Zero 2: The Comeback Tour
by Ultra Sonic 007
Summary: [Set after BotS] The battle is over. Time has passed. Things have changed. Yet some things have remained the same. Witness the beginning of a new era in Zero 2...please read and review! [COMPLETE]
1. A Happy Day

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. SO SAYS THE KING! Uh huh huh!

Author's Notes: As you've gathered, Comeback Tour will feature the return of Etemon. How will he fit in to the Zero 2 world? Find out as we delve into a tale that features not only a monkey Elvis Impersonator, but the Teenage Wolves as well!

But first…a wedding. :3

NOTE TO NEW READERS: Comeback Tour takes place after Battle of the Shinobi, which takes place after Housemates, which takes place after Revision. Unless you want to feel confusion, I suggest you read from the beginning first.

And as a note, I'm finally going to clarify the year in which Zero 2 takes place. Revision's events took place in 2004, as did Housemates and BotS. CT pushes the Zero 2 timeline into the year 2005.

Begin!

xxxx

It's been six months since the battle between Shurimon and the trio of Ninjamon, Taijamon, and Genjamon. A battle in which Shurimon had been triumphant.

It is May. We now visit the Meiji Shrine in Tokyo, a Shinto shrine dedicated to Emperor Meiji and his consort Empress Shoken; the shrine honored the Emperor of Japan that had been in power during and after the tumultuous period known as the Bakumatsu, in which the Tokugawa Shogunate had surrendered power, thus fully transferring power from the feudalistic shogun warlords to the emperor. Under Emperor Meiji, Japan began undergoing the process of modernization and westernization, after remaining untouched by foreigners for centuries.

The Meiji Shrine was among the most famous – if not THE most – Shinto shrine within Japan. The reverence given to it indicated such. 28 acres of land in the middle of Tokyo, in which over 170,000 trees grew, all of many varieties. Evergreen oak. Chinquapin. Camphor. Fir. Maple. Zelkova. Over 200 varieties grew within the large woodland, a serene spot in the midst of the bustling Shibuya district.

As for traditional Shinto wedding ceremonies…here, they took place near the Main Shrine.

And so it was.

Outside the Main Shrine, with its roof of jade color and its exquisitely crafted architecture, was home to a traditional Shinto wedding ceremony. There were some western elements; for instance, the food gathered on the tables was of a far greater variety than is normal for weddings. Perhaps, because of all that had gathered there.

Humans…and Digimon.

It was quite a large crowd too. It was a Digidestined-only affair…and young and old had gathered.

Of the two newest generations of Digidestined, all of them were there, and they dressed in custom-tailored kimonos. Save for the bride and groom, all kimonos shared one feature depending on the gender; male kimonos showed birds, whilst females showed daisy-shaped flowers. The color of the birds and flowers depended on the trimming of the kimono

Davis Inoue – wearing a blue kimono with gold trimming – and Veemon.

Ken Ichijouji – wearing a dark indigo kimono with light red trimming – and Wormmon.

Cody Hida – wearing an azure kimono with gray trimming – and Armadillomon.

Yolei Inoue – wearing a pink kimono with red trimming and a violet sash – and Hawkmon.

Kari Kamiya – wearing a pure white kimono and a pink sash – and Gatomon.

TK Takaishi – wearing a green kimono with gold trimming – and Patamon.

Joe Kido – wearing a gray kimono with blue trimming – and Gomamon.

Izzy Izumi – wearing an olive-green with magenta trimming – and Tentomon.

Mimi Tachikawa – wearing a purple kimono with pink trimming and a red sash - and Palmon.

Sora Takenouchi – wearing a red kimono with crimson trimming and a yellow sash – and Biyomon.

Tai Kamiya – wearing an orange kimono with blue trimming – and Agumon.

Matt Ishida – wearing a dark blue kimono with azure rimming – and Gabumon.

All of the original Digidestined were there as well.

Joshua Kido – wearing a black kimono with blue trimming – and DemiDevimon.

Miranda Akiyama – wearing a gray kimono with gold trimming and a white sash – and Hagurumon.

Teela Yamaki – wearing a light blue kimono with pink trimming and a light-gray sash – and Lopmon.

And of course, the groom. Hiroaki Ishida and his 'best mon', the GoldElitemon named Futa Ishisamee.

Hiroaki's kimono was more elaborate than the rest of the men's; the long skirt was strapped gray, and his black kimono was laced with white trimming. A white flower was pinned onto his a thin white belt, and he held a small paper fan in his right hand.

Of course, compared to the bride…they all looked rather plain.

The light-green kimono was laced with golden trimming, and two flower designs adorned the garment: red roses and purple irises. The sash that wrapped around her torso was a few layers thick: a red ribbon atop golden velvet atop red silk. The bow that tied the sash together was laced with a number of freshly clipped roses. Her blonde hair was neatly combed and tied together into a small bun by a purple ribbon, allowing her vibrant blue eyes to shine through. The final touch, however, was the single cherry blossom affixed to her hair. In short, it made her look like a goddess of beauty.

Natsuko Takaishi would say she felt even better than that. Her soul…she hadn't felt so elated in years. Well, she couldn't call herself that anymore…

A hand gripped hers. It was the rugged hand of her husband…a man who had once been her husband, and was so once more.

Futa Ishisamee cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention. "Good afternoon everyone. You are all here to see a truly momentous occasion. An occasion of happiness and joy. Of triumph and love. I admit I am not too well accustomed to the affairs of human emotion even after all this time…but the man of the hour asked me to speak to you all, and I shall do so."

Hiroaki smiled as Futa's deep voice rolled through the air of the shrine. That Digimon of his could've been a public speaker in another life.

"I am sure many of you wanted to bring your family and friends here to join in the celebration…but the groom wanted it to remain with his family. His parents passed away long ago, and he is an only child. The same applies to his bride. She only has one family now…and he has a family that has supported him through thick and thin." Futa gestured at the adults. "The Digidestined that he fought with." He gestured at the young ones. "And the Digidestined that have taken their place. You are all Digidestined. All part of one family…and he wanted to keep this moment for you all to share."

Futa momentarily caught a strange look of giddiness within TK's blue eyes. He couldn't blame him; this was a very important moment for the children of the newlyweds as well. "It was once broken…but it has been reforged. And along with their sons Takeru and Matthew, I witnessed their wedding ceremony with the shrine's priest. They were purified by the priest. They drank the ceremonial sake…and in a bit of a Western touch, Natsuko read words of commitment as Hiroaki did." Futa glanced at his partner. "He is actually quite a poet."

Teela and Miranda both stifled a snicker. Joshua merely arched an eyebrow; perhaps he should convince Hiroaki to rent Futa out to politicians in need of a good public speaker….

"Finally, as a symbolic gesture, they gave an offering to the Meiji Shrine." It was part of a traditional Japanese wedding; a symbolic offering would be given to the kami - the sacred spirits of the Shinto religion – of the shrine. In this case, the kami of the shrine was Emperor Meiji himself. Hiroaki and Natsuko had offered a fresh cut iris. The iris was offered because Meiji's consort Shoken had a liking for irises. "And now, they come before us…and I'm beginning to run out of things to say, so I'll be quick. I can see some of you are hungry."

All of the Digimon nodded. The Digidestined sweatdropped.

"So…without further to do, let me introduce you all…" He motioned toward the newlyweds. "…to Hiroaki Ishida and Natsuko Ishida!"

The Digidestined all began clapping. Hiroaki and Natsuko quietly bowed.

Matt could only smile, a warm feeling echoing through his heart, filling a hole that had been dug when his parents had divorced the first time. He glanced to his left; he saw TK clapping as hard as he could, his eyes tearing on their own. Without even thinking, the older brother gave the younger brother a ferocious noogie.

They both laughed, feeling for the first time in a long time as if they were without a care in the world.

Natsuko nearly began to tear up herself. _Look at them…we made a terrible mistake, splitting up…we were so selfish._ She glanced up at her husband.

His eyes said the same thing.

Natsuko smiled as she clutched Hiroaki's hand tightly. The first time they had gotten married…it had been done in a courtroom. They had been in the midst of working hard, trying to make ends meet…so they didn't have the means for a real wedding. The foundation had never been there this time.

But this time, the foundation was there.

And oh my goodness, was it strong.

xxxx

Elsewhere…far away…in a place few know exist…

"Is the data tunneling program ready?"

"Yes sir. The realm known as Digital Limbo will be accessed in five minutes."

"Do you have a lock on the data in question?"

"Yes sir. According to our estimates, lock-on capability will end up at 84.5 percent."

"Well within acceptable parameters…good. That'll be enough to get him into the Digital World. Then we'll continue from there."

"Yes sir."

"It's been long enough…it's time we put Phase Two into motion."

xxxx

_**Zero 2: The Comeback Tour**_

xxxx

Chapter 1: A Happy Day

xxxx

/Outside Main Shrine, Meiji Shrine, Shibuya, Sunday, May 22nd, 2005, 1:06 PM/

Cody sweatdropped as he watched Armadillomon hounding at a plate of Twinkies on the table. "Are you sure it was a good idea to bring the snack foods to a wedding?"

"Oh come on Cody, they're Digimon! Let them pig out if they want," remarked Yolei as she ran a hand through her lavender hair. It had finally finished growing after a few months, which meant no more bandana. Not that it didn't help cover up the hack job Davis had done to her hair, but it got kind of itchy in cold weather.

Ken, meanwhile, stole a momentary glance at Yolei. A brief flash of Yolei's elegant costume (Mimi: Designed by me!) from last year's costume contest came to mind. _Hmm…she looks good in a kimono._

The Child of Kindness impulsively glanced over his shoulder, half-expecting to see a member of his rabid fan club – the Female Rocketeers – spying on him and Yolei to make sure she didn't make a move on him.

There was none.

Ken sighed as he sipped some fruit juice – he wasn't quite old enough to drink sake – from a small white porcelain cup. He was still thinking too much about the Rocketeers' 'interrogation' of Yolei. He had seen to it (with a little help from Davis) that they wouldn't mess with Yolei again. He was being a tad paranoid.

_Then again_, thought Ken as he remembered what happened a few months ago. _I ended up in the same movie theater as Yolei by coincidence…I'm sure there were at LEAST forty more people in the theater after it ended than when it started. And they had all been in trench coats…and they all hightailed it out of there when I saw them…_

_Oh, and in February, Yolei said she saw two girls trailing her whenever she went out…_

_And just last month there was the tabloid that featured a photo of Yolei and myself when we ended up meeting in the park and sitting down at a bench. I'm pretty sure I knew who took that picture…one of the members of the Rocketeers is a photographer…_

"Thinking hard about something?"

Ken glanced back to see Izzy walking toward him, Tentomon buzzing overhead. "A little, why do you ask?"

Tentomon quickly said, "It's a celebration! A time for relaxation! Izzy thinks hard enough even when he's relaxing, I can't stand to see too many thinkers thinking! It hurts my head!"

Ken chuckled as Wormmon glanced upward at his partner. "So Ken, what were you thinking about?"

"Things," replied the Child of Kindness as he glanced at Izzy. "By the way, how's your mother, Mrs. Izumi? Has she been able to adapt?"

Izzy frowned slightly. During the Odaiba War of last year – where the forces of Demon, UmbraDevimon, and the Gravemon had fought for control of the Odaiba District – a number of humans had been caught in the crossfire. Hundreds, if not thousands, had died. And, unfortunately, the human soul was considerably more difficult to resurrect than buildings, as evidenced by the Guardian Beasts' restoration of the district.

Yoshie Izumi, fortunately, had survived. But she had lost her left arm from the shoulder down.

"She's been okay…my father has been helping out more around the house. She still cooks, but it takes her longer…she tells us not to bother, but what do you think we're going to do?" Izzy sighed as he scratched his head. It bothered him that good people suffered when they didn't deserve it…even though it happened all the time in real life. You didn't need to be the Child of Knowledge to understand that. "Still…she isn't bitter. She lives on as she did, smiling."

Ken frowned. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked."

Izzy smiled slightly. "No need to apologize. You didn't mean any ill intent."

Silence.

"Um, Ken?" asked Wormmon as he pointed to one of the banquet tables several yards away.

Davis was choking on a celery stick. Joe was administering the Heimlich Maneuver.

Izzy nodded out of understanding. "Ah. The old Inoue tradition. Yolei once told me that an Inoue chokes on something once a month."

Ken sweatdropped. "I'd hardly call that a tradition…"

"She didn't say it was a tradition she was fond of."

xxxx

"Data tunnel has been established. Tunnel integrity is at 94 percent."

"Proceed."

"The digital probe has now entered Digital Limbo. Tunnel integrity: 89 percent."

"Has the data been located?"

"Almost sir."

"…"

"The probe's targeting area is still within acceptable parameters. Tunnel integrity: 81 percent."

The figure smirked. The data probe they had developed – with some help from Forbidden City technology – was capable of harvesting data under remote control. Digital Limbo – essentially, the Digiworld's equivalent of a computer's Recycle Bin – was a realm that housed the data of deleted Digimon. In most cases, the 'soul' – a very complex data core that housed a Digimon's personality, memories, and thought processes – was in close proximity to the data of its original body, allowing for the Digimon to be reborn after the deleted data was finished recalibrating itself into its original form (albeit at a decreased level of power and complexity of data encryption. In layman's terms, it was why Angemon had been reborn as Poyomon instead of Angemon). However, in some cases, the soul was either too far away – leading to a longer period of time before rebirth – or the data for the body was too scattered to properly reform, hence why some Digimon were reborn in different bodies.

But fortunately, the data core of the target was close enough to the target's data where the probe could harvest both the data and the data core at once. Then the data probe would reassemble the data and data core into the form it was in upon deletion. After that…

Well, then that was an alternate aspect of the data probe: alteration of the data of the Digital World's barriers.

"Target has been located. Lock on is stable. Tunnel integrity: 77 percent. Probe is moving in."

xxxx

Teela Yamaki smiled quietly as Hawkmon spoke of his last encounter with Blackwargreymon and Oikawa after his battle against Ninjamon, Taijamon, and Genjamon. "So…Hiroki's old friend's not such a loner anymore, is he?"

Hawkmon nodded. "His demeanor struck me not so much as lonely…but rather, repentant."

Teela blinked at the Rookie's tone, her long raven hair flowing in the wind. "You sound a bit sad."

"It was the scar on his chest," remarked the avian Digimon. "Rather ghastly."

Miranda frowned, her shoulder-length brown hair starting to wither in color at her age of 40 (even though her somewhat shapely body belied her age). "I don't like scars…they're painful reminders of the past."

"And judging from what Hiroaki told me about Oikawa a few months ago, he SHOULD have a reminder," muttered Joshua Kido as he sipped from his cup of sake. Although he was known as a bit of a troglodyte (at least when it came to the Digidestined; after the adventures of the Original Digidestined had ended with the defeat of Demon, Joshua was content to forget the Digidestined, going to great lengths to avoid them. But that's a tale for another time), he had started to associate with his former teammates after the events of the Odaiba War. He had met with Hiroaki in a bar to discuss their experiences during the Odaiba War. That's where he learned about Oikawa's abnormal 'behavior' (and pointing a gun at Natsuko's head had DEFINITELY qualified as abnormal). He had wasted no time in speaking with the others soon after. "Believe me, I'm glad he's trying to repent…but after allowing Demon into this world, he deserves to remember everything he's done."

Teela scowled. "Well that's an awfully condescending attitude. At least he's trying."

Joshua's dark eyes narrowed at Teela. Out of the Original Digidestined, Joshua and Teela had been at odds (probably due to their personal philosophies; they were on opposite ends of the political spectrum, but that also is another story for another time) the most. "And it doesn't erase the fact that what he did was unforgivable. How many deaths do you think resulted from his actions?"

"Stop it you two," muttered Miranda as she stepped between the two. "This is a day of joy…let's not mar it with bickering."

Hawkmon remained silent as he stared at the three older Digidestined, pondering their argument. _Hmm. I know Davis and Yolei tend to squabble…but this seems to go deep. I wonder if this will be true when the others grow up…_

And so Hawkmon pondered.

xxxx

"Data core has been fully procured. The harvest of normal data: 89 percent complete."

"Good. We need to extract the data probe now. Begin a relay for the data probe to the designated area."

"Yes sir."

Remember that alternate aspect? The data probe could manipulate the data barriers of the Digital World, allowing the opening of data tunnels: a poor man's Digiport. However, a very interesting trick was being utilized at the moment.

The data tunnel spoken of was the secure tunnel in which the data probe transcended barriers. Without it, it would be stuck and beyond their reach. Normal Digiports could be held open indefinitely, provided that the power that had opened it was still coming. Data tunnels, however, were constructs that lasted for a short period of time, and disintegrated soon after into random bits of data…or to be blunt, 0s and 1s.

However, the trick was, this relay actually bent AROUND the barriers. This way, the data tunnel still went through the Digital World without actually entering the Digital World. This allowed access of Digital Limbo from the Real World.

As for the new relay…it was set to a certain hotel room in the Odaiba District of Tokyo, Japan.

That's why this operation had to be carried out quickly.

"Data has been harvested. Target procurement: 100 percent. Beginning to retreat from Digital Limbo. Tunnel integrity: 51 percent."

The figure was silent. The tunnel was beginning to break down. "Has the relay been completed?"

"Negative. ET until relay completion is at 30 seconds. Tunnel integrity: 49 percent."

"…"

"…twenty seconds. Tunnel integrity: 44 percent. Signal from data probe is beginning to weaken."

"Don't lose it. Keep a track on it."

"Ten seconds. Tunnel integrity: 38 percent. Foreign data is beginning to filter in to the data tunnel."

"Don't let that data get on the data probe. We can't risk the target being corrupted."

"Yes sir. The data probe is fully shielded."

It wouldn't do a lot of good if the data tunnel continued to deteriorate. Foreign data had a tendency to be viral…and in Digital Limbo, one couldn't tell whether data was viral or not. To the naked eye, Limbo was nothing but 0s and 1s. And their sensors and equipment weren't enough to filter through all of Digital Limbo as of yet, unfortunately; only target data that met the preset parameters.

"Relay is set. Tunnel integrity is at 21 percent. Loss of data probe imminent."

"Get it out. Now."

"Data probe is en route from Digital Limbo. Data tunnel is beginning to collapse. Data probe defensive measures failing…"

"…"

"…data probe has reentered the Real World. Data tunnel shutdown commencing."

"Has any of the target's data been compromised?"

"Unknown. Initial analysis indicates a small amount of foreign data latched onto the probe, but it was miniscule. Total amount of foreign data amounts to 0.0001 percent of the target's data make-up."

"Acceptable." He smiled. "Make sure our man in Odaiba is watching. I want to make sure the probe configures the target's data properly."

"Yes sir."

xxxx

Futa Ishisamee resisted the urge to frown at the sight of his fellow compatriots' hoarding session…particularly, the binge eating of most of the other Digimon. Right now, his eyes were gazing at Agumon as he devoured a turkey. _And I thought manners were the rule of the day with weddings._

The GoldElitemon sighed as he grabbed an apple and bit into it, his two pairs of horizontal jaws leaving four lines in the side of the hardy fruit. He gave a grunt of approval.

Not that he approved of the Digimon next to him.

DemiDevimon, partner of Joshua Kido, was gobbling down a bowl filled with miso soup (after all, he couldn't use a spoon). "Mmm, good stuff!"

"People might have wanted to eat that," grumbled Futa.

DemiDevimon retorted, "Well they can bite me. I'm hungry!"

And Tai just watched on with a half-disgusted/half-annoyed look on his face. _And to think this guy was once a villain…but he's actually a Digidestined's partner…and his partner turns out to be Joe's stickler of a dad!_

"Contradictory, isn't it?"

Tai looked down at Hagurumon, Miranda Akiyama's partner. His robotic voice matched his appearance: floating gears. "Considering that Joshua is a rather fastidious and strict man, his partner choice seems quite odd, wouldn't you think?"

"No kidding," replied Tai. _Then again_, thought the Child of Courage as he gazed over at Gomamon, who was swimming in a punch bowl (much to Joe's dismay). _Joe's partner is Gomamon._

Lopmon – Teela's long-eared, bunny-esque partner – merely smiled as she chewed on a sushi roll. The older Digidestined's partner definitely had more control over their appetites. "I'm just glad DemiDevimon's back with us! He was gone for a long time!"

Futa merely grimaced. "I had hoped he had learned self-control."

"Eh, self-control is for wussies."

Futa nearly smacked his head due to DemiDevimon's reply. _Couple this problematic Rookie with the younger Digimon with ferocious appetites…oh well._ At least Palmon wasn't a problem. One step onto the soil of the shrine and she had nearly passed out from sensory overload.

"Has anyone seen Matt?"

Tai turned around to see Mimi walking towards him. "Matt? No, why?"

The Child of Sincerity frowned as she cupped her chin, her bubbly voice adding to the innocence factor. "Well that's odd…he was here just a while ago."

"So was TK," remarked Kari as she stepped forward, her kimono fitting in with her Crest of Light remarkably well (oh, did I forget to mention the Digidestined had their Crests back? Don't know how? Read Revision. Shameless plug over!). "Now he's gone too."

Tai frowned. "That's weird…he didn't skip the ceremony, did he? It wouldn't be like him to miss something as big as this."

"Relax," remarked Futa as he forcefully (and easily) pried DemiDevimon out of the now-empty miso soup bowl. "They merely followed the newlyweds to another part of the shrine."

xxxx

/Iris Garden, Inner Garden, Meiji Shrine, Shibuya, 1:30 PM/

As has been told, Empress Shoken had a liking for irises. And so, she had constructed an iris garden of her own design.

Hiroaki and Natsuko stood upon the pebble-covered walkway of the Iris Garden, the fragrant purple flowers fluttering in the wind. The blonde woman sighed with content. "This…has been a much better wedding."

"I agree."

Natsuko turned toward her husband, remarking the progress they had made. They had divorced under false pretenses; Natsuko had thought Hiroaki was cheating on her…when in reality, Hiroaki had been going out all those times to meet up with his old friends from his days as a Digidestined. During the ferocity of the Odaiba War, Hiroaki had finally told her why…and after thinking about (coming into multiple brushes with death tends to make you think) what they had had…and what they had done to Matt and TK BY divorcing and splitting them up…they had decided to try again.

And this time, nothing would break them apart.

Not if they had anything to say about it.

"I may have wanted to keep the Digital World a secret…" said Hiroaki quietly, his weathered face making him look quite dignified. "… but if I had known it would lead to divorce, I would've told you."

Natsuko merely smiled. "Knowing what I know now…I can't blame you for wanting to keep it a secret. But nevertheless…we were both young. We were both too consumed with our work."

Hiroaki nodded heartily. That had been one of their most grievous mistakes; although they had had to work a lot to keep paying for the rent and the food, they had spent little of their spare time on the children. And as such, Matt and TK had to find solace in each other…and when the divorce happened…that column of support the two brothers had had crumbled.

Never again.

Fortunately, fate had smiled upon them. Due to the advent of wireless technology, she would be able to work from home at all times. No need to leave for meetings. As a result…she would be there for the boys when they got home. As for Hiroaki…he would cherish the time he had with his family.

Because you never knew when the next evil Digimon would come rampaging through the streets on a killing spree.

The two newlyweds – now older and wiser – turned to each other as the wind calmed and the irises settled. Their eyes met in silence…and then they embraced. The wind immediately picked up again in a gust, blowing iris petals past them. It bore an eerie resemblance to springtime in Japan, when all of the cherry blossom trees would bloom, the pink petals swirling about in the wind.

Hiroaki moved his head back, staring into Natsuko's eyes…and he smiled. "Til' death do us part."

It was a vow prevalent in Western marriages. It was a vow Natsuko was all too happy to reciprocate. "Til' death do us part."

As they kissed, the Children of Hope and Friendship watched from afar.

TK…well, there was no end to the jubilation he was feeling. For so many years…this is what he had wanted. For his family to be whole again. For everyone to be happy again (he never bought his mom's words that the divorce would make them happier. How could splitting up the family make them happier?). And now, that wish had been granted.

In TK's mind…it was about time a turn of good fortune had been dealt. After the horrific loss of lives in the Odaiba War (among the dead included Cody's grandfather and role model Daniel Hida, as well as Davis and Jun's parents Anzu and Hiroto Motomiya)…happiness was beginning to bloom with the coming of summer.

As for Matt…he was too overwhelmed to feel much of anything. It was a kind of shock (after all, he had spent a good portion of his years internalizing his anger over how his parents had split the family apart) that would subside with time (who knows, he might decide to party once they got home).

The older brother merely patted his younger brother on the shoulder. "Well TK Ishida…looks like we got our wish granted."

"Yes we did," remarked TK as he wiped the coming tears from his eyes. Crying was fine, but not in front of his brother! It was just innate sibling nature.

Matt merely chuckled as he gave his brother another noogie. "Well, I'm off. You go ahead and get back to the others."

TK Ishida blinked as his brother walked off, heading back to the main path of the shrine. "Where are you going?"

"I have somewhere to be. Don't worry, I'll be back home by sunset." And with that said, Matt Ishida was gone.

TK merely blinked as he watched his brother disappear beyond the trees. _Weird. Where's he off to?_

xxxx

It had been a mere coincidence that two major events had happened on this day.

One was the wedding ceremony of his mother and father.

And the other…well, it was important, but secondary to the wedding.

Matt had missed the initial rush, so he wanted to see how the day had gone.

As he stepped out of the Meiji Shrine in his kimono, he gazed to his right to see three familiar people waiting for him. They wore the uniforms of his high school, except they were wearing them in a casual style (no tie, and the green jacket wasn't buttoned up).

The one on the left had loose black hair and blue eyes that exuded confidence. He was Yutaka Chuu. His role in the rock band: support singer and bass guitarist.

The one in the center had a long nose and spiky, swept-back brown hair (in a way, he kind of reminded Matt of Cyborg 002 from that old anime…). His smirk exuded cockiness. He was Akira Youhei. His role in the rock band: drummer.

The one on the right had fuzzy blue hair, arranged like a miniature afro. His brown eyes exuded childishness. He was Takashi Koudo. His role in the rock band: keyboard player and sound coordinator.

Finally, coupled with Matt Ishida – the lead singer and guitarist – they formed the Teenage Wolves. Odaiba's #1 rock band.

Akira smirked. "You look like a chick."

Matt smiled at Akira's boyish and undeniably cocky tone. "It wasn't that long ago when everyone used to wear these. Besides, I'm comfortable in my masculinity. Are you?"

"Sure. Still makes you look like a chick."

Yutaka chuckled, his calm and level voice making him seem like a voice of reason. "So, I'm sure you're curious as to how everything went."

Matt nodded. "Give me all the juicy details."

Takashi smiled as he held up a CD case that showed a picture of a wolf howling at the moon. "Sold out EVERYWHERE. It's a hit!"

Matt Ishida grinned; not only had his parents gotten remarried, but the band's first album – Teenage Wolves Album #1: Howling at the Moon – was selling out on its first day of release. "Man, this day can't get any better. I say we go to the local McDonald's and get some burgers. My treat!"

Yutaka smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"UNFORTUNATELY," interrupted Matt with a sly grin as he patted his kimono. "In this outfit, I've only got IOUs, and those aren't accepted. So you guys will have to foot the bill."

Akira jokingly snorted. "Cheapskate."

xxxx

/Hotel Penthouse, Odaiba, 5:56 PM/

The sun was setting.

Inside a largepenthouse on the top floor of a hotel,a small drone was hovering in the air. It look liked a sphere made of reflective chrome metal. A single glass orb protruded from the tiny device – it was now bigger than small cup – offering its only means of sensing its surroundings. Right now, two tiny arms protruded from the side…and a steady stream of configured data was spewing forth, bonding with the figure in front of it.

In the darkness of the hotel room, the humanoid Digimon was standing tall, still not awake…as the process wasn't complete.

Suddenly, the last fragment of data was added. The data probe, its task completed, suddenly self-destructed in a brief flash, its plasma drive detonating soundlessly. Only tiny slivers of ash remained.

And then the Digimon breathed.

Rebirth.

"Agh…where the heck am I?"

xxxx

"Data configuration complete. Data probe has self-detonated."

"Good. Can't leave any traces there." The man smiled; their agent was monitoring the Digimon right now, and that agent would do so until the right opportunity presented itself. Then, the true objective would be gained. "Now we've brought him here. All we have to do now is wait."

"Sir, may I be candid?"

"Go ahead."

"From all we know about this Digimon, he's apparently an idiot. Is he smart enough to do what you want him to do?"

Chuckles. "Oh, don't worry. He may seem deprived of intelligence, but he is also known to have fairly good mechanical skills. In other words, stupid in theory, intelligent in practice…or to put it another way, he's like a mathematician who's brilliant with numbers, but would have no business teaching an English class. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good…I have no doubts he'll give us what we want. And the beauty of it is, he won't even know." And so the man known only as Mr. Bishop smiled.

xxxx

/Hotel Penthouse, Odaiba, 6:00 PM/

The Digimon stared outside his window, gazing at the city skyline. "Well tarnation, this ain't the Digital World! This is the human world! How the heck was I reborn here?" The Digimon nearly broke his mind trying to think about the impossibility of him being reborn in the Real World…but something suddenly awoke in his mind.

Memories.

Memories of defeat. Twice at the hands of humans.

"Digidestined…those little punks!" A wicked smile came to his face. "I'm in THEIR world. Oh happy day! I can destroy them here! I'll go right now and-"

He paused.

He didn't know where to go.

"Huh. Well this is bad. I don't know about anything that's happened while I was gone. I don't even know how long it's been." The Digimon gazed around the room, spotting a TV and a personal computer (which, strangely to him, was turned on). "Well, even the world's greatest singer had to test the waters at first…with these two hunks of junk, I'll be up to speed in no time!"

The Ultimate Digimon chuckled as he opened the curtains, revealing his entire body. To be frank, he looked like an orange, humanoid monkey. His body was lined with muscles; his feet were quite large, as were his hands. White claws adorned both his feet and hands. A teddy bear fashioned as Monzaemon was clipped to his right hip. A row of stiches lined his left bicep and tail, the latter of which seemed dipped in white paint. His ears were pierced with one gold ring, and the flimsy top of his head made it seem as if he was wearing an orange jumpsuit. His face was fashioned like a monkey's, he had sharp fangs…and he had large shades.

Then, in a voice that made most Elvis Impersonators sound good, he boasted, "Watch out Digidestined! **Etemon**, _the King_, is back in town! Uh huh huh!"

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 2: Settling In

xxxx

Author's Notes: Etemon is back…and apparently, Mr. Bishop of the mysterious Echelon team has been the one to bring him back! Why?

All I can say is this; the happiness of the wedding (and the album debut) won't last for long (how do you all think it was handled, BTW?).

See you soon, and please review!


	2. Settling In

Standard Disclaimer: I now pronounce this story protected and lawsuit-free. You may now kiss the pavement, you sorry lawyers. I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!

Author's Notes: Now, we enter the continuing saga of Etemon and the Teenage Wolves. And who thinks TK Ishida doesn't roll off the tongue as well as TK Takaishi?

In other news, I got _Crisis on Infinite Earths_. All twelve issues in one volume. On GLOSSY paper. Cost me 30 bucks. My preparation for _Crisis on Infinite Digiworlds_ has now doubled. In other words, it was worth it.

In other other news, a FIFTH season of Digimon has been announced! Google 'Digimon Savers' (or visit the Digimon Encyclopedia), and you'll find out about it. HAPPY DAY.

In other other other news, I've finally created the review topic for Comeback Tour. Go looky.

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/ft/74952/13/1/

Begin!

xxxx

Chapter 2: Settling In

xxxx

/11-000-IOTA, Gennai's House, 6:31 PM/

Within a familiar underwater house, a certain old man was frowning.

And with good reason.

"Slippery little bugger…where are you coming from?" muttered Gennai as he stared the main screen of his tremendous computer system.

You see, for the past two months, he had been having unexpected connections to his system. From the outside. The problem was, they disconnected too quick for Gennai to properly launch a tracer program. Unfortunately, on an occasion in which he HAD been on time, his tracer program had immediately been destroyed by a firewall. As a very unpleasant countermeasure, the firewall had immediately infected his computer with a worm that had leaked out even MORE information. Gennai grimaced out of displeasure; that worm had let loose almost 2 gigabytes worth of data, and it had taken him a few hours to completely delete the blasted thing.

Needless to say, he was getting VERY annoyed at whoever was leeching data off of his servers…and he was worried. Because whoever was doing this had access to high-level technology. Or was capable of manipulating data or interfacing with computers as well as he could.

_Hmm…this is troubling…_

The last member of the Order sighed out of exasperation. He fondly recalled a time when he and his comrades had been able to manipulate data with a mere thought. When they could interface with any computer system with ease (he could still do so, but not without great pain).

Now…he was merely a shriveled-up shell of an old man, the last survivor of a group founded by the Guardian Beasts to help safeguard the Digital World. And now someone who wanted information from his computer system was outfoxing him, the one who was supposed to help protect the Digiworld from foreign intrusion.

The old man scratched his limp mustache out of irritation. _I don't like this. Not one bit._

xxxx

/Etemon's Hotel Penthouse, Odaiba, 6:35 PM/

"I don't like this. Not one bit!" grumbled Etemon as he stared at the computer monitor. To his left, the TV was turned on to the news channel. It was showing snippets of the day's news, complete with images. Needless to say, Etemon was surprised. He had already seen images of a rogue Gorillamon running through New York…followed by news of how a missing girl had been found by her partner, a Dogmon…and now he was looking at an anchorwoman reading a report. Behind her in the background was an image of a gigantic purple city sitting atop Pikes Peak in America.

"**In other news, the ambassador of the Transcendent City Digimon – Nola Kusulumee, AKA the Grand Praetor – will be arriving in Tokyo soon for the first meeting between the prime minister and a Digimon nation-state's representative. This nation-state, known only as the Transcendent City, came into being last year in the aftermath of the tumultuous events of the Odaiba War. The Digimon had, at that point, hailed from the Forbidden City, an urban area in the Digital World similar to the Transcendent City, according to accounts from the native Digimon. The existence of the Transcendent City has been marked with some criticism; the United Nations has yet to officially recognize the nation-state as its own self-governed municipality, although the United States of America has given this city of Digimon legitimate recognition; this should come as no surprise after President Jonathon Yates' speech last October, during which he let the Transcendent City's leader speak, known as the Prophet of Reality. This speech helped legitimize-"**

Etemon turned back to the computer screen. It had been rather easy to find out information; all he had done was search for news mentioning 'Digimon' and he had found a BEVY of information.

The Odaiba War.

The human casualties.

The titanic battle between a titan of darkness and a knight in shining armor.

The resurrection of Odaiba by five mighty beasts.

The growth of Human-Digimon partnerships throughout the world.

The inevitable backlash by some humans who feared the Digimon (in what some psychiatrists tentatively called 'Digiphobia').

And, as a result, the movement for Digimon civil rights by those who truly knew what Digimon were like.

All this information had proven to be very enlightening (although he had come across a fair bit of junk information along the way. Something about a 'Super Bowl' and other such nonsense. Why in the world would he need car insurance?). At least Etemon now knew what was going on.

Unfortunately for him, it also served as bad news. "Dagnabbit. The Guardian Beasts are back. Can't overtake the Digital World with those guys back in charge. They'd be all over me like the FCC on Janet Jackson!" The mischievous monkey grinned as he readjusted his shades. "Oh well. Don't matter none. THIS rock star won't be having any wardrobe malfunction. Or a malfunction of **_ANY_** kind! Uh huh huh!"

The Elvis Impersonator still had one problem: although he had no doubt that the Digidestined lived in this city (some of the Digimon detailed in the reports fit the descriptions of the Digibrats' partners perfectly!), he still didn't know where they lived. _Before I can enact any plans for revenge, I've gotta locate those twerps! But where are they?_

"**In entertainment news, the Teenage Wolves rock band, starring lead singer Matt Ishida, released its first record album today to notable success. It sold out in most stores across the city, with initial sales numbers coming in to about-"**

Etemon's eyes were practically glued to the TV screen. "Heh. It's that blonde kid! The one with a puny Gabumon for a partner!" The Ultimate snorted. "Lead singer of a rock band eh? That little hooligan wouldn't know rock if it hit him on the head!" The monkey man snickered. "Heh. Made a pun."

And that's when an idea formed.

A very devious idea. "Heh heh heh. What better way to start my revenge than by taking their fans? I'll steal their thunder and take their place! All the people will love my voice and I'll be on my way to the big time! Movies, fame, fortune! My comeback tour will span the whole world! Uh huh huh!"

Then the powerful Digimon stopped in his jubilation. He recalled the words of the Digidestined when he had last showcased his beautiful singing voice.

"_AH! MY EARS!"_

"_AAAAAGGH!"_

"_SOMEBODY TURN HIM OFF!"_

Etemon grimaced. _Hmm…those Digibrats had bad taste, but what about the other humans? What if THEY turn out to have bad taste too? Then everyone would turn me down._ The Ultimate snorted. Not if he had anything to say about it. _Even though I'm the King, it wouldn't hurt to have some insurance._

He glanced at the TV again. He had some parts already in the form of the television and the computer…but he would need some more. A quick trip to an electronics store (or any place that had electronic products)would rectify his shortage of parts. But he'd have to wait until night.

The monkey man grinned. Soon, he'd be on top again.

xxxx

/McDonald's, 1st Floor, Aquacity, Odaiba, 6:41 PM/

It had taken awhile to get to Aquacity. But the Teenage Wolves didn't care; they had to go back to Odaiba anyway, and why not go to the Aquacity mall?

There was their popularity to deal with, of course. But they didn't mind. That was the blessing – or curse, depending on your point of view – of stardom. Eventually, after about one hundred autographs and photos, they had finally been allowed to sit down and eat.

Matt chomped on a single fry as he gazed at the song list on the back of the CD.

1) Walk on the Edge

2) It's Alright

3) Key to Granting Wishes

4) It Doesn't Matter

5) Steppin' Out!

6) In the Blue

7) We Wanted to Become Strong

8) Our War Game

9) Butterfly

10) Live and Learn

"Wow. Our agent managed to let us keep 'It Doesn't Matter' and 'Live and Learn'," commented the Child of Friendship.

Akira Youhei munched on a Filet o' Shrimp sandwich as he replied, "Permission to use," Chomp, smack. "The songs," Munch, munch. "With a royalty rate of," Smack, gulp. "Twenty percent."

Matt sweatdropped as he straightened out his kimono. "Dang. Twenty percent for two songs?"

"It's not like we need all the money. We're only teenagers," remarked Takashi Koudo as he slurped his Diet Coke.

"Not only that, but we're also quite cost-effective," added Yutaka Chuu as he nibbled on his hamburger. "High school students. Which means no superficial expenses to be paid by the record company. No need to spend on us like they would with other J-Pop stars."

Takashi asked, "Like HiHiPuffyAmiYumi?

Akira snorted. "Those two are hacks."

"I like them though!" retorted Takashi.

Matt just shook his head with a smile. His band may have been the most popular in Odaiba – if, in comparison to the professionals, a bit small-time – but they were a close group. In a way, there were more like him than the other Digidestined were. Why?

Because they were guys. Guys who could make jokes, insult people they didn't like, and not get any flak from others in the group who thought it would be rude. They knew what they were like. Why inhibit their natural manly tendencies?

"Hey, Ms. Matt. You're getting some stares," muttered Akira.

Matt blinked as he glanced around, seeing a couple of guys staring at him. Only upon closer inspection did they discover that the girl they were about to give a wolf whistle to was, in fact, a boy.

The two looked confused for a moment, and walked away without saying anything.

Akira snickered. "Told you that you look like a chick."

"Aw shut it," grumbled Matt as he took a big bite out of his quarter pounder (with cheese). This only sent the other three Wolves into fits of laughter.

It wasn't long until Matt found himself laughing as well.

xxxx

/Grid-01J, Base of Gate Mountain, 6:55 PM/

Two familiar figures silently stared upward at the massive mountain in front of them. They would be scaling it tomorrow.

Oikawa. Blackwargreymon.

Partners.

The two would scale Gate Mountain- the tallest mountain on the northern continent of Desktop – the next day. It was the next obstacle to overcome on their world-spanning tour of the Digital World.

Oikawa, his purple trench coat fluttering in the wind, asked, "So…what awaits us beyond the mountain?"

"I do not know," replied Blackwargreymon as he ripped at the legs of a cooked deer, calmly nibbling on the meat with his large mouth. The large coniferous forest that bordered Gate Mountain's southern edge was strangely silent, save for the rustling leaves. The air was already quite chilly, and it would only get colder as they ascended tomorrow.

It wouldn't matter. The two had made excellent progress in less than eight months; traveling the continent of Server, and then crossing the ocean to Desktop.

Suddenly, Oikawa saw that Blackwargreymon was staring intently at the mountain. "Feel like overcoming a challenge?" remarked Oikawa with a tone of mock irony.

"Always," answered Blackwargreymon, his yellow eyes narrowing. He didn't know why…but he could feel a strange, yet familiar essence beyond that mountain…he intended to find out what it was.

Oikawa smiled as he gazed at the silhouette of the mountain to the north. The light of the sun – now dipping below the western horizon – showed that the gigantic, snow-capped mountain was like a monstrous, yet magnificent plateau. A winding, diminutive path twisted up and around the mountain, leading to the unknown land beyond the mountain's massive bulk.

_That mountain is like my punishment…seemingly insurmountable. But I WILL overcome it._ One day, his sins would be paid for in full.

xxxx

/Ishida Apartment, Odaiba, 7:39 PM/

Matt scratched his head as he trudged into the Ishida apartment. The first sight that greeted him was the fact that TK was in there, watching television. "So…how's it feel to be home?"

TK Ishida – oh man, that name sounded like HEAVEN – grinned with absolute joy. "I feel giddy, if you're curious." The Child of Hope wiggled his toes on the carpet, feeling more at peace than he had in forever. The boy – clothed in loose green pajamas – casually asked, "So where'd you go?"

"Just to meet up with the other Wolves. Our first record album went on store shelves today," remarked Matt as he quickly ducked into his room to get some nightclothes…and he stopped.

His old bed had been taken away a few days ago in preparation for TK and Natsuko's arrival into the apartment…and had been replaced with a bunk bed. Once again, he and his brother would be sleeping in the same room. Just as they had so long ago.

The Child of Friendship smiled as he folded his kimono and put it on a shelf in his closet. Nostalgia was hitting him like a wave…except instead of it hitting like a tremendous and overwhelming tsunami, it was as if gentle ripples were prodding him, bringing one fond memory at a time. It was better that way, he supposed. That meant no possibility of crying (and if there was one thing Matt Ishida wasn't, it was a crier).

He walked out of his room in a blue shirt and gray shorts, continuing, "Sales have been pretty strong."

"I can imagine," remarked TK as he switched the channel to a local game show featuring two people trying to stack golf balls on each other to create a mock-image of Mt. Fuji. TK raised an eyebrow as two contestants futilely tried to stack the golf balls back on each over and over again, only to have them fall into a mess. _Okay. This one's weird._ He preferred some of the Western game shows that appeared in subtitles; at least they seemed to make a BIT of sense (like Jeopardy. It was educational too!).

Matt asked, "Any idea where Gabumon is?"

"In the kitchen with Patamon," nonchalantly answered the younger sibling.

"Doing what?"

"BLUE BLASTER!"

In a way, Gabumon had answered for Matt.

The Child of Friendship immediately dashed to the kitchen and saw Gabumon torching a packet of frozen fish, which Patamon was holding up in the air. "CAREFUL GABUMON! You might set the whole place on fire!"

"Sorry Matt," meekly replied Gabumon as he closed his mouth. The packet had been burned away, and the fish – tilapia, if you must know – was now blackened and ripe for eating. "But we didn't know how to use a stove, and we were hungry."

_Of course. You're ALWAYS hungry._ Matt sighed as he trudged out of the kitchen. "I'll need to teach you two how to use a microwave."

"Okie-dokie Matt!" chirped Patamon as he gobbled on his cooked meal.

As the older sibling stepped back into the living room, he asked, "Any idea where Mom and Dad are?"

"In their bedroom. They wanted to go to sleep soon after we got back from the wedding," answered TK as stretched on the couch.

TK didn't know that this had caused Matt to frown.

He certainly didn't hope that his father and mother were trying to conceive again. Although the prospect of another little sibling sounded somewhat appealing, they had just gotten back together! It was unfair to TK – and, he was willing to admit, himself – to think that the two were going to go for #3. _I certainly hope not._

He put his ear to their bedroom door and listened.

For the next few minutes, he just stood there…and then he stepped back.

Nothing. No tell-tale sounds that would indicate the act of intercourse…

_They're just sleeping._ Matt breathed a mental sigh of relief. Although it really wasn't his place to interfere – well, sort of, he thought with a smirk – he didn't want their parents' attention divided between children so soon. It'd be okay if they waited a little while to birth another child (if they even wanted to). Maybe a year at the least.

"By the way Matt, I've already called dibs on the top bunk."

Matt's eyebrow twitched as he turned toward his sibling. "Oh REALLY?"

TK smiled, a small hint of competitiveness coming to his eyes. It was a foreign feeling; friendly competition, jokingly struggling in a way only brothers could. "Wanna make something of it?"

"Since you asked so nicely, I will!" challenged Matt as he reared his fist. TK did as well.

"1, 2, 3!"

TK was rock. Matt was scissors.

The Child of Hope grinned. The Child of Friendship sweatdropped. "Uh…best two out of three?"

"You're on!"

And so the Ishida brothers spent the rest of the night acting as what they were: brothers. After all, they had several years to catch up on.

xxxx

/Toys R' Us, 1st Floor, Aquacity, Odaiba, Monday, May 23rd, 2:03 AM/

The weathered and wrinkled face was more of a stress indicator than an indicator of age; although the man with blue eyes – eyes that had seen a lot – was rather old, he was not as old as he looked. However, the job he had would qualify as one of the manifestations of the word 'anxiety'.

He was a police sergeant, a Junsa-bucho. His name: Ezekiel Ackerson.

And right now, he was walking through in empty toy store in an empty mall at the dead of night. His uniform was ruffled – no time to iron – and his familiar Winchester Model 9417 Legacy rifle was lazily slung over his shoulder with a thick burlap strap. In his right hand was the familiar blue energy rifle that he had acquired last year during the Odaiba War, when the Forbidden City Digimon had arrived to aid the district's citizens in their fight against the monstrous invaders. Its battery had yet to deplete.

Walking by Ackerson's side was another Junsa-bucho. It hadn't been that long ago that she had been a Junsa-cho – a senior officer – but she had recently been promoted to the rank of sergeant. Her name was Miyuki Shinako, and her dark eyes and Asian features served as a contrast to Ackerson's distinctly Caucasian features (which wasn't a surprise; Ackerson had been the child of Americans who lived in Kyoto). In any case, Miyuki – although a calm and rather intelligent person – looked up to Ackerson because he was 20 years her senior.

He had been a police sergeant for a long time…and he had been given the opportunity to move up in the ranks a lot…but he preferred this station of duty. Besides, he was too old for the politics that occurred in the upper echelons; he didn't have the stomach for it.

"Any idea who broke into the mall?" asked Ackerson.

"According to security footage, the culprit was humanoid. Although his tail made us initially think he was a Digimon, closer inspection of the footage reveals he may actually be wearing a simple jumpsuit," answered Miyuki.

Ackerson sighed. "Probably someone who has a beef with Digimon and wants to pin the blame on their kind." He honestly couldn't argue; after seeing the horrors of the Odaiba War, he was of the opinion that Digimon should've stayed in their 'Digital World'. Nevertheless, he knew there were some good ones out there. "Any idea what he stole?"

"Two men are on it," answered Miyuki. Sure enough, two Junsas – basically Rookies – walked over to the two. Ackerson muttered, "Report."

One of the Rookies quietly said, "Well, it seems the culprit stole ten camcorders…three microphones, a pair of surround sound speakers…he also stole a bunch of replacement cables for video game consoles…and also, he took a **_'Hypnotism for Dummies'_** CD-ROM."

Ackerson and Miyuki arched an eyebrow at each other. The female sergeant commented, "A rather strange selection."

"It seems our perp has some strange tastes," muttered Ackerson readjusted his blue policeman's cap. _Doesn't make any sense though…why would someone go through the trouble of breaking into the mall, getting caught on camera, and stealing all this junk?_

xxxx

/Etemon's Hotel Penthouse, Odaiba, 2:20 AM/

The answer: someone who wanted to be King.

"Heh heh heh, I've hit the jackpot! With this equipment here, I'll be able to make exactly what I need!" The Ultimate Digimon grinned with excitement; the humans had a TREASURE TROVE of technology (after all, with the exception of a few cities, the Digital World was completely undeveloped). Had he access to all of the stuff he had in his hands now, he wouldn't have needed Datamon to run his Dark Network so long ago.

Etemon snorted. "Datamon. If that little shrimp's been reborn, I'll have to make a note to pound him again!" The Ultimate sneered; although he had been capable of running the Dark Network by himself, it was simply too large. His reach had expanded over the entire continent of Server. He couldn't take the Dark Network's main computer hub with him…so if anything went wrong, he would always have to make the trek to sector 11-000-KAPPA to the pyramid where his computer systems were located. It had been troublesome; his tour was always being interrupted! So he had reasoned that a defeated and broken loser like Datamon would've been able to run it, under penalty of death should anything go wrong.

Unfortunately for him, Datamon had not only repaired himself…but he had proceeded to slowly and discreetly take over the entire Dark Network, building up his power. Right under Etemon's very nose.

The monkey man grinned as he readjusted his shades. "Heh. Doesn't matter now. I may have needed a helper back then to run the Dark Network…but since it's so small now, I won't need any help. Not for a good long while!"

The Ultimate-level Digimon quietly unscrewed the cable from behind the television. This would be how it began.

"Now…" said the Digimon with a smile as he clutched the white cable in his hand. **"DARK NETWORK!"**

All of a sudden, his energy crackled through the cable. It writhed and moved like a living beast, empowered by the sudden influx of energy. Within seconds, it had been changed into the familiar black line through which Etemon's power coursed through: the Dark Network.

Etemon grimaced slightly as the cable merged with his hand, disappearing into his body. "Excellent. Now to add a little more. DARK NETWORK!"

Black energy crackled from his fingertips, striking the other cables and wires that he had stolen from the mall. Within moments, they too became part of the Dark Network, merging with his body.

Even as Etemon worked, it had never occured to the Ultimate that this ability of his shouldn't have existed. It was a power that he had not had back when had been alive. Even when he had merged with the Dark Network in the battle with Metalgreymon, all he had gained was a more powerful conduit for his energy. Merging with the Dark Network and manipulating it with a thought? No.

That was the impact the foreign data - the utterly MINISCULE amount of foreign data - had done to him. And the funny thing was, he didn't even know that he shouldn't have his power; to him, he knew he had it and could use it, so why wonder?

Etemon grinned as he looked at the video cameras, microphones, TV, computer, speakers, and **_Hypnotism for Dummies_** CD-ROM. "Now to finally get crackin'. Dark Network!"

The cables suddenly emerged from his hands, merging with the mechanical constructs before him. Without warning, all of them dissipated into data, surrounding Etemon.

The monkey man grinned maliciously. "Perfect! Now to just reconfigure it all. Once I'm finished with this, I'll be back on top in no time! I'll be hittin' Platinum by the end of the week! Uh huh huh! Uh huh huh!"

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 3: The King Steals the Show

xxxx

Author's Notes: Policemen, rock bands, and monkeys, oh my!

Hope you all enjoy it. Because next chapter, Etemon crashes a Teenage Wolves concert at the Odaiba school auditorium. What will happen THEN?

See you soon, and please review!


	3. The King Steals the Show

Standard Disclaimer: (breaks down)

Author's Note: Ooh. This story's dusty. (prods it) Haven't updated in almost a month. o.o

THAT SHALL BE RECTIFIED!

Now…begin!

xxxx

Chapter 3: The King Steals the Show

xxxx

/Matt and TK's Room, Ishida Apartment, Odaiba, 6:49 AM/

Morning.

Matt gingerly opened his eyes, feeling rather groggy. As had been expected, he had lost the bid for the top bunk to TK. Of course, he didn't mind; why should he? They were brothers (besides, he would get the top bunk tonight for SURE).

_Man…it's been so long._ The Child of Friendship turned to his left, looking at a slumbering Gabumon. He then held up his hand, gazing at its outline. His hand had gotten bigger in the last several years…they'd grown so much since they had last been a family. And yet…getting back into it had been so natural. So normal. As if was meant to be.

_Heh. That has a nice ring to it_, thought Matt with a smile as he gently poked the underside of the top bunk. "Yo, TK. Time to get up."

"…five more minutes…"

"Wake up." Matt began prodding the bottom of the bunk with his foot. "WAKE UP…"

TK immediately sat up.

**BONK!  
**

"OW!" yelped TK as he rubbed his head; he had bumped his noggin against the ceiling. "Owowowowowowow…"

Matt suddenly snickered as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Maybe you can keep the top bunk after all."

"Ha ha Matt," groaned TK as he furiously rubbed his head in an attempt to escape the pain. Patamon continued to sleep on his pillow.

Matt trudged out of his – or rather, his AND TK's – room, gazing at the living room. His father was sitting on the couch, watching the news. His mother was in the kitchen, working in front of the stove. She gazed out of the kitchen at her eldest son. "Good morning Matt." She held a plate of scrambled eggs. "Breakfast?"

"You betcha." Matt smiled; it all seemed so…normal. _This is the way things should be._

xxxx

/Etemon's Hotel Penthouse, Odaiba, 7:05 PM/

Etemon grinned as he wrapped a brown trench coat around his body, effectively shrouding his whole body. _No point in revealing my handsome new look to the public. Gotta wait for an audience!_

And he had a perfect audience in mind.

After all of his research, he knew where the Digidestined went to school (save for that dorky kid with the Gomamon and some genius or whatever who lived in Tamachi). And he knew that the Teenage Wolves had a planned recital that afternoon…and it would be transmitted live to a local TV music station.

_A stage and the eyes of a whole city…can't ask for a better debut for my Comeback Tour!_ Etemon grinned as he put on a brown fedora. His head was now affectively shadowed. Even though he already had a mask taped to his head. "Heh. Now to get crackin'! Uh huh huh, uh huh huh, uh huh huh!"

Naturally, Etemon took the showy way out: jumping out an open window and towards a flagpole far below. He casually grabbed it, swung around, and let go before landing harmless on the cement. Numerous passersby looked on in awe.

However, the main in black – the one that had been constantly monitoring Etemon – began to pursue form atop the roof. He spoke into his com-link. "Pursuing the target now."

"**Don't get close. But don't lose sight either."**

"Understood." The Echelon agent calmly pressed a small button on his belt…and the air around him shimmered before he disappeared. He was now invisible. "The invisibility field is working at peak capacity."

"**Good. Our alliance with the Transcendent City has already given us access to their technology. Just don't let your invisibility get to your head."**

"Understood sir," replied the invisible man (a bystander would be thinking that it was merely the air talking) as he began his mission.

xxxx

/Lunch Table, Odaiba School, Odaiba, 12:11 PM/

It was a cloudy day, but there were no worries of rain, so everyone was eating outside today.

Daichi prodded his sandwich with a weary eye. "…cafeteria food sucks."

"Why do you say that?" asked Davis as he munched on an apple. He was sitting alone with Daichi for a change; sometimes it was good to just sit and with friends on an individual basis outside of a group. There was less peer pressure…and it often allowed for more personal conversations. Also, Kari wanted to talk with TK about being an Ishida again (naturally, it had taken Davis a minute to get it through his head that it was only a friendly conversation and nothing romantic, but regardless), Yolei wanted to eat lunch with Mimi and Sora, and Cody wanted to eat lunch with Digimon on the soccer field. So Davis decided to sit with Daichi. As for the question from the Etsuya child…well, he had gotten food from the school instead of home for a change.

The black-haired boy flipped the top slice of bread over, revealing moldy cheese.

Davis stared. "…"

Then the moldy cheese growled at him.

Davis blinked. "!"

Daichi promptly threw the sandwich away, along with the rest of the cafeteria food (a bag of crackers and a carton of milk…and if the cheese was moldy, you KNOW the milk is too). "Mind if I have your chips?"

Davis Inoue nodded as he handed Daichi Etsuya the bag of pickle-flavored chips (odd flavor, but they tasted good). "You'd think cafeterias would have a higher standard."

Crunch. "Either that…" Chomp. "Or I just got unlucky." Daichi gobbled another chip as he stared around at all of the students. "Man…it's been less than a year, and already there are so many…"

"I know," replied Davis as he stared at all the children around them.

They were referring to boys and girls…that had Digimon partners.

Since the incident with Seiji Waya last year – where Principal Motoyama had enacted the guidelines regarding Digimon at the school – the number of students with Digimon partners had increased from 11 (Tai, Matt, Mimi, Sora, Izzy, TK, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Daichi) to over 100. There was a lot of credit on the Digidestined's part, particularly Davis. Although his outburst in November last year had been the catalyst for the student body's change in perception of Digimon, he hadn't been content to rest in his laurels; starting in March, Davis had begun – with support from the faculty – a student-led program for trips to the Digital World. Specifically, File Island (TK's idea, because of Elecmon and Primary Village, the birthplace of Digimon).

The trick had been ensuring the protection of any students who decided to go on these trips, convincing the parents to let the aforementioned students go on the trip, and (what had probably been the most frightening aspect for Davis) convincing the Guardian Beasts to let non-Digidestined humans enter the Digital World.

The first part had been easy to accomplish. When Davis had digivolved Veemon to XVmon, the faculty was impressed. When XVmon digivolved to Paildramon, the faculty was awe-struck. When Paildramon mega-digivolved to Imperialdramon, the faculty nearly wet themselves. When Imperaldramon changed to his Fighter Mode, the faculty nearly ran. When Davis offered to let Tai and Matt showcase Omnimon, the faculty declined; they were convinced.

The second part had been more difficult; a lot of parents' attitudes toward Digimon were skewed due to the Odaiba War. Students with Digimon partners had a considerably easier time getting permission. Those that didn't get permission would often get a trip from Izzy, Sora, Mimi, TK, Cody, or Kari to convince their parents why the trip would be a good idea and why the students would be safe. If that didn't work…well, there was nothing that could be done.

The third part had been rather odd in hindsight. Davis had been bewildered when – after the first trip to File Island – he had been contacted by Gennai, asking for him to meet the Guardian Beasts at the End of the World (the battlefield that formed a barrier between the continents of Server and Folder; the battle in question had been a tremendous conflict between XeedMilleniummon and Neomon) at the statue where he had acquired the Crest of Miracles. Upon arriving there, the Child of Miracles had been flabbergasted at the Guardian Beasts' opinions. Zhuqiaomon was utterly against the idea, claiming that only Digidestined could go to the Digital World. Azulongmon did not mind if non-Digidestined humans with Digimon partners (after all, think of Oikawa), but no one else aside from that. Baithumon had proclaimed that if Human-Digimon relations were to improve, steps would have to be taken. Xuanwumon's right head had agreed with Baithumon, although his left head had wanted constant supervision. Huanglongmon had had no opinion; he wanted to hear Davis' say on the matter.

Davis was of Baithumon's opinion; if humans and Digimon were to successfully coexist…then a hand would have to be put forward. After all, you couldn't have a handshake without any hands. To appease Zhuqiaomon and Azulongmon, he said that the only place that visiting humans would be allowed to see would be File Island. Server, Folder, Desktop, and Backdrop would be untouched.

The Guardian Beasts would allow it.

It had been a bit rocky at first – a lot of students had been apprehensive about the trip – but it had gotten better. Some people now looked forward to the weekly trip to File Island. All in all, Davis was proud of the accomplishment.

"Who's going to be your fellow supervisors today?" asked Daichi as he chomped down another chip.

"Tai and Izzy. Cody's giving Kendo lessons today. Matt's got a recital today, and Kari, Sora, Mimi, Yolei, and TK are going to be there."

Daichi nodded as he gazed around. "…say, when we get to File Island…I want to learn more."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Daichi looked at him with an expression of slight annoyance. "Do I really need to say it? The DD thing?"

Davis blinked. Then came realization. "Oh…OH." By 'DD', Daichi meant Digidestined.

You see…Davis had told Daichi about the Digidestined.

After the challenge to Shurimon by Ninjamon and his two allies last December, Daichi had wanted to learn more about Davis' trips to the Digital World (after all, he was curious as to how they had made an enemy like Ninjamon). After brief deliberation with Izzy, Tai, Matt, and TK, Davis told him.

Granted, he was obligated to the other Digidestined not to tell EVERYTHING. Such knowledge wasn't for everyone. What Davis had told Daichi constituted information about the older kids – the Odaiba Fog Incident and what REALLY happened, along with an explanation the upside-down world and the battle in the sky with Apocalymon – and the New Digidestined. For the latter, it was rather selective; he told Daichi about the Digimon Emperor, but not who he really was. He told Daichi about UmbraDevimon, but not about how he tortured the New Digidestined. He told Daichi about Shaun, but not about who he really was. He told Daichi about BelialMyotismon…and that the 'knight in shining armor' had actually been all of the Digidestined merged together into one being.

Naturally, Daichi had been utterly amazed. One would be inclined to disbelieve…but he had already seen Davis in the Armor of Miracles before, when he had defeated Tyrannomon, Deltamon, and Skullgreymon. So his disbelief was lessened.

Still…Daichi was no idiot. He knew Davis was holding back on the details. And he wanted to know more.

"…you really don't want to know Daichi," muttered Davis. His eyes became slightly downcast as he thought of all the atrocities he had committed as Darkheart. "It's…not something for everyone to know."

Daichi snorted. "Come on. Impmon and I have helped out against rogue Digimon. I've seen what they've done to victims. Remember the pack of Raptormon in January? Or the rogue Mechanorimon in March? Or the three Deltamon just last month?"

Davis nodded; with the increasing connection between the two worlds, rogue Digimon attacks were becoming more common. Not all Digimon wanted to coexist with humans…and, unfortunately, some of them managed to cross over through holes in the barrier between the Real and Digital Worlds. Despite the Guardian Beasts' continued efforts to seal off any irregular portals (in other words, channels between worlds that weren't a result of an actual Digiport), some Digimon still managed to get through. Although not all were hostile…some were definitely aggressive. Or just hungry.

All in all, rogue Digimon in Odaiba didn't really get very far before the Digidestined or other humans with Digimon partners stopped them. Unfortunately, some managed to get a victim or two…like the aforementioned Raptormon, that had attacked a city bus to feed on the people within. Daichi and Gremlimon had stopped them with assistance from Shurimon and Flamedramon, but he had seen some of the half-eaten people inside the bus. Not exactly a pretty sight (and it didn't really help when it often led to a backlash against all Digimon…even though Digimon were always the ones stopping the rogues).

He sincerely doubted things could get uglier or more horrific than that.

Davis Inoue sighed. "Fine. Once we get there, I'll tell you…but don't blame me if you lose your lunch."

Daichi Etsuya chuckled. "That'll be the day."

"_**ROAAAR! YOU THIEF!"**_

The two glanced toward the soccer field (as did many others)…and they gaped. "What the?"

xxxx

/Soccer Field, Odaiba School, Odaiba, 12:17 PM/

Cody calmly stood between an angry Gorillamon and an utterly terrified Gazimon. There was a smoking crater by the latter Digimon. The other Digimon on the field kept a good distance away from the altercation. The young boy said, "Just calm down…"

"**NO!"** roared Gorillamon. He angrily pointed at Gazimon, who held a soccer ball gingerly. "He took the ball from me! I was merely kicking it and he stole it!"

Gazimon gulped. "Uh…I didn't do anything wrong…?"

Gorillamon snarled. **"YOU LIE!"** He aimed his cannon at the rabbit-like Digimon, its barrel charging with purple energy. "STEALING IS WRONG! AND YOU STOLE THE BALL!"

"_**GORILLAMON."**_

The simian turned an angry eye at Cody, who stared at him lucidly with his eyes of deep green. "What game are you playing?"

"Soccer!" roared Gorillamon.

"And do you know the rules?"

Gorillamon snorted. "What rules? You kick ball, no use hands, and try to score! No hurting other players though! Simple!"

Cody sweatdropped. "Enemy players CAN steal the ball from you."

"…huh?"

"It's a rule."

"…oh." The white-furred primate nervously chuckled as he glanced at Gazimon with a smile. "Sorry. No hard feelings?"

"…heh…sure," mumbled Gazimon with a nervous look in his eyes. "I don't mind being shot at by a blast that could easily kill me. Really." He promptly fainted.

Gorillamon sweatdropped. "Aw…" He then glanced over at his partner – a high-school girl with black hair named Kaoru Yukishiro – as she walked over with Sora Takenouchi. He smiled nervously. "Uh…oops?"

Kaoru shook her head. "Did you lose your cool again Gorillamon?"

Gorillamon moaned as he sat down on the ground (causing a miniature THUD). "It so hard to lose something that I no see."

Sora sighed. "I suppose I'll have to schedule another appointment withDr. Jim."

Now before you read on, please wipe any soda off your monitor. Okay. I'm sure you remember Jim: brother of Joe, boyfriend of Jun, and psychologist-in-training. Well, as a new part of his course, the elder Kido child was elected among the students at the university to work with Digimon, to see how they 'ticked' (with credit hours, of course). That had been in January. Since then, Jim had begun a college-sponsored 'Digimon Therapy' session for those who were feeling isolated in the Real World or overly aggressive or irritated. Occasionally, Jim would have help from a Digidestined (usually Izzy, Cody, Ken, or Sora) in case his patients got unruly. The title of 'Doctor' was superficial; he wasn't a real doctor, but it helped when Digimon were hesitant to visit him (After all, he's a DOCTOR! What could go wrong if he's a DOCTOR?).

Yes, there's been a lot of happenings in the last five months. Makes one wish I actually wrote those stories.

Well too bad. Moving on!

"Nice work Cody!" exclaimed Armadillomon with a smile as he waddled over to Cody Hida. His Texan drawl made it easy for Cody to hear him over the din of other gossipy Digimon. "Put down like a bucking Unimon!"

The Child of Humility quietly replied, "It was nothing. At least he only caused minor damage." He stared at the small crater; that would have to be fixed before any soccer games could be played. "I suppose someone will have to get a shovel…"

Back at the lunch tables…

Davis sighed with relief. "Boy, that was close."

"That kid's either stupid, suicidal, crazy, or all of the above." Daichi finished off the last of the chips. Now he needed a drink to wash away that pickle taste…

The Child of Miracles chuckled. "Or Choice D: he's just very brave."

"All of the above was Choice D."

"…er, Choice F then."

"Whatever happened to Choice E?"

"Oh whatever!" groaned Davis with exasperation. "Well, better finish off dessert." He reached into his lunch bag and pulled out a candy bar wrapped in red foil, which had the image of fireworks on it. Its name? **Chocolate Explosion**. It even came with a mock warning label. _'CAUTION: EXTREME CHOCOLATE. DEATH MAY ENSUE WITH INHALATION.'_ Yep, more Engrish.

"What's that?" asked Daichi.

"My favorite chocolate bar…and Veemon's." Davis snickered as he fingered the wrapping. "He nearly ransacked the family's convenience store just to get at this stuff…it makes him go NUTS."

Daichi rolled his eyes. "I'm sure."

Davis pulled open the wrapping, revealing the dark chocolate within.

"_**DAVISH!"**_

Davis paled. _Oh no…_

Veemon was CHARGING at them. "MINEMINEMINE**MINEMINEMINEMINE_MINEMINEMINEMINE!_**"

"No wait, VEEMON-!"

**CHOMP.**

"**AAAAAH!** VEEMON, LET GO OF MY HAND!"

Daichi (and practically everyone else watching) sweatdropped as Davis writhed on the ground, Veemon's mouth clamped on his left hand. "Okay…so he does go nuts." He then promptly laughed.

"**DON'T JUST SIT THERE! GET VEEMON OFF!"**

"Hmm, lemme think…nah. Too funny."

"**TRAITOR!"**

"Technically, isn't Veemon being the traitor?" sardonically replied Daichi with a grin.

And that was life at Odaiba School post-Odaiba War. It was funny how things could progress relatively quickly. Like the famous Civil Rights Movement for black people and Women's Suffrage, the integration of Digimon into society was progressing. Whether or not it would be successful was not the question.

With people like Davis and the rest of the Digidestined on the job, there were no worries.

xxxx

/Grid-01J, Gate Mountain, 2:03 PM/

The winds howled like angry gods. It was a testament to the mountain; very few dared to walk on this monolith for fear of their life.

Granted, Oikawa and Blackwargreymon were a far more hardy pair than most (particularly the latter). However, Yukio Oikawa was still human…and like humans, he was susceptible to the elements.

The dark-haired man coughed as he gazed at the path that curved around the mountain. Snow accompanied the winds, making it even harder to see. The mountain was composed of hard, slick gray rock, frozen over with ice the higher one got to the top. Occasionally, one could see enormous ice sculptures, naturally formed by freezing water. Needless to say, the ice seemed to glow…and for those who had time to stop, it was quite a sight.

Oikawa had no time to stop. He continued to press forward.

Blackwargreymon walked behind his partner, unaffected by the strident roar of the wind, or its chill. The Mega was slightly curious as to why his partner continued to live with self-afflicted wounds. Not physical wounds…but mental ones. Oikawa believed that until he paid for his crimes, he couldn't rest. What exactly Oikawa meant by that…Blackwargreymon was not sure.

The Mega suddenly saw Oikawa fall to his knees, gasping for air. "Do you need assistance?" he asked calmly.

The man gently stood up on tired knees, smiling at his partner. "Only if my face meets the ground." He continued trudging on through the snow.

Blackwargreymon stared momentarily. _Humans…so weak and frail…_

Then he thought of the Digidestined.

…_and yet…strong in other ways._

He walked on with his partner.

xxxx

/Auditorium, Odaiba School, Odaiba, 3:41 PM/

"_It doesn't matter, who is wrong or who is right!"_

Matt's voice echoed out of the sound speakers, causing the crowd gathered within to cheer wildly (especially the females). When the Teenage Wolves played, people listened.

Matt Ishida, the lead vocalist, also sung with everything he had…and he could jam quite well. When it came to guitar skills, however, Yutaka Chuu was second to none. And he was quite a good backup singer. Akira Youhei beat on the drums with an almost deadly ferocity; whenever the band played, he was in another zone. As for Takashi Koudo, he used his master console to not only play the keyboard (to supplement the song), but to also alter sounds so they came out of the speakers the right way (for instance, putting an emphasis on Matt's guitar or microphone when he went into a song's solo number, etcetera). Combined, they were the #1 band in Odaiba (and they had a pretty large fanbase throughout the rest of Tokyo as well).

The lights in the auditorium were darkened, and people waved blue glow sticks above their heads. This cast the Teenage Wolves in a bluish glow…and this only made Garurumon look all the more feral. After all, he was the band's mascot (and a fitting one too). He would even occasionally add in to the song…for instance…

As Matt's fingers strummed furiously across the guitar, he roared into the air. Garurumon accompanied him. _"OOOOOOOOOH!"_

In the stands, Mimi was snapping her fingers. "I just LOVE that voice!"

"Where'd this song come from again?" asked Sora.

Kari replied, "I think a game called 'Sonic Adventure'. Tai used to play it ALL the time."

"I THOUGHT it sounded familiar," muttered Yolei. Mantarou had used to play the same game on an old Dreamcast system a few years ago.

Amidst the roaring din of the fans, Mimi roared, "**_MATT!_** **_DO YOUR STUFF!_**"

Meanwhile, backstage…

TK tapped his foot in rhythm with the beat; if he recalled correctly, It Doesn't Matter was the first song the Teenage Wolves performed as a band. They'd come a long way since then. They could probably go professional if they wanted to.

However…seeing as how Matt was his brother, HE'D probably be pestered by the girls as well for autographs and whatnot. TK sweatdropped at the thought. _Suddenly, this doesn't seem like much of a GOOD thing anymore._ He shrugged it off with a smile; his brother played because it made him happy. And that made him happy as well.

A lot of things made him happy recently…it was as if nothing could go wrong.

But then Murphy's Law kicked in, as a black wire jabbed into his neck and zapped him with a miniature bolt of electricity. TK gagged as he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Inside his trench coat, Etemon grinned. _Now to begin the party!_ He looked down at a smoke machine – brought by Takashi in case it was needed for concerts – and activated it. Smoke began pouring on stage.

"_Well I don't hold back, I dooooon't need to!"_ yelled Matt as Yutaka took over. **"Time won't wait, I've goooot soooo much to DO!"**

The smoke began to cover the band. _"Where do I stop, it's all…a…blur…?"_ Matt's singing voice disappeared as he looked around in confusion. "What the?"

Akira yelled, "Takashi! Your stupid smoke machine broke again!"

"But I fixed it after last time!" moaned the bespectacled teen.

Garurumon tensed up; something didn't feel right.

Backstage, four levers were pulled.

"**_WAAAAH!"_** yelped the four Wolves as they fell through trap doors on the main stage. All that was left was the musical equipment. Garurumon looked around confusedly. "Matt? Where'd you go?"

A punch – shrouded by the smoke – greeted him. He was sent sprawling backstage behind the curtains; he dedigivolved immediately into Gabumon. "Ow…my head…"

In the audience, the fans were confused. Where had the Wolves gone? And why the smoke? The cameraman recording this concert – live, I might add – for the studio was also bewildered.

Kari suddenly frowned. "Something doesn't feel right…"

"**_OKAY LADIES AND GERMS, IT'S TIME FOR THE MAIN EVENT!"_** A spotlight came on, directed at the center stage…and a large humanoid in a trench coat walked out. The fedora made it impossible to see him clearly. He had a miniature microphone on him somewhere, so his voice was amplified throughout the auditorium. **_"HA HA! I'M SURE YOU'RE ALL EAGER FOR _REAL_ ENTERTAINMENT! WELL LOOK NO FURTHER, FOR THE KING HAS ARRIVED!"_**

Everyone stared.

Then everyone booed. "GIVE US BACK THE WOLVES!"

"**_Ooh, tough crowd! Not to worry!"_** He pulled open his trench coat, revealing a complex bodysuit with optical devices implanted on the torso; the silvery suit covered the rest of his body. Speakers were visible on the shins, the shoulders, and above the sternum. He then tipped the fedora up, revealing…a white plate with holes for the eyes and mouth carved in. It was taped to his head. **_"Sure, not the usual look, but it'll blow your mind! Literally! And one, two, three, GO!"_**

Lights started flashing from the optical devices on the suit, at varying colors of red, blue, white, green, and yellow; they also flashed at different rates, speeding up or slowing down on occasion. And along with it, the figure danced in a strange manner, gyrating his body around and swinging his hips. It was a style similar to the American singer known as Elvis Presley…although far more fluid and acrobatic.

"**_Don't ever take your eyes off me, not even for a second! Cause like a panther I just. Might. POUNCE!"_** He leapt at the audience, landing at the very rim of the stage. **_"And that will be the limit, OH YEAH! Uh huh! OH YEAH! Sneaky like a monkey, uh huh!"_**

He was mangling Animal Instinct, a song of Elvis. He was off-key, and apparently didn't know all the lyrics (either that, or he intentionally replaced 'snake' with 'monkey'). His singing talent was horrific. Simon Cowell would've called his singing 'a crime against humanity' and sent him home. Compared to the Teenage Wolves, this 'King' was nothing.

And yet…the people were compelled to watch. Then they started to cheer…loudly.

In the back of Mimi's mind, she wondered why she was singing for such a horrible singer who had crashed her boyfriend's recital…but she couldn't stop. She couldn't…and then she started thinking that the singing was getting good. Better even. Magnificent! So wondrous, she had to make up a word to describe it! So she used 'scrumtrulescent'. It was THAT good!

As the audience began cheering and roaring, Etemon grinned behind his mask! _Oh yeah! This suit's hypnotizing them…and they have no choice but to cheer for my greatness!_ The data from the _**Hypnotism for Dummies**_ CD had encoded itself into Etemon's suit…and when the lights flashed, they created a hypnotic effect. In this case, Etemon wanted them to cheer…so the lights flashed in a certain manner to get that exact effect. The brains of everyone looking at the lights were fooled…and they perceived the singing as phenomenal.

Etemon was already near the end of the song. **_"I roar like the jungle, I fight tooth and nail! I just gotta get you, you'll fall to your knees! I'm ready to hear ya scream, I'm right on the brink! It's animal instinct, it's animal instinct, animal instinct! OH YEAH!"_**

The auditorium's main lights turned on, activated by Etemon's Dark Network. Everyone cheered as they began to charge on stage. **"KING! KING! KING! KING! KING! KING! KING! KING!"**

The 'King' turned off his suit's internal microphone as he was hoisted into the air by his new fans. "Thank you very much! You're all too kind!" _Perfect! It worked like a charm! I'm on my way to the big time!_ Etemon couldn't help but grin behind his mask (although to be honest, who uses a PLATE for a mask?); things were going to be on cruise control from here on out.

And beneath the stage…

"God, that guy sings AWFUL."

"I hear you Akira."

"Akira, Yutaka, quiet. Takashi, you found it yet?"

"Hold on Matt…found it!" Takashi pulled the latch and pushed the exit door open; for those who fell into the space beneath the stage, they needed a door to get out. So at the back of the dark space beneath the stage, there was a locked door. And Takashi had unlocked it.

The four Wolves crawled out of the darkness and ran onto the stage.

And to their shock, everyone was gone. They had carried the 'King' out of the auditorium…like a star.

Akira's jaw dropped. "No way. NO. FREAKIN'. WAY. They actually carried that guy OUT?"

"This 'King', or whoever he is, must've struck SOMETHING with the audience…because those cheers weren't fake," muttered Yutaka.

"Nuh uh. **NO WAY**. No one in the _**entire universe**_ could possibly think that THAT guy was any good! **DEAF PEOPLE WOULDN'T WANT TO LISTEN TO THAT!**" roared Akira.

Takashi gulped as he turned to face Matt. "Matt…what do you think?"

Matt was looking beyond the curtains and into the backstage. He saw the unconscious bodies of his partner and his brother…and he was scowling. "What do I think? I think something's rotten about this whole thing…" _And I'm going to find out who this 'King' is._

But in the back of his mind…he couldn't help but wonder…had he heard this 'King' before…?

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 4: Lupine Blues

xxxx

Author's Notes: Poor Teenage Wolves. They got their concert stolen from them. But that tricky Etemon! What will happen next? Sorry for the late update. Remember to read my reviewer replies!

See you soon, and please review!


	4. Lupine Blues

Standard Disclaimer: Aowooooooooo… (Wolf speak: I don't own Digimon!)

Author's Notes: Howling without a moon. I must be nuts. x.x

Begin!

xxxx

Chapter 4: Lupine Blues

xxxx

/File Island, 4:20 PM/

Atop Infinity Mountain – recreated by the power of Baithumon after it had been destroyed last year by Blackwargreymon – Davis and Daichi sat together. The latter was silent, contemplating what he had just been told. "Man…that's deep."

"Told you," said Davis with a slightly forlorn smile.

Since entering the Digital World that day, Davis had divulged more details to Daichi about the New Digidestined. He had told him that the Digimon Emperor had, in fact, been Ken Ichijouji. He revealed how UmbraDevimon had tortured all but TK and himself during their initial encounter. And he revealed to Daichi about…Darkheart. Granted, the Child of Miracles didn't tell Daichi that he HIMSELF had been Darkheart. That was too much too soon. In fact, he doubted he'd ever be able to tell Daichi the whole truth about Darkheart…

"The Rocket being a tyrant. Whoda thunk it?" stated Daichi with an inquisitive tone.

"But remember, he WAS under the control of a Dark Spore. The longer it remained within him, the more inclined to darkness he became…and the more powerful it became." Davis impulsively scratched the back of his neck as he remembered the grievous wound Ken had gotten when Demon removed the Dark Spore. It hadn't been a pleasant sight.

Daichi shrugged. "I guess…" Then his face scrunched with disgust. "But man, that Darkheart guy…rips your intestines out, pulls your heart out and EATS it, utterly eviscerates you…and then heals you just so he can do it again?"

Davis mumbled, "Yeah…" He supposed it was a half-truth; although Darkheart HAD done all of those things to him, he had only been a corporeal manifestation of his soul within a metaphysical realm. Confusing? Yeah, Davis had kind of asked Izzy about how everyone could see and hear each other when trapped with Darkheart a while back. That had been the Child of Knowledge's basic answer. Hadn't really helped that much.

"How could you put up with all that?" asked Daichi as he looked down the mountainside, towards Primary Village; its colorful architecture helped it to stand out against the green forest surrounding it (And apparently, Darkheart had destroyed THAT place as well! Rotten scoundrel.). "I mean, so much pain and suffering…how could you put up with it all?"

Davis couldn't help but smile; for all the bad, there had been good as well. A lot of good. "Well…it doesn't help to mope. After all, what point would there be? There's a lot to do in life, and it'd be better spent actually living it instead of dwelling on the past." _Heh, listen to me. I sound like Cody._ "Besides, we saved both worlds! Multiple times even!"

Daichi grinned. "I suppose that WOULD be a big rush." However, he couldn't help but wonder about all the pain his new friend had gone through in such a short amount of time (and even he couldn't help but shiver over what Darkheart had done. That was just PURE evil.). And it only made him respect the Digidestined all the more because of it. "I think we should head back to the others. Impmon should be getting in trouble anytime now."

Suddenly, a phrase and a scream echoed through the air.

"SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!"

"AAAAAH! YOU JOIK! WHAT DA HECK DID I DO?"

Daichi snickered. "Yep."

Davis stood up, stretching his legs. "Well…let's go."

xxxx

Further down in Primary Village, Tai was sweatdropping. _Note to self: never steal food from a baby, lest you incur the wrath of Elecmon._

That was exactly what Impmon had done; by pilfering a bit of salmon meat from a Poyomon, he had incurred the rage of Elecmon, the eternal caretaker of Primary Village. Needless to say, the students on the trip got a chuckle out of it. Even so, it wasn't like they needed cheering up; the Digital World was fantastic enough as it was.

And think about it from their perspective; they were in an entirely different world. One completely different from Earth. Although similar in some ways (there were trees, and there were oceans), it was completely different in others. Instead of humans being the dominant species of life, scores and scores of Digimon inhabited the world. Instead of rulers and armies protecting the weak from evil, they were the Guardian Beasts. Instead of cities, there were environments of utterly different varieties (heck, File Island alone had a town of toys, a village made of building blocks, an industrial factory, plains, forests, a mountain, ancient ruins, and an arctic wilderness. There was even a small volcano! And all on one island! You couldn't get much more variety than that.). It was a veritable dreamland…and be honest; wouldn't you be feeling wonderment if you were in their position?

Izzy smiled as he observed the group of students laughing at Impmon's misfortune (it was well-known already amongst Odaiba School that Impmon was a mischievous prankster), whilst Agumon and Tentomon were busy trying to make sure the rest of the fish went to the right mouths. Things had gone quite swimmingly today. Very little complaining (of course, it helped that these students were regulars when it came to the Digital World field trips), and a rather unusually complacent population of Baby Digimon. "All in all, not a bad day, huh Tai?" as he typed on his pineapple laptop, analyzing atmospheric conditions (with no evil villains to fight in the Digital World, his main hobby was studying the Digital World's meteorological patterns, AKA the weather).

Tai Kamiya nodded; he and Izzy were both sitting on 3' x 3' toy cubes, observing the students from afar. "Yeah…not a bad day at all."

"Tai…Izzy…"

The two turned around to see Matt. However, something was off; although he looked unharmed in any way, his frame was slouched and his eyes showed some weariness…and irritation. His tone was also laced with frustration. "I need you guys to come back with me. Something weird's going on." Behind him were two other people; TK Ishida and Gabumon.

Tai arched an eyebrow. "Whatever it is Matt, it'll have to wait until we're finished with today's trip."

"It involves your girlfriend."

"**OKAY EVERYONE**, TIME TO HEAD BACK!" shouted Tai as he rushed over to the students. Izzy sweatdropped. "That's kind of mean to lie like that Matt."

"Who said I was lying?" grumbled Matt.

The Child of Knowledge blinked. "You serious? What happened to Sora?"

TK's eyes glanced at Izzy. "Not just her…but Mimi, Kari, Yolei, and a bunch of other people too."

"What about my sis?"

The Children of Friendship and Knowledge turned to see Davis and Daichi. The Child of Miracles asked, "What's going on?"

Matt sighed. "You'll just…have to see. But we have to hurry; I don't know how much longer Yutaka, Akira, and Takashi can keep them from leaving the school grounds."

"Why? Is it bad?" asked Daichi.

"Yeah…but not in the way you're probably thinking," muttered Matt as he walked away towards the Digiport.

xxxx

/Sidewalk, Outside Odaiba School, Odaiba, 4:55 PM/

"I'm telling you punks to step away!"

"_**YEAH!"**_

The three Wolves shuddered at the latter screams; a whole crowd of people – mostly girls – was now carrying the King over their heads (like a real rock star!). But the Wolves weren't going to move aside. Not until they had an explanation.

And an explanation for what, you might ask?

Well…

"**HOW THE HECK DID YOU BEWITCH OUR FANS, YOU CRUMMY EXCUSE FOR A SINGER?"** roared Akira.

The King chuckled. "Bewitched? What kind of backwoods talk is that? I ain't no witch! I'm the King of Rock! The King of music! And ya'll are NOTHING compared to me!" His 'fans' all cheered to drive the point home.

Takashi gulped. "They don't look happy guys…"

"Indeed," muttered Yutaka. However, he was curious…what had this 'King' done to win them all over? His singing had been horrible, so there had to have been SOME trick. Especially if it had gotten Mimi – Matt's GIRLFRIEND, for crying out loud – to cheer for him instead of the Teenage Wolves. "Now let's all calm down…"

"**NO!"** shrieked the fans.

Takashi sweatdropped. "I don't think they want to."

Akira snorted. "This all a bunch of bull…**WHERE DO YOU GET OFF CRASHING _OUR_ CONCERT?**"

"Your concert?" The King laughed to himself. "Oh come on! Your concert? Look at your former fans! I wanted to start out BIG! So I gave em' all a sample of my greatness! And whaddya know," He held his arms out, gesturing to the teens that held him aloft. "They all **LOVED** me! So much so that they quit your sad excuse of a rock concert! Rock?" The King snorted. "More like a 'pebble'! Uh huh huh, uh huh huh!"

Akira's eyes looked like they were on fire. "Pebble? **PEBBLE?** **_WHERE DO YOU GET OFF INSULTING US?_**"

_And where does he get off with making such horrible puns?_ thought Yutaka and Takashi simultaneously.

"Exactly."

The King blinked as he gazed beyond the three Wolves. The three Wolves turned to see Matt – leading Tai, Izzy, TK, Davis, Daichi, Veemon, Gabumon, Agumon, Tentomon, and Impmon – walking away from the school and towards the large congregation consisting of over 200 people. "There's the 'King'."

Tai blinked at the sight of him. "Uh…are you joking?"

"HE stole the show from you guys?" asked Davis, utter disbelief in his voice.

"He doesn't look like royalty. More like a fricken' idiot," muttered Daichi. Impmon snickered. "Good one. Though dat joik looks more like a hobo." That elicited a snicker from Daichi.

TK was frowning. Something about this 'King'…seemed horribly wrong. Something about him…reeked of darkness.

As for Agumon, he couldn't help but think that he had somehow met this 'King' before. His nostrils twitched; the scent was maddeningly familiar.

Gabumon himself was also apprehensive; this King – whoever he was – had knocked him out cold…while he was in his Champion form. One punch had knocked out Garurumon. _No human is that strong…it must be a Digimon. But who?_

Tentomon was thinking of something else entirely. "Pardon me Izzy, but what's a hobo?"

Izzy, however, did not answer his partner's question. His eyes were fixated on the King, analyzing the 'show stealer'. Oddly enough, Veemon was also silent.

But not for long. "Davish, why does he look like a detective? He's got the trench coat and the fancy hat! But why does he have a plate for a face?"

Everyone facefaulted (and considering it was over 200 people, it registered as a minor earthquake on the Richter scale). The King leapt up and yelled, "Come ON now! I may be a King, but I'm on a budget! But not for long; once I get record deals, I'll have tons of cash!" He grumbled as he readjusted his trench coat. "And don't make me mess up my uniform in the meantime. Guy's gotta have clothes. But once I get rolling in dough, clothes won't be a problem! Uh huh huh!"

Veemon blinked. "Uh…why would you be rolling in bread?"

Another facefault. "CUT THAT OUT!" roared the King.

Akira scowled as he growled, "Well whatever you did bub, it won't work for long! We've got other concerts! Other recitals! You can't stop the Wolves by crashing one concert!"

The King chuckled as he turned his back to the group. _Well then…guess I need to teach you a lesson! No one talks to the King that way!_ "Well if that's the case, then your former fans will be all too happy to give you my message." He pointed at Sora. "You, hit him." He pointed at Tai.

Tai Kamiya blinked. "Huh?"

**POW!**

Tai couldn't even react to the sight of Sora slapping him in the face, sending him down to the ground. Playing tennis had built up the Child of Love's arm strength.

The other Digidestined paled. Matt's jaw dropped. "Sora, what the heck are you **_doing?_**"

"You," The King pointed at Mimi. "Hit him." He pointed at Matt.

**SMACK!**

Matt yelped as he was sent to the ground by an uppercut. _Ow…_

TK growled. "Okay pal, no one hits my brother like that!" He couldn't very well hit Mimi. So instead, he would hit the one who gave the order. He charged at the King-

**BAM!**

Kari punched TK in the gut as he ran past her; he hadn't even seen it coming. "Agh…what the…?"

The Child of Light said, "No one may harm the King." Her eyes seemed to glitter with adoration as she gazed at the King. "Isn't that right, your Royal Highness?"

The King grinned. "That would be correct, my loyal fan! Give yourself a pat on the back." Kari smiled as she literally patted herself on the back.

Davis, meanwhile, was utterly flabbergasted. _Sora slaps Tai? Mimi punches Matt? Kari floors TK? And she gets starry-eyed over a celebrity? A celebrity who somehow crashed the Teenage Wolves' concert and got away with it?_ Something didn't add up. At all. "Okay now…I want some answers, King! What's your real name anyway?"

"Probably something stupid," said Daichi with a smirk. Impmon helpfully suggested, "How about I.M. Dingbat?" The trio shared a healthy laugh at that.

The 'King' frowned. "Everyone, kill em'."

"**_YAR!"_** roared the crowd; Yolei led the charge.

"AH! **WE'LL BE GOOD,** **_WE'LL BE GOOD!_**" yelped Davis, Daichi, and Impmon as they each hid behind Izzy, Akira, and Veemon, respectively. The crowd stopped in their tracks.

Yutaka turned to see Takashi hiding behind him. "And why are you hiding? You weren't threatened."

Takashi fearfully sputtered, "T-They scare me…even m-more than our more r-rabid fans…"

"Point taken," conceded the backup singer.

Akira Youhei was ticked off. Scratch that; he was FURIOUS. How the heck had this scoundrel managed to crash their concert and steal their fans so completely to the point that he had made Matt's own _girlfriend_ hit him? "THIS IS BOGUS! **YOU'RE CHEATING SOMEHOW!**"

The King guffawed. "HA! Actually, it's simple: compared to me, you…well, SUCK! Uh huh huh!"

"**_YEAH! YOU SUCK!"_** cheered his new fans.

"Come on my groupies, carry me! Time to show the rest of this city's hooligans my wonderful singing voice! Uh huh huh, uh huh huh, uh huh huh!" Then, as if the event couldn't get any MORE surreal, all of his 200 fans chanted, **_"UH HUH HUH, UH HUH HUH, UH HUH HUH!"_** As he was carried away, Etemon could only smile to himself. _This is all too perfect! My plan's gone flawlessly!_

Everyone could only stare as the King was carried away, dumbfounded at the whole event.

"Tai?" muttered Matt, his back still to the ground.

"Yeah?" groaned the Child of Courage.

"Our girlfriends just hit us because a stupid rock star wannabe told them to."

"Yeah." Tai turned his head towards Matt. "Please tell me I'm not the only one feeling emasculated right now."

"Nope."

"Good. Then I'd feel even more humiliated."

TK, meanwhile, was bewildered. The way Kari had acted…had been COMPLETELY out of character. _Kari…what the heck got into you_? He stood up, saying, "I need to go back to the soccer fields and get Patamon. I'll be right back." _And maybe Gatomon, Biyomon, Palmon, and Hawkmon while I'm at it. _

As the Child of Hope walked away, Veemon asked, "So Davish…am I the only one confused?"

"No," admitted Davis as he got out from behind Izzy, who was still in deep thought. "That was WEIRD…"

"No kidding Davis," grumbled Daichi as he cautiously stepped away from Akira, who looked ready to burst a blood vessel. Growling, the drummer just cursed once and stomped off. Yutaka sighed as he watched his fellow Wolf walk away; he needed some alone time to cool off. _Then again, I don't think anyone cares about the Wolves more than he does._

"Are you okay Tai?" asked Agumon as he pulled his partner to his feet. The woozy Kamiya child grumbled, "Yeah…and at the same time, no." He felt really out of it. Being hit by your girlfriend would do that to you.

"Sheesh, those dames were givin' me da creeps!" Impmon frowned as a red fireball sprouted on the tip of his index finger. "I would've given them a load of my Bada Boom too…**IF** I didn't have dese stupid rules ta follow!"

Daichi Etsuya's yellow eyes glared at his partner. "I've told you before Impmon, we're not ALLOWED to hit girls. It's just wrong."

Impmon snorted. "Youse once told me that you beat up a girl before."

"THAT WAS BACK WHEN I WAS A BULLY YOU NIMROD! AND SHE HIT ME FIRST!" roared Daichi as he got into a mini-scuffle with his blabbermouth of a partner. Davis only shook his head before turning to his own partner. "You okay Veemon?"

"Just fine Davish!" cheered the eternally upbeat Veemon. However, his red eyes suddenly became uncharacteristically filled with a bit of worry. "But that King guy…I don't know why, but I don't think he's human."

Davis blinked. "Really?"

"I agree," said Gabumon as he helped Matt to his feet. "The King knocked me out back in the auditorium. And I was a Garurumon too!"

"You're kidding!" exclaimed Davis, Daichi, Tai, and Matt. Gabumon shook his head emphatically.

Veemon added, "Not only that…but he just feels like an Ultimate-level Digimon. His power just feels like it belongs to an Ultimate…"

Davis Inoue could only blink out of slight surprise at the semi-serious tone in Veemon's voice. "…how do you know?"

Veemon shrugged. "Beats me."

Davis facefaulted.

Izzy, meanwhile, was still thinking, adding in all the factors. _Hmm…knocked out Garurumon…could only be a Digimon…and according to Matt's fellow band players, a bad singer…hmm._

Takashi waved a hand in front of Izzy's eyes. "What's wrong with him?"

"Why nothing my dear compadre!" chirped Tentomon as he buzzed besides Izzy. "My dear friend is a genius, and he is undoubtedly thinking about a solution to our 'Kingly' pain." His large eyes gazed into Izzy's. "Come on Izzy, old pal, old friend! Use your noodle! Tell us how to get rid of this royal pain in the butt!"

The Child of Knowledge was silent.

Finally, he said (mostly to himself), "What's with the plate…?"

Tentomon facefaulted. Tai, Matt, Davis, Daichi, and Takashi yelped, **"THAT'S ALL YOU'VE COME UP WITH?"** Impmon snorted. "Some genius."

Izzy finally looked at everyone. "Something about this whole situation is odd…and considering the fact that Gabumon was knocked out cold at Champion level, it's only logical to assume that the King is a Digimon of at least a Champion level. But if Veemon's right, it could only be an Ultimate Digimon. But the plate mask is odd…"

"How come?" asked Agumon.

"Did any of you see the suit underneath the trench coat?"

Everyone blinked. Gabumon helpfully raised a paw. "Uh…no?"

Izzy continued. "I managed to catch a glimpse of a metallic suit of some kind when he was readjusting his trench coat. And if any of you looked at his feet, you'd have seen that a metallic carapace covered them as well…and I also managed to see some optic lenses. And a speaker lodged into the suit right above the sternum." He pointed to the middle of his chest. "A very complex suit…but apparently, it didn't cover his face. Considering the trench coat, the fedora, AND the plate, he doesn't want anyone to see what he looks like…but if he's a Digimon, there wouldn't be any purpose to it…unless he was trying to _intentionally_ hide his identity from those who would recognize him." The Child of Knowledge's eyes narrowed. "And considering his demeanor, he's encountered at least one of us before…most Digimon, knowing who we are, wouldn't be so cocky or brazen. So logically – and this is all circumstantial mind you – the only person this 'King' could be is a former villain."

Everyone blinked.

Impmon turned to Daichi. "I take it back. Dis kid's a freakin' WHIZ!"

"Told you he was a genius!" yelled Tentomon in an 'I-told-you-so!' tone.

"However, I can't think of any old villain of ours who matches the King's visual profile," admitted Izzy; he couldn't think of any of their old villains who sported a suit quite like the King's. "I'm beginning to think this might be a nemesis of our predecessors…the ORIGINAL Digidestined."

"You mean like that Demon fellow?" asked Yutaka. Seeing as how the only non-Digidestined members there were Daichi, Yutaka, and Takashi, it was safe to speak of DD-related matters. After all, they knew some of the details from the Digidestined themselves. "Matt once told me that the greatest enemy of his father and his fellow Digidestined was a Digimon by the name of Demon."

Izzy nodded. "Yes. However, I can't be totally sure…so I'll need to do some thinking." He calmly turned away. "In two days, come to my house. I think I'll have an answer by then." And so the Child of Knowledge walked away, with Tentomon hovering behind him as they went.

Takashi turned towards Matt. "Now what?"

Matt sighed; today had taken a sudden turn for the worse, and he was beginning to feel it in his bones (or maybe he was just feeling sore from being hit by his girlfriend). "Takashi, you and Yutaka can go ahead and head home. I'm going to go talk to Akira." He turned toward his fellow Digidestined. "Tai, Davis…if either of you see TK, tell him I'll be home later on tonight. Gabumon, go with TK; this is kind of something I need to do alone."

The horned Rookie gazed into Matt's eyes momentarily before nodding. "Okay Matt." Gabumon didn't feel hurt or upset that his partner had to do something without him; when it came to the Teenage Wolves, Gabumon had learned that Matt dealt with matters concerning the Wolves on his own.

So the three remaining Wolves went their separate ways.

Veemon looked at Davis. "Now what?"

"We go home, I guess," said Davis (and to be honest, part of him was thankful that Yolei hadn't been able to hit him). All of a sudden, his D-Terminal beeped. "Hmm?"

xxxx

_Davis,_

_I've been trying to contact Yolei; we were supposed to get-together for something later this afternoon, but I haven't been able to get a hold of her. Can you tell her I called? Thank you._

_Sincerely, Ken_

xxxx

"Well WELL," said Impmon with a snicker. "Some explicit info youse got dere! What is this little 'get-together'? Something raunchy? Or R-rated?"

"Nah, just a little charity function at the TV station that they volunteered to help out with," replied the Child of Miracles. Impmon sweatdropped. "Well, DAT'S no fun."

Daichi sighed as he put his hand forward, putting out one finger for each new phrase. "Sex. Violence. Alcohol. Bad movies. More violence." He put all five fingers down. "I've kind of gotten a hang on what Impmon's tastes are."

Impmon snorted. "Feh. _The Terminator_ is NOT a bad movie!"

"That Arnold Schwarzenegger couldn't act to save his life!" retorted Daichi.

Veemon blinked before looking at Agumon. "Uh…why is this Arnold guy called 'Shorts-a-nayger'?"

Agumon shrugged. "Maybe he really likes shorts."

"Ah…" Veemon grinned. "Now it makes sense!"

Davis couldn't help but smile…and that's when an idea hit him. "Ah ha…" He quickly began typing in a new message.

xxxx

_Ken,_

_Something weird's come up. Sora, Mimi, Kari, Yolei, and a bunch of other people kind of got brainwashed by some really bad singer. Izzy thinks he may be an old enemy, but he's not quite sure. In two days, meet at Izzy's house; he says he'll have answer by then._

_Davis_

xxxx

/Grid-01J, Gate Mountain, 5:45 PM/

Oikawa fell to his knees, gasping for air. The cold air was biting at his lungs; each breath felt like being stabbed in the chest by blades. The snow was soaking into his pants now; he had fallen so many times that his knees were beginning to feel numb.

Yet, for all of his falls, he had yet to fall on his face. And he had always gotten back up on his own.

But not this time. The pale-faced man groaned as he fell down, his face meeting the cold, white ground.

Blackwargreymon – his mighty frame seemingly impervious to the cold – calmly grabbed his partner by the torso, his black arm wrapping around the man's relatively small frame. "It seems you couldn't keep going forever."

Oikawa chuckled bitterly. "Apparently…but then again, I haven't had to ask for your help until now. I suppose that's something to talk about."

The Mega Digimon was silent as he trudged through the snow. Although the mountainside now blocked his view of the western horizon, Blackwargreymon knew it was getting dark. The darker it got, the colder it would get. And his frail partner wouldn't survive a night in this weather. He tentatively gazed around; they had been walking through a large chasm for a while now; it was as if Gate Mountain had this split in it. The high walls almost seemed like they wanted to swallow them whole.

_This mountain is old_, thought Blackwargreymon with a frown. And there was great power here…and he was unsure as to why. He intended to find out.

Then he stopped.

A dead end. A tremendous wall of rubble, rock, and stone was blocking the path. Nothing could surpass the barrier before them.

That is, unless you had the strength to knock it down. Keeping Oikawa shielded by his left arm, he reared his right arm. As the claws extended, the Mega Digimon roared.

_**SMASH!**_

The whole wall was pulverized. Boulders were sent flying. The way was clear.

Blackwargreymon calmly walked on; the path was now shrouded with a fine layer of mist. Visibility became nigh impossible; he could barely see five feet in front of him. Not only that…but it was getting warmer. And what had happened to all of the snow beneath his feet?

The fog suddenly faded…and Blackwargreymon paused, his yellow eyes staring at the valley he had stumbled into.

Green trees and vast plains. A winding river spawned by a raging waterfall. Open air, and a sky clouded by a watery haze. On all sides, there were tremendous cliffs of gray rock. It was a veritable paradise…and within this paradise were gatherings of huts and houses. Very simple ones, but they served their purpose…and to the Mega Digimon's great surprise, he saw hordes of familiar Digimon there.

_They look like that boy's partner_, thought Blackwargreymon. His mind flashed back to the memory of the Child of Miracles…and his partner, the Veemon.

All of the Digimon he was seeing were Veemon.

But wait… 

The mighty Mega frowned. These Veemon were different. _Their eyes…they're yellow…and the V-shaped mark on their foreheads…is red…why are they all different from the boy's partner?_

The ground rumbled.

Blackwargreymon tilted his head to see that a MASSIVE Digimon – easily as large as Metalgreymon – had set down next to him. The strange, bone-colored flesh that covered his arms and legs down from the elbows and knees offset the color of his muscular blue body. Silvery plating covered his shoulders, and his claws were of the same color. They were razor-sharp; each one capable of rending through nearly anything. His massive feet ended in three clawed toes, and his large hands had five fingers. Red wings of leather skin sprouted from his shoulder blades, and his tail was long and thick. A white mark in the shape of a V was on his chest. The draconian face of the creature was tough; thickened bone protected the upper jaw, and his teeth were razor-sharp. Five horns sprouted from his body; two dark gray horns of bone sprouting from the back of the skull, and three blade-like horns of metal sprouting from the snout and each elbow.

Blackwargreymon narrowed his eyes. "And you are…?"

The Digimon snorted. "I am AeroVeedramon, an Ultimate Digimon and protector of the valley! And you will tell me why you have broken down the wall protecting us from the outside…lest you pay with your life." He bared his teeth for good measure.

Blackwargreymon grinned as he extended his claws. "So you really want to fight me…very well. It's been a long time since I've battled. Let's hope you're actually worth it."

And thus he charged.

"**STOP!"**

Blackwargreymon paused. He turned to see Oikawa struggling to his feet…and pulling out his purple D-3.

AeroVeedramon blinked. "A digivice? You are a Digidestined?"

Yukio Oikawa chuckled. "I don't know…I know I'm not worthy of the title…but please…I'd rather not partake in a battle. Especially when I'm so sleepy." And thus he fell again, the darkness finally claiming him.

He only hoped Blackwargreymon would listen.

xxxx

/Park, Odaiba, 6:07 PM/

Akira Youhei fumbled with the lighter incessantly. An unlit cigarette was hanging limply in his mouth. "Come on…light already."

A hand plucked the cigarette from his mouth. "These kill, you know."

Akira couldn't help but chuckle. "Darn. And I was hoping you wouldn't catch up."

Matt Ishida sat down beside his friend on the bench, staring at him with worry. "So…you're apparently upset."

"Duh."

"So much so that you've nearly relapsed into an old habit."

Akira grumbled. "Yeah." When Matt had first met Akira – along with Yutaka and Takashi – shortly after the battle with Apocalymon, the boy had had an unhealthy smoking habit (most likely picked up from his mother, who was a smoker herself). It had taken Matt and the others a year and a half to get him off the stuff. Every now and then, during particularly stressful situations, Akira would try to smoke a cigarette. But every single time, he had been stopped.

The Child of Friendship sighed. "I know it seems like I'm asking an obvious question-"

"Then why ask it?" interrupted Akira.

Matt rolled his eyes. "But why were you so ticked off earlier? And not just the fact our recital was crashed and a horrific singer somehow managed to win over all of our fans."

The long-nosed drummer sighed as he gazed up at the darkening sky. "I know it sounds stupid…but the Wolves are practically my only ticket to making any kind of substantial money. After all, I'm not exactly the smart one of the group."

"I suppose," replied Matt. And it was true; Akira's grade levels fluctuated around the C-B grades. Yutaka and Matt both hovered around the B-A grades, while Takashi was an exclusively All-A student. "And you're worried because if you don't make a high-paying job, you won't be able to support your mom."

Akira smirked. "Right on the button as usual." Out of all the Wolves, Akira had the most 'unique' (if you could call it that) family situation of the group. Even Matt's former family status (now made better since the marriage ceremony) wasn't as unique as Akira's. He only had one parent: a single mother named Kayoko Youhei. But that wasn't the end of it…

Matt smiled as he leaned back, staring at the sky with his drummer. "You're worrying too much. We've encountered some tough competition before. Remember that American high school band that challenged us a year ago?"

Akira snickered. "Yeah." The American band in question had been called 'The Reds', a rock band that specialized more in visuals – pyrotechnics and flashy animatronics – than singing talent (though they weren't shabby in that area either). They had come over to Japan to challenge the Teenage Wolves in a battle of the bands. Although their flashy visuals were eye-catching, they couldn't compare to the skills and singing talent of the Wolves. "Though the Reds didn't quite catch on with the crowd as quickly as this 'King' guy. And he doesn't even sing that well!"

"No kidding," replied Matt with a laugh. "We'll get to the bottom of it. The Wolves are never down for long." Still, he was worried. This new challenger presented a whole new set of problems to them…and they didn't mean anything good.

Feeling nothing better to do, Matt calmly pulled out his old harmonica – the very first instrument he had learned how to play – and played an old blues tune. The somber tune danced in the wind, prompting some people to turn their heads and listen to the soothing tune.

The drummer smirked. "You play that thing better than Yutaka plays the guitar. Too bad it doesn't belong in a rock band."

Matt smiled as he continued playing.

Then, he heard a familiar noise. A dull _whirr_ that echoed through the air. He gazed up along with Akira; a U-shaped ship flew overhead, heading towards the Fuji Television Station.

It was a Shadow.

Matt suddenly remembered. The Grand Praetor was meeting the Prime Minister of Japan tonight. "That's right…Nola Kusulumee's meeting the Prime Minister."

Akira's face darkened. "I think I'm going to go home now…catch you tomorrow." The drummer got up and quietly walked away. The mere mention of the Prime Minister had been a mood-killer for Akira.

Matt Ishida sighed with remorse. _Can't blame how he feels though._

Remember the 'unique' family situation I told you about?

Well, Akira was the son of the Prime Minister: Takeo Koimoto. Then how come his last name was 'Youhei'?

Well, to be honest…Akira was a bastard. And that's not a curse; Akira was LITERALLY a bastard. After all, the old definition of the word – which isn't really used anymore in contemporary vernacular these days – meant 'Someone born out of wedlock'.

Akira Youhei was the son of Kayoko Youhei and Takeo Koimoto. Kayoko worked as a mail clerk at the TV station. Takeo was the country's Prime Minister. How did people from two entirely different classes procreate?

Well, it had been a one-night stand; Takeo had been bitter from his recent divorce. He had been at a bar, drinking. Sitting next to him that night had been a woman barely out of high school: Kayoko. She too had been bitter, except it was a result of her mother having just died. Needless to say, the alcohol had made them start talking…one thing led to another, and next thing you know, they had ended up in bed in a Love Hotel.

The next morning, Takeo had left the hotel to continue on with his life. However, he had unknowingly created a child with Kayoko. That child had been Akira.

Takeo had never met Kayoko personally after that. He had never met Akira personally either. Only the three of them knew the truth about the one-night stand (and Takeo wanted to keep it that way, Akira was sure; can you imagine the negative press if it was found out he had a child born out of wedlock?). For all Akira knew, the rotten scoundrel didn't even know he existed. His mother could barely support the both of them…and his 'father' was a high-ranking politician.

Akira Youhei growled to himself. Sometimes, life wasn't fair.

xxxx

/Rooftop, Fuji Television Station, Odaiba, 6:15 PM/

Prime Minister Takeo Koimoto calmly straightened his slick black hair as the purple dropship set down upon the TV Station's rooftop. Cameras were rolling, and 14 police officers – two Junsa-bucho among them – stood as his personal guard for the event. Seeing as how there was no ambassador to the Transcendent City, Takeo had been delegated the task of meeting the Grand Praetor and speaking on Japan's behalf during the Digimon's trip.

He sighed again as his narrow eyes watered. He pulled a handkerchief out of one his black business suit's pockets and dried them; the salty air from the nearby bay was affecting his allergies.

The sides of the Shadow opened up. Takeo's dark eyes shined with excitement…and gleamed with suspense. _Calm yourself Koimoto. You have your duty._

Eleven figures walked towards the large group, all arranged in a single-file, horizontal line. In the center was the Grand Praetor himself, an Elitemon of the Mega level. Unlike the golden armor of Futa Ishisamee, his armor was silver in color, and his helmet was much larger; shaped like an upside-down pentagon, the titanium helmet of silver color signified his holy status as Grand Praetor. His name was Nola Kusulumee; for years, he had served as the mouthpiece for the Prophets of the Forbidden City. Now, he had essentially taken the role of ambassador of the Transcendent City. To his right were five Elitemon in red armor; that color signified their status as Champion-level Digimon. However, to the left were five humans, their size easily smaller than that of the 8'6" Elitemon. Nevertheless, they were also members of the Grand Praetor's personal guard; the black bodysuits with red armor plating signified this. Their heads were also protected by contoured helmets of red metal. Their faces were visible, and they stood at attention. Each guard sported two energy rifles and one plasma sword.

Takeo held his hand out. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Kusulumee-san."

The Grand Praetor smiled (thought it was hard to tell with his four-pronged jaws); the term 'san' was a sign of respect. He had learned much of Japanese culture before coming…but he had decided that the initial meeting place would be the TV Station.

Why?

Because it was here, at this very station, that the Digimon of the Forbidden City had first appeared in the Real World.

Nola Kusulumee grabbed Takeo's hand and shook it. "The pleasure is mine, Koimoto-san."

All the while, Ackerson and Miyuki – the two aforementioned police sergeants – were silent…but they couldn't help but stare at one of the humans standing by the Grand Praetor's side. He looked so familiar.

Then he smiled…and winked.

They both made the connection simultaneously, and would've gaped had they not been on camera.

_Dietz…?_

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 5: When the Going gets Rough…

xxxx

Author's Notes: Behold, the return of our favorite police officer…DIETZ!

As a little bit of Japanese info, the current Prime Minister is Junichiro **Koi**zumi. The name of his wife that he divorced was **Kayoko** Miya**moto**. The former Prime Minister's name was **Takeo** Fukuda. As a matter of fact, Junichiro's youngest son that he had before the divorce - Yoshinaga Miyamoto - has never met his father. Yoshinaga lives with his mother, too. See the parallels? ;)

Also, please don't take offense at my use of the word 'bastard'. It was not used as a swear or a curse, but as a descriptive word of what Akira is. Although considering the unpleasant nature of the word, it's not a surprise it's become a curse word.

In any case, I'm sorry for the late delay. I wrote the last 15 of this chapter's 18 pages in less than a day. X.x

See you soon, and please review!


	5. Taking a Step Back

Standard Disclaimer: I own Digimon! I also own you, you, you, and you, that guy over there, the person behind you, newbies on Halo 2, a volume of Bleach, and this portable phone!

Author's Notes: Had to mix things up for a change. ;)

Also everyone, my five-year anniversary on FFnet is coming up soon…so in honor of the occasion, I've brought back my old name…'Ultra Sonic 007'! Old-time readers should remember this one with slight glee…or not. It's just a name. :P

Also, I changed the chapter title for this one, seeing as it didn't fit so well for the content. And I made a goof in the first chapter; the Meiji Shrine is actually located in Shibuya, not Shinjuku. The two districts are right next to each other, so I made a goof. My apologies.

Begin!

xxxx

Chapter 5: Taking a Step Back

xxxx

/Kendo Class, Hida Apartment, Odaiba, 6:30 PM/

"HA!"

The black-haired boy yelped as he fell backwards; the charging thrust from the Kendo instructor had been too overwhelming for him. _And I thought I could challenge this kid to a full-on sparring match? I must've been crazy!_

The Kendo instructor calmly backed away, the **_shinai_** – a wooden sword made of split bamboo – hanging limply in his right hand. The student and instructor both ware the same outfit, tailored to fit their bodies. Each wore a white kimono and a black hakama – collectively called a **_kendogi _**– the latter of which was a wide, pleated skirt worn by many practitioners of the Japanese martial arts and those who practiced the way of the sword. Over their kendogi, each wore a set of protective armor, called a **_bogu_**. The bogu consisted of various pieces, known as the men, do, kote, and tare.

**_Men_**: Not to be confused with an actual man (imagine how difficult it would be to practice kendo with a man serving as your helmet), the men was a facemask connected to canvas-covered plastic rectangles. The rectangles protected the neck, whereas the facemask – several metal bars stretching horizontally across the face from the chin to the crown – protected the face. However, the back of the men – where a thick piece of cloth designed to keep the facemask onto the face covered the back of the head– was not protected.

**_Do_**: Not to be confused with a musical note, the do protected the torso. Rigid plastic covered the chest and stomach, while canvas-covered plastic planes protected the sides of the torso. It was held to the body by thick laces that tied around the small of the back and at the shoulders.

**_Kote_**: These were basically mittens. Although they seemed cumbersome – for the only digit that had any freedom was the thumb; the other four fingers were bunched together – they were designed for gripping the shinai in a powerful, firm, and comfortable way.

**_Tare_**: Although there was no target below the belt, the tare – consisting of more canvas-covered plastic rectangles – covered the groin, the thighs, and the hips. A rope tied the tare together, with the knot being right over the groin.

This was the standard equipment for Kendo…the art of Japanese fencing…the Way of the Sword.

The Kendo instructor pulled off his men, revealing sweaty brown hair and focused green eyes. Despite his diminutive size, he was the school's top-ranked Kendo practitioner. I'm sure that, by now, you've already guessed that his name is Cody Hida. Under the Kendo ranking, he was Cody 3-Dan…for 3-Dan (or **_Sandan_**) was his ranking. Despite the fact he was skilled enough to possess a ranking of **_Godan_** (5-Dan), he wasn't old enough; he had begun training in Kendo at the age of 5, and his last test had been the previous year. He would be at least 12 by the time he could take the test for **_Yondan_** (4-Dan).

In a way, it was a miracle he was still allowed to teach Kendo.

However, his school was still officially recognized by the International Kendo Federation…if only because of his grandfather, Daniel Hida. Daniel's official ranking within the IKF – and it was something the old man had never really bragged about – was a **_Judan_**…or 10-Dan. To put it into perspective…a **_Nanadan_** (7-Dan) was a master instructor. A **_Hachidan_** (8-Dan) was, for all intents and purposes a 'god of Kendo'. The final two ranks – **_Kyudan_** (9-Dan) and Judan – were so beyond everything, there was no physical test…to obtain those ranks, the only qualification was one's merit (which was determined by a special commission). And Daniel Hida had acquired a LOT of merit within the world of Kendo in his lifetime…

To give you an idea of the exclusive company Daniel Hida had been a part of…less than twenty men had attained the rank of Judan in the history of Kendo.

It was only because of Daniel's rank – and the fact that Cody had been personally taught by him – that the Child of Humility had been allowed to teach Kendo.

He would repay his grandfather. He would continue teaching Kendo…and become even better.

Plus, there was the fact that the Kendo school brought in a monthly payment from each student…and the monthly payment was 50 dollars. Considering that Cody now had at least 60 students (although they didn't all come on the same day, of course), that was 3,000 dollars a month. Annual total: 36,000 dollars. It was enough for Cody and his mother (along with Armadillomon) to live on a single income…and that was good enough for the Child of Humility.

Speaking of his mother…

The wooden door to the Kendo school slid open, revealing the kitchen of the Hida apartment. Anna Hida – a physically sturdy, yet mentally frail woman with weary eyes of light green and rather unkempt hair of a chocolate color – poked her head into the training hall and sweetly asked, "Anyone hungry for riceballs?" Armadillomon poked his head in as well, speaking in his customary Texan drawl. "They're darn good for you!"

The ten boys in the room nearly began drooling…and one of them was Davis, who was standing to the side so he could observe the Kendo practice (hey, the Inoue Apartment was only several floors down).

Cody, however, was quick to the cut. "Our session for the day is almost done. They'll be out in a moment."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She quickly pulled out and closed the door (nearly choking poor Armadillomon in the process). Cody turned his attention back to the students, particularly the one he had just sparred with. "Komei 5-Kyu, you told me you were ready."

Along with the Dan rankings, there were others…called **_Kyu_**. These rankings applied to students, and ranged from the absolute beginners (10-Kyu, or **_Jukyu_**) to those on the cusp of reaching the ranking of 1-Dan (1-Kyu, or **_Ikkyu_**). In this particular session, Komei 5-Kyu was of the highest rank…at least, among the students in this session.

The boy gulped as he stood at attention. He was older than Cody by about six years…and he had been utterly overwhelmed. It was kind of devastating to his ego. "Well sempai…" Cody's rank dictated that he be called _sempai_…and although the Child of Humility was not one to boast superiority over anyone else, Kendo required – no, DEMANDED – discipline. "I just thought that I was ready…but I didn't expect you to thrust at my throat…"

Cody sighed. "In battle…everything is unexpected. If you do not have the initiative, you will always be reacting to the opponent's moves. In many cases, you will not be able to counter or attack…and so you must either dodge the attack or retreat. Depending on the situation, the answer is almost never the same." The 3-Dan instructor calmly took off the rest of his bogu, putting it on a special rack on the wall. "Although a blow to the throat wouldn't have hurt so much as you might think, you were wise to back away…because you weren't prepared to face an opponent of higher skill." Part of Cody felt awkward; he didn't like 'advertising' his skills. "Challenging me to a sparring match was foolish."

Komei 5-Kyu grimaced.

"So that is why you must continue to work hard, if you want to ascend in the ranks…because at this point in time, it's prudent to not bite off more than you chew, if you can help it." Cody 3-Dan bowed to everyone. "You are all dismissed."

The students bowed in return. One by one, they filtered out, helping themselves to some of Anna Hida's riceballs. Davis watched them leave one by one; some of them took their Digimon partners with them (and taking note of the rather tall Musyamon that had been waiting for his partner Komei in the living room). It always amazed the leader of the New Digidestined how so many people already had Digimon partners.

When the last one had left, Armadillomon waddled into the training hall. "So Cody, how was class?"

The Kendo practitioner sighed. "It was fine. To be honest, it is kind of irritating that my size makes it hard for them to properly gauge my abilities. I may be short…but I am rather skilled." Cody grimaced; even talking about his skills at Kendo in such a self-praising manner (however minor it was) was agonizing. But, as was said, he was the Child of Humility; selfish pride was probably like kryptonite to him.

The Rookie chuckled. "Well, at least you ain't as full of wind as a corn-eating horse! I like the humble you!"

Cody smiled. Davis wondered what the heck Armadillomon meant by 'as full of wind as a corn-eating horse'.

Anna Hida quietly walked in, taking note of Cody's rather heavy perspirations. "Why don't you go clean up before dinner?"

Cody nodded. "Yes ma'am." He quietly left the training hall, moving with the calm, yet rigid grace burned into him by his grandfather.

Davis chuckled. "He sure knows how to take himself seriously," he said with some sarcasm.

"He's only doing what his father and grandfather would want him to be doing…at least, in his eyes," said Anna with a slightly sad tone. Her son was one of the hardest working people she knew…and he was the most humble boy she had ever known. If you heard about Cody without knowing he was a kid, you'd think he was an adult. That was depressing to Anna. "He tries so hard to provide for me, acting like an adult instead of a child…I've told him that I would work to provide the income, but he insisted. After what he's been through, I can't really say no."

Davis calmly shrugged. "It's no big deal. He's always got his friends to act silly around…if he ever feels like it, that is."

Anna nodded. "That is something I'm very grateful for."

"So Davis!" yipped Armadillomon as he rolled closer towards Davis. "How come Veemon's not here?"

Davis pointed at the floor. "He's in my house…and I pity him."

Armadillomon blinked. "How come?"

Davis grumbled. "Because Yolei is acting REALLY weird. Weirder than usual. "

xxxx

/Davis and Mantarou's Room, Inoue Apartment, Odaiba, 6:37 PM/

Veemon sweatdropped as Mantarou Inoue pressed his frame against the door as hard as he could. "Uh…what's going on?"

WHAM!

"Open up brother!"

WHAM!

Mantaruo winced as Yolei pounded on the door. "I have no idea…"

WHAM!

"I just printed these posters of the King off the Internet!"

WHAM!

"I just want to put them in your bedroom!"

WHAM!

_Good grief, she's strong_, thought Mantarou as his shoulder started to ache.

Veemon raised a hand. "Uh…do you want me to help?"

WHAM!

Mantarou yelped as the door was slammed open. Yolei stomped in, with tape in her mouth and a bundle of paper posters in her arms.

/One Minute Later/

Mantarou sweatdropped; every single wall had a poster of the King taped on. "Too late Veemon…"

The blue Rookie sweatdropped as well. "Yolei must really like this King guy."

xxxx

/Kitchen, Kamiya Apartment, Odaiba, 6:45 PM/

Tai prodded his meat loaf with a wary eye. _Mom's cooking ought to be radioactive._ Her food was often hit or miss…mostly miss. And right now, the strange smell it was emanating was making his mood even more horrible.

_Sora hit me._

That was baffling to the Child of Courage. Sora – his GIRLFRIEND, for goodness' sake – had hit him! All because he had stood up to that 'King' guy! _Man, this is just weird…that wasn't like her at all…I hope Izzy finds out the big deal about this King guy before I go crazy!_

"Make sure to eat your meat loaf Tai!" cheerfully said Yuuko Kamiya as she washed a pot in the kitchen sink, her back turned from the table.

Tai shot a quick glance at the opposite side of the table, were his father Susumu glanced back. Tai quickly grabbed his meatloaf and tossed it at his father, who caught it silently. He then handed both slabs of the odd-smelling meat towards Gatomon, who quietly hopped away towards the trashcan. It was a maneuver that the Kamiyas had perfected over the course of the last several months…and fortunately, Yuuko had yet to catch on.

Speaking of Yuuko, she turned around to see Tai and Susumu holding their plates out. "Gracious! Done already? How wonderful!"

"Thank you for the lovely dinner!" innocently chirped Tai and Susumu, both of them making a mental note to raid the pantry after she fell asleep.

Yuuko happily clapped. "Since it was so good, I'll have to make it again sometimes!"

Both father and son sweatdropped.

Meanwhile…

Gatomon wiped her paws clean of meatloaf scraps (she honestly wondered how Mrs. Kamiya got away with cooking so horribly) as she wondered through the hallways, coming across Agumon and the family cat, Miko. The two were standing in front of the door to Kari's room. "Is she still in there?"

Agumon nodded. "Yep."

"Still singing?"

Miko meowed. "Nya."

Gatomon sighed. "Unbelievable." She joined the two (and if you couldn't tell, she was the only member of the household who could understand and talk to Miko) outside the door, asking, "I can't believe Kari would be acting like this."

On the other side of the door, Kari's voice could be heard…

"And that will be the limit, OH YEAH! Uh huh! OH YEAH! Sneaky like a monkey, uh huh!"

Gatomon groaned. "Such horrible LYRICS."

"But Kari's singing voice is pretty good," remarked Agumon.

"Meow," meowed Miko.

Gatomon couldn't help but feel the furs on the back of her neck stand up; something about this whole thing didn't feel right at all.

"Mrrr," growled Miko.

"You said it," commented Gatomon with a scowl.

xxxx

/Living Room, Takenouchi Apartment, Odaiba, 7:00 PM/

Toshiko Takenouchi was silent, watching her husband sit at the coffee table, poring over a bunch of maps, scrolls, newspapers, photos, and notes. The maps were of Kyoto in the old days, when the cartographers were elaborate and decorative with their maps. The scrolls were of old, mythological writings from the Heian period of Japanese history, dealing with the Japanese cosmology known as **_onmyodo_** (which, in turn, was inspired by Chinese mythology). The newspapers were from the days immediately following the end of the Odaiba War. The photos were of the five Guardian Beasts that had fixed Odaiba. The notes were his own, mostly scribbles and phrases.

Haruhiko Takenouchi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, which was a strange mixture of the colors gray and purple. His dark eyes looked at the notes, his mind trying to make the connections. As the professor of Japanese mythology at Odaiba University, the Digital World had proven to be a fascinating subject.

"Hmm…" His mind flashed back to several conversations he had had with Izzy Izumi a couple of months back. The friend of Sora's had proven to be a wonderful repository of knowledge about the Digital World.

His finger drifted onto the image of a large, golden beast, greater than any of the other Digimon around him. He looked at his notes, which had written down with Izzy's help. "Huanglongmon…synonymous with Huanglong, the Yellow Dragon, Guardian of the Center…"

His finger drifted onto the image of a serpentine dragon, floating in the air. "Azulongmon, synonymous with Qinglong, the Blue Dragon, Guardian of the East…hmm…Azulongmon instead of Qinglongmon." He glanced at his notes. "Instead of 'Qing', the Chinese word for blue…it's 'Azul', the Spanish word for blue." He glanced at the photo again. "Maybe an odd amalgamation of data led to the name change…for all I know, he could've ended up as Seiryumon…"

His finger shifted towards the image of a fiery phoenix. "Zhuqiaomon, synonymous with Zhuque, the Red Bird, Guardian of the South…also synonymous with Suzaku."

His finger moved to the small tiger. "Baithumon…synonymous with Baihu, the White Tiger, Guardian of the West…" He looked at his notes again. "Instead of 'Baihumon' or even 'Byakkomon', there's a 'T' in the name…changing the meaning of the Chinese words themselves entirely." He tapped his chin. _Do the Guardian Beasts even know Chinese? If not, then why would they even care?_ He shrugged, chalking it up to another odd amalgamation in the data that Baithumon was composed of. After all, the Blue Dragon called himself Azulongmon instead of Qinglongmon.

Finally, his finger rested on the image of a two-headed turtle with a tree growing off of the shell. "Xuanwumon…synonymous with Xuanwu, the Dark Warrior, Guardian of the North…also known as Genbu…and is usually depicted as a turtle with a snake coiling around him." He glanced at the photo again. He saw no snake…wait. "Hmm. Interesting. The left head is the head of a turtle…while the right head resembles a snake's…" He jotted that down.

The five Guardian Beasts intrigued him. He wondered how many parallels there were between the Real World and the Digital World.

"Excuse me."

Haruhiko and Toshiko both looked at Biyomon, who calmly flew into the room and set down on the floor. "Any idea why Sora keeps talking about this 'King' guy? I just walked out of her room, and that's all she's been talking about since she got home."

Toshiko fidgeted with a strand of her short brown hair, her amber eyes filled with worry. "I was wondering about that…she usually stops to tell me how her day went. But all she talked about was this King…"

"Heard a passing mention about this fellow on the radio on my way home," casually remarked Haruhiko as he sipped some coffee from an old mug. "The newscaster described some guy calling himself 'the King' parading through Odaiba, exhibiting his singing talents." Haruhiko chuckled. "I heard some of this guy's singing…it was HORRIBLE."

That only made Biyomon wonder even more.

xxxx

/Mimi's Room, Tachikawa Apartment, Odaiba, 7:10 PM/

Mimi Tachikawa smiled with glee as she watched her television, seeing the old news footage of the King singing in the streets. "Ah…"

The King turned towards the camera. **"Okay everyone, don't forget! Four days from now on Friday the 27th, I'm gonna be hosting the start of my Comeback Tour at a school auditorium! So spread the word everyone! Some of ya'll might not recognize me, but you know who you are! As for everyone else who's witnessing my greatness for the first time…just come to the auditorium at…uh…"** He pointed at his massive following. **"Tell em'!"**

"**_Odaiba School!"_** squealed Mimi in cohesion with everyone else on the broadcast.

**"Got it! Now come on Friday! Everyone from kiddies to old fogies; I'll make you all appreciate rock n' roll! Uh huh huh, uh huh, uh huh huh!"**

Mimi, almost dreamily, chanted, "Uh huh huh, uh huh huh, uh huh huh!"

And meanwhile, Palmon sweatdropped. _Oh Mimi…_

xxxx

/Izzy's Room, Izumi Apartment, Odaiba, 7:30 PM/

Izzy Izumi typed on his laptop, comparing notes as fast as he could. "Hmm…."

"Izzy? Any ideas?" asked Tentomon as he hovered over his partner's head, blank eyes staring at the glowing screen.

Izzy grimaced. "No…none yet." The Child of Knowledge scratched his scalp irritably. "Cracking this guy's identity is hard. You'd think I'd have figured it out by now."

"Then perhaps it's impossible?" postulated Tentomon.

"No," calmly replied Izzy. "Nothing is impossible."

Tentomon sighed. "I always hear people say that nothing is impossible, but I do nothing everyday!"

Izzy facefaulted. "That's…not what I meant…"

"Oh well. Let's see what's on television!" buzzed the Rookie as he turn on Izzy's television with his large, insectoid claw. The screen flickered momentarily before turning on, revealing a reporter standing near a five-story building. "Oh, the news? BORING."

"Hold on Tentomon, I'd like to listen," said Izzy as he glanced at the television.

**"Prime Minister Takeo Koimoto and the Grand Praetor Nola Kusulumee have just arrived at the Kantei in the Nagatacho district. The Grand Praetor arrived earlier today at the Fuji Television Station in the Odaiba District, as that was where the Digimon belonging to the Transcendent City – a nation-state governed by Digimon, located on Pikes Peak in the United States of America – first arrived in our world from theirs. It is in this reporter's opinion that the Grand Praetor has come to Japan to seek legitimacy from another sovereign nation, as America is the only country, thus far, to acknowledge the Transcendent City as a sovereign entity, albeit one that is heavily interconnected with the United States."**

_Ah, so they're seeking legitimacy_, thought Izzy as he absent-mindedly read some news reports on his laptop. Considering the surge of Digimon partnerships in Japan – particularly around Tokyo – Japan would be rather quick to recognize the Transcendent City on its own accord. _Then again, this is where the Odaiba War occurred…_

**"Anti-Digimon protestors have gathered outside of the Kantei, berating the Prime Minister and the Japanese government for allowing them access into this country. Most of these protestors are survivors of the Odaiba War, and-"**

Tentomon changed the channel, finally settling on an anime channel. A special was airing, titled '_A Look Inside an Internet Otaku's Mind_'. "Why is it that people can't understand that not all Digimon are bad?"

"Considering that they had a bad first impression, I'm not surprised," remarked Izzy as he switched to a live broadcast on the Internet of the peaceful (so far) protest outside the Kantei. The Kantei was the official residence of the Prime Minister of Japan; it had been built in 2002 to replace the old, two-story Kantei, which had been built in 1929. One of the Prime Minister's perks in the new Kantei was that all of his offices were on the fifth floor, shut off from public access (of course, if you were a member of the press, this wasn't a perk). He muted the sound before going back to his notes on the King. "At this rate, I'm going to have to ask Gennai for help."

"Good luck with that," remarked Tentomon as he stared at the TV, wondering why the 'Yamimaru' character on the show (was he the Internet Otaku spoken of? And what the heck was an otaku anyway?) was ranting about some guy named 'Stephan Ratliff'…

xxxx

/Top Observatory, Tokyo Tower, Shiba Park, 7:35 PM/

Tokyo Tower. The tallest structure in Tokyo, standing at a colossal 333 meters (1093 feet). Higher than the Eiffel Tower of Paris, Tokyo Tower was one of Japan's most notable icons. On a clear day, one could see all around, even as far as Mt. Fuji.

Standing on the highest observatory – at 250 meters above ground – was a certain family with blue hair and glasses.

Joshua Kido, along with DemiDevimon.

Joe Kido, along with Gomamon.

Jim Kido.

And out of them all, Joe looked the most tired. Scratch that, he looked flat-out beat. Then again, he had just completed his final semester's medical exams that day; it had been particularly grueling. Results would be known soon…and to alleviate Joe's tiredness, Joshua had taken them out that evening. They had come to Shiba Park – which was located in Tokyo's Minato Ward (which, in itself, contained the districts of Odaiba, Shinbashi, and Akasaka, among others) – before entering Tokyo Tower, which stood one block away.

So here we are…at the rise of night. Mt. Fuji was no longer visible, although the city of Tokyo itself was shining quite brightly. It was a sight that the Forbidden City Digimon had greeted with awe upon the end of the Odaiba War, after the Guardian Beasts had restored the city. Jim couldn't blame them; the sight WAS rather amazing.

"Ugh…" grumbled Joe as he lazily hung onto the railing. "I hate acrophobia…"

"Acro-what?" asked Gomamon.

"Fear of heights," answered Joshua as he readjusted his glasses.

DemiDevimon chuckled. "I'll give ya fear of heights." He lightly tapped Joe on the back of the head, sending him forward. Joe yelped as he impulsively pushed back with all his might, stumbling and landing on his back. "HA HA HA!" laughed the mischievous Virus Digimon.

**POW!**

DemiDevimon yelped in turn as Joshua smacked him on the head.

Jim sweatdropped as he stared at the four. Such contradictory partnerships…Gomamon the lackadaisical jokester and Joe the serious scaredy-cat…DemiDevimon the wearisome troublemaker and my father the stern parent. Like two sides of a very odd coin. The elder brother smiled as he looked at DemiDevimon. "Oh DemiDevimon…"

"What?" snarled the winged Digimon.

"Do I need to schedule another round of anger management with Dr. Jim?"

DemiDevimon blinked as he thought back to a couple of months ago…

xxxx

/Flashback/

We turn to the Kido Apartment, where Dr. Jim was making a special house call. The reason?

Well…

"I DO NOT HAVE AN ANGER PROBLEM!" roared DemiDevimon, who was taped to a stool.

"You nearly flushed Gomamon down the toilet because he said you needed a bath," muttered Joshua.

"A bath? I'm a Digimon! WE DIGIMON DON'T NEED NO STINKIN' BATHS!"

Jim Kido sighed as he adjusted his glasses. "Well, I figured you'd be rather cantankerous…so I brought some special assistance." He gestured to Kari Kamiya…and Gatomon.

DemiDevimon glared at Gatomon. The Champion grinned. "I am SO going to enjoy this…"

"Basically, here's the deal," remarked 'Dr. Jim' as he pulled out over 20 dozen small posters from his backpack. "I'm going to show you some pictures…and I want you to tell me the first thing you want to do with whatever's in the picture."

DemiDevimon snorted.

Dr. Jim showed the picture of a boy with a lollipop.

DemiDevimon said, "Hit the sucker in the head and take his candy!"

Gatomon reared her fist.

**POW!**

"OW!" yelped DemiDevimon as Gatomon's fist hit his head.

Dr. Jim said, "Anger is bad." He pulled out a poster of an old man spilling some sake.

"Scratch his face for spilling good booze!"

**SLASH!**

"**GYA!"** screeched DemiDevimon.

Dr. Jim pulled out a poster of a sumo wrestler.

DemiDevimon impulsively said, "Kick him below the belt for wearing such ridiculous underwear." He paled as Gatomon jumped up, pulling back her leg. "NO, WAIT!"

**KA-RACK!**

**_"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"_**

And in the background, Kari sweatdropped. _Ouch._

/End Flashback/

xxxx

DemiDevimon sweatdropped. "I'll be good."

Jim smiled. "Good for you!"

xxxx

/Living Room, Ishida Apartment, Odaiba, 7:50 PM/

Hiroaki was a very happy man.

His family was whole once more. He no longer had to hide his status as a Digidestined from his loved ones. His partner (who was now out, watching over the city like a quiet guardian) was no longer isolated from his kin (after all, there were quite a few Digimon from the Forbidden City who lived in Tokyo now). And, most importantly, his sons were under the same roof again.

Life was good.

"So Mrs. Ishida, we just put the dish in the microwave?"

"That's right Gabumon."

Hiroaki glanced over in the direction of the kitchen; Natsuko had taken it upon herself to familiarize Gabumon and Patamon with the kitchen…aside from the fridge and the freezer, that is. They knew about those well enough.

"Now Patamon, push those buttons. Set the power to '2' and set it at 1:00 minute."

"Okay ma'am." Beep, beep. Beep beep beep. Click. "There we go!"

"No Patamon, you set the power to 10! Turn it off before…"

Silence. Hiroaki had heard the vague sounds of something splattering inside the microwave.

"Sorry Mrs. Ishida," said the two Digimon, apologizing.

"That's okay. Especially since you're cleaning it up."

"AWW…"

Hiroaki chuckled. "Digimon. They're something else, right boys?" No answer. "Boys?" He looked at them…and saw that they were staring at the television. A broadcast from earlier – of the King – was playing. Matt and TK were both staring at it…in a daze…

Hiroaki turned off the television. Matt and TK both blinked out of confusion. The Child of Hope muttered, "That was weird."

"What was weird?" asked Hiroaki.

"We were watching the news," muttered Matt, his hands rubbing his eyes. "They started broadcasting the footage of the King from when he crashed our concert…and we just couldn't…look away…" _I'll have to tell Izzy about this…maybe that's how he got Mimi and the others?_ He still winced; that uppercut had hurt!

Hiroaki frowned. "I see…" The elder Digidestined folded his hands together, eyebrows furrowed due to concentration. "I heard about this guy on the radio earlier on my way home…I wasn't impressed. But I spoke with the cameraman that had gone to film your recital before I left…he acted like a giggly schoolgirl when I mentioned this 'King' guy."

"Did you know he knocked out Garurumon in one punch?" asked TK.

Hiroaki's eyes narrowed. "So…it seems you have a Digimon masquerading as a rock star."

"That's what Izzy was thinking," replied Matt as he leaned back against the couch. He couldn't wait until the King's identity was unmasked…and he STILL couldn't help but shake the feeling that he had heard that voice before. _I've heard that voice before…I KNOW it! But who is it?_

xxxx

/Watsuki's Bar, Odaiba, 11:02 PM/

"I'm surprised that the Grand Praetor would let you off-duty," muttered Ackerson, his police uniform ruffled and loose after a number of hours moving from place to place. The police had been let off after the Prime Minister had returned to the Nagatacho district. Miyuki had returned to the station...but Ackerson had wanted to meet up with his former police officer.

Wolfgang Dietz grinned, his armored suit shining in the dim lit of the bar. Although Japanese by birth, his ancestors had arrived in Japan during the Sengoku Jidai (AKA, the Warring States Era) from Germany as merchants, seeking a new life in a foreign land. Hence, his Germanic name. However, his German blood had been diluted over the years, hence why he looked like a normal Japanese. "He's nice like that. He was gracious enough to let me visit my old home for a little while."

Ezekiel Ackerson took off his policeman's hat, running a hand through his hair. He calmly sipped his sake, all the while taking Dietz's measure. The man that had once been a Junsa-cho was now, apparently, a rather high-ranking member of the Transcendent City's militia. The morose and almost-lethargic qualities that had been present during the Odaiba War was gone, replaced by the youthful energy and upbeat personality that had served him well during his days as a senior police officer. "I see you've done good with yourself."

Dietz grinned happily as he downed his cup of sake in one gulp. "Yeah, I've done just fine! The Transcendent City is an AMAZING place…" He sighed as he scratched at his black hair, which had become sweaty due to his helmet. "I mean, it's futuristic and all, but when you consider how the Digimon's society is meshing with a human society…it becomes VERY cool."

Ackerson arched an eyebrow. Dietz had always struck him as a hyperactive boy in a young man's body. "I see…there's a city close by there, right?"

"Yeah. It's called Colorado Springs," answered Dietz as he looked around. There were a number of Digimon in the bar; one of them was a BlackElitemon that stood in the corner of the bar. "I see Digimon have been integrating quite well here."

Ezekiel shrugged. "Digimon technically don't have rights yet, although a significant portion of the Japanese Parliament is pushing for laws to settle that particular issue. What rights the Digimon WILL be granted depend on this visit by the Grand Praetor."

Wolfgang nodded. "I know." He poured some more sake into his cup. "The Grand Praetor, Nola Kusulumee…he's a pretty cool guy. I always thought that the other three were better though."

"Other three?"

Dietz held up one finger. "One is the Commander of the Transcendent City's Special Operations force: Huvo Nuvonaree. White armor, very shiny-looking guy. Shiny means important in the Transcendent City, from what I've seen." He held up another finger. "The second is the head of the group that protects the city's leaders, the two Hierarchs; Kuvo Hutalamee, Chief of the Honor Guard. Red armor like mine, except he has weird-looking fins attached." He held up another finger. "Last is a golden Elitemon whose rank within the militia is effectively a 'Battalion Commander'. Name's Vula Tusa'lamee. Kind of reminds me of you, seeing as how he can be pushy to insubordinates."

Sergeant Ackerson sweatdropped; Dietz was being quite blunt. "Is that so?"

Dietz grinned. "Hey, I'm not a policeman anymore. You have no command over me."

A wry smirk coated the Junsa-bucho's face as he put his hat back on. "I guess so. What exactly are you now, anyway?"

Wolfgang Dietz smiled as he sipped some more sake. "Well…I helped build the Transcendent City from its foundation. I mean, I was only one guy out of thousands…but I was the first human of the group. Sure, more joined eventually…but it's something to know you helped build something wonderful. You know?" He suddenly chuckled. "This sake must be getting to me; I didn't even answer your question!"

The Junsa-bucho's weary eyes showed a faint sparkle of youthfulness. The idealism and rampant devil-may-care attitude of the former Junsa-cho was something he had always envied. Then again, he suspected most old people envied the young. "Well? Answer me."

"Anyway, I'm here because I'm in the Honor Guard training program." Dietz patted his two holstered energy rifles. "If this mission goes well, I could get consideration for becoming an Honor Guard. That's like the elite of the elite; my police training really helped. Though my physical weakness compared to the Elitemon is a bit irritating…I mean, I'm struggling to wear this armor, and I see those guys lifting 300 pound weightsas if they were nothing. Heck, I've seen Vula bench-press a tank." He put his cup down. "Now I'm starting to ramble."

"I believe you are," muttered Ackerson as he sipped some more of the alcohol. "I'm glad to see things are going well for you."

Dietz nodded. "Thanks…ooh! Almost forgot." He pulled up a small rod from his waist. "My plasma sword. THIS, is the most awesome weapon in the history of awesome."

Ezekiel sweatdropped again. _Give this guy a new weapon and he's like a kid in a toy store._ "I saw that during the Odaiba War; they were quite effective against the monsters that invaded the Fuji TV Station. I think I recall Macarthur procuring one during that whole mess…can't quite remember."

"Really?" Dietz smirked. "Well, hope he keeps it in a tight safe…cause THIS baby can cut through anything. Rock, metal, you name it. It's just-"

**CHOOM.**

Dietz paused; he had accidentally activated the blade. Two strands of turquoise light had erupted from the hilt, coming close together to form a powerful blade.

Ackerson was still. He slowly looked up.

The blade was a mere two inches above his head. His hat, however, hadn't been so lucky…which was evident, considering it fell off his head, neatly split in half.

Wolfgang grinned sheepishly. "Oops."

Ackerson glared. "Put that thing down."

"Sorry sir," hastily muttered Dietz as he deactivated the plasma sword and put it back.

Ezekiel Ackerson grimaced. "And don't call me sir. You're not a policeman anymore. You're a higher rank than I am, probably."

"Yes sir, I won't sir." Dietz smacked his forehead. "Gah…old habits die hard."

"I suppose so," muttered Ackerson as he poured some more sake, a wry chuckle escaping his lips. Truth be told, he couldn't help but laugh. He'd just have to get a new hat.

And as he laughed, so did Dietz.

Happy drunks they were. Let them enjoy themselves…

For soon…things would go very, very wrong…

xxxx

/Etemon's Hotel Penthouse, Odaiba, 11:29 PM/

Etemon grinned out of absolute glee. The day had gone absolutely perfect! He had stolen the fans of the Teenage Wolves (and four of them had been those accursed Digibrats. What a bonus!)…and his parade through the Odaiba District had garnered even more fans for his Comeback Tour! Once it began, that is.

And he already knew how to begin it. He would need to become a Mega once more…he would need to become MetalEtemon.

And he knew just how to do it.

The King grinned mischievously. "Heh heh heh. Yeah…my Comeback Tour will begin with a blaze of glory! My Dark Network will sap their power…giving me the juice I need to TRULY be the King! Uh huh huh, uh huh huh!"

And all the while, he was still being watched by the invisible Echelon agent. What was he waiting for?

Only time would tell…

xxxx

/Izzy's Room, Izumi Apartment, Odaiba, 11:45 PM/

Night.

Izzy slept in his bed, with Tentomon resting atop him. The Child of Knowledge was silent as he slumbered.

Then the voices came.

"_What do we have here sports fans, a new batter steps upto the plate?"_

Izzy turned.

"_Hey, that was pretty good, I'll give it a 9.6!"_

Izzy mumbled. "Hmm…"

"_And don't forget to tip your waitress!"_

He began to sweat. "That…"

"_Uh huh huh, uh huh huh!"_

"…voice…"

Then the dam broke.

"_DARK NETWORK CONCERT CRUSH!"_

Izzy yelped as he bolted up, sending Tentomon off the bed as he gasped for air. He knew…he KNEW!

He knew who the King was!

_It's Etemon!_

Then Izzy started berating himself. _You IDIOT! I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner! That voice…such horrible singing! How the heck could I forget it? GAH!_

And as Izzy continued to beat himself up (mentally, mind you), Tentomon was on the floor. "Owie…"

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 5: The Wolves' Plan of Attack

xxxx

Author's Notes: A couple of things.

The lines Izzy remembered – with the exception of the last one – came from the Earthquake of Metalgreymon. Anyone remember that episode?

To Dot Cubed (Dietz's biggest fan!); are you surprised Dietz is a German name? Just curious.

Also, to Yamimaru…hope you don't mind your cameo (though I think you'll like it). This is the first of a series of special 'cameos' of my readers. Seeing as how your names aren't 'AOL-ish' (with multiple characters fitting together), I might be able to cameo all of my reviewers. Call it a special gift for sticking with me since I started here. :D

And finally…I think the neat thing about the Zero 2 saga is the information about Japan. For instance, in this chapter alone…we have Kendo, onmyodo, the Prime Minister's residence, the Tokyo Tower…I hope you're all enjoying this look at Japanese life. It really helps with the immersion.

And if anyone has non-FFNet bookmarks, update them, as I am no longer 'Ultra Sonikku'…but 'Ultra Sonic 007'.

See you soon, and please review!


	6. The Wolves' Plan of Attack

Standard Disclaimer: I…do…not…own…Digimon…yes…ellipses…

Author's Notes: Well, as of May 9…I am now 18. I will have a car soon (Toyota Yaris; 40 MPG for the win), and I start college this fall.

Which means I will be updating even less than usual. It's sad, I know…but school comes first. I won't be abandoning my stories. It'll just take longer to update.

In any case, come the 31st, I'll have been a member of FFNet for five whole years…it's been a long time. I've come a long way.

I mean, when you think about it…look at how far Zero 2 has come. Look at how far the characters have come! Davis is a member of the Inoue family…there are multiple OCs that people like…and Shaun's mission to the past left an indelible impact on the past…it's all grand and epic. And my other stories…Final Fantasy X-3 is my longest lasting 'singular' story, having been in play ever since January of 2004. In a way, it is my most epic, as it is one story.

And of course, Naruto: Legacy joined my trio of works last year in March. It's gone quite well. And there was also the small Teen Titans story I wrote recently. I've been a busy boy.

Eh, I'm probably boring you. You came to read, right? Then let's do it!

Begin!

xxxx

Chapter 6: The Wolves' Plan of Attack

xxxx

/Grid-01J, Valley of the Veemon, Tuesday, May 24th, 5:01 AM/

Yukio Oikawa never found sleep to be all that comfortable.

Because when he slept, the nightmares came.

He recalled Demon…how he had sent him a D-Terminal…with which to communicate with him. He remembered…finding the location of Ken Ichijouji…

He remembered…betraying humankind…letting Demon regain his horrible power…all just to get into the Digital World…

Then he saw the horrific face of Soulmon, Colonel of the Demon Corps…and in his hands was the Rod of Shame, which had burnt the scar onto his chest. The ghost often smiled.

_"Now…burn and rot, you miserable human. At least your kind stays dead."_

And then the Rod of Shame plunged into his face.

That was often the point Oikawa woke up.

This time, he did. He sat up with a start, eyes wide and full of fear. Everything around him was dark…no, there was light. Dim light: the sign of morning (or was it evening?). A fair distance away…he was in a cave. An old cave, made of gray, dusty rock.

"You're finally awake."

Oikawa tilted his head to see Blackwargreymon, leaning against the wall. The scant light caused his form to appear as an odd silhouette. In a way, he looked quite frightening. "You've been asleep since last night."

Yukio Oikawa sighed as he stood up, his legs protesting from the previous day's tiring trek. He'd be sore for a little while, for sure (though he'd gotten used to the dull ache in his body from traveling all over the Digital World). He glanced at the cave's entrance and murmured, "You didn't destroy everything, did you?"

Blackwargreymon snorted. "Aside from that AeroVeedramon, all of the other Digimon here range from Champion Veedramon to Baby Chibomon. Fighting them would merely waste my power needlessly."

Oikawa couldn't help but smile. _Good…_

"Is he awake?"

The guttural voice echoed through the cave. Blackwargreymon finally called out, "Yes."

"Then bring him on out."

Blackwargreymon grunted momentarily – no Ultimate ordered HIM around – before merely tilting his head toward the light. The Mega walked on, ahead of his partner.

Oikawa grimaced as he started moving, trudging towards the cave entrance. When he emerged into the open air, he saw AeroVeedramon standing over a smile pile of purple pears. "Fruit. From our valley. I'm sure you're hungry."

Oikawa looked tentatively at the offering. His belly was obviously aching for food, but he wanted to know why he was being given this meal. "Why the sudden change of heart? You were not so hospitable upon our entrance."

"You have a digivice. You are a Digidestined." AeroVeedramon knelt down. "You have helped save the Digital World many times over. It is nothing to worry over. Go. Eat!"

_Wrong choice of words_, thought Blackwargreymon. Over the course of his travels with Oikawa, the Mega had gotten some measure of his partner's inner thoughts and body language.

Right now – judging from the slightly clenched fists, the tightened jaw, and closed eyes – Oikawa was feeling shame. Shame he was trying to hide.

Blackwargreymon was right on the button. Oikawa forcefully exhaled before saying, "I do not deserve your praise. Blackwargreymon and I…are only travelers. We were journeying up Gate Mountain when we encountered that large wall…we did not know it had been put up purposefully. I would like to apologize for any wrongdoing."

"Such modesty," remarked AeroVeedramon before adding, "That wall may have been set in place generations ago, but that is because of the turbulent world outside of the valley. Though, with the return of the Guardian Beasts, it probably wouldn't be a bad idea for our kin to spread across the world…goodness knows we're eventually going to run out of room."

_He still thinks I am one of them_, thought Oikawa with a frown. A Digidestined. He did not deserve the title. After selling out all of mankind to Demon, why did he still live? He briefly brought a hand to the horrific scar on his chest; had it not been for Blackwargreymon's intervention, Soulmon's Rod of Shame would have melted straight through his body.

_Why do I still live? After my crimes…why? Why was I given this digivice?_

Why why why. So many whys. So little answers.

All Oikawa could do is continue to wander, helping anyone he could. It was the least he could do…at least, until he found his answer.

"Pardon me," said Blackwargreymon as he stepped forward. "But your eyes…unlike all of the other Digimon in this valley, yours are the only ones that are red. Everyone else's are yellow."

AeroVeedramon looked at Blackwargreymon quizzically before it dawned upon him. "Ah. Well, I suppose outsiders wouldn't know…" He cleared his throat. "Every generation in the V-Clan, one digiegg has red markings on it, instead of yellow markings. The one who hatches from the red digiegg will sport red eyes, and he will lead the V-Clan as its protector and guardian. I am the current guardian of the V-Clan…" His eyes suddenly narrowed, the menace hiding a hint of curiosity. "But why would you want to ask this?"

Blackwargreymon recalled the last face he had seen before dying at SkullSatamon's hands…the face of Davis. "There's a Digidestined I know who has a powerful Veemon for a partner. His eyes are red."

"Is that so?" AeroVeedramon chortled loudly. "So the Chosen One finally awoke…"

Oikawa and Blackwargreymon blinked.

"The Chosen One…the only member of our clan who would become a Digidestined's partner…and achieve greater power than any one of his kin…before or after." AeroVeedramon grinned. "It is pleasing to know he's finally come."

Blackwargreymon frowned. "So this 'Chosen One'…he is strong because of his destiny?" That did not sit well with Blackwargreymon. He was a firm believer in his own strength…but it was his own. His strength. It was not given to him by anyone else. HIS. To think that the partner of the Child of Miracles was strong only because of some 'destiny'…that rubbed the black Mega in an odd way. It struck him as…a cheap way to power. A way undeserving of such strength. He thought of Imperialdramon, back when they had fought against Deathmon in Odaiba with two other Wargreymon. He had shown TREMENDOUS power. _Is all of that power…not his own?_

AeroVeedramon snorted. "Pfft. As if! We just call him that because he was the one chosen by the Guardian Beasts millennia ago to become a Digidestined's partner. Hence, _Chosen One_. Get it?"

As odd it was, the answer momentarily befuddled Blackwargreymon so much – it was not what he expected at ALL – that he had no choice but to facefault.

Oikawa sweatdropped. _Well there's a first._

Blackwargreymon grimaced as he got to his feet, muttering, "So it seems…"

"Besides, he would be more powerful than us by default. After all, his partner is capable of having him digivolve at will. I mean, look at me." The Ultimate stretched his arms and limbs out. "It took me five decades to naturally digivolve from my Champion form of Veedramon to this form."

"That is true," replied Blackwargreymon as he quickly glanced at Oikawa. He wondered if Oikawa made him stronger…but he was a very weak human. Though to be honest, most humans were weaker than Digimon by comparison. Physically at least…but Oikawa was determined to keep going, no matter how much his soul yearned to end it all, to end his own self-inflicted suffering.

Blackwargreymon had to admire that – even respect that – if nothing else.

Oikawa finally gave in and taste the purple fruit. It was a strange kind of sweet…like mixing the wet taste of grapes with the chewy texture of a banana. It was delicious, whatever it was. "This is good."

"Indeed! I've always liked the fruit here. Makes me yearn for a taste myself!"

"Bah. Those fruits always give us indigestion. That's why I prefer soup!"

The trio turned to see a portal of black mist in the cliff edge of the valley. Slowly walking from it was a two-headed Digimon; the left head was a turtle's head, and the right head was a snake's, and a gigantic tree was growing out of his shell. Twelve white Digicores hovered around the tree's trunk. It was Xuanwumon, the Black Turtle of the North…and one of the Guardian Beasts.

AeroVeedramon stared at the massive Digimon in awe. Already, a considerable crowd of Veemon and Veedramon were gathering. "A Guardian Beast…here…?" He bowed. "We are grateful for your return to the Digital World after so long."

Xuanwumon's right head chuckled. "Don't bother with bowing. It doesn't suit this old coot." The right head added, "Though I don't think Zhuqiaomon would mind. He'd probably get a kick out of it."

Oikawa blinked out of slight bewilderment. He had heard of the Guardian Beasts' deeds during his travels…this Digimon seemed a tad bit 'odd' for a Guardian Beast.

Both heads turned their attention toward him. "If you don't mind AeroVeedramon, we'd like to have a moment alone with Blackwargreymon and his partner."

The Ultimate sweatdropped at the simultaneous nature of the command, but he eventually regained his wits. "Er…yes. Of course!" He spread his wings and took off, leading the rest of the V-Clan away from the area. Xuanwumon grinned before gazing at Blackwargreymon.

Blackwargreymon inhaled. "Do you wish to challenge me?" It was an impulse, to be honest; although he had tempered his fighting reflexes down when they weren't necessary, he couldn't help it if someone looked at him in a challenging way.

Xuanwumon chuckled. "Not exactly," answered the left head. "I just want to know about your travels throughout the Digital World since they began."

xxxx

/Sidewalk, En Route to Odaiba School, Odaiba, 7:33 AM/

"Mm-hm-hmm, mm-hm-hmm, mm-hm-hmm…" hummed Yolei, a happy little grin on her face.

Davis, Veemon, Cody, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, Jun, and Momoe were all on one side, staring at her oddly. Veemon asked, "Why is she humming?"

"I don't want to think about it," replied Davis as he grimaced. He already recognized that tune; Yolei was humming the King's 'Uh-huh-huh, uh-huh-huh, uh-huh-huh!' catchphrase. _Man, this whole obsession with this 'King' is getting annoying._

Armadillomon said, "Sheesh. Sounds like a broken record! Ya sure she doesn't have a volume knob or something?"

Momoe grinned at the suggestion. "You know, I've been her sister since she was born. If she had a volume knob on her, I'd have known about it."

"You're all just jealous cause' I saw the King first-hand," happily cheered Yolei.

The Child of Humility gazed at Yolei oddly. The Child of Caring's behavior was totally unlike her. _Since when did she go crazy over rock stars?_ It didn't add up.

They neared the school grounds. The Digimon were about to head to the soccer field when Hawkmon froze at the sight of a certain 'swordsmon' on the field. "M-Musyamon?"

Cody glanced at the Digimon; the tall Champion seemed like he came straight out of Japanese folklore…or perhaps he was more like the shogun warlords from Japanese history. "Yes. He's the partner of one of my Kendo students. Why?"

"An enemy that was allied with Ninjamon once…" Hawkmon couldn't help but feel jittery. Ninjamon and Musyamon – though controlled by UmbraDevimon's Black Gears – had been formidable opponents. Even with the defeat of UmbraDevimon (which meant the subsequent destruction of his Black Gears), Ninjamon had eventually returned to exact revenge for his defeat at Shurimon's hands. Would Musyamon be the same…?

"He doesn't seem like the kind to exact revenge," said Cody as he stared at the seven-foot long blade tethered to Musyamon's back. Then he realized Musyamon was glaring at him. "Though I don't think he appreciates the fact that I reprimanded his partner Komei."

"All the same, watch yourself," whispered Hawkmon. "I don't want you going through the same thing I went through with Ninjamon."

Hawkmon went off to join Veemon and Armadillomon on the soccer field. As the humans closed in toward the school's main walkway, they saw more of their friends approaching.

Tai. Agumon. Matt. Gabumon. TK. Patamon. Gatomon. Biyomon. Palmon.

And they were standing a clear distance from Kari, Sora, and Mimi, who were all chanting a song of the King's, much to Yolei's delight. "GLORY TO THE KING!"

Random passersby immediately shouted, **"GLORY TO THE KING!"**

Davis yelped at the sudden yells. "Jeez!"

"Tell me about it," grumbled Matt. "The three groupies have been saying that out loud every few minutes. And every time, there are at least two-dozen people who shout 'Glory to the King'!"

"That's because it's true!" exclaimed Mimi.

"What IS true is that it's getting on everyone's nerves!" growled Tai.

Then Sora and Kari grabbed his hair and yanked.

"_**YOW!"**_

Sora and Kari wagged their fingers at the wincing Child of Courage. "No one talks about the King like that!"

TK sweatdropped. _He wasn't even talking about the King. He was talking about the shouting! _The delirium of fangirls. It was a subject Matt knew quite well.

Patamon drooped down towards Agumon and whispered, "Shouldn't Tai get his hair cut if it keeps getting yanked like that?"

Gatomon snorted out of amusement. Agumon admitted, "Uh…Tai won't ever separate with his hair. Without his goggles, it's his only trademark! Like TK's hat, Matt's harmonica, Joe's glasses, Mimi's hair, and so on."

"Besides, Tai without his tremendous hair…it just wouldn't feel right," added Gabumon. "The universe would probably explode or something. It's like one of those 'laws of physics' I heard Matt talking about one night during homework: you can't change them."

"Though technically, the laws of physics change whenever a new discovery is made. For instance, Newton's Law of Gravitation did not completely explain the gravitational forces affecting us until Einstein came up with-"

"No need for the lesson Izzy," said Matt with a half-smile as everyone turned towards Izzy, who was sitting on a bench in front of the school. He was typing on his laptop, collating information from the Internet about the King. As the rest of the Digimon headed off towards the soccer field, the Child of Friendship walked forward and asked, "So…any luck on figuring out who the King is?"

Izzy waited until Sora, Mimi, Kari, and Yolei – all preoccupied with 'King' talk – before answering. "I've already discovered his identity…" muttered Izzy. "I'll tell you guys later on tonight at my house…"

Davis yelped. "Tonight? I thought you said tomorrow! Gah…" He quickly whipped out his D-Terminal. He needed to let Ken know about the new date.

TK asked, "So how come you can't tell us now?"

Izzy looked around warily. "…because I don't want to risk the King finding out."

Everyone blinked. Tai exclaimed, "What do you mean? He's here?"

Izzy pointed over towards the auditorium. To everyone's shock, police cars were gathered around the outside. Davis boggled. "What the…?"

xxxx

/Outside Auditorium, Odaiba School, Odaiba, 7:40 AM/

The Junsa-bucho known as Himuro Minamoto grimaced at the whole situation. The police sergeant scratched at his slick black hair and wiped the sweat off of his distinctly Japanese features; it was getting hotter with each passing day. Though his tanned skin (more so than the usual Japanese) helped somewhat with the sun, it wouldn't help if he stood out too long. "Wonderful."

At least ten police cars had gathered at the auditorium, with at least one car at each of the building's six entrances. There was also a rather large crowd of students gathered, standing a comfortable distance behind the police line.

Another car drove up beside the front entrance – where Himuro was – and out come three Junsas and one Junsa-cho. The senior police officer in question was a woman, who bore a strange mixture of Japanese features – narrow eyes and black hair – and Grecian features – light-brown skin (to the point where she wouldn't be confused with a black person), perfectly symmetrical face, and smooth skin – to the point where it'd be hard to confuse her with anyone else. She was a senior policewoman who had served in the Odaiba War (not surprising, considering the two energy pistols – C-shaped weapons that fired green bursts of energy – clipped to her belt). Her name was Ilene Isadora, no surprise considering her Greek ancestry. After all, the English word 'Ilene' was a modern variant of the Greek word 'Helen', which meant 'light'. Like Dietz, her ancestors had come over from a foriegn nation(Greece, to be precise), although for far different reasons (during the coming of the Ottomans, two migrations occurred in Greece; although most Greeks ended up heading towards Western Europe in the first migration, Ilene's ancestors were one of the few who southward, eventually reaching Egypt, then continuing on until they could sail through the Red Sea…and from there on through the Indian Ocean, and finally Japan.). She calmly walked over and asked, "So, what's the situation?"

"Some kook locked himself inside the auditorium," replied Himuro as he fidgeted with his energy rifle. "Thing is, we can't break in."

"How come?"

Himuro gestured toward the door. "Go ahead, fire a shot."

Ilene shrugged as she whipped out one of her energy pistols and fired. A green burst of power erupted from the weapon, slamming into the door…only to fizzle out against an electric barrier. "He electrified the doors?"

"That's right…we can't even get in." Himuro Minamoto sighed as he readjusted his policeman's hat. "Thing is, our only lead as to who's behind is this note taped to the ground in front of the auditorium…and you're not going to believe it." He pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Ilene.

xxxx

_Okay everyone, listen up and listen good!_

_I'm preparing for my ultimate concert! To do that, I need to borrow this little building here, you dig?_

_So don't interrupt me, or else you'll get a nasty surprise! And I mean it! It'll jolt ya, it'll electrify ya…heck, it might even be a shocking experience!_

_So go away. Shoo! Nobody can come in till' Friday!_

_Signed, the King! Uh huh huh, uh huh huh!_

xxxx

Ilene sweatdropped at the third line. "What a bad pun."

"How about focusing instead on the line where it reveals who's in there?"

"Oh, right." Ilene handed Himuro the note. "So we've got ourselves one little celebrity in there, eh?"

The male Junsa-bucho blinked. "Huh?"

The female Junsa-cho arched an eyebrow. "Haven't you been watching the news? Everyone who's seen a video of this 'King' has fallen in love with the guy. And he stole a concert from the Teenage Wolves, and everyone still falls in love with him! It's crazy."

"Who are the Wolves?"

Ilene stared oddly at Himuro. "You don't get out much, do you?"

"Eh, most of my hours are spent on the job," replied the sergeant with a shrug. "I sure wish Ackerson and Miyuki were here though. I'd rather have their job instead of this."

"Protecting the Prime Minister? That'd certainly be an interesting one, considering the company he's keeping."

"Yeah…by the way, did you hear from Ackerson last night?"

"No."

"Apparently, Dietz is back."

"You're kidding. Dietz? Didn't he leave last year?"

"Yep. But apparently, he's now part of the unit that protects the Transcendent City's Grand Praetor."

"Wow. He's sure made a name for himself. Maybe we'll get the chance to see him before he leaves."

"Amen to that," answered Himuro. And so the two continued their dutiful watch on the auditorium.

Meanwhile, atop a small building across the street, the Echelon agent was watching through a monocular. "Sir. The target has locked himself in the auditorium…apparently until Friday."

**"…"**

"Sir?"

"**How interesting…just keep an eye out. Don't let him out of your sights."**

"Yes sir."

xxxx

/Outside Odaiba School, Odaiba, 3:12 PM/

Tai cried out of displeasure. "CURSE THAT KING! WITH THE AUDITORIUM LOCKED DOWN, WE CAN'T ENTER THE GYM!" You see, the Odaiba School had grown in the past few months; the auditorium was actually rather new. It had been built onto the gymnasium, increasing the side of the formerly B-shaped building. Now it was three stories high, and it not only contained the gymnasium (which had once served as a place for speeches and other planned events…like the Costume Contest!), but the new auditorium as well. "WITHOUT THE GYM, WE CAN'T HAVE P.E.! THE ONE SUBJECT WHERE I CAN KICK EVERYONE'S BUTT! AND BECAUSE OF THAT, WE HAD AN EXTRA FORTY-FIVE MINUTES OF TRIGONOMETRY! **CURSE YOU KING!** **_CURSE YOOOOOU!_**"

Then he was promptly mauled by Sora, Kari, Yolei, Mimi, and a bunch of other King fangirls. "OW! NOT THE HAIR!"

The other Digidestined (and Daichi) sweatdropped. Izzy calmly said to the others, "Meet me at my place at 5 PM. I'll tell you all I know about the King then." With that, Izzy walked off, Tentomon hovering behind.

"So…now what?" asked Davis.

"We could help Tai," suggested TK.

"Good idea." With that, Davis charged into the pile, trying to free Tai (and paying careful attention to Kari. Sure, she may have been possessed by whatever magic/sorcery/voodoo/mind-control powers that the King had, but she was still Kari! He had to be gentle when trying to remove her.). Of course, this only resulted in him getting mobbed. "AGH! VEEMON, HELP!"

"Okie-dokie Davish!" Veemon charged forward.

Matt and TK sweatdropped. They stared at their respective partners. "…do you wanna?"

Gabumon and Patamon shrugged. "What have we got to lose?"

So they also charged in.

Daichi shook his head. "Can't believe I'm about to do this…" He also charged in.

Impmon's jaw dropped. "Hold on a sec! Don't do dis without me havin' any fun!" He leapt into the fray.

Akira, Yutaka, and Takashi walked out, glancing at the pile of now-tangled humans. Yutaka asked, "So…what's this all about?"

Cody – still staring at the mob warily – replied, "Tai was mobbed for saying something bad about the King. Then Davis tried to get him out…and then Matt and TK. And now Daichi."

Akira chuckled as he cracked his knuckles. "Well…King fans eh? Trying to maul our main singer's pal? Not today!" He was frustrated with the King even more now; not only had he taken their fans, he had taken the auditorium! Where would he stop? The drummer needed to vent some stress.

Yutaka gaped as Akira charged in with his fists. "Akira, don't! You're not allowed to hit women!" He charged in after the rambunctious drummer.

Takashi stood behind, shivering at the whole sight. "I always found rabid fans to be scary…"

Cody nodded. "I can see why."

Armadillomon nodded as well. "So can I!"

And all the while, Joe and Gomamon stared on in silence. The Child of Reliability gulped. _And I just came down here to say hi!_ "Uh…Gomamon?"

"Yeah Joe?"

"Maybe it WAS a good idea to have to go to a different school for my medical education."

The Rookie shrugged. "I don't know. This place seems pretty fun to me!" Then he charged forward as well. "Woohoo! Cannonball!"

Joe immediately facefaulted.

xxxx

/Tokyo Joypolis, Decks Tokyo Beach, Odaiba, 4:05 PM/

Tomoe Kaziwashi's feet were a blur as he danced away. Datamon's hand had separated into a myriad of wires, merging with the arcade board's electronic circuitry.

The song ended, and Tomoe fell to his feet. "So Datamon…how'd I do?"

The Ultimate Digimon retracted his right hand from the DDR machine and said, "Well, according to the data I received from this machine's programming, you obtained the highest possible score for that song. A congratulatory message is in order."

Tomoe chuckled as he hastily gulped down water from a battle. "Heh…that's three songs I've beaten to their fullest on…well, I've got over a hundred to go…"

Meanwhile, from a distance, an orange-haired punk snorted at the sight. "Feh. Stupid Digmon-lover. I bet he cheated."

"Calm down Waya," muttered a male with a blue mullet. The male was leaning against an old Galaga machine, a spread newspaper in his hands.

It was none other than Seiji Waya and Matuso Saito, bullies extraordinaire.

The orange-haired Waya snorted as he eyed the other members of Saito's gang, playing at the arcade. It was a day of relaxation for the gang…a day off, if you will. So through various acts of pickpocketing, they garnered enough money for all of them to play.

Okay, so it wasn't EXACTLY a day off…but they're bullies. What do you expect?

Saito looked at one article in the newspaper out of curiosity. "You hear about the Prime Minister and those Digimon from America?"

"You mean the ones with shiny armor and big helmets? So?" grumbled Waya as he reached into his pocket, pulled out an apple, and bit into it.

"Nothing in particular." The gang leader had made it a priority to keep tabs on Digimon-related news in the past few months…after all, considering how prevalent the digital monsters were becoming in Japanese society, it would pay to be informed. "But you hear about this?"

Waya glanced at the article Saito was pointing to. "**_King Crashes Concert_**…so?"

"Look whose concert he crashed."

Waya looked again. "…the Teenage Wolves? You mean that rock band with that wolf Digimon as a mascot?"

Saito nodded. "I believe they called that wolf a 'Garuffruffmon' or something to that effect…in any case, what's your take on this King guy?"

Waya shrugged. "Heard him singing while passing by a TV station yesterday. So horrible I didn't bother to look. But when I asked other people about him, they acted like they loved the freakin' guy. Calling him the reincarnation of Elvis. I mean, I don't like those Wolves, don't get me wrong…but how could they lose face to a guy who sounds so freaking horrible?"

The gang leader grinned. "Well…word on the street is," And by that, he just meant from whatever he heard people talking about in casual conversation. It wasn't like he was a criminal connected to the Yakuza or anything. "That this 'King' might not be human?"

Waya stared.

"Think about it. People who listen to him can't stand him…but those who watch him go absolutely bonkers. Do you know of any human with that kind of power?" Saito was satisfied by Waya's science. "Plus, there's that plate he has for a face…I'm thinkin' this King is actually a Digifreak in disguise…"

Waya blinked. "Why's that?"

"Just a feeling. Besides, no one's stupid enough to fall for such a horrible singer for no reason. The King being a Digimon is the only explanation…" He crumpled up the newspaper and let it drop to the ground (yes, he is a litterbug. Shame on him!). "And since he's got a concert at your old school on Friday…"

Seiji Waya finally made the connection as he grinned evilly. "Yeah…I see what you're saying. A little crashing might be in order…"

xxxx

/Izzy's Room, Izumi Apartment, Odaiba, 5:01 PM/

Izzy looked at all of the people cramped in his room.

Tai. Matt. TK. Joe. Davis. Ken. Cody. Akira. Yutaka. Takashi. Daichi. Izzy was sitting on his bed, laptop in his lap. The Digimon – Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Gomamon, Veemon, Wormmon, Armadillomon, Impmon, and Tentomon – were busy watching the television.

"So many commercials," muttered Tentomon as Veemon kept flipping through the channels.

"**-weather is going to be-"**

"**Buy buy buy!"**

"**Dial 1-800-821-CLOUD to order your-"**

"**Switch to the Anime Webcast Channel, sponsored by Sirius Internet Broadcast. Sirius, for the samurai in you!"**

"**-SOYLENT GREEN IS PEOPLE!"**

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"**

"Ooh, Godzilla!" chirped Veemon as he put the remote down. With the Digimon enraptured with the TV, the humans could talk without interruption.

"So Izzy…what's the big mystery? Who is the King?" asked Matt Ishida.

"I'll be blunt," said Izzy. "It's none other than Etemon."

Tai, Matt, and TK blanched. "ETEMON?"

Then the first two promptly facefaulted. **"HOW COULD WE EVER FORGET THAT HORRENDOUS VOICE? _HOW!_"**

"Maybe we just didn't want to remember," murmured TK out of slight embarrassment; how the heck could HE have forgotten?

"Uh…who's Etemon?" asked Davis, confused and lost.

Izzy calmly shifted around his laptop, showing a picture of the familiar orange humanoid monkey. "This is Etemon, an Ultimate Digimon who once controlled most of Server with the power of his Dark Network. He prides himself on being the best Digimon there is, and the king of all Digimon…which is ironic in hindsight, considering his chosen nickname."

Agumon twitched at the sound of that name. _I thought he smelled familiar…_

Gabumon rubbed at his side. _I thought that punch felt familiar…_

Patamon gulped. _Oh no…it's Etemon!_

Gomamon arched an eyebrow. _What's the big deal with Godzilla? It's just a guy in a rubber suit!_

Veemon grinned. _Go Godzilla! Smash Mothra!_

Wormmon gulped. _Ouch. That looks painful…_

Armadillomon tilted his head confusedly. _Why are a lizard and a bug fightin'?_

Impmon snorted. _BORING._

Tentomon nearly leapt into the air. _No! Don't do that Mothra! Use your psychic powers to show that overgrown Tyrannomon who's the boss!_

And now we return to our regularly scheduled meeting.

Ken leaned against a window, staring at his feet as his mind considered the whole situation. "So…if the King is your old enemy…what is his goal? Domination of the world?"

"We can only assume that," said Izzy as he leaned against his headboard.

Suddenly, Izzy's mother, Yoshie Izumi, walked in with a tray filled with riceballs. "I made you all a snack."

"Thanks Mrs. Izumi," replied the Digidestined as they each took one (Digimon included, of course). Daichi and the Teenage Wolves all hesitated at first…for this was the first time they had ever met Mrs. Izumi. Their hesitation is easily explained once you realize that she was missing her left arm from the shoulder down (an injury from the Odaiba War, to be precise; courtesy of a Bakemon). Out of all the children in there, Akira would probably be able to sympathize the most with Izzy; he too had a mother with a hard life.

As Yoshie left the room, Cody calmly asked, "So Izzy…the question on my mind is how this 'Etemon' managed to make so many fans. Judging from Tai and Matt's reactions," He glanced at the floor, where Tai and Matt were still writhing out of self-imposed agony (HOW COULD THEY HAVE FORGOTTEN?). "He has quite a…'unique' voice…so how come everyone is enraptured with him?"

"It took me awhile, but when I realized it was Etemon late last night, it began to click." Izzy twisted his laptop around, showing them the screen. On it was a digitalized photo downloaded from the Internet of the King, from the previous day's news footage of the Wolves' concert. One could see the strange suit that Izzy had claimed to have seen. "Remember that suit I told you about? Now, whenever he actually sang – whether at the school auditorium or in public – he always had his trench coat open, to reveal his suit."

"So?" asked Daichi.

"It struck me as odd; why the suit?" Izzy leaned back again, crossing his arms. "I think I've come across an answer: hypnotism."

"Hypnotism?" repeated the others.

Izzy nodded. "Think about it. Everyone you hear that's seen Etemon – or the 'King' – in person has gone head-over-heels for him. You know that happened with Sora, Mimi, Kari, Yolei, and the rest of the Wolves' audience."

"And he shall pay for that!" roared Akira as he pumped his fist.

"But to those who have merely HEARD his singing – like listening to the radio, Internet webcast, or just hearing his voice on the TV without looking at the footage – say he is horrible. It doesn't add up…unless you take into account the suit. The only conclusion I've come to is hypnosis…and that suit is the key."

Ken suddenly added, "Not only that, but I remember hearing about a theft from a toy store at the Aquacity mall in the news…apparently, the theft consisted of camcorders, sound speakers, microphones, cables, and a single CD-ROM titled **_'Hypnotism for Dummies'_**. And according to security footage, the thief was a humanoid…with a tail."

Everyone was silent. TK scratched his head out of confusion. "But this is Etemon we're talking about. I see what you're insinuating, but Etemon…I just don't see him being smart enough to make a hypnotizing suit out of that equipment. I mean…"

"I know TK, it doesn't seem plausible," muttered Izzy. "But right now, it's all we have to go on."

Yutaka stepped forward, "So if that's the case, we simply attack, right? You all have Digimon…and from the sounds of things, you've beaten him before. Would it not be easy to do so again?"

"The thing is, we don't know if doing so will end the hypnotic effects of his suit," murmured Izzy with worry. "That's the one thing I'm not clear on…not yet."

"So what do you suggest?" asked Takashi.

"Simple. We wait."

The others were silent. Tai incredulously asked, "Wait? WAIT? Wait for what?"

"The 'King' is having a concert at our school on Friday…and in case you forgot about the police earlier today, he's locked himself in the auditorium. Etemon is planning something…" The Child of Knowledge sighed. "We don't know what exactly…so it'd be a bad idea to attack now. In any case, we can't do anything about Etemon until Friday."

Davis Inoue suddenly chuckled. "That's fine by me! Let this 'Etemon' guy wait…we New Digidestined may not have fought him, but we'll beat him just the same! And when that's done, the Teenage Wolves will be back in the limelight again!"

"RIGHT!" whooped Akira, clearly caught up in the whole proceedings.

It was at this point that Matt got an idea. "Yeah…" The Child of Friendship glanced at Yutaka, Akira, and Takashi. "And not only that…but when the time comes, we'll do to him what he did to us. We'll crash his concert and beat him where it hurts most…because if I recall correctly, Etemon had one big ego."

"ALL villains have egos," joked Daichi.

Izzy closed his laptop with a small smile. "In any case, come Friday…we'll be ready for whatever Etemon's going to throw at us."

And all the while, Joe was sighing with regret. _I come to relax after the end of my exams…and I end up having to face another evil Digimon. Why do I have such rotten luck?_

xxxx

And so time passed…

Until Friday came by…

And inside the school auditorium, in the darkness…

There was grinning. And chuckling.

"Heh heh heh. Wait until all of those fools see my stage. Then the Comeback Tour will REALLY kick into high gear, uh huh huh, uh huh huh!"

And thus Etemon consigned himself to waiting.

Tonight, he would be in the limelight.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 7: Glory to the King!

xxxx

Author's Notes: Bah. One whole month since my last update. Xx;

I have to say that summer won't help much, as I'll have a summer job, college prep, and a little RV trip to deal with. But still, that's life for you.

It's been fun writing Zero 2. And I still have a ways to go before I finish this massive epic. But rest assured, no matter how long it takes…I will finish it. And just as a reminder, whenever I finish my FFX-3 story…Past Journeys will begin.

As for this chapter, Cloud-821 and SamuraiSirius both had their names shown in the commercials at Izzy's house. I'm sure you'll see them. Also, Himuro and Ilene from _Revision_ and Saito and Waya from _Housemates_ return!

Thank you readers, for taking the time to read my works. Thank you for making my writing experience that much more enjoyable…because I won't say that I don't enjoy reading your reviews. Because that would be lying. ;P

See you soon, and please review!


	7. Glory to the King!

Standard Disclaimer: I'm the Disclaimer! I don't own Digimon! YEAH! Uh huh huh, uh huh huh!

Author's Notes: Well, we're beginning to reach the final phase of this story. This chapter marks the beginning of the final battle with Etemon, which I figure will last a few chapters…so I guess that this story will end in chapter 10. Or 11.

In any case…remember to check my forums for the reviewer replies! And give NinjaStarFox thanks for pointing out one small error; chapter 5 was repeated in the title for the last chapter. But that has been fixed.

And also, before I begin…I'd like to apologize.

I was just looking back through Revision, and then I got to episode 42…and I saw my replies to those who were being a little spoilerish. And I thought, "My goodness…was that ME?"

Yeah, I sounded like a real jerk, and I put my point across way too harshly. For that, I apologize.

I'm sorry.

Now…begin!

xxxx

Chapter 7: Glory to the King!

xxxx

/11-000-IOTA, Outside Gennai's Lake, Friday, May 27th, 12:01 PM/

Oikawa and Blackwargreymon stared at the lake in silence, it's waters swimming with fish. The scarred man remarked, "Can you see a house down there?"

"I can barely make out its outline," replied Blackwargreymon, his yellow eyes narrowed. "Why exactly are we here? From what I've heard, this 'Gennai' is only an old man."

"I know," said Oikawa as gazed up at the sky. He briefly recalled why he was here to begin with…

xxxx

/Oikawa's Flashback/

/Grid-01J, Valley of the Veemon, Tuesday, May 24th, 3:25 PM/

Oikawa and Blackwargreymon were silent as they stared at Xuanwumon, who had been silent ever since they had finished speaking of their travels throughout the Digital World. For a while there, he had been feeling a bit on edge; would the Guardian Beast exact some kind of vengeance on him for his actions, which had led to the Odaiba War?

He didn't want to think about it, yet he couldn't help it. It wouldn't surprise him. After all, he would deserve such a punishment.

Finally, Xuanwumon's left head said, "So, you've been traveling, performing random good deeds – fighting off some Raptormon, fixing a dam, destroying a giant meteor before it crashed into the landscape, etcetera – in the hopes it would serve as a repentance. Correct?"

Yukio Oikawa nodded.

The snake head on the right whispered, "Hmm…I suppose it's not surprising. Though I wonder if you CAN repent…"

"Oh, horse apples!" grumbled the turtle head on the left. "Anyone can repent if they try had enough and mean it. And I think these two could be of help!"

Oikawa blinked. "Help? What do you mean?"

Xuanwumon explained, "Well you see, an old human named Gennai lives in sector 11-000-IOTA on the continent of Server, under a rather large lake. We of the Guardian Beasts have been picking up some strange vibes from the Real World lately, and a recent message that Gennai received from one of the Digidestined seems to indicate this."

Blackwargreymon's eyes narrowed. "Digidestined…" The children. The ones whom he had been both friend AND foe of in the past. They were very strong…he briefly wondered how they had grown since he had last seen them. Particularly two: the Hawkmon and the Wargreymon. _Hmm…_

"Wait." Oikawa momentarily glanced down at his chest. "Does this mean I'll have to go to…the Real World…?"

Xuanwumon's left head grinned. "You'll just have to wait and see before deciding. Now giddy up!"

Oikawa and Blackwargreymon glanced at each other. The dark Mega remarked, "I have no qualms."

"…very well." Oikawa sighed as he was hoisted onto the shoulders of his partner. The powerful Mega lifted into the air without effort, soaring off to the south.

Xuanwumon turned towards AeroVeedramon, who had been watching from afar ever since the end of the conversation. "Say, you got any more of that fruit?"

"Of course, oh mighty Guardian Beast!"

The right head grumbled. "You just never listen…it's going to give us INDIGESTION!"

"I don't care."

/End Flashback/

xxxx

It had taken them a few days to reach the sector. They had just arrived not too long ago.

And now they were just standing there, at the edge of the lake. What now?

Suddenly, the waters parted. A stone staircase leading down to a wooden, Japanese-style house was revealed, its steps mysteriously dry. The two partners tentatively stepped down, cautiously entering the house. "Hello?" called Oikawa as he entered the house, Blackwargreymon crouching to fit in.

"In here."

Oikawa and Blackwargreymon turned down the hallway, entering Gennai's main computer room. The old man was hunched in his chair, staring at a monitor that was larger than an adult human. Data scrolled past the screen at high speed, at a dizzying pace that nearly made the purple-clad man wobble.

Gennai sighed. "Blasted hackers. Who's doing this…?" He stopped muttering to himself, slowly getting out of his chair to face his two new guests. "Welcome. My name is Gennai…and I know a lot about you, and you may know nothing about me…but I need you two to help me with something."

"And what would that be?" asked Blackwargreymon, his eyes focused on the elderly man. "Would it involve us aiding the Digidestined?"

Gennai nodded. "I recently received a message from Izzy; apparently, Etemon's returned, and he has some disturbing new tricks up his sleeves…and considering recent events," _Like the fact I'm losing more and more information from my databases, dagblastit all._ "I decided it would be wise to obtain some help."

"…"

"Well?" Gennai glanced at Oikawa, who was silent…his hands trembling…and his eyes downcast.

"What…why me?"

Gennai arched an eyebrow. "I don't follow you."

The taller man growled as he pulled out his purple D-3. "Look at this. This is a tool that was created for heroes. For people who truly make a difference…for innocent children. And look at me." He pulled opened his trench coat, revealing the horrendous scar on his chest. "I am a man who willingly – WILLINGLY – surrendered the location of Ken Ichijouji to Demon, allowing him to regain his true power. It was because of ME that Demon and his army entered the Real World. It was because of **ME** that all of those people **_DIED!_**" He pounded the wooden wall, causing it to splinter. His teeth chattered out of rage…directed at himself. "And I let it happen…just so I could come here…and after all that, I was still given _THIS!_" He nearly shoved his D-3 into Gennai's face. "What kind of joke **_IS THIS?_** **_WELL?_**"

Gennai was silent. As was Blackwargreymon. Oikawa panted heavily, slowly regaining control of himself.

Finally, the last member of the Order said, "These digivices…are rather fickle things. They are not created by human hands, but by the Digital World itself."

Oikawa was silent as Gennai glanced back at his computer, watching as his new firewalls tried – in vain, sadly – to stop the unseen hackers from stealing more of his data. To stave off his frustration, he continued speaking. "The original Digidestined – the group that your friend Hiroki Hida belonged to – were given digivices, called D-1s. No one created them. Not the Order, for we didn't exist yet. Not the Guardian Beasts either. They were different from the ones Digidestined of five years ago had, and they're different from the D-3s that you and the New Digidestined of last year were given. The digivices that were given to the second generation of Digidestined…are the digivices that are now given to everyone with a partner, the simplest form…only capable of digivolving one's partner, and incapable of opening a Digiport like the D-1 or D-3s can. However, back then, only those eight children were gifted with digivices…so they became Digidestined. When the time came for the New Digidestined, they were given D-3s, signifying their status as Children of Destiny…whereas the old digivices would hence be given, in the future, to those possessing Digimon partners. Following me so far?"

Oikawa nodded. "Yes."

"Good. The fact that you have a D-3 is something in and of itself. You ARE destined for something…what it is, I'm not sure yet. Although the Digidestined are destined to save the world, they could not do it without their inner strength…and I firmly believe you are capable of that same strength. You could've gotten a simple digivice, but you got a D-3 instead…" He pointed at the scar on Oikawa's chest. "You have that scar to remind you of the horrible sins you committed, and rightly so. BUT," He pointed at the purple D-3 in Oikawa's palm. "You have that D-3 to remind you that you have a gift…and a special purpose in life. Whether you choose to use that purpose is up to you."

The man was silent, his eyes falling to his digivice.

"So…Yukio Oikawa…will you help the children fight Etemon?"

Oikawa was silent, but he was no longer shivering with anger of any other emotion. Instead, he was just contemplating…deciding on what to do.

Finally, he asked, "Blackwargreymon…you are my partner. What do you think we should do?"

The Mega snorted. "My answer is the same as before." He brandished his mighty Dramon Destroyer claws. "We can only go forward."

The tall man couldn't help but sigh, a small, sad smile on his face. "I see…very well then. We shall go to the Real World."

Gennai nodded, his lips slightly curling upward. "Good. Now just hold on a second and let me set up a Digiport…you'll be dropped off into Warehouse #7 at the edge of Tokyo Bay. You'll have to make your own way to the Digidestined from there."

"Don't worry…I used to live in Odaiba…" Oikawa's eyes suddenly became downcast. "And I know just where to go first…"

xxxx

/Limousine, Rainbow Bridge, 12:13 PM/

Takeo Koimoto glanced outside his tinted windows, staring at the escorts.

Four red Elitemon, dashing alongside the long black limousine, along with a detachment of six police cars. The familiar Shadow slowly flying overhead, piloted by the other red Elitemon, its innards containing three of the five humans that had accompanied the Grand Praetor.

Inside the rather comfy confines of the limo – complete with black leather chairs – was Takeo Koimoto, the seats to his side taken by Ezekiel Ackerson and Miyuki Shinako. Ten feet away sat Nola Kusulumee (who, due to his rather large size and helmet, was sitting under the retractable sunroof; it was the only way he could fit in), his sides flanked by Wolfgang Dietz and an American in red armor, who was looking (and feeling) decidedly out of place amongst the Japanese.

Finally, Takeo said, "My apologies once again, Kusulumee-san, for your cramped situation."

The Grand Praetor sighed. He sometimes wondered if the some Japanese were overly apologetic by default. "You do not need to apologize, I'm quite fine. I'm enjoying myself."

"That is pleasing to hear," replied the Prime Minister with a smile. On Tuesday, after spending a night in the Kantei, the Grand Praetor had toured the National Diet Building (where the Japanese legislature convened) before leaving the Nagatacho district…and eventually, the Chiyoda ward entirely. He had then spent the rest of the day touring the Shinjuku ward, visiting the Olympic Stadium, having a photo shoot, and finally broadcasting a live television speech in front of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, eventually concluding back at the Kantei. Wednesday saw him touring the Imperial Palace in Chiyoda before heading to the Shibuya ward to the south of Shinjuku, paying particular attention to the Meiji Shrine and the Imperial Gardens known as _Shinjuku Gyoen_. Finally, Thursday saw him visiting the Tokyo Tower in the Minato ward, and finally sightseeing in the Shinagawa ward, which was known for its natural uplands and lowlands. And now, today…they were heading back to Odaiba.

All in all, it had been a very busy week for the Prime Minister.

And yet, it was rewarding work. Currently, Japan had the highest number of Digimon per capita in the world…formally recognizing the world's only Digimon nation would probably be seen BY Digimon as a wonderful opportunity to continue progressing.

He hoped that doing so would keep people from focusing on the negative aspects so often sensationalized in the news. Did they not realize that these destructive beasts were stopped by members of their own kind?

Speaking of which…

"Hmm."

Takeo Koimoto's thoughts were interrupted as he saw Nola Kusulumee reading an old newspaper. The Prime Minister had a habit of reading the newspaper, though he had been neglecting it recently…you know, with the whole 'Grand Praetor visit' and such. "That newspaper is quite old. Is there something on it that you find interesting?"

The Mega-level Elitemon nodded. "Yes. Apparently, the band known as the Teenage Wolves has a concert planned today." Unfortunately for Nola, he didn't know about the King…nor did that newspaper, seeing as how it was over a week old. "I'd like to see it."

The Prime Minister was silent. Then, he said, "Are…you sure?"

Nola glanced at Takeo. "Hm?"

Koimoto quickly backpedaled, hastily saying, "Oh, well you see, it's just that…I didn't know you were into rock music."

"The music itself isn't why I want to listen. You know of the Magna Warrior and the two Angels, correct?" said Nola Kusulumee.

Realization hit the Prime Minister. "Ah…I see."

As it turned out, the higher-ups in the Japanese government had been getting curious about the constant battles between aggressive Digimon and the 'protector' Digimon, particular in Tokyo. This curiosity was due to the fact that the 'protector' Digimon…were always the same. The same beings…usually led into battle by three humanoid Digimon in gold, bronze, and white armor. The latter three had been dubbed by the media as the Magna Warrior, the Bronze Angel, and the White Angel.

It had been agreed upon some months ago – during a visit to the President of the United States by Takeo Koimoto – that the identities of these Digimon's partners would be revealed him…in exchange for no government intrusion on their lives. After all, they had been the ones to stop the Odaiba War; they were entitled to SOME measure of privacy.

So the identities of the Digidestined – and one friend with a Gremlimon who happened to always try to help them – had been revealed.

As it had turned out, the humanoid 'Digimon' had actually been humans. The Magna Warrior was Davis Inoue. The Bronze Angel was TK Takaishi (who was now TK Ishida). The White Angel was Kari Kamiya. And they were Digidestined, like other children…one of them being Matt Ishida of the Teenage Wolves.

And now it seems that I really should start writing stories explaining these events…

Nola had referred to Matt Ishida in that way because the information about the Digidestined was still classified; the two police officers sitting next to the Prime Minister and the two human guards sitting next to the Grand Praetor were not privy to such knowledge.

"I see," remarked Takeo Koimoto.

Ackerson and Miyuki didn't quite get why Nola Kusulumee had referenced the mysterious trio, but the Prime Minister apparently did. They just chalked it up to something that only people 'in the know' would…well, know.

Finally, the Prime Minister acknowledged (albeit hesitantly), "Very well Kusulumee-san. We shall go the concert tonight. In the meantime, how about we show you how the Japanese entertain themselves? Let us visit Palette Town; perhaps you would like to see the view from its infamous Ferris wheel?"

Nola Kusulumee chuckled, his bottom mandibles clicking together. His knowledge of human entertainment had grown considerably since coming to the Real World…and although it had seemed rudimentary and simplistic at first, he had come to enjoy such pleasures. For the life of someone who had been awaiting the Great Journey to the Real World for years upon years, simple things were an absolute joy. "Of course. We shall pass the time there."

Dietz grinned, his more childish side loving the thought of revisiting his childhood home. "Sweet! Always loved that Ferris wheel. Especially when I could go with my girlfriend, cause we would always make out when we reached the top, and…uh…" He suddenly realized everyone was staring at him. "I think I'll be quiet now."

It took everything Miyuki had not to laugh. Ackerson merely held his head, muttering something unpleasant under his breath.

xxxx

/Outside Auditorium, Odaiba School, Odaiba, 12:19 PM/

"Ilene?"

"What Himuro?"

"I'm really starting to hate this job."

"Me to."

"_**LET US IN! LET US IN! LET US IN! LET US IN!"**_

Ilene Isadora, Himuro Minamoto, and the rest of the police winced at the constant cheering by the immense crowd of predominantly female fans, each of whom were parading around the whole auditorium. Many of them carried posters of the King over their heads, along with homemade signs that came with some choice slogans:

"_Let the King sing!"_

"_Heck no, we won't go!"_

"_Do not deny us our Royal Highness of Rock!"_

"_We shall pass by order of the King!"_

"_The Kingy is mai Bishie!"_

Rabid fangirls (with some fanboys too; Etemon's hypnosis spared no prisoners!) were well described. Himuro muttered, "Think we should show them their beloved idol's 'Don't bother me till Friday' note?"

"It IS Friday," grumbled Ilene.

"They still don't know about the note."

"It might make them MORE inclined to stampede over us."

"We'll shoot in self-defense if we have to."

Ilene started at Himuro.

"What? Self-defense. Do YOU wanna be flattened by a stampede of humanity?"

"Good point. But they probably wouldn't care. So don't say anything."

Himuro sighed out of irritation. "Fine…" He grumbled as the fans continued to chant and parade. "I've got a killer headache…"

Meanwhile, a fair distance away from the auditorium stood three figures.

Principal Jonathon Motoyama, his partner Betamon sitting by his side.

Saya Hakashi, the teacher of Davis, Kari, TK, and Daichi's homeroom class.

And Izzy Izumi, his partner Tentomon floating by his side.

"They're only scaring me more Izzy…" muttered Tentomon, sweatdropping. "I mean, look at them! They're like an army!"

"An army that's missing out on valuable test-taking techniques," growled Mrs. Hakashi, her face contorted into a scowl. On Monday, the final exams for the school took place. Now was NOT the time to be slacking off.

It had all started on Wednesday…when a number of students began protesting the police officers' presence around the school auditorium. Then on Thursday, the problem mushroomed to the point where some of the King's fans skipped out on class. Some had even gone so far as to camp out. Overnight. On school grounds. Attempts to remove them had met with violent disapproval. VERY violent disapproval. One police officer had to be escorted from the scene, his body rife with bloody gashes. There had even been a fake nail stuck in his ear.

Yeah. Rabid fangirls. DEADLY. You'd think more dictators would use THEM as infantry, but nooo…

"AHEM," grumbled Izzy, Motoyama, Hakashi, Betamon, and Tentomon.

Oh yeah, the story.

"Anyhow, judging from what you've told me Izzy…" Mr. Motoyama turned his gaze to the whiz kid. "…you believe that this 'King' is actually a Digimon who has hypnotized these people?"

"To be blunt, yes," replied the Child of Knowledge. Izzy didn't reveal the circumstances about how he came about to this conclusion…but he could at least allude to it without mentioning the whole Digidestined bit. "After factoring in a lot of different variables, this is the most logical one."

Hakashi arched an eyebrow. "You're talking about logic?"

Izzy nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"You're living in a world where creatures come out of our computers. Logic has kind of left."

"Point taken."

Motoyama sighed. "At least the rest of the students are still capable of finishing the day. Let's just finish lunch. Come Betamon."

The little Rookie nodded feebly – apparently, he wasn't so much as witty as he was shy around other people – as he waddled off after his partner. The scene momentarily made Izzy smile; things had progressed so far…

"WHO DO WE WANT?"

"_**THE KING!"**_

"WHEN DO WE WANT HIM?"

"_**NOW!"**_

Then Izzy sweatdropped as his eyes caught Kari, Yolei, Sora, and Mimi leading a chant against the police officers. _Man, can this get any weirder?_

xxxx

/Soccer Field, Odaiba School, Odaiba, 12:27 PM/

The Teenage Wolves watched on from afar, Gabumon by their side. Akira grumbled, "This sucks. Sucky sucky suck SUCKS."

"Oh quit your whining," muttered Yutaka, his normally loose black hair slicked back over his head with gel, giving him a more dignified appearance than normal. He had no intention of letting this day pass without giving this 'Etemon' fellow a run for his money. "We'll be able to stop him tonight, so we just have to wait."

"If we can get back into the auditorium, that is," mumbled Takashi, his fuzzy blue hair trembling in the wind. "I mean, how are we going to get past all of the King's fans?"

"**OUR** fans," corrected Akira.

"Just calm down boys," reassured Matt as he briefly fidgeted with the Crest of Friendship under his shirt. They would all get through this. He knew it. And they'd come out on top. "We'll be showing him what for soon enough…right Gabumon?"

The Rookie nodded with enthusiasm. "Right Matt! And I'll pay him back for knocking me out! My jaw actually hurts a little still…"

The Teenage Wolves – and their mascot – were ready for tonight.

Meanwhile, further down the soccer field…

Veemon and Gomamon watched with fascination as Agumon and Impmon continued kicking a ball back and forth at each other, steadily going faster and faster. Finally, the former asked, "So…how's Joe?"

"Oh, he's fine. A little distressed at the fact we'll be facing another evil villain tonight, but he's just being Joe…so yeah, he's fine!" Gomamon suddenly winced as Impmon was bonked on the head by the soccer ball. "You know, I think Impmon just became a farmer!"

"Huh? Why?"

Gomamon snickered. "Because Agumon just gave Impmon a few ache-ers." He then began laughing.

Veemon blinked. "…Agumon just gave Impmon some land?"

Gomamon facefaulted. "It was a figure of speech…"

"Oh." Veemon cupped a hand around his chin out of fascination. "Wowie…I didn't know talking was the same as farm land. Wait till I tell Davish how much land we have!"

Gomamon facefaulted again.

And as this little scene continued, we move to the sidelines, where Biyomon, Palmon, Gatomon, and Hawkmon sat.

"So Patamon…the one behind this whole thing is Etemon?" asked Biyomon.

"Yup," replied Patamon with a nod.

Palmon sighed with worry, her feet absorbing as many nutrients from the soil as they could; she would need to be in prime condition for tonight's battle against Etemon…at least, she HOPED there would be a battle. Despite Mimi's dislike for conflict, Palmon knew she had to stop Etemon to save her partner. "Do you think we can do it?"

"Most undoubtedly," assured Hawkmon as he ruffled with his feathers. He finally had a cause to the effect; a reason for Yolei's madness. There would be retribution! "Etemon will not get away with whatever he's planning…and he won't use our friends as his pawns."

"You said it Hawkmon," purred Gatomon as she (almost affectionately) sharpened her claws…after all, she needed them to be in prime condition for the battle.

Patamon sighed. "I just hope TK will be okay…"

And finally, we turn to Armadillomon. Who, for some inexplicable reason, was now the soccer ball in a one-on-one match between Gorillamon and a Goblimon.

_Why do I have to be the ball?_ thought the armadillo Rookie with a worried look on his hidden face.

xxxx

/Outside Odaiba School, Odaiba, 3:25 PM/

Standing near a throng of cherry blossom trees – the cherry blossoms having been shed long ago during spring – were the familiar figures of Davis, Daichi, Cody, TK, Tai, and Joe, the last one having been hanging around school grounds all day, seeing as how he was out of school and all that (and to be honest, he had been flabbergasted at how many Digimon hung around the school's soccer field. How many Digimon partnerships existed amongst the student body?). The Child of Reliability sighed, "Gomamon's been sharing his jokes to the rest of the Digimon."

"And I take it he's had a lukewarm reception?" cracked Tai.

"That would be overestimating it," replied Joe with a small smile. "Most of his puns were so…well, 'punny', that his audience fired back at him occasionally. I know Impmon lit his hair on fire after one joke about people with Brooklyn accents."

Daichi snickered as he messed with his long black hair. "Not surprised."

"So…tonight's the night," said TK, his eyes gazing over at the auditorium. "I wonder what Etemon's been cooking up in there."

"Whatever it is, we'll be prepared for it," remarked Cody, his green eyes focused at a table some distance away. His student Komei Nobunaga was quietly a riceball, with his partner Musyamon standing diligently beside him.

His eyes were glaring at Cody.

Cody momentarily shuddered. _He must have a grudge against me for speaking out against Komei._ He only hoped Musyamon would be civilized…if he decided to speak out, that is.

"So Joe…" Tai shifted his gaze to the Child of Phobias (ZING!). "You ready for another crack at history's most horrible singer?"

Joe shrugged. "I'm not scared or anything…though I doubt I could handle his horrible singing. Besides, it's not like Etemon would stand much of a chance…not only do we have Mega-level Digimon now, but there's the New Digidestined to consider…and the fact that Davis, Kari, and TK can become superheroes is a bonus too. How are we supposed to lose?"

"It would never hurt to be careful."

Everyone turned toward a figure in a trench coat. It was obvious by now that it was Ken. "Hey Ken!" exclaimed Davis. "The Rocketeers still giving you trouble?"

Wormmon poked his head out of the trench coat. "Oh, it never hurts to be cautious. Ken's still called the Rocket for a reason."

"Well, he's no Magna Warrior," replied Davis with a wicked grin.

"Don't let your ego get too big Davis," warned Cody.

"I DO NOT HAVE AN EGO!" roared Davis.

"And it just got wounded," replied Daichi with a snicker-wait. He paused as his yellow eyes glanced across the street. Had he just seen someone in the alley…?

Nah. He was just seeing things.

Meanwhile, ACROSS the street…

Tatsuki Tamashiro, clad in her Tamachi school uniform, sighed with relief. "We were almost seen girls. Be less conspicuous, if you don't mind."

"BUT WE'RE SO CLOSE TO KEN!" squealed the two-dozen Rocketeers with her.

"Not only that, but you saw that massive crowd!" exclaimed a dark-haired girl. "Our prayers have been answered; that lavender-haired hussy has fallen for the King!"

"I would be more ecstatic…if our own ranks hadn't been depleted because of the King," pointedly replied Tatsuki with a frown, her brown eyes narrowed. "Over half of the Rocketeers…now no longer think of Ken…but of an anonymous rocker with a plate for a face. Many of them are over there cheering ALONGSIDE that 'hussy'. Am I supposed to be happy?"

The other Rocketeers were silenced. An orange-haired female blubbered, "B-B-But…this is what we wanted…r-r-right?"

"Not like this," whispered Tatsuki, her gaze focused on the auditorium. "Not like this…WE'LL win Ken Ichijouji fair and square!"

"**_YEAAH!"_** cheered the Rocketeers.

_Besides_, thought the head of the Female Rocketeers with a frown. _Something about this King…doesn't seem right…_

xxxx

And so the pieces were set.

The Digidestined, both young and old.

The Odaiba police.

The Female Rocketeers.

Saito's gang.

Oikawa and Blackwargreymon.

The Prime Minister and the Grand Praetor.

And last, the Echelon agent sent here for reasons unknown.

And now…Etemon's next move…will affect them all…

xxxx

/Outside Auditorium, Odaiba School, Odaiba, 6:00 PM/

"IT'S OPENING!" roared a frantic Junsa.

All of the police turned their weapons toward the opening doors to the auditorium, its innards dark and quiet. The King's cheering fans suddenly became quiet.

Nothing was said. The sun was setting, casting an eerie glow over everything.

Finally, the King's voice echoed out of the auditorium. _"Okay, you guys in the blue shirts! Put down those weapons and let my fans through! They've waited for the big show, and now they're gonna get it! COME ON IN!"_

"**_KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"_** squealed the utter mass of fans as they dashed towards the auditorium. The police officers, not seeking any bloodshed (neither the fans NOR theirs), immediately stepped aside.

"_WAIT!"_

The fans stopped.

_"But before I start, I have a special surprise for four special fans…will Kari Kamiya, Yolei Inoue, Mimi Tachikawa, and Sora Takenouchi step inside?"_

"YAY!" squeaked the four female Digidestined, the other fans immediately moaning as the four charged inside.

From a distance, Tai grumbled. "Etemon's planning something…I'm going in!" He took a step forward.

Matt grabbed Tai's shirtsleeve. "Easy there Tai. We can't make a move until HE makes a move. I don't like it anymore than you…but we can't do anything yet." The Child of Courage snarled as he grudgingly stopped himself.

"He better not hurt Kari," growled Davis.

"She's a big girl Davis…she can take care of herself," reassured TK. Though he didn't like it anymore than Davis did.

As the fans became more irritable with the delay, Himuro slowly glanced inside. It was so dark inside…so UNNATURALLY dark…the shadows looked like squirming snakes…or wires. "Good grief, it's creepy in there." He shouted out, "You girls okay?"

His voice echoed throughout the auditorium.

Then there was a rumbling sound. And a rumbling FEELING. "Huh?"

The roof of the auditorium suddenly exploded upward, causing everyone to scream out of surprise. The dust and ash drifted into the air, settling onto nearby cars and streets…and rising from the smoke was the King, standing upon a platform of black wires. "Welcome to my Comeback Tour! Uh huh huh, uh huh huh!"

Ilene stared at the massive obelisk of black wiring that the King now stood on. "Well…you don't see that everyday."

Meanwhile, the older Digidestined gasped. Izzy exclaimed, "It's the Dark Network!"

The King gestured behind him with his arms. "And I've spent the last few days working on these nifty glass thingamajigs, so behold the fruits of my labor!" The smoke drifted away, revealing four glass pods connected to the Dark Network. "My Dark Network assimilated all of the technology in this dump, and created these little pods you see here!"

Izzy blinked. Assimilated the technology? _He couldn't do that before…_

Inside the four pods was one Digidestined each; Sora, Mimi, Yolei, and Kari. And they looked…happy?

"**Give us the best show ever!"** squealed the four girls.

The King chuckled darkly. "Oh, I intend to…it was quite an ingenious plan if I do say so myself!" He proclaimed to the entire audience before him, fans, police officers, and Digidestined alike. "I came up with this idea shortly after coming into the Real World; I need enough juice to handle you Digitwerps, so I needed to become a Mega! But to become a Mega, I needed energy! And what better sources of energy than you Digibrats?"

Izzy suddenly began realizing multiple things, all of which were clicking together in his mind. And the results weren't good. _Assimilating technology? This explains how he created the suit with the stolen items…and it explains why he hypnotized all those people…to try and lure any and all Digidestined to him! And he ended up with not just one…but FOUR power sources…but the Dark Network didn't have the power to assimilate technology back when we fought him…why does he have it now?_ "Guys, this just got a lot worse."

"No kidding," replied Gomamon. "He said Mega…that means he's trying to become MetalEtemon!"

"MetalEtemon?" repeated Hawkmon.

Joe nodded. "Yeah…back when we us older kids were fighting the Dark Masters five years ago, we split up shortly after destroying MetalSeadramon." The Child of Reliability thought back to that point in time; he had left because Mimi had wanted to leave, for she had tired of all the fighting. _And look at us now; still fighting, even after all this._ "Before Puppetmon was defeated by you guys, we ran into him for the first time. It took the combined efforts of Ogremon, Zudomon, and Leomon's Mega form of SaberLeomon to take him out." He momentarily winced at the memory of Leomon's death. It shouldn't be NORMAL to remember such horrible things. "He had been reborn through sheer will, merging his data with that of his Dark Network in order to come back as MetalEtemon. At least, that's what he said before Zudomon cracked open his ChromeDigizoid armor."

"So much for the 'strongest metal' in the Digital World!" snarkily boasted Gomamon.

"It helps that Zudomon's hammer was made of ChromeDigizoid," added Tentomon. Gomamon immediately sweatdropped.

_Huh…maybe he merged with the data of the Dark Network even more after being destroyed the second time? Or is there also another factor involved? Gah…too many questions._ Izzy sighed, trying to reorder himself. "He's trying to become MetalEtemon. We've gathered that…and we know he can be beaten. That's good to know."

"Then why do I have an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach?" muttered Tai, his instincts warning him that something bad was about to happen.

"It could be indigestion," remarked Agumon. Tai facefaulted.

"Cut the wisecracks!" snapped Akira, his attention focused on the King. "I want to see what this jokester does next…"

In the air, Etemon was having an absolute blast. _Lights…cameras…fans fans fans! Oh, this is the glory I've been looking for! And it'll only get better from here!_ "Heh. I've gotten so popular, I don't even need my disguise any more!" He casually tore off his plate mask and tossed it aside. The fans cheered wildly.

The plate landed on Davis' head.

"**_I CALL FOUL!"_** roared the Child of Miracles at the sky.

_(Oh be quiet.)_

"Now for the trench coat," said Etemon as he let his clothing fly away with the wind. His shades gleamed in the fading twilight as he reached for the metallic bodysuit, tearing at it with both hands. "And now for this doohickey!"

It shattered under his grip, the suit falling apart into glittering shards of metal and electronic hardware.

The cheering suddenly stopped. The euphoric look on everyone's faces disappeared, replaced by slight confusion.

The Digidestined blinked. "Huh?"

The police officers uttered, "What?"

The King gaped. "WHAA?"

A number of comments began to drift out from the massive crowd of – apparently – ex-King fans.

"Where are we?"

"Why are we here?"

"What happened to the school auditorium!"

"What are all those black things? Are those wires? They're moving! Like snakes!"

"EWWWW! I don't like snakes!"

"That's a monkey man up there!"

"What's in those four pods? I can't see that high!"

"…who's this 'Kingy' and why am I holding a sign that says he's 'mai bishie'?"

The Digidestined and Teenage Wolves couldn't help but look oddly at the whole scene. Takashi was actually RELIEVED. "Whew…they don't look so rabid anymore."

"And that can only mean that hypno-suit thingy's no longer working! **THEY'RE OUR FANS AGAIN!**" Akira whooped with joy.

"Told ya," said Matt with a smile.

In the sky, Etemon grimaced. "Darn. Didn't think that they'd stop being hypnotized to worship my every step once I broke the suit. Guess I shoulda saw that coming." He then grinned wickedly. "Doesn't matter. Once I turn Mega, I'll have them eating outta the palm of my hand in no time! Uh huh huh, uh huh huh!"

"…you've got to be kidding."

Etemon blinked as he looked over his shoulder, now looking eye-to-eye with four (now rather irate) female Digidestined. "So, ya'll are itchin' for a fight? Well you know, I'm the King, and you won't ever get rid of me!"

"You sound like a bad Elvis impersonator, you're in a monkey suit, and you have a Monzaemon doll on your hip. A MONZAEMON doll," pointedly said Yolei, none too happy about her current predicament.

Etemon was silent. Then he pulled the Monzaemon doll off of his hip, looking at it while scratching his head. "Ya know, I always did wonder where I got this from."

Kari sighed. She wasn't in the mood right now to deal with one of the Digidestined's former enemies. "Let's just get this over with. HOLY ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

One bright flash of light later…and Kari was revealed, transformed into the White Angel, as dubbed by the media. In her hands were the same shield and sword that had served her well in the battles against Darkheart, UmbraDevimon, and hordes of other Digimon since the final battle against BelialMyotismon. The armor of Nefertimon fitted snugly on her body, with some changes here and there; the facemask that characterized Nefertimon was gone, leaving Kari's face visible. She also wore a silver skirt that went down to the middle of her thighs, and it was trimmed with gold. Her most defining characteristics – arguably – were the white breastplate with the Crest of Light on it…and the two white wings emerging from her shoulder blades.

Kari reared her sword, its edge sharpened greatly. "This is where it ends."

All of a sudden, for no apparent reason…Etemon grinned. "You're a bigger Digitwerp than I thought. You just gave me more power to tap into! Dark Network, do your thing!"

The cabal of black wires, teeming like living veins, crackled with red energy as the glass pods shined with yellow light. Kari suddenly fell to her knees, the energy being sucked out of her body before she could even thrust through her prison.

And judging by the screams coming from Sora, Mimi, Yolei, and herself, it was painful.

"SORA!" screamed Tai and Biyomon.

"MIMI!" yelled Matt, Joe, and Palmon.

"YOLEI!" cried Ken, Cody, and Hawkmon.

"KARI!" shouted TK, Tai (hey, he went once already!), and Gatomon.

Davis didn't bother shouting; he was already moving into action.

"**HOLY ARMOR ENERGIZE!"** In one golden flash, he was fully clad in the Armor of Miracles. He was now the Magna Warrior…and his entire face, save for his eyes, was hidden by a golden facemask of metal. "Time to put him down for good!" He charged into the air, the thruster packs under his armor plating shooting forth golden exhaust. Those gathered around the auditorium – still thoroughly confused as to why they were here – marveled at the Magna Warrior's sudden appearance. Himuro whistled at the golden fighter. "Things are getting REALLY interesting…"

But before he could get to Etemon, his entire body was thrashed aside by a massive tentacle of Dark Network wires twirled together. "WAH!" The Child of Miracles was sent flying back down, crashing into the ground.

"DAVISH!" screamed Veemon as his instincts kicked in.

Veemon digivolve to……XVmon!

The bipedal dragon flew to Davis' side, asking, "You okay pal?"

"Yeah…I'm fine," muttered Davis as he picked himself off the ground. He had left an entire hole in the soccer field. "Man…I bet the principal's gonna make me clean this up."

"You're the Magna Warrior. He doesn't know YOU."

"Oh, right?" Davis chuckled nervously. "Silly me."

**"HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!"**

Everyone suddenly turned their attention back to Etemon, who was now crackling with energy; energy he had absorbed from the Children of Love, Sincerity, Caring, and Light. "Now I've got a mega power boost! Enough to make me a Mega! Get it? Ah, I'm sure you do, but enough chitchat. Time to get this show on the road and begin my Comeback Tour!" The Dark Network pumped all of the energy into the Ultimate's body…and he began to glow.

"**Etemon**…**MEGA-DIGIVOLVE TO**…"

Another bright flash of light, this one more sustained. And all the while, Ken suddenly felt a chill in his heart. _His dark power…is multiplying…!_

xxxx

/Outside Ishida Apartment, Odaiba, 6:03 PM/

/Five Minutes before Etemon Mega-Digivolved/

Hiroaki Ishida sighed as he walked down a hallway filled with multiple doors, house key in hand. Behind him was the 8'6" Futa Ishisamee. "Tough day at work?"

Hiroaki smiled at his partner's question. "Not really…just trying to keep track of all the news events. The Grand Praetor's visit is a big one in and of itself."

"A mere diplomatic mission, nothing more," grumbled Futa. His opinion of Nola Kusulumee wasn't so high. Then again, seeing as how he was branded as the Outcast and everything, he had reason to dislike (maybe even hate?) the Prophets and the other Digimon of the Forbidden/Transcendent City. "Though the goals are noble, I certainly hope they don't force anything too soon. Digimon/Human relations are perched upon the thin edge of the knife…"

The analogy fit; if relations between humans and Digimon progressed too far in either direction – lockdown on Digimon on one end, with total freedom on the other – things would erupt. If things stood at a stand still for too long, relations would prick themselves on the sharp edge of the knife known as public opinion…and they would fall away nevertheless. Something big was needed to convince the public…but nothing life-threatening.

"Oh well…it's none of our concern," remarked the Digidestined as he stopped in front of his apartment door, putting his key into the handle. "I'm a remarried man with a family, and a wonderful partner…what more could I want?"

The two stepped in. "I'm home Natsuko!" called out Hiroaki. His gaze drifted into the living room, where he could see Nancy sitting on the couch, unmoving. "Nancy?" He moved forward, along with Futa, who suddenly became on-edge. "Natsu-"

That's when he finally saw the rest of the living room…and Futa pulled out two plasma swords, his mandibles clicking together.

Standing in the room was Yukio Oikawa and Blackwargreymon.

"Hello Hiroaki Ishida," stated Oikawa.

Hiroaki scowled at the scarred man…which was understandable, considering what had happened during their last encounter. You know…episode 57? Holding her at gunpoint? Threatening to kill her if Hiroaki didn't take him to the Digital World? Revealing that he helped Demon – one his most powerful enemies – into the Real World, with an army to boot? You know?

Eh, go reread it and come back.

"What are YOU doing here?" snarled Mr. Ishida, his rage utterly palpable.

"To talk," remarked Oikawa. Blackwargreymon and Futa hadn't broken eye contact, each one measuring the other.

Hiroaki glanced at Natsuko. She quietly said, "They knocked. I answered. They barged in before I could do anything…but to be fair, they haven't done anything to me. They've just waited here…for you."

"Why me?"

Oikawa stepped forward, his body illuminated by the orange light of the setting sun coming in through the window. "Because you were a friend of my friend…Hiroki. You are also a Digidestined, like he was…but by some cruel twist of fate, I'm also a Digidestined…"

"Don't you DARE call yourself one of us," growled Hiroaki. Those words…they were like an INSULT. How dare he? **_How dare he!_** "You threatened my wife. You threatened to KILL her. And you let DEMON into this world. **_DEMON_**. And you have the nerve to call yourself a Digidestined? _A DIGIDESTINED?_" Hiroaki exhaled from the sudden tirade, inhaling to regain his breath…and to calm himself. "Both of my sons are Digidestined. They've done great things. Their friends have done great things. What have YOU done?"

Oddly enough…Oikawa chuckled. "How odd…I feel the exact same way…" This was certainly a surprise for Hiroaki, who had no time to issue another word before the purple-clad man continued. "…but apparently, Gennai did not feel that that was the case."

Hiroaki blinked. "Gennai?"

"He sent me here because he feels that the children will soon need our help," warned Oikawa.

At the moment, the heads of the Futa and Blackwargreymon jerked toward the window, their eyes focused on the new source of light…coming from the area around Odaiba School. Hiroaki, Natsuko, and Oikawa followed their gaze…and at last, the scarred partner of Blackwargreymon said, "And it looks like he knew what he was talking about."

xxxx

At the same time, far away…

On the roads of Odaiba, in the limousine of the Prime Minister, Grand Praetor Nola Kusulumee's head snapped up. "Something's happening."

"Hmm?" uttered Takeo Koimoto, his expression one of confusion. He was confused even more when Nola suddenly opened the door and rolled out onto the pavement. "What the? Huh…! What! Stop the car!"

The limo screeched to a halt. Prime Minister Koimoto, Ackerson, Miyuki, Dietz, and the American guard – who had by now attached a mouthpiece to his helmet, which would now translate his words into Japanese (gotta love Forbidden City technology) – all stepped out. The Shadow hovered overhead, and the police cars had also come to a stop. The four Elitemon guards that had been escorting the limo cautiously drew their energy rifles as they gazed in the direction of the energy surge.

Nola snorted. "I'm afraid our trip to the concert will have to be cancelled."

Takeo Koimoto suddenly had a very bad feeling. A very bad feeling indeed.

Dietz couldn't help but grin. "Ackerson! Now you'll get to see me and my sword in ACTION!"

"Oh boy, I can hardly contain my excitement. Whoopy," unenthusiastically said the Junsa-bucho as he grabbed his Winchester rifle; his bones were saying that something bad was about to happen as well. _Time to get serious._

xxxx

/Above Auditorium, Odaiba School, Odaiba, 6:09 PM/

The light faded.

And already, the power difference was incredible.

Gomamon shivered at the sheer energy coming off from Etemon's Mega form. "Guys…this is different than MetalEtemon. It's stronger! This is NOT MetalEtemon!"

"Oh wonderful Gomamon, announce it to the world and make me feel even more under pressure than I already am," muttered Joe.

"Then if it's not MetalEtemon, who could it be?" asked Matt. "He can't be as strong as BelialMyotismon, could he?"

"No way!" exclaimed XVmon. "Nowhere NEAR that strong."

"But Etemon's now proven to have some new tricks up his sleeve," remarked Izzy Izumi as he tentatively clutched at the computer bag on his back. "Let's just hope they aren't TOO deadly…"

The pods were visible first after the light faded; the four girls were unconscious within the pods of glass.

Then…Etemon's Mega form was revealed.

"…huh. Not what I was expectin' at all!"

The new Mega looked down at himself with prideful vanity. His orange jumpsuit was now colored gold, and he sported a breastplate and shoulder pads of gold mixed with ChromeDigizoid. His blue boots – complete with fuzzy white trim – came up to his muscular calves; at the same time, his red cape – which also had fuzzy white trim – came down to his calves. His gloves were colored the same shade of blue as his boots, and a white visor with an orange lens replaced his shades. Atop his head was a giant red crown (larger than his head!) trimmed with gold and toped with a red ruby. Around his waist was a belt of platinum mixed with ChromeDigizoid, and a golden emblem was embedded in it in the shape of Monzaemon's head (seriously, what's up with the Monzaemon thing?). Finally, two Japanese characters were etched onto his breastplate; carved over the right pectoral was the character for 'Big'. The character over the left pectoral stood for 'King'.

Big King.

That's exactly what Etemon's Mega form felt like. His NEW Mega form. MetalEtemon was like a bad memory of a one-night performance in an old bar compared to this! "Heh heh heh…those little chickadees must've given me more juice than I thought! Now I truly AM a King! **KingEtemon**, that is! Uh huh huh, uh huh, uh huh huh!"

The Digidestined looked on in shock. Impmon merely snorted. "He doesn't look so tough."

"You said that about that MarineAngemon two weeks ago," joked Daichi.

"**I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT LITTLE THING WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A MEGA!"** roared the impish Rookie, momentarily ignoring KingEtemon.

KingEtemon grinned madly as he cracked his knuckles. His control…his control was absolute! The Dark Network was part of him…he could feel every wire, sense everything it touched. It bowed to his will…like a servant to his king. "Heh heh heh…with my new power, I won't NEED a stupid mechanical traitor to run my Dark Network! It goes with me now! I can control it ALL!"

Akira sighed at KingEtemon's proclamations. "This guy needs a reality check. We outnumber him!"

KingEtemon cackled as he willed his Dark Network to spread. "Take over all of the little wires and gizmos in this district! Odaiba will be where I put the throne of my empire of rock and roll!" His Dark Network suddenly connected to power lines, cable lines, and phone lines, spreading to other buildings…

In the matter of ten seconds, the Dark Network had spread throughout all of Odaiba.

Five seconds later, the black wires of the Dark Network erupted from EVERY SINGLE BUILDING IN ODAIBA.

Akira paled at the sight. Yutaka growled, "You just had to open your mouth Akira."

KingEtemon pointed down at the mass of humans gathered in front of Odaiba. "Heh heh heh…okay Dark Network, it's time we show these twerps whose boss. Start with these ungrateful fans of mine! Show them not to betray their King! Uh huh huh, uh huh uh huh!"

Like pythons, tendrils from the Dark Network lashed downward at the mass of former King fans.

Then, their confusion over the whole incident suddenly disappeared as their survival instincts kicked in…and they ran, screaming as they did. The Dark Network was hot on their heels.

Davis the Magna Warrior flexed his arms, glaring at the oncoming mass of people…and behind them, theDark Network."Okay guys, let's get it right…let's digivolve and kick this King off his throne!"

"_**RIGHT!"**_

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 8: Terror of the Dark Network

xxxx

Author's Notes: Well, I had another one of those nights. I pulled an all-nighter (after my first shift of work at Publix no less! I don't even feel tired!) to write the rest of this chapter…I wrote about 15 of this chapter's 26 pages yesterday…with about 11 of them being at night. O.o

Anyhow, Etemon's Mega form has been revealed as KingEtemon! Next chapter features the Dark Network showcasing some new abilities…and it becomes a battle with multiple factions involved! Next chapter features action…and LOTS of it!

And as one last spoiler…Dietz fights next chapter. With a plasma sword. IN EACH HAND.

And right now, Dot Cubed just fainted. ;P

See you soon, and please review!


	8. Terror of the Dark Network

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Want an autograph?

Author's Notes: Counting this chapter, there are three more chapters in the battle with KingEtemon. How will it all end? How will it go?

Let's find out!

Begin!

xxxx

Chapter 8: Terror of the Dark Network

xxxx

/Rooftop, Near Odaiba School, Odaiba, 6:10 PM/

The precise moment that KingEtemon's Dark Network emerged.

The invisible Echelon agent cursed as the Dark Network erupted from every single building, as far as he could see. Things had just gotten more complicated.

He quietly looked around; the wires snaked their way across everything, like worms…or maggots. Thankfully, it seemed as if he hadn't been seen. Not yet anyway.

He calmly spoke into his com-link. "Sir."

**"Report."**

"The situation seems to have taken a turn for the worse. Etemon's Dark Network seems to have infiltrated the entire Odaiba district. Also, the Digimon's Mega form is different from the one in our databanks."

"**Is that so?"**

"Apparently, if I heard right, he called himself 'KingEtemon'…"

**"…hmm…perhaps that miniscule amount of data…could it have altered him so much as to give him a new Mega form…?"**

"Sir?"

**"It doesn't matter. This only gives you more opportunities to obtain your objective. The only question is if our other man will be able to survive the chaos…if not, then the evac plan will have to be cancelled. You'll have to make it out of Japan on your own."**

"Understood." The agent calmly pulled something out of his pockets…and with one click, a plasma sword came to life.

The sudden emergence of energy caught the attention of several dozen black wires, and they immediately started charging up for a laser barrage.

The agent dashed forward and slashed.

A whole bundle of wires fell, cut in twain. Almost instantaneously, the agent pulled out a device similar to the probe that had 'uploaded' Etemon to the real world. He activated it with the push of a button, and it emitted a thin blue light.

The cut wires suddenly stopped writhing as the light froze them in place. Moments later, they were split apart into individual data particles, floating into the air. The device promptly absorbed the data of the Dark Network wires.

The agent pocketed the probe, deactivating his plasma sword. "Sir, the objective has been obtained."

**"Good. Now go wait at the designated evac point. If he doesn't show up by tomorrow morning, start arranging other travel plans."**

"Understood sir. Out." The agent calmly cut the connection, and he immediately took off for the nearest fire escape. He had to take great care to avoid any battles if he was to make it to the docks in one piece.

To be honest, he was glad he was going to be out of this place. The city was too foreign to his liking. And that Etemon was a pain to watch.

xxxx

/Living Room, Ishida Apartment, Odaiba: 6:10 PM/

The precise moment that KingEtemon's Dark Network emerged.

It was sudden. Immediate. Unexpected.

Black wires emerged from every electronic device in the room, seeking out targets.

Natsuko shrieked out of sheer fright. "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Trouble," growled Futa Ishisamee as both he and BlackWargreymon slashed through the incoming wires, the former with his plasma swords and the latter with his claws.

Multiple wires emerged from the kitchen, turning towards the nearest target: Natsuko Ishida.

Hiroaki stood protectively in front of her as they began to glow green.

"Get back!"

Hiroaki impulsively responded as Oikawa moved in front of him, pulling out two pistols. To his surprise, energy projectiles emerged from Oikawa's gun barrels, tearing into the weak wires.

But the Dark Network kept coming. Despite its weak durability, it more than made up with its immense numbers.

Futa growled as he slashed through the windows. "COME! We must flee!"

BlackWargreymon grabbed Oikawa in one arm and both Natsuko and Hiroaki in the other before flying out. Futa slashed through more of the wires before leaping out with a mighty jump. He made it out just before green lasers – tinged with black electricity – tore into the entire apartment.

BlackWargreymon landed on the nearest rooftop. It was 200 feet away and 94 feet down.

Futa landed on it, leaving a small crater. No damage.

The dark Mega eyed the golden Elitemon with intrigue as he let the humans down. "Well…that was an impressive jump."

Futa's mandibles clicked together quickly and lightly: a sign of pride. "Lest you forget…I AM a Mega."

Hiroaki grimaced as he brushed himself off. "Nancy…you okay?"

His wife feverishly nodded as she tried to regain control of her breathing. "It's…just…that…" She took a few deep breaths. "It all happened…so fast…"

_Then perhaps it was a good thing Gennai sent me here_, thought Oikawa as he clenched his pistols. They were silver-colored weapons with shining blue revolvers, and they boasted black trimming along the barrel.

Hiroaki glanced at the pistols oddly. "What are those?"

"…a gift." Oikawa holstered them. "Forged by a pair of Digimon gunsmiths by the names of Starmon and Deputymon. They fire energy…and they have unlimited ammunition." _As long as I plug it into an electrical outlet once in a while_, added Oikawa mentally.

Hiroaki arched an eyebrow. "A 'gift' you say?"

"There's no time for questions," remarked BlackWargreymon as he stared at the skyline, which was now crawling with the Dark Network. "There's a battle to be fought." The anticipation in his voice was palpable.

"…not until we get the others." Hiroaki sighed as his thoughts drifted to his fellow Digidestined.

Joshua Kido. Teela Yamaki. Miranda Akiyama.

The original Digidestined. The first.

"We need to get Joshua first…then we'll head to Shinagawa for Miranda…then to Shinjuku for Teela." Hiroaki turned toward Oikawa and his wife. "We'll need all the help we can get."

BlackWargreymon snorted. "YOU can go and get help if you wish. I'm going to fight." Without saying another word, he took to the air and flew off.

Oikawa sighed as his partner flew off; there was an odd smile on his downtrodden face. "It's been a long time since he's had an opponent worth fighting…he's excited."

"That may be, but we need to get the others." Hiroaki glanced at Futa. "Mind giving us a lift?"

Futa shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Moments later, Futa was airborne, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Oikawa was in one arm, while Hiroaki was in the other. Natsuko was sitting on his shoulders, clutching his head as hard as she could. "Try not to fall, Mrs. Ishida."

_You don't have to tell me twice_, thought Natsuko with a worried look in her eyes.

xxxx

/Road, Odaiba, 6:10 PM/

The precise moment that KingEtemon's Dark Network emerged.

The Grand Praetor and the Prime Minister blinked as the ground rumbled. Black wires suddenly started erupting from buildings all around them, threatening to overwhelm them all.

The police escorts all moved behind their police cars for cover. Ezekiel Ackerson roared, **"PROTECT THE PRIME MINISTER!"**

Takeo Koimoto was grabbed by Miyuki and pulled towards the nearest point of safety (a nearby alley, to be precise) he Junsa-bucho muttering, "Excuse me Mr. Koimoto." She stepped out and aimed at the Dark Network with her energy rifle. The other police officers took aim with energy rifles, energy pistols (both having been left over from the Odaiba War), or regular handguns.

Then the Dark Network opened fire, unleashing a barrage of green lasers upon them.

"Open fire!" ordered Nola Kusulumee. Blue bursts of energy erupted from the futuristic weapons, bombarding the wires and burning away at them.

"START SHOOTING!" roared Ackerson as he fired his Winchester rifle. Bullets and plasma rained upon the Dark Network.

The Dark Network's lasers were like rain. Both human and Digimon alike dodged in and out of the ferocious barrage, seeking cover between buildings or inside them (shooting through a window and jumping inside, if necessary). However, there seemed to be no reprieve.

_**CHOOMCHOOMCHOOMCHOOMCHOOM!**_

Two trails of bright red plasma orbs suddenly started bombarding the Dark Network from above, clearing a landing zone. The Shadow – its two front turrets still firing – opened up its prongs, letting the three remaining humans drop out, opening fire with their energy rifles. The pilot – the last of the five Elitemon guards – grunted as he stepped out, pulling out his own plasma rifle. "Pilot, get over here!"

The pilot in question was actually the same American that had ridden in the limo alongside Dietz. Among the five humans accompanying the Grand Praetor, he was best at piloting a Shadow. And he had a knack for maneuvering, too.

Besides, Elitemon were warriors. They preferred to fight on foot.

And that suited the quiet American just fine. And from this point forward, he shall simply be known as Johnny Notimportantenoughtohavealastname.

Johnny N (shortened for ease) jumped into the cockpit and closed the hatch, ascending back into the air. The turrets, under control of the onboard computer targeting system, kept firing at the Dark Network. The Shadow now had the attention of the black wires, as it was now being peppered with green lasers. This allowed the ground forces to go on the offensive.

"RAAAGH!" roared Nola as he slashed through multiple wires with his plasma sword. He tilted his head back towards the others. "Come! We can't stay here forever! We must try and find a way out of this warzone!"

"You heard the shiny guy!" yelled Dietz as he fired his energy rifle, his plasma sword held in the other hand. "Forward, march!"

Ezekiel Ackerson exchanged a brief glance with Miyuki Shinako. The female Junsa-bucho calmly grabbed the Prime Minister by the arm. "Pardon me sir, but we have to leave!"

"By all means!" hurriedly said Takeo as he ran alongside the sergeant.

The Grand Praetor. The Prime Minister.

Five red Elitemon. Five armored humans. One Shadow.

Over two-dozen police officers.

All against the Dark Network.

xxxx

/Outside Odaiba School, Odaiba, 6:11 PM/

Twilight.

In a way, KingEtemon's Dark Network stood out even more. The setting sun's light contrasted with the mass of black wiring, setting a scene of unease. And KingEtemon's laughter didn't help at all.

Davis had already donned the Armor of Miracles, becoming the Magna Warrior. The police were already firing upon the Dark Network, trying their best to not succumb to their natural impulses (aka, fleeing like almost everyone else was).

However, this was just the beginning.

Veemon digivolve to……XVmon!

XVmon digivolve to……Paildramon!

Paildramon: the Ultimate form of Davis' partner. And unlike the version you all may know, his armor was made of gold. All of it. Pearly-white spikes protruded from the holes in his gauntlets, showing that he was ready to fight. "HYAH!"

Wormmon digivolve to……Stingmon!

Stingmon digivolve to……Dinobeemon!

Unlike the Dinobeemon most of you are familiar with, THIS particular Dinobeemon stood tall at 50 feet. His body was that of a green T-Rex, from the leathery skin to the razor-sharp teeth. Unlike a Tyrannosaurus Rex, however, both of his muscular arms were long (at least 15 feet!). Green and black insectoid armor covered his chest, back, facem and arms, offering protection for his massive body. Four long insectoid wings extended from the armored pod on his back, allowing for some modicum of flight (though not as great as, say, Halsemon; he WAS a giant dinosaur, after all.). The Ultimate's red eyes glared at the Dark Network. "Okay, let's go!"

"Wait Dinobeemon," said Ken as he stepped forward. "I don't want you to fight…not yet. We need to save the people here first. I'll stay here…to offer what support I can."

The massive T-Rex seemed to snort…but it was one of unease. Finally, there was acceptance. "Fine. Be careful Ken!" He stomped away towards the fleeing crowd, offering his condolences. "Pardon me everyone! Just ignore the fact I'm a giant dinosaur with very large teeth and just run away from the big black snake-like thingies!"

Ken sweatdropped at the sight.

Hawkmon digivolve to……Aquilamon!

Biyomon digivolve to……Birdramon!

Palmon digivolve to……Togemon!

Due to the danger their partners were in, Hawkmon, Biyomon, and Palmon digivolved to their Champion forms and took to the air. Except Togemon. Because she's a walking cactus that wears boxing gloves. But you knew that.

And of course, Gatomon couldn't digivolve without the help of Kari's Crest of Light…and at the moment, she was unconscious, unable to utilize its power. "Darn it! We've gotta get Kari out of there!" She quickly grabbed onto Aquilamon's leg before he ascended higher into the air, clambering onto his back.

"No problem," said TK as he pulled out his digivice. The Crest of Hope glowed beneath his shirt. **"HOLY ARMOR ENERGIZE!"** His body became awash in a bronze glow as the Armor of Hope covered his body. Its curved, bronze appearance contrasted against the angular gold and slim white of Davis and Kari's armor, respectively. Sapphires were embedded in the armor over his shins, forearms, and feet, while spikes protruded from his armored knuckles. Pegasusmon's ears extended from the sides of his helmet (the wings were shaped like the wings of a bat) while Pegasusmon's long mane of light blonde hair extended from the back of the helmet. TK's eyes stared from two notches in the helmet, and two wings of light orange feathers extended from his shoulder blades. The Crest of Hope glowed on his breastplate. "Now Patamon, digivolve!"

"Right-o!" exclaimed the excitable Rookie as he glowed.

Patamon digivolve to……Angemon!

Angemon digivolve to……MagnaAngemon!

Daichi smirked as he pulled out his digivice. "Want to party Impmon?"

The impish Rookie grinned. "Of course! Lemme at dat joik!"

Impmon digivolve to……Gremlimon!

Impmon seemed to become a muscular seven-foot version of himself, complete with arms five feet long and red claws. His fanged mouth was contorted into a grin, and he pounded the devilish face on his belly. "Hah! Time to fight!"

Cody brought forth his digivice as the Crest of Humility glowed beneath his shirt. "Digivolve Armadillomon!"

Armadillomon digivolve to……Ankylomon!

Ankylomon digivolve to……Stegomon!

The utterly massive dinosaur Ultimate – as tall as Dinobeemon and 90 feet long if you counted the spiked tail – roared, his footsteps causing miniature quakes as he moved along. The bronze armor that covered the yellow skin of his body offered tremendous protection. "We need to get as many people out of here as we can! I'll be the bus!"

"And we'll help get them on!" shouted Tai as he looked at Izzy, Joe, and Matt. "Let's do it!"

Agumon warp-digivolve to……Wargreymon!

Tentomon digivolve to……Kabuterimon!

Gomamon digivolve to……Ikakkumon!

Ikakkumon digivolve to……Zudomon!

Kabuterimon sweatdropped as he watched Zudomon and Wargreymon. "Uh…Izzy? Why not digivolve me to MegaKabuterimon?"

"Your hands are smaller. You'll be able to life people onto Stegomon and Zudomon without having to worry about accidentally crushing them," pointed out Izzy.

"Uh, good point," admitted the insectoid Champion. He suddenly felt kind of small though.

Matt, meanwhile, gazed at Gabumon. Then he turned towards the other three Wolves. "So guys…ready to take back what Etemon stole from us?"

Akira cracked his knuckles. "Are you KIDDING?"

"Let's take that monkey down," said Yutaka with a smile.

Takashi muttered, "Well, we don't have a choice, do we?"

Matt grinned. "Nope." He glanced at his partner. "Ready?"

Gabumon nodded. "Ready!"

"Then warp digivolve!" yelled the Child of Friendship as he held out his digivice.

Gabumon warp-digivolve to……MetalGarurumon!

The cybernetic wolf snarled as he took off into the air towards KingEtemon.

MetalGarurumon, MagnaAngemon, Gremlimon, Gatomon, Togemon, Aquilamon, Birdramon, Paildramon, Davis, and TK charged towards KingEtemon and his Dark Network. Tai, Ken, and Daichi stood on the sidelines for support.

Stegomon, Zudomon, Kabuterimon, Wargreymon, Dinobeemon, Cody, Joe, and Izzy sought to help people evacuate.

As for Matt…he and the rest of the Teenage Wolves were heading inside the school for the storage room, where backup equipment was kept. And they needed to get their instruments.

Of course, the problem would be getting TO their equipment…considering that the hallways were now filled to the gills with the Dark Network.

Matt sweatdropped. "This might be more difficult than we thought…"

Meanwhile…

"MAGNA RAY!"

"EQUIS BEAM!" A storm of turquoise and golden energy rained down upon the Dark Network, shredding it into pieces. Paildramon followed up by grabbing the golden blasters attached to his hips, aiming them at the black wires.

"Miracle Blaster!" Golden lines of power sliced through the fragile Dark Network.

"Ice Stream!" A frigid stream of blue energy shot from MetalGarurumon's mouth, enveloping many wires; they froze in place, shattering under their sheer weight.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon's voice echoed through the air as fire rained upon the Dark Network.

"Needle Spray!"

"Bada Bang!"

Needles embedded themselves into the black cables. A green fireball followed up, exploding against them.

BANG!

As the wires withered away under the green flames, Aquilamon flew straight towards the writing mass, flying towards the four glass pods. "Horn Laser!" His horns fired red lasers at the Dark Network before bringing his talons forward. "Piercing Talons!"

His sharpened talons tore through the thin wires. "NOW GATOMON!"

The Champion feline suddenly leapt off of the avian Digimon, latching onto the wires with her claws. She quickly ran upward on all fours, trying to get Kari.

"Gate of Destiny…RELEASE!" A red stream of power erupted from the Gate of Destiny, tearing through more of the Dark Network. MagnaAngemon gazed upward at KingEtemon, who had not moved an inch since the fight had started. _What's going on? Is he too petrified to move? Or to even defend himself?_

KingEtemon suddenly grinned. "Okay kiddies, lemme show you one reason why it's a bad idea to try and attack a king." He snapped his fingers.

And with that, the Dark Network suddenly surged upward, replacing the wires that had been destroyed…and then some. Most of them reformatted into laser weapons, but some changed into funnel-shaped outlets that served as sound speakers.

"A king's got his own army! And a king NEVER brings out all of his bad boys! After all, that'd just take all the fun out of it! Uh huh huh!" Suddenly, a golden electric guitar – a Rosa Hurricane model to be precise – materialized in his hands. "Time to show you my beautiful singing voice! **Concert Ravage!**"

He jammed on the electric guitar, crooning along. **"Gotta do some livin' cause I got a super voice! Better clear the stage, cause here I come! I've got wheels on me, and I'll use em' too! My voice is like a sleek and sexy super-duper car! I'll keep rollin', rollin', rollin' along! Go ahead and listen to my roaring engine! Uh huh, uh huh, oh yeah, VRROOOOOM! Listen to my voice, cause I've got wheels on ME!"**

At the moment, practically everyone in Odaiba cringed. Digimon squealed as KingEtemon's voice resonated with their very bodies, affecting with sound waves that had one purpose: to weaken on a grand scale.

So all over Odaiba, nearly every single Digimon dedigivolved to Rookie or lower.

Some, however, managed to will themselves through the awful music. The Digidestined's Digimon, for one. They had jobs to do.

Oh, and Gremlimon too.

Gatomon cringed as her upward advance toward Kari slowed…and then she was fired upon by the Dark Network. "AH!" She impulsively let go…

…and started falling.

Thankfully, she had Birdramon to catch her. But it didn't help that Birdramon – despite her will to save Sora – was floundering in the air. "Can't…stay…afloat…"

On the ground, Tai grimaced as he fell to his knees. "Agh…that horrible voice…!" _HOW COULD I EVER FORGET IT IN THE FIRST PLACE?_

"WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU GUYS FIGHT A STUPID VILLAIN LIKE THIS?" roared Daichi, his hands clamped over his ears. His yellow eyes glared at the golden Mega. **"HE SINGS WITH ALL THE GRACE OF A MUTE _CLOWN!_"**

Ken managed to eke out, "Don't…blame me…I never fought him…!" He slowly began to walk forward, trying to think of any method he could to get the four female Digidestined down from there.

He couldn't think of any. At this point, it was up to the Digimon…and they were busy either a) trying to dodge a barrage of Dark Network lasers or b) trying to ignore KingEtemon's atrocious vocals. The Child of Kindness' eyes settled upon Yolei's pod. _Don't worry Yolei. We'll get you and the others down!_

Davis snarled as panels in his armor opened up. "Magna Missiles!" Multiple projectiles slammed into the Dark Network, causing the slowly darkening sky to glisten with gold light.

KingEtemon snorted out of irritation. "You know, that kid's starting to get annoying! I think I'll show him what for." The Dark Network physically moved Etemon closer towards Davis, his boot-clad feet dangling in the air. Feet that were starting to glow. "Get a load of my **King Monkey Kick!** Uh huh huh!"

Davis brought his arms up just in time for two feet to slam into him. The breath escaped his body as he was sent flying through the sky, eventually crashing near Tokyo Joypolis.

"Davis!" yelled Paildramon. His red eyes glared at the golden Mega. "Holy Javelin!" The Ultimate moved forward, striking at KingEtemon with the glowing white spikes protruding from his gauntlets. They simmered with holy energy.

They bent upon contact with KingEtemon's chest. The monkey grinned. "Can't make a dent in THESE pecs! **King Monkey Fist!**"

**_POW!_**

Paildramon grimaced out of agony as he was sent crashing into the ground. KingEtemon chuckled. "Can't touch this."

MetalGarurumon suddenly appeared in front of KingEtemon. "Wanna bet? Metal Wolf Claw!" The wolf's cybernetic armor opened up in numerous places, revealing missiles. They fired and exploding upon KingEtemon, encasing him in ice.

MetalGarurumon grinned.

Then KingEtemon broke out.

MetalGarurumon paled.

Then the Dark Network wrapped around him, holding him in place.

KingEtemon wagged his finger in a 'naughty naughty' manner. "Nuh uh uh! I don't think so. You don't mess with the King!"

MetalGarurumon's eyes widened.

"Yeah, that's right, you better be scared!" KingEtemon laughed. "Ha ha! That's right! Uh huh huh, uh huh-"

**KAPOW!**

"-OW!" yelped KingEtemon as he was sent crashing into the ground from a blow to the back of the head.

A blow courtesy of BlackWargreymon, whom MetalGarurumon had seen coming. "Feh. How disappointing."

"You," muttered MetalGarurumon. He suddenly remembered he was stuck. "Hey, help me out here!"

The dark Mega snorted. "I have no obligation to help you. Get out on your own." He turned around…only to see KingEtemon standing there, having ascended back up on a column of black wires. "!"

KingEtemon smirked. "Tsk tsk tsk. You should know better than to hit the King. Now lemme show you why I'm called KingEtemon! King Monkey Fist!"

KingEtemon's punch met BlackWargreymon's chest, sending him soaring backwards. The black Digimon grunted as he forced himself to come to a stop, hovering in midair. With a pained grunt, he looked down at his chest. The breastplate was dented, the imprint in the shape of KingEtemon's fist.

BlackWargreymon chuckled.

Pain.

It had been a long time since he had felt any pain.

Not since the Odaiba War, as a matter of fact.

"Since I began traveling the Digital World with my partner…there have been no challenges. Nothing life-threatening. Nothing painful. No one who could match me in combat…" BlackWargreymon cackled. "But whenever I involve myself with these Digidestined children…I find…challenge…hu hu hu…" Then he broke out into laughter. "**HA HA HA HA!**"

He flexed his arms and charged forward. **"KingEtemon! _Give me the fight I desire!_"**

And so the battle was joined.

Meanwhile, far beneath in the city streets, a short humanoid Digimon looked up with blue eyes. "Hmm. I wonder who was laughing?" He then shrugged, walking away…and avoiding the Dark Network as much as he could. "I certainly hope I can find who I'm looking for…"

xxxx

/Near Odaiba School, Odaiba, 6:17 PM/

"Everyone, be calm! Just get on and we'll be out of here in no time!" yelled Cody as he sat atop Stegomon's head. The massive Ultimate's tail was sitting upon the ground, serving as a 'stairway' onto the massive stegosaurus' back.

His function was essentially that of an oversized bus.

That was the same for Dinobeemon, whose back – and wings, even! – was beginning to fill up with frightened students. Zudomon was the same. Kabuterimon was helping out by lifting students (four at a time, with one in each hand) onto their backs. Wargreymon was tasked with protecting the three 'buses' from the Dark Network.

Speaking of which, he was busy slashing through the wires. "Come on guys! I can't fight off the Dark Network alone!"

"We are going as fast as we can!" yelled Joe from atop Zudomon.

Izzy watched in silence from Kabuterimon's head. _Good. We're making good progress…we should be able to get all of these people out of Odaiba in fifteen minutes. Then we can move onto other people who need evacuation…hopefully, we'll have cleared away enough of the population within an hour before we can go back to assist in the fight-_

His eyes caught something. Notably, quite a large number of females in Tamachi school uniforms running into a nearby alleyway. _Huh?_

In this aforementioned alleyway, Tatsuki Tamashiro was grinning. "Welcome back Rocketeers."

One of the girls that had been under control of the King muttered, "Uh…what happened…?"

"You apparently were under the control of a Digimon masquerading as a rock star calling himself 'The King'." Tatsuki pointed at the Dark Network wires streaking above the skyline of Odaiba. "He's responsible for those wires that are tearing apart this district as we speak."

As one Rocketeer started taking pictures on impulse, another one asked, "But…shouldn't we leave then?"

Tatsuki smiled as she stared at the site where Odaiba School stood. Her eyes settled upon Ken, who was standing beside two other boys as they watched multiple Digimon fight the golden King in the sky. "Because Ken is staying behind."

The female Rocketeers were silent.

Tatsuki continued, "He's trying to save that lavender-haired girl. How would it reflect on US if we turned tail and ran?"

The female Rocketeers became downcast.

"So let's be there for Ken…for support, and to back him up!" Tatsuki Tamashiro clenched her fist. "So what do you say girls?"

Silence.

Then, a collective roar. **_"FOR THE ROCKET!"_**

"For the Rocket," said Tatsuki as she led the Rocketeers further into the alley, to move around in a protected space to keep themselves safe from errant attacks.

Then ten cables snaked into the alley and aimed at them, their tips glowing green.

Seconds later, several dozen Rocketeers shrieked as they stampeded out of the alley and down the street.

Izzy watched the proceeding in silence. _…what the heck?_

"Everyone's accounted for!" yelled Joe.

"Then let's go!" rumbled Zudomon as the three Ultimates moved in tandem towards Rainbow Bridge. Almost immediately, they came under fire from the Dark Network. Kabuterimon and Wargreymon moved in front of the three to clear the way.

"Nova Tornado!" roared Wargreymon as he spun at high speed – tearing through a multitude of wires – his body a virtual maelstrom.

"Electro Shocker!" A blue ball of energy tinged with purple electricity slammed into a bundle of cables, causing them to limp from a surge of power. But there were more. Far more. "Geez! They're everywhere!"

Zudomon grimaced as he raised his mighty Vulcan's Hammer to block an incoming barrage of green lasers; he couldn't afford to dodge or charge, because he had people on his back. A fall would be very unpleasant.

Dinobeemon growled as lasers peppered his leathery hide. "Grr…Insect Spike!" He raised his arms, and a multitude of spikes launched out of the holes in his wrists. In a way, it was similar to Stingmon's own Striking Spike attack, except long-distance. "We have to hurry and get these people to safety!"

"We know that!" yelled Stegomon as he plodded along, his feet leaving massive footprints in the asphalt. Lasers continued to bombard him, but he had tough armor to help. It was the people on his back that he was more concerned with. "Cody! Is everyone okay up there?"

The Child of Humility briefly stood up, glancing at Stegomon's back. The large plates hanging out of his back were being used as support holds for practically everyone on him. "Yeah, we're fine-"

Several Dark Network cables – wrapped together to form a bludgeon – slammed into Stegomon's face. "GAH!"

The jolt caused Cody to slip…and fall…

A hand clasped onto his own. It was that of his student, Komei Nobunaga.

"Got you senpai!" The young boy pulled Cody upward onto Stegomon. "You okay?"

Cody nodded, saying, "Thank you." He sighed with relief; that had been close-

**POW!**

Another blow from the Dark Network. Stegomon yelped.

Cody slipped again, having not had enough time to get a grip or a handhold. He fell again. He tried to grip Stegomon's side, only managing to slow himself down.

He maneuvered himself so that he landed in a roll, minimizing the damage…but there was still a lot of it. The Child of Humility growled as he rubbed his left shoulder; at the very least, he had a bruise. At worst, a fracture. "Ow…" He looked ahead to see Stegomon, Dinobeemon, and Zudomon stomping on ahead, with Kabuterimon and Wargreymon continuing to clear the way as best as they could. "Darn it…I'll have to catch up on foot…"

Then he realized that he was slowly being surrounded on all sides by the Dark Network. They were like snakes…slithering…silent…and deadly. _Oh no…_

He could only watch as they quietly took aim.

"Bloody Blade!"

The two-dozen cables that had nearly obliterated Cody with an energy barrage were sliced apart by a large sword that glowed red. It was the sword of Musyamon, Komei's partner. He was one of the several non-Digidestined Digimon that had managed to endure KingEtemon's Concert Ravage without dedigivolving.

The Champion glanced quietly at Cody, still sitting on the ground. Still clutching his shoulder. "Hmph. You can talk the talk, but you can't walk the walk."

Cody blinked. _Huh?_

"I don't take kindly to the fact that someone who's obviously weaker than my partner talks down to him," muttered Musyamon with a deadly edge to his voice.

The Digidestined boy nearly felt like facefaulting. Now was not the time to be talking about kendo! "Your partner…does not have the knowledge or skills I possess…I don't like to boast, but that is the truth. He will grow stronger as he learns more."

Musyamon snorted. "The one who should grow stronger is you."

Cody frowned. "What are you getting at?"

Musyamon's yellow eyes turned from a leering gaze into a piercing glare. "If you're so strong, then how come Komei was able to hold on, and you weren't?"

Cody was stunned into silence. He had nothing to say.

Musyamon chortled as he picked Cody up and put him on his shoulder. "You told Komei that he was foolish to challenge you…so far, it seems that you are the fool." The warrior began running after the main group, Cody in tow.

The Child of Humility's teeth were clenched together…because on some level, Musyamon was right. Physically, Komei was stronger than Cody. Then against, most everyone was stronger than Cody.

_But physical strength is not everything Musyamon_, thought the Child of Humility with a frown. _It seems you haven't realized this…_

xxxx

/Rooftop, Hospital, Odaiba, 6:22 PM/

"Hurry up!" roared Joshua Kido, his green medical smock coated with blood. He quickly helped lift a stretcher with a sick patient on it into a white helicopter. Moments later, the doors closed and the helicopter lifted into the air, taking off for the nearest hospital in one of the neighboring districts outside of Odaiba.

Joshua Kido cursed. 12 minutes ago, black wires had emerged from every single electronic device in the hospital. Every single device connected to an electrical outlet, phone line, or cable extension, had become the source of these – seemingly – living cables. Naturally, this was bad…considering that a lot of the patients relied on these devices to live.

More dark wires stretched out of the windows of the top floor, reaching for the last of the helicopters. Joshua roared, "Daemon! Take those things out!"

That's when a demon in blue zoomed downward, his claws tearing through the frail wires. This Digimon looked so similar to the same Demon that had once engulfed Odaiba in fire…but unlike that Demon, this one was clad in blue, not red. He bore no symbols of evil – such as pentagrams – on his attire, and the pendant the hung from his necklace of jade beads was gold. When it came to claws, wings, skin, horns, or icy blue eyes, there were no differences between the Data-type Daemon and his viral counterpart, Demon.

And that suited Joshua just fine. Daemon looked enough like Demon to begin with.

The blue Mega chuckled. "Such frail things. Hard to believe they're causing such a mess." He then turned to see a familiar sight. "Ah. Futa."

Joshua turned to see Futa Ishisamee on the rooftop, with three humans in tow. "Hiroaki. Natsuko." His rather fond gaze cooled as he set eyes on Oikawa. "Yukio."

Yukio Oikawa said nothing in reply.

Hiroaki stepped forward, saying, "Are you okay?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" asked Joshua with a snarky tone. "All of the life support systems when these wires came out of nowhere. I believe this is the 'Dark Network' I was told about once by Joe."

Hiroaki nodded. "Yes."

Joshua snorted. "What a fine way to personally introduce itself then," grumbled the older man. He calmly took off his glasses to rub his eyes; the sight of so many people on life support, slowly dying in agony without their medically administered anesthetics…well over 100 people had already died. He knew there would be more. He put his glasses back on, turning his gaze towards Oikawa. "And why are you here?"

Oikawa merely said, "To help."

Silence. The sounds of battle from throughout Odaiba drifted through the air. Lights flashed as, in the distance, energy attacks danced through the sky.

Finally, Joshua walked over to Oikawa and slugged him in the face.

"JOSHUA!" yelled Hiroaki. Natsuko stared on in stunned silence. Futa said nothing.

Daemon chuckled. "Nice one."

Joshua's eyes bore into Oikawa as the purple-clad man got to his feet, ignoring the bleeding from his busted lip. Oddly enough, BlackWargreymon's partner smiled. "I'm still going to help."

"I gathered that much," regarded Joshua Kido as he brushed his fist. "Still doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you for what you did."

"That's why I have a scar on my chest," admitted Oikawa. "To remind me."

Joshua nodded. "So long as you know." Then he turned towards Hiroaki. "Should we go get Teela and Miranda?"

"I think they're already on the way here," stated Daemon as he pointed at Tokyo Bay.

Flying towards Odaiba was a giant Digimon, easily over eighty feet tall. The limbs were disproportionate in size; her arms – complete with gigantic hands – were twice as long as the legs. Extending from her neck was a white collar shaped like a flower, the 12 petals shaped like isosceles triangles and ending in golden orb-shaped bells. Two tail-shaped appendages protruded from the back of her hips, and two golden lines moved upward along her belly. Her head was like that of a rabbit's in shape; she even had giant, wing-shaped ears. Two golden lines ran down her face, separating the face into different colors. Her entire body was covered by light pink fur, save for the belly and the middle part of her face.

Her name was Cherubimon. She was the Mega form of Teela's partner, Lopmon.

Riding atop her head was Teela Yamaki, wearing blue denim shorts and a pink shirt. Alongside Teela was Miranda Akiyama, wearing a long blue skirt, a gray cotton shirt, and a blue denim jacket. Sitting beside Miranda was her partner, Hagurumon. Why wasn't he in his Mega form?

Well, his Mega form couldn't fly. And he would have been heavy enough to submerge Cherubimon.

"So they've come without so much as a phone call." Hiroaki bitterly chuckled; an old feeling was beginning to rise in his gut. "Now all we would need is Hiroki and we'd have a full reunion…"

"We can reminisce later," muttered Joshua as their comrades neared Odaiba. "Right now, our children are fighting…it's only fair that we make up for our absence during the fight against BelialMyotismon."

Natsuko was silent as she watched the events unfolding before her. For some reason, she couldn't help but feel that she was about to witness something…majestic.

The Original Digidestined, once again united in battle.

xxxx

/Road, Odaiba, 6:25 PM/

The group of Elitemon and humans had only managed to advance by about 700 yards since their trek on foot had begun. Not bad, considering the literal gauntlet they were running through. They further they got, the more abundant the Dark Network seemed to be. It had gotten to the point where the road was literally blocked by the Dark Network.

That was just fine for the Elitemon. They liked to fight.

But for the humans – particularly Ackerson and the Prime Minister – it was becoming rather tiresome. They would have liked to have a break from the constant running and gunning.

Dietz was having a bang-up time though. But you knew that.

Johnny Notimportantenoughtohavealastname was not.

The Shadow was coming under heavy fire. Johnny N. quickly spoke over the com-link. **"No good! I'll need to withdraw; too much enemy fire!"**

"Fine!" yelled the Grand Praetor. "It'll do us no good if the Shadow gets destroyed!"

With that said, the Shadow slowly receded away, shooting off one more burst of plasma before flying off.

The Dark Network then turned its full attention to those on the ground.

The two groups doubled their efforts. Plasma and hot lead tore into the frail black cables.

The Dark Network always seemed to grow back, however…and it always fired upon them with a rain of green death.

Elitemon rolled to evade. Humans sidestepped to dodge. The Prime Minister was pulled this way and that. It was like an acrobatic performance, sprinkled in with swords, bullets, evil devices, and the occasional life-or-death struggle or two.

Of course, acrobats had to take a break to refresh.

Those pesky life-or-death struggles kind of prevented that from happening.

Which is what happened when a red Elitemon was grabbed by a black cable. The Champion howled as he dropped his energy rifle and plasma sword, moments before he was skewered by multiple wires.

The first casualty.

Ackerson quickly fired at the wires responsible. The red Elitemon burst into data as blue plasma tore away at his killers. The Dark Network then surged toward Ackerson, trying to skewer him as well.

He kept firing with his energy rifle-

_Click._

The Junsa-bucho froze. It made a clicking sound as he pulled the trigger. _Oh great. Of all the times…_

His energy rifle had finally run out of juice.

He feverishly reached for his Winchester rifle-

Dietz burned through the cables that were trying to kill his former superior with blue blasts of plasma. "You might wanna be more careful Sarge." He tossed Ackerson his own energy rifle. "Watch your back!"

Ezekiel Ackerson was silent. Only for a moment, though. He was back to fighting in moments.

As for Dietz, he quickly dashed for the fallen weapons of the red Elitemon that had been killed. He grabbed the energy rifle and the hilt for the plasma sword. He holstered the energy rifle and held the hilt in his left hand, with his own plasma sword in the right. All around him, he saw battle. He also saw lots of targets.

He grinned. "Let's see if you can handle me."

He activated both plasma swords.

"Cause I'm pretty sure you can't." He ran forward, directly into the teeming mass of black.

"DIETZ!" roared Miyuki as she spun around a wire that tried to impale her, shooting it with her pistol immediately afterwards. The idiot was going to get himself killed!

Dietz's blades were like blurs as he tore through the Dark Network. His onslaught drew more attention from KingEtemon's wires of doom, their unseen eyes – well, they didn't really HAVE eyes, just electronic ones. You get my drift. – staring at the Grand Praetor's guard.

They opened fire with green energy tinged with black.

Dietz brought one arm back, deflecting the lasers with one plasma sword. He quickly planted a foot on a column of black wires wound together, jumping over the attacking cables. He sliced them in twain as he went over, never pausing in his slashes.

He was like a demon. A laughing demon with a penchant for dangerous stunts and unintentionally humorous comments, but a demon nonetheless. His blades were to the Dark Network what Paul Bunyan had been to trees.

Takeo Koimoto blinked as he watched the human move on ahead of the group, slashing every which way. "Should we let him go on like that?"

"He is a skilled fighter," said Nola Kusulumee as the cables that had been cut burst into data. "He'll be fine."

Wolfgang Dietz threw one of the plasma swords ahead, using it like a razor-edged frisbee. More wires fell like grass clippings, bursting into nothingness as he moved forward. All the while, he was being bombarded with laser fire. Fortunately, he was either dodging at the right time or blocking with his lone blade.

He finally found his other blade, embedded into the hood of a 2005 Toyota Solara. A red convertible.

_Whoops._

He quickly grabbed the hilt, pulling it back towards him. In doing so, he slice the convertible in half.

…_ah crud._

He quickly turned his attention back to the Dark Network, pulling both blades toward his sides, he slashed forward six times in quick succession.

A whole score of cables fell away, clearing away the road. A path was open.

"Quick men, forward!" yelled Ackerson. Everyone increased their pace.

Dietz grinned as he clenched both blades tightly. "Aoshi, eat your heart out."

xxxx

/Outside Odaiba School, Odaiba, 6:30 PM/

"Dark Network, do your thing!"

KingEtemon laughed heartily as his enemies were bombarded with green laser fire. Tai, Ken, and Daichi dove for cover, which was – thankfully – provided by Paildramon. "Have any of you seen Davis yet?"

Tai shook his head. "No! We haven't seen him since he was sent flying!"

Paildramon grimaced as he rubbed the burn marks on his arms. Things were getting worse. Although BlackWargreymon's help was appreciated…he was rather gung-ho. "We need to find a way to get rid of the Dark Network!"

"AAAAH!" shrieked Birdramon as she crashed into the ground, her body hit by one laser too many. Gatomon skidded to a stop alongside Sora's partner, who dedigivolved into Biyomon. "Owie…"

Ken frowned. _This isn't good; we need to turn the tides. We need to get the girls free!_

"KING MONKEY KICK!"

BlackWargreymon howled as he was sent upwards by the blow. Out of frustration – a feeling he cherished; it was a sign his opponent was truly strong! – he roared, "Terra DESTROYER!" A giant red orb of energy appeared in his arms, which he sent downward.

"Uh oh!" The golden monkey Digimon leapt away as the red orb smashed into the ground below, tearing away at the Dark Network on a grand scale.

Unfortunately…it caused the black towers holding the four glass pods aloft to fall.

"**_NO!"_** screamed Tai and Ken.

TK quickly caught Kari's tower, letting it settle gently on the ground. Togemon and Paildramon did the same for Mimi and Sora's tower.

As for Yolei's tower, Aquilamon quickly flew forward to catch Yolei's tower with his talons…but then he was hit in the back by KingEtemon. "AGH!" He fell into the ground, dedigivolving into Hawkmon.

The fourth tower continued to fall.

**SMASH!**

It collided – Yolei's pod and all – against a building, tearing into it.

"**_YOLEI!"_** screamed Ken as he dashed forward, running with all his might towards the building.

Daichi growled. "This is just getting peachy…"

"BADA BANG!" roared Gremlimon as he threw more green fireballs at KingEtemon.

The Mega swatted them aside with ease. "Heh. You can't beat me that easily! You know why, cause I'm the King! Uh huh huh, uh huh-OOF!"

MetalGarurumon's head and BlackWargreymon's foot slammed into his stomach. Out of irritation, the golden Elvis Impersonator slammed his fists into both of them. BlackWargreymon crashed into the nearest street, while MetalGarurumon crashed into the school. "Come on now, this can't be all you Digibrats have! I'm havin' a blast and all, but come on! Give my Comeback Tour a little more pizzazz!"

Wish granted.

"**GIGA CANNON!"**

Two orbs of yellow energy collided with KingEtemon, sending him into the air.

Tai froze at the sound of that attack. _Giga Cannon…but if that's…then…!_

He turned around to see a humongous Digimon stomping down the road. The sight of this Digimon made Tai's blood turn to ice.

A metallic dragon stood there, standing tall at over sixty feet. His feet were a cold, dark gray, ending with three silver claws. His right arm ended in a gray attachment with three angular claws; perfect for grabbing or drilling. The left arm ended with a metallic hand and three long claws of dark gray steel; perfect for tearing or slashing. Blue and red wires intermingled with the machinery on his torso, and a thick, short tail – almost seeming to end prematurely – protruded from his rear. His head was like a dragon's in form, but the dark gray metal and empty eyes – along with the two straight horns and the fanged mouth – added an almost soulless quality that was terrifying. Finally, sticking out of the shoulder blades and aiming forward were the two silver weapons themselves: the Giga Cannons.

Machinedramon. One of the four Dark Masters.

_He's back…!_ Tai nearly gulped at the sight of the behemoth. _Oh no…how did he-?_

"Hey, look!" yelled Daichi as he pointed atop Machinedramon's head.

Tai looked…and saw a woman standing there. It was Miranda Akiyama. _Huh?_

Then he realized it; it wasn't the Dark Master Machinedramon…it was Miranda's partner, the Mega form of Hagurumon.

And she had company.

Floating above Machinedramon was Cherubimon. Floating to her left was Daemon, who was now picking up Miranda from atop her partner's head. Landing on the road in front of Machinedramon was the golden Elitemon, Futa Ishisamee.

And standing on a rooftop – upon which Daemon deposited Miranda - were several other humans.

Natsuko and Oikawa were the only non-Digidestined members of the bunch.

Joshua Kido.

Teela Yamaki.

Hiroaki Ishida.

The Original Digidestined. The first. The predecessors.

Tai felt elated. _They've come to help!_

Daemon jokingly said, "Somebody call for backup?"

As for Gatomon…she was busy trying to get to her feet, trying to stand. She had to get Kari, SHE HAD TO-

"Pardon."

The bruised and weary Gatomon looked up. _Huh…?_

"Curative Mist."

A green mist emerged from the Digimon's gloves, dousing Gatomon…and she suddenly felt invigorated as her wounds healed. "Thank you…but who-?"

Then her eyes widened at the sight of the Digimon that had healed her. _It's…it's…_

The pointed purple steeple hat with a skull. The raggedy purple cape. The brown leather gloves and brown leather boots, with golden crescents attached. A tan jumpsuit, with gray crescent-shaped zippers and stitched-on red fabric. The pale blue skin. The blue eyes. The blonde hair. The wooden stuff with a golden item on the end, fashioned to look like Digitamamon if he had suddenly become the sun in a children's picture book.

Her eyes began to tear up. _It's…you…_

"Hello again Gatomon," said Wizardmon, his faint smile hidden. "My old friend."

Gatomon would've hugged and cried right there. She wouldn't have cared who saw.

But there was a battle going on, so she only settled for a frantic,"But…you're back! You've been reborn! How are you here in the Real World? Are-"

"Calm down," advised Wizardmon as he reached into one of his zip-up pockets. "I believe this will answer your questions."

What he pulled out was a digivice.

Gatomon's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't, by any chance, happen to know who my partner is, would you?"

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 9: The Powers Three

xxxx

Author's Notes: The return of Wizardmon! Dietz! The return of Digimon not seen since Revision! The Original Digidestined! And of course, more bad singing!

Whoo…so much action. Much more than in all of Housemates combined! (falls over)

Anyhow, next chapter features more fighting goodness, more Davis…and all that good stuff.

See you soon, and please review!


	9. The Powers Three

Standard Disclaimer: I do not Digimon. Do I have to keep repeating this? I shouldn't have to! X3

Author's Notes: The big battles continue! And by the end of this chapter, there will be several new additions to the Digidestined's arsenal…

As a quick side note, Dietz's 'Aoshi' quote from the last chapter was a sly reference to Shinomori Aoshi's deadliest move in Rurouni Kenshin: Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren. This move utilized two kodachi – medium-sized Japanese swords – in a quick, six-slash technique. Dietz used a move similar to that. And apparently, this means he also reads manga (or watches anime). WE HAVE A GEEK ON OUR HANDS!

Now…begin!

xxxx

Chapter 9: The Powers Three

xxxx

/Docks, Tokyo Bay, Odaiba, 6:37 PM/

The Shadow slowly descended towards the docks, setting down in a spot noticeably devoid of the Dark Network. It was wedged near the water, right next to one of the old storage warehouses. Fortunately, electronic equipment wired to the ground was rather scarce in that area.

The dropship slowly set down, and Johnny Notimportantenoughtohavealastname hopped out, his eyes scanning the area. All clear. "Now where the heck is he…?"

"Right here."

Johnny N turned around to see the Echelon agent step forward, his invisibility cloak disappearing. "I've been waiting here for three minutes. You're here a lot earlier than I expected you to be."

The pilot scoffed as he heard the sounds of battle echoing through the air. "Thank this battle; it gave me enough cover to slip away without causing suspicion. But I can't stay away for too long…so let's get going."

The Echelon agent nodded as he stepped toward the Shadow's left prong, putting a foot onto the small ledge. He briefly glanced back at Odaiba, its skyline teeming with black wires. "Think this place will be okay?"

Johnny N smirked. "You saw the reports. You read the eyewitness accounts. This is NOTHING compared to the Odaiba War. It'll be fine. Now hurry up."

The man in black nodded silently, hopping into the prong before it closed up. Moments later, the Shadow ascended into the sky, tinted a reddish color by the setting sun. The dropship flew eastward, leaving Odaiba…Tokyo…and, eventually, Japan behind.

xxxx

/Living Room, Ichijouji Apartment, Tamachi, 6:39 PM/

The images were haunting to the parents of Ken Ichijouji: Keiko and Kazuma.

Keiko twirled a finger through her reddish-brown hair in silence, her dark eyes filled with weariness. Kazuma was a figure of fidgety worry, focused more on the fact that he was unable to do anything about what was going on.

The television displayed images coming in from outside Odaiba; despite this, the black mass of wires, squirming through each and every building, could be seen…as could the battle taking place in the district.

The district in which their son was in.

They so desperately wanted to play the role of protector…it was their duty as parents. The parents protected and nurtured the child. That was the way things were supposed to be.

But Ken…Ken was a Digidestined. Their son was destined for greater things. Things they could never be able to truly understand…because of how far out it was.

Even so…they could not help but worry.

"Will Ken be okay?" asked Keiko.

Kazuma could only grab his wife's hand in silence before answering, "I hope so."

xxxx

/Rainbow Bridge, Odaiba, 6:41 PM/

The evacuation of the people ended at one point: Rainbow Bridge.

Right now, it seemed as if police cars and ambulances crowded the Odaiba endpoint of the bridge, which had been closed down to traffic due to the evacuation. This was the main evacuation point; from here, the evacuees would flee towards the Shinagawa district, which was (fortunately) unaffected by the Dark Network.

Stegomon, Dinobeemon, and Zudomon were dropping off their 'cargo', which was more than happy to flee away from Odaiba.

Joe sighed with relief. "Well, I think that's everyone from the school."

Izzy looked around cautiously, his eyes taking in the sight of police cars, ambulances, and other vehicles pouring in from the rest of Odaiba. The Dark Network was being held off for the time being by Wargreymon. "Looks like everyone else is leaving too."

Cody was roughly set down by Musyamon, who calmly rejoined his partner Komei. The Child of Humility grimaced as he got to his feet, walking over to Stegomon. "You okay Stegomon?"

"Just fine Cody," rumbled the Ultimate. "Sorry I was such a bumpy ride. Buckier than bucking bronco!"

Cody smiled gently. "It's okay."

Stegomon grinned moments before he arched his tail upward. "Spike Rain!" The four spikes on his tail launched into the Dark Network, skewering multiple wires. Even as his spikes grew back, however, so did the Dark Network.

"GAIA FORCE!"

Wargreymon, thankfully, was there to pick up the slack. The orange orb slammed into the ground, vaporizing a tremendous segment of the Dark Network in a massive explosion. But alas, the Dark Network was already growing back. "Geez! What does it take to destroy this thing?"

"Maybe you should just whack with a hammer!" roared Zudomon as he charged forward, raising his massive hammer. "Vulcan's Hammer!" Yellow power radiated from the impact zone, disintegrating the Dark Network.

It grew back again.

"MAYBE WE SHOULD JUST GET A CAN OF RAID!" yelped Zudomon as he charged in reverse, avoiding the green laser blasts nipping at his heels.

Joe sweatdropped. _You'd think he'd have stopped with the jokes by now._

Kabuterimon set down, allowing Izzy to get down. "Joe, Cody, Dinobeemon, Stegomon, Wargreymon! We've done all we can for evacuation! We need to head back and help the others!"

"Right!" yelled Dinobeemon. He was getting a strange sensation in his gut. He needed to get back and help Ken before something bad happened! "Let's go!"

"Stegomon and I will stay here to fend off the Dark Network. There are still people trying to cross the bridge!" As Cody said this, his green eyes fell upon the tremendous battle taking place in the sky (was that a floating pink bunny rabbit he saw?).

Joe and Izzy looked wary, but there was really no choice; the policemen alone wouldn't be enough. "Okay…just keep an eye out!" said Joe as Zudomon walked away, his partner on his head.

"And retreat if you have to!" warned Izzy as he grabbed at his digivice. "Kabuterimon, digivolve!"

Kabuterimon digivolve to……MegaKabuterimon!

Kabuterimon enlarged into his Ultimate form, which was covered by a thicker carapace of a red color. His wings were hidden underneath a red shell, which had a turquoise sphere embedded into it. The axe-shaped horn protruding from his head looked absolutely deadly, and his four arms were wiry and flexible. MegaKabuterimon gently put Izzy on his head before taking off into the air, his horn glowing. "Time to clear a path! HORN BUSTER!" Orange and blue electricity slammed into the writhing Dark Network, clearing a path for them.

Cody and Stegomon watched as Wargreymon, Dinobeemon, Zudomon, MegaKabuterimon, Joe, and Izzy returned to the main battle. _I hope we can hold up here…_

_**VROOOM!**_

Cody blinked at the sound of a motorcycle engine revving. Wait, scratch that; make that MULTIPLE motorcycles.

20 motorcycles zoomed down the streets, driven by teenagers. They were all members of Matsuo Saito's gang.

And the one in the lead was Matsuo Saito himself, his long blue hair waving behind him as he drove a jet-black motorcycle. His goons – Seiji Waya included – followed him diligently, straight through the path MegaKabuterimon had created.

Cody blinked. _Huh?_

"Those idiots! They're going to get themselves killed!"

Cody looked down to see a perturbed female police officer quickly run toward a squad car. "Come on Himuro! Those were the guys who robbed the motorcycle shop in March! I don't want them to die before getting arrested!"

"Ilene! Get back here!" The Junsa-bucho grimaced as he got into another squad car, driving after her. Their flashing lights attracted the Dark Network, which quickly began firing upon them.

Stegomon stared at the two police cars. "Uh…what was that all about?"

Cody shrugged. He honestly had no clue.

xxxx

/Ruined Building, Near Odaiba School, Odaiba, 6:45 PM/

Ken Ichijouji honestly didn't know how strong his feelings for Yolei were.

He didn't quite know where they had first taken root either. He knew it was during the tumultuous five-day period last year where the Digidestined had ended up being stuck in the Digital World, experiencing all manners of tests, trials, tribulations, and life-or-death struggles…many of which he had shared with her.

He didn't know why he was thinking these thoughts now. After all, he should be keeping his focus on navigating the rubble of the deserted apartment complex, now sporting a single line in its side (it was more like a tear, than anything else). But I suppose your thoughts always turn to those you love…especially when it seemed like they were on the verge of dying.

Thankfully, that didn't seem to be the case. The glass pod containing Yolei had come to a stop, leaning against a partially destroyed wall on the fifth floor. Rubble – broken rock, rented steel, ruined furniture – provided a slope for which the Child of Kindness could scale. He took a glance inside the pod, hoping beyond hope that she hadn't been hurt by the fall.

The glass pod had held. It was cracked, but it hadn't completely shattered. She was still safe.

_Good…now I can get her free._ Ken quickly grabbed the nearest rock and started hammering the cracked glass. Several strikes later, it broke; he was careful to avoid any errant shards. As he continued to widen the hole in the pod, he saw small fragments of what was once a floor land on the rubble from the corner of his eye; he ignored it.

Finally, Yolei began to stir. It seemed that the fresh air was awakening her. "Urgh…what happened…?" She blinked, gazing up at her rescuer. They widened. "Ken?"

Ken smiled warmly, his violet eyes glimmering with relief. "You're safe now…"

Then it occurred to him that Yolei was staring above him…beyond him. By the time he realized it, a shadow had fallen on him.

A section of the floor from the seventh story. It was a multilayered piece of tile, fiberglass, sheet rock, and wood. It was also eight inches thick…and roughly 20 x 31 square feet. And it landed straight on Ken's back.

"_**AAAAAAAGH!"**_

Yolei never liked the sound of people screaming. It always equated to pain in her mind…and who likes pain?

But there were some people that she never liked to hear scream. The group was small; it consisted of only the Digidestined – particularly the other female members – and her family.

Ken seemed to be in a class all his own.

Because Yolei could only stare – her orange eyes wide with shock – as Ken's face slammed into the glass pod, his head only inches away from the broken edges. His body was sprawled out against the column of black wires connected to the bottom of the pod; as it was, Yolei could only see his face.

She gingerly rose from the large hole in the pod, her voice desperately trying to escape her throat. Blood began to trickle from a wound on the boy's head. "K…Ken…?"

Ken Ichijouji could only grunt in response. "Can't move…too heavy…"

He was still alive. The Child of Caring felt immense relief.

She quickly tried pressing upwards with her hands, but to no avail. "I can't move it…it's too heavy!"

"You can still escape though Yolei," said Ken, his face grim and serious. "Go ahead and get out. You can come back for me when KingEtemon's been dealt with."

For some reason, Yolei looked offended. "And let you get vaporized by some off-course attack? As if!" She grimaced as she laid on her back, pressing up with her legs (thankfully she had decided to wear shorts today; putting her legs straight up in the air in her normal red skirt would have equaled an instant pantyshot. And she still had her dignity, even in a life-or-death struggle…thought what dignity she still _had_ since the end of her Prank War with Davis was debatable…). "Just because I'm in the position of 'damsel-in-distress' doesn't mean I have to act like one! What kind of person would I be if I left you here alone? I'm not leaving without you, AND THAT'S FINAL!" She tried harder. Still nothing.

Ken Ichijouji was silent…then he smiled. "You always were one to speak your mind…"

Yolei said nothing as he kept on trying to move the broken floor. It was simply too heavy. _No…I'm not strong enough…I'm too weak!_ "I'm sorry Ken…I just can't do it…"

"Man! Has our Rocket settled for a wimpy girlfriend or what?"

"_**YEAH!"**_

The two Digidestined blinked as the familiar – if slightly disliked – faces of the Female Rocketeers peered at the pod. Tatsuki Tamashiro had been the one to speak first. "Still, it seems like our Ken tried his best to save you. Ended up getting stuck too! What a devoted man, do you not agree?"

The Rocketeers cheered in agreement. They all gathered around the section of floor, grabbing it with their hands. "Come on! LIFT!"

Yolei was silent as the Rocketeers – all several dozen – struggled to lift the flooring section. It began to budge, ever so slightly. _Yes…they're doing it!_

"YOLEI!"

Yolei turned her attention towards the rip in the side of the building; Hawkmon was floating there, his eyes falling upon his partner. "You're safe! Most fortunate!"

"Hawkmon!" Yolei pressed her hands against the side of the pod, staring at her partner's face. "I need you to armor-digivolve into Halsemon, so we can fly out of here as soon as we can!"

Hawkmon nodded. "Understood ma'am!"

Hawkmon armor-digivolve to……Halsemon: The Wings of Love!

The armored griffin stepped forward, his bright blue eyes watching the Rocketeers. "Hurry; we can't stay here forever! KingEtemon's Dark Network is sure to spot us!"

Too late.

Yolei's eyes fell upon dozens of wires that were snaking their way into the ruined building…drawn by the ruckus, the chattering of the Rocketeers, and the boost in energy caused by Hawkmon's armor-digivolution.

In her mind, she pictured a horrific death for all of them, burned and skewered by the lasers of the Dark Network.

_No…_

Yolei quietly reached out of the pod, bringing her hand to Ken's face. She caressed the injured boy's cheek gingerly, staring into his slightly-confused eyes. "Yolei…?"

Yolei Inoue thought back to the point where she thought – no, _knew_ – that she had truly fallen in love with this boy. And it wasn't just a simple declaration of love that she was thinking of; she was thinking of the one event where a person is convinced, deep down – down to their very soul – that the person they loved was someone they would cherish forever.

That moment had been when Darkheart – seeking more power to upgrade from his Dark Dragon mode – was being sucked into MetalAngemon's Gate of Extinction. He had tried to take them with him (of course, it wasn't until afterwards that it was revealed it was nothing but a feint to get the Digidestined riled up…) by smashing the ground they stood on.

Yolei's only handhold ended up being the rim of the Gate of Extinction.

And Ken had let go of his own handhold to come closer to her…so that he could pull her out.

Risking death. Risking life and limb. Risking dreams, hopes, and unfulfilled ambitions…

Just to save her.

That had been the moment where Ken Ichijouji the Digimon Emperor had faded from her mind…and only Ken Ichijouji the Child of Kindness remained.

She loved him.

And she wanted to protect him now, in his moment of weakness.

But she couldn't. She was stuck inside some stupid glass pod…she couldn't even get out!

Her eyes began to leak with tears. _It's not fair…I…I just want to protect him._ The Rocketeers finally took notice of the Dark Network. Most of them screamed as the lasers charged up. _I love him…I love everything about him…but what good am I now, stuck like this…? I just want to protect him…that's all!_ Halsemon, hearing the screams, impulsively leapt into the air to get between them and the Dark Network. _I want to keep him safe now…I want to be his shield, against his past as the Emperor…and I want to protect him now! That's all I want!_

The Dark Network fired.

Yolei, tears in her eyes, screamed, **_"I JUST WANT TO PROTECT YOU!"_**

The Crest of Love glowed on Yolei's chest.

It also glowed on Halsemon's armor. His eyes glowed as an unknown power welled up within him, spurred forth by Yolei's love.

And then it manifested.

"**SHIELD OF AEGIS!"**

Halsemon's armor glowed as it sprouted a light-blue force field, growing to an area greater than fifty feet in diameter. The green lasers slammed into the field…and rebounded backwards, skewering the very wires they had been fired from.

The Rocketeers stared in silence. Ken gazed at Halsemon's Shield of Aegis, stunned. Yolei blinked out of disbelief. "Huh…?"

Halsemon looked at the Shield of Aegis he had created. Then he said, "Yolei…remember my duel as Shurimon?"

Yolei wordlessly nodded, recalling her partner's duel with Ninjamon, Taijamon, and Genjamon.

"As Shurimon, I had a new ability unlocked…a special ability of the Digiegg of Sincerity. It enabled me to see the truth behind an enemy's technique, allowing me to copy it and use it against them. It was the Mirror Eye…and, in a sense, it is my ultimate offense." He turned around, his bright blue eyes looking upon Yolei with pride. "As for the Digiegg of Love…its special ability was unlocked by your love for Ken."

"**HEY!"**

Halsemon stared confusedly at the female Rocketeers for a brief moment before continuing. "You desire to protect your loved ones…and in doing so, I was able to utilize the special ability of the Digiegg of Love…the Shield of Aegis…capable of blocking and reflecting even the Dark Network's attacks…it is an ultimate defense!"

Yolei couldn't help but feel elated at this news; a shield had saved them.

They were safe. For now.

The Rocketeers heaved the floor off; several more grabbed rocks and broke the pod open. Yolei swiftly stood up and hugged Ken quietly. "You're okay now Ken…"

Most of the Rocketeers began to seethe out of impulse (or was it instinct?) before Tatsuki motioned her hand downward. "Calm down girls…it's not our place." _And I don't think it ever will be…I wonder how much those two went through, in the Digital World?_

As Yolei's lavender hair hung over Ken's face, she asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine…" muttered Ken. _Though I can't move_, he added mentally. He wouldn't have been surprised if the impact had broken his spinal cord…he might end up being a cripple…

"Good…" Then her eyes suddenly hardened into a glare of death. "Because you will NOT tell Davis about me crying. I'd never hear the end of it!"

Ken sweatdropped. "Uh…okay?" Even though he was a genius, the psyche of girls always mystified him.

Then two voices started drifting in from outside the tear in the building.

"Are you sure Wizardmon?"

"It glowed when I pointed it in this direction. I'm positive."

"Well, let's hurry! The Dark Network is out and about, and I want to free Kari!"

"Almost in…"

That's when Gatomon and Wizardmon entered. The feline gaped at the sight of Halsemon, Yolei, and Ken (she didn't really care about the Rocketeers). "Halsemon! Yolei! Ken! You guys okay?"

"We're okay!" replied Yolei. "Thanks to Halsemon, of course!"

Halsemon sighed. "It is Yolei who deserves thanks."

As Gatomon bounded over to check Ken's injuries, Wizardmon was pointing the digivice at the Rocketeers. It glowed…then faded. He brought his arm back. It glowed…then faded. He settled on the medium between the two spots, walking towards the girl he was pointing at. "Pardon me, but what's your name?"

The girl with spiky black hair and brown eyes blinked. "Tatsuki Tamashiro."

"Well congratulations! It seems you are my partner." He handed the bewildered girl the digivice. "My name is Wizardmon. How my I be of service to you?"

Tatsuki blinked, utterly bewildered at this new development. The Rocketeers gathered behind her, staring at the new Digimon (and going 'Oooh…') intently. Finally she asked, "Um…is there some kind of manual? I don't know how this whole 'partner' dynamic works…"

Wizardmon cupped a hand around his chin. "Hmm…" Then an idea formed. "Well, I think I know how to show you my usefulness." He walked over to the injured Ken, holding his hands forward. "Curative Mist."

The green mist enveloped Ken for a few seconds. When it faded, he sat up, looking fit as

a fiddle. "I feel…great!"

Tatsuki immediately embraced Wizardmon. "YOU ARE MY NEW BEST FRIEND."

"**HOORAY! HE FIXED KENNY!"** squealed the Rocketeers as they initiated a mass glomp of ungodly proportions.

"ACK!" Wizardmon yelped as he was buried underneath a pile of estrogen. Yolei, Ken, Gatomon, and Halsemon sweatdropped.

Then, the sounds of battle brought them back to the real world.

"Dark Network, show them what for! Uh huh huh!"

KingEtemon's voice echoed through the air as green lasers danced through the dimming sky.

Ken glanced at Yolei. She nodded. It was time to fight.

He turned his gaze towards the Female Rocketeers, his voice sounding clear and concise. "Everyone. I want you all to leave Odaiba. I won't be happy if any of you end up dying."

The concern – genuine it was – nearly made the hearts of those several dozen fangirls melt.

Gatomon stepped forward. "Wizardmon, will you watch out for them?"

The Champion nodded. "I will do my best to ensure their safety. You can count on me." He bowed. "And after this whole horrible ordeal is over, I'd like to speak with you again Gatomon."

The feline nodded, her tears threatening to return.

Wizardmon clenched his staff as he looked at Tatsuki and the Rocketeers. "Shall we be off?"

They all nodded.

And so as Wizardmon and the Rocketeers left the building (literally), Ken, Yolei, and Gatomon took to the air upon Halsemon's back to rejoin the battle against KingEtemon.

Speaking of that battle…

xxxx

/Outside Odaiba School, Odaiba, 6:51 PM/

To be honest, Tai Kamiya had never expected to see his predeccessors in battle.

He had been a part of the school of thought that 'the old give way to the young'. The first Digidestined had not partaken in the battle against BelialMyotismon (though Joshua and Hiroaki's partners had helped out in the preceding battles against the Demon Corps and the Gravemon.), so Tai had assumed that they were content to just watch their successors battle. Although it slightly irritated him – any help WOULD be appreciated – he could understand the mentality.

He had partaken in that mentality himself. After all, he had given his goggles to Davis. He had chosen Davis to be the leader of the New Digidestined (though TK and Kari hadn't technically been 'new'). After all, he and the older kids had high school and other worries; they didn't have the time to go to the Digital World whenever they wanted to. Adults, he reasoned, had even less time (especially when they left home early to avoid the rush hour!).

But now, when their entire home was being attacked, they had risen to the call.

The originals.

They were fighting.

Tai felt giddy. Giddy like a schoolgirl. He was about to see PROS. _Well, technically the rest of us Digidestined ARE pros…but these guys are, like, Hall of Famers!_

And it was quickly made apparent to Tai that, despite their age and the long years since their days in the Digital World, the original group still had the chemistry. They still had moxy.

And they could still fight.

"GIGA CANNON!"

KingEtemon grimaced as Machinedramon shot another volley of yellow energy at him. The golden Mega leapt, letting his Dark Network take the damage. "Well, that's no fun! Dark Network, fire again!" More wires spawned, firing green lasers. The King felt a minor tingling in his back; he ignored, as he had for several times since he had digivolved. _This is gettin' irritating…_

"Flame Inferno!" Twin streams of orange fire erupted from Daemon's hands, crashing against the ground to form a wall of flame and burnt rubble. The lasers' progress was stopped.

Cherubimon floated down to Machinedramon. "Machinedramon. Are there any more people around here?"

The mechanical Mega's eyes glinted red for a swift moment. "Scans complete. Humans in the area constitute known members of the Digidestined. Exceptions are Daichi Etsuya and the group titled 'The Female Rocketeers'. Daichi has fought with the Digidestined before, and the Female Rocketeers are departing. No other humans are within a one mile radius of this school."

Cherubimon grinned. "Good. I don't have to hold back then." She flew above the wall of fire, screaming, **"Storm of Judgement!"** A tremendous thunderhead coagulated in the sky, trembling with power.

A flash.

Lightning fell like rain.

KingEtemon crossed his arms over his head as the lightning bolts crashed upon the school grounds, striking at both him and the Dark Network. TK, Togemon, and Paildramon both leapt away with three glass pods in tow; Kari, Mimi, and Sora had both yet to awaken from their unbroken prisons.

Tai and Daichi yelped as Gremlimon hefted them away. "Geez! GIVE US A WARNING NEXT TIME!" shouted the irate Champion.

"Lightning Spear!" A white bolt of lightning materialized in Cherubimon's hand. She reared her arm and thrust it forward, sending it towards KingEtemon. The monkey man gagged as it crashed into him, creating another thunderclap. He crashed into the ground, creating a massive cloud of dust.

"My turn!" Futa Ishisamee leapt into the air towards Daemon. Joshua's partner grabbed Futa by the feet…spun around in midair…and HEAVED the golden Elitemon downward. Futa held his twin plasma swords forward, aiming them for KingEtemon's chest.

CRASH!

The Elitemon's impact created an even larger crater.

From atop the nearest building, Hiroaki grinned. "Well that was simple."

"You…are all experienced fighters," remarked Oikawa.

Teela shrugged. "I'd have preferred it if we didn't have to…but circumstances force us to."

Joshua snorted. "Against a foe like this, fights are inevitable. I thought you'd have realized that by now."

Sensing Teela's impending outburst, the calmer Miranda interjected. "Joshua's right…we fought because we had to. Enemies like this KingEtemon…won't settle for peace. I don't like to fight…but we have to."

Natsuko was silent as she listened to the four Digidestined. Apparently, the group had some old scars (perhaps relating to their old teammate, Hiroki Hida?). "…" Her eyes fell downward, and they widened. "Um…it's not over."

Oikawa and the four Digidestined glanced down. Hiroaki gasped.

As the dust cleared, it revealed that Futa's plasma swords hadn't cut the golden skin of KingEtemon. He, on the other hand, had the Elitemon by the throat with his gloved left hand.

The King laughed. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Ya'll thought it'd be that easy? KING MONKEY FIST!"

Futa gagged as KingEtemon let go of his throat and socked him in the face with his right fist. The warrior was sent flying backwards into the same building that Yolei and the others had been in just a few scant minutes ago.

Speaking of which, Ken and Yolei rejoined the sidelines with Tai and Daichi. "You two okay?" asked the Child of Courage.

"They are fine," answered Halsemon. "Yolei has been freed from her prison. Where are the other three?"

KingEtemon, it seemed, answered for them.

"Hey now, what are you three doing over there? Leave those gals alone! Can't have you freein' them and all, cause everything'd get real nasty-like and whatnot. So Dark Network, show them what you're made of!"

In response to KingEtemon's words, the Dark Network suddenly rushed upon TK, Togemon, and Paildramon. The three had no recourse but to retreat from the onslaught of cables – all of which sported blade-shaped tips – threatening to slice them into ribbons. The three pods were thus abandoned.

Tai cursed. "This is just great! How the heck are we supposed to save my sister, my girlfriend, and my friend's girlfriend if that Dark Network keeps getting in the way?"

"Yolei's already been freed," answered Ken. "KingEtemon doesn't want the odds to tip any further against him."

Gremlimon snorted. "Feh. He ain't so tough if he has to do THAT."

"But he IS powerful," noted the Child of Kindness. "It still looks like he hasn't received any damage. Are you SURE he's not more powerful than-?"

"No. BelialMyotismon was not only strong, he possessed the power of Huanglongmon, the Guardian God," interjected Gatomon. "KingEtemon may seem to have an impenetrable defense and tremendous strength…but his real power lies in the Dark Network. It's bound to him, and it does what he commands it to…and with it spread all over Odaiba, we're like kittens in the rain."

"That bad huh?"

Everyone turned towards TK as he set down beside them; Paildramon and Togemon had already returned to the battle. "I'm sorry…we almost got Kari and the others…"

"Don't worry. We'll get them out," reassured Tai.

"Uh…HEADS UP!"

Daichi's sudden outburst caused them look upward; KingEtemon was descending towards them, foot extended. "Here's the boot! KING MONKEY KICK!"

Halsemon quickly moved in front of the Mega. "Shield of Aegis!"

The same light-blue force field sprouted in front of Halsemon, just in time for KingEtemon. His foot connected…and its force was directed back at him.

"WAH!" yelped the King as he was sent flying.

The jaws of Tai, Daichi, and TK nearly hit the floor. "What the!"

Yolei smiled. "It's Halsemon's special power."

Ken couldn't help but marvel at the force field. _Incredible…Halsemon is only an Armor Digimon, but his shield was able to block and reflect the attack of a Mega Digimon!_ He glanced at Yolei briefly. Was her love that strong…?

He almost blushed at the thought of it.

KingEtemon, on the other hand, was blushing red…out of anger.

"Confound that Digimon! How the heck did that oversized chicken bounce me back?" The King grumbled as he stood upon a platform of dark wires. "Oh well. I'm still stronger! Uh huh huh!"

"**RAAAH!"**

KingEtemon whirled around, blocking BlackWargreymon's strike with his arm. "Heh. Too slow!"

"**RAAAH!"**

KingEtemon yelped as Wargreymon's foot slammed into his back, sending him flying. "Same goes for you."

BlackWargreymon silently stared at his orange counterpart, briefly recalling their duel upon File Island (along with that other (Wargreymon) with different armor…). His thoughts swiftly returned to the present. "I see your fighting prowess hasn't faded."

Wargreymon shrugged. "I do what I can."

Tai delighted at the sight of his partner. "This means…more backup!" He turned, seeing MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, and Dinobeemon advancing towards them with Joe and Izzy. However, he noted that Cody and Stegomon were absent.

And speaking of that…where the heck was Davis?

His thoughts had to wait till later. Green lasers started bombarding them, missing by inches.

Suddenly, Tai – his body contorting into comically impossible acrobatic positions to evade the lasers – wanted some superpowered armor of his own.

Meanwhile, in the nearest alleyway…a number of motorcycles came to a stop.

xxxx

/Tokyo Joypolis, Decks Tokyo Beach, Odaiba, 7:00 PM/

Tomoe Kaziwashi was not quite sure what to make of his current predicament.

You see, Datamon has suddenly separated himself from the DDR machine, feeling a 'foreign presence'.

It had been moments later when a swarm of dark wires had emerged.

It had been fifty minutes since that time.

However, during that time, he had gotten another visitor.

Roughly several minutes after the Dark Network had appeared out of every arcade machine in Tokyo Joypolis, a figure in gold – he recognized him as the Magna Warrior from TV – had crashed nearby.

He had fought.

The Dark Network had bound him in place. Tightly. It seemed to recognize his strength, binding him tightly with several layers of black wiring that not even he could break out of. It hadn't helped that he had been continuously zapped while bound.

Defenseless.

Tomoe and Datamon weren't any better either.

For this entire time, the cables hadn't done anything. They had just hovered five feet away from them…as if they were…watching… them…

**CRASH!**

Tomoe and Datamon flinched as ANOTHER golden figure crashed through the roof. However, the wires suddenly seemed to gather around him, cushioning the impact. "Gah…stupid Digibrats. They're getting on my nerves!"

KingEtemon suddenly blinked. The tingling was stronger now…because he could finally pinpoint it. It was coming from HERE.

He looked…and saw Davis bound. "Heh. Another Digibrat."

Davis' head was the only part of his body not bound by the Dark Network. Despite the facemask, his irritation was visible in his angry eyes of chocolate brown. "What are you doing here?"

The Mega grinned. "One of your stupid 'friends' knocked me out of the park! But unlike a baseball, I'll just mosey on back and…"

The King paused. His eyes were glaring at Tomoe's partner, though his palpable rage was hidden by his visor.

Then he grinned another grin…a sadistic grin. "Well…never thought I'd see Datamon again. No wonder I felt so much tingling from this place; my Dark Network was trying to tell me that my old nemesis was here! Heh, what a lucky break! Uh huh huh, uh huh huh!"

Tomoe blinked. Datamon stuttered, "Uh…who are you?"

KingEtemon snorted. "Don't play dumb, you broken circuit board! I'm the guy you tried to knock off the top! Well I ain't gonna let a stupid pile of parts knock me off my throne THIS time! Especially not after I turn you into…uh…a pile of parts!" _Oh yeah, I'm good!_ "Uh huh huh!"

Tomoe sweatdropped. "Huh?"

Datamon sweatdropped as well. "I honestly have no idea who you are."

_SMASH!_

Datamon gagged as KingEtemon's fist met his head. How unfortunate that this was not the same Datamon that had once operated Etemon's Dark Network…but KingEtemon did not know that. He probably would not have cared.

Tomoe paled. "DATAMON!" His gray eyes flared with anger. **"YOU MONSTER! I'LL-!"** The Dark Network suddenly lunged forward, wrapping around his entire body (how his Sonic the Hedgehog-esque hairstyle remained the same…well, let's attribute it to a lot of hair gel). The black-haired boy couldn't move a muscle.

"I'm the King now, and I don't have time for any of yo' jibba-jabba, fool!" KingEtemon snorted as he stomped on Datamon. Lightly, so as to not kill him. Just enough to make him scream with pain. "And this little junk heap's going to pay!"

"Why?"

KingEtemon turned his gaze to Davis, who was glaring at him angrily. "Huh?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Davis growled, "This place is my home…it was destroyed last year during the Odaiba War. It was rebuilt…but I always remembered the feelings I felt when I first saw my home as a warzone. Shock. Fear. _HOPELESSNESS_. And my friends felt the same…I never wanted to experience that again. So tell me this." His body suddenly glowed gold, even though the Dark Network continued to hold tight. **_"WHY AM I WATCHING IT GET DESTROYED AGAIN?"_**

KingEtemon blinked. Then, in the most painfully dense tone ever, he said, "Kid…I have no idea what you're talking about. I just want fame and fortune! And I can have that as the King! Oh, and world domination with my wonderful singing voice, but you brats keep getting in the way! So before I start pouring out the records, I wanna get some good ol-fashioned vengeance!"

"By destroying our homes?"

"It's just a stupid city. Who cares?"

Davis nearly exploded right there. **_"WHAT!"_** He began struggling as hard as he could, but to no avail. "This is our home! PEOPLE LIVE HERE! People work, play, and _EXIST_ here! And you just…" He couldn't get it. HE JUST. COULDN'T. GET IT. "Why…? **_WHY DO YOU DARK DIGIMON ALWAYS INSIST ON DOING ALL THIS?_**"

KingEtemon shrugged. "Can't speak for those losers like Demon and UmbraDevimon, but I'm doing this for the fun of it! Haven't been this full o'joy in a long time! And with this new form, I'll crush all of you Digibrats and be on my way to world domination…in song, of course. Uh huh huh!"

Davis Inoue just couldn't grasp that kind of mentality.

To inflict suffering…just for the joy in it.

Who would find joy in that?

He had, once. As Darkheart. That was a stain on his life that would never go away…he had been aware of Darkheart's actions…aware of his dark alter-ego's thoughts. Aware of everything. And the sadistic _bliss_…Darkheart had always been downright ecstatic to hunt and absorb all ofthe Digidestined – one by one – in his attempt to become the greatest villain in existence.

And his one excuse?

_Because I can._ The phrase made Davis sick to his stomach. Darkheart had done all of that just because he had the power to do so. He didn't have to…he did it just for the sake of it.

Perhaps that was why KingEtemon was making him so mad right now…because that mentality – of doing something wrong, horrible, and EVIL, just because you could – was one he had once possessed in his darkest hour. That mentality had nearly led to the destruction of the Digidestined.

He would not let it happen again.

Never. He swore on his position as leader of the New Digidestined. He swore on his life. He swore on his Crest of Miracles. Heck, he swore on the _goggles_.

He would bring this monkey down. And HARD.

"I'll stop you. We'll ALL stop you."

KingEtemon paused in his continued punishment of Datamon. He tilted his head, as if confused by Davis' words. "Eh? Are you dense boy? I'm KingEtemon now; get the 'King' part? I've been fighting your compadres, and I still don't have a scratch! I'm practically invincible, and my Dark Network is like an army that's conquered the whole place! What chance do you think you've got?"

"I have a chance…because everyone else has a chance." Davis began to feel power spurring from within. A power unknown to him. "My friends are fighting you…and I'll fight alongside them. I'd fight for them, even at the cost of my LIFE! After everything we've been through…it's the least I can do for them." The Crest of Friendship began to glow on his chest, hidden though it was. "And I don't care how strong you are…I don't care if you're the second coming of BelialMyotismon! I've never backed down before! Not when I have my friends backing me up! I WILL NOT BACK DOWN TO YOU!" The Crest of Courage glowed on his chest.

The words came to mind almost immediately.

He knew what to say.

"Now KingEtemon…let me show you MY power. **MEGA ARMOR ENERGIZE!**"

A flash of gold, orange, and blue.

KingEtemon yelped as the cables binding the Child of Miracles were incinerated. Tomoe and Datamon watched in silence as the glowing figure that was the Magna Warrior dim…revealing a new form.

It was the Magna Warrior…except not.

The difference was in his arms. Although the angular shoulder pads were the same, the armor from the shoulder down was completely different.

His right arm was covered in curved red armor; his forearms and biceps were lined with flame designs. Curved blades, similar to Flamedramon's claws, protruded from certain spots; one from his elbow, and two from the side of his shoulder. The red armor covering his fingers was split into spherical segments, offering a lot of movement for his fingers. The Crest of Courage emblazoned the back of his hand, its orange color glowing.

His left arm was covered in curved black armor; the arm was lined with blue trimming, standing out against the obsidian color. The elbow was colored gray, looking almost like padding; this allowed for ease of movement and flexibility. Angular blades, similar to Raidrmon's horn, protruded from certain spots; two from the forearm (going upwards along the arm, not downward), and two from the upper arm. The armor on his hand seemed to meld with his palm and fingers, giving off the first impression that it WAS his hand, so smooth it seemed. Yellow lines curved along his fingers from the knuckles, and the Crest of Friendship shined on the back of his hand in blue.

There was one other difference; the oblong, hexagon-shaped pieces of armor that circled Davis' waist – six in all, each one with an underside lined with thrusters – bore a different crest. Either Courage…or Friendship. The Crest of Miracles still glowed brightly on his chest.

Tomoe blinked. "What…the…?"

Davis looked down at his arms quietly, his brown eyes taking in this new development with a mixture of surprise and glee. Surprise because (obviously) he had new powers. Glee…because he could now use them on KingEtemon.

"**NO FAIR!** HOW THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?" protested KingEtemon.

Davis the Magna Warrior grinned behind his facemask. "Because I'm a good guy. We ALWAYS have an ace up our sleeves." He reared his right fist. "MAGNA FLAME!" He reared his left fist. "MAGNA THUNDER!"

Golden flames gathered around his right hand. Golden lightning gathered around his left hand.

He slammed both fists into KingEtemon's chest.

_**KRAKA-BOOM!**_

"WAAAAH!" KingEtemon was sent flying backwards by the double-fisted blow, his body charred and electrified by the attack.

Davis grinned mentally. _Sweet! New powers!_

Tomoe Kaziwashi gazed at the Magna Warrior in stunned silence. "No…way…"

The Magna Warrior gazed at Tomoe. "It's okay now…" He gazed at the Dark Network which bound him. He tore Tomoe away and placed his left hand on the writhing wires. "Magna Shock."

Golden lightning shorted out the Dark Network within a 100-foot radius. It would give them some breathing room.

Tomoe knelt down beside Datamon, whose glass head was cracked and on the verge of spilling its electronic contents. "Datamon…you okay…?"

"Physical damage has affected my systems. Total damage: 41 percent. I can still proceed with optimum efficiency, so long as caution is applied." Datamon quietly stood, his gaze turning to the KingEtemon-shaped hole in the roof. "He attacked me for no reason at all."

Tomoe stared at Datamon…and he understood. "You want payback?"

"He HAS ruined our evening."

"True." Tomoe glanced at the Magna Warrior. "Will you let us help…?"

Davis was silent.

His mind was made up in moments. "Better yet, I'll show you someone who you can help a lot." He held his arms out. "I won't let you fall."

Moments later, Tomoe and Datamon were airborne over Odaiba, held aloft by the Magna Warrior.

Tomoe felt like he was flying.

xxxx

/Rainbow Bridge, Tokyo, 7:10 PM/

Noboru Watsuki quietly handed out water – Vizzini brand, to be precise – to the evacuees. It was the only item he had actually taken from his bar, before it had been demolished by the wires that had now taken over Odaiba.

Digitamamon, naturally, was acting frantic over two things, in order of priority. One: Noboru was giving away water for free. Two: Their bar had been demolished!

What? That's Digitamamon for you.

Goro Gyusalamee – the black Elitemon that was an employee of Noboru's – kept a close eye on the steady stream of humans and Digimon (mostly Rookies and lower, due mostly in part to the Concert Ravage attack from earlier). He knew the Grand Praetor was in there somewhere, fighting for his life. He also knew the Outcast was in there too, fighting.

He wanted to fight as well.

Goro exchanged one glance with Noboru. The bartender's green eyes said everything Goro needed to know.

The black Elitemon slowly walked back towards Odaiba.

Elsewhere on Rainbow Bridge, the Inoue family – plus Jim Kido – were passing what food they had. Sasuke held up a sign saying 'FREE FOOD!'. However, Subaru probably would've belted him if she saw the small print that said, 'Will ask for money later.'

Mantarou sighed with remorse as he gazed back at Odaiba, its skyline teeming with dark wires. "Never thought I'd see our home get torn apart again…"

"I know. It's HEARTBREAKING!" cried Momoe, her eyes tearing.

"We can't do anything about it," calmly droned Chizuru as she passed a bag of Cubed Dots – crunchy sugar candy shaped like cubes. Except they're also dots! – to a passing evacuee. "We can't fight like the others can. We can only do what we can on this end and hope that they pull through."

Jun nodded in response, her amber eyes drifting to the energy bolts dancing through the air. It was as if Odaiba had come alight with fireworks…except these fireworks could actually kill you.

Her thoughts drifted to her younger brother…Davis. Her younger sister too (Yolei was family now as well!), but mostly Davis.

After all, he was the last thing reminding her of the family she used to have: the Motomiya family.

A firm hand gripped her shoulder. She turned to face Jim, who was smiling quietly. "He'll be okay. They all will."

Jun smiled; she hadn't even said anything. "You can read me like a book…" What a great boyfriend she had.

Jim calmly turned his eyes to the Odaiba endpoint of Rainbow Bridge, where Stegomon was still fending off the Dark Network. _I hope he can hold out…_

That didn't turn out to be the case.

For Stegomon suddenly collapsed, his body struck on all sides by the Dark Network's lasers. He dedigivolved into Armadillomon, who panted heavily. "Gosh…too…plum…tired…"

Cody frowned as the Dark Network took this as the signal to advance. He wanted to actually fight with his shinai…if he had it with him.

But he could do nothing now.

But he had done his best. As best as humanly possible.

And yet…it wasn't good enough. His friends were still fighting; he knew it!

He had to keep going! They were depending on him to protect this bridge and the people on it! They were relying on him!

The Dark Network seemed to shriek as it tried to strike at the Child of Humility.

"Bloody Blade!"

The wires cut in twain by none other than Musyamon, who looked absolutely disgusted. "My partner insisted that I help his sempai…such a weakling that you need to be saved twice?"

Before Cody could say anything…

"My boy is no weakling…"

Cody gazed down at his partner, who was slowly getting to his feet. "He's…tougher than a bull! And he's got a zesty spirit, like a bowl of Texas chili! He ain't weak; he's strong! He just has a different way of showing it!"

"Showing it differently, as you put it, means nothing if the strength is not used." Musyamon sliced through more wires. It became apparent now that another Digimon was slicing through the Dark Network; Goro Gyusalamee, wielding a plasma sword. But Musyamon's attention was on Cody. "It doesn't matter. In my eyes, you are nothing but a small boy who talks big."

Cody felt no shame at these words.

Because he WAS a small boy who talked big, to be honest. He spoke words befitting great men…like his grandfather.

But he did not do so out of arrogance. He did so because it was he was raised to do.

He knew he was not physically strong…

But he had other strengths. He knew this for a fact. This knowledge would grant him the key to victory.

As the gray Crest of Reliability and the purple Crest of Knowledge glowed on Cody's chest, his green eyes filled with quiet acceptance of his own limits. "Armadillomon."

"Yeah Cody?"

"Will you be my strength once more?"

Armadillomon grinned as he was awash in a purple and gray glow. "Thought you'd never ask!" He flashed brightly. "Armadillomon…**Double Armor-Digivolve** to…"

When the glow faded, Cody found himself staring at a nine-foot tall Armored Digimon. He wore a purple hakama over muscular legs, both of which were clad in yellow armor. Leather scales of a golden color protected his abdomen, whilst white armor adorned his chest, sides, and back. Two steel drills protruded from his shoulders, and the armor was colored purple along the spine. The rest of his arms were covered in white armor, down to the hands. A men – like in Kendo – covered his face; the bars of the facemask were composed of obsidian, whereas the familiar rectangles were actually made of ivory instead of plastic. In his hands was a single blade; it was fashioned much like the barbed harpoon nose of Submarimon, save for the fact that it had a hilt like a katana's now. The two crests adorned one hand each; Knowledge on the left and Reliability on the right. Green eyes stared out from underneath the men, looking down at Cody. "**Sentinelmon**: The Reliable Swordsman of Knowledge!"

Cody blinked in awe. _An armor-digivolution…using both Digieggs?_ Was that even possible?

Sentinelmon turned around; his back suddenly split in half, opening up to reveal a bright light. "Get in Cody," he said in a calm, commanding voice.

Cody did as he was told. Sentinelmon's back closed.

The green eyes behind the men suddenly widened. "Hmm…?" Sentinelmon looked down. "I'm…you now."

_That is my unique trait Cody_, said the voice of the real Sentinelmon within 'Codymon's' head. _Although I can use this body on my own, I am able to allow my partner the option of merging with my body, taking the reigns…and you are suited this body._

'Codymon' could only blink as he clenched his blade quietly.

He now had strength. More strength than he had ever thought possible.

It was his partner's strength.

_Sentinelmon…let's show Musyamon true strength._

_Right with you!_

And so (Sentinelmon) (much better than 'Codymon') dashed forward, slashing his barbed blade into the wires. Musyamon suddenly turned, seeing the new warrior. "Who…?"

"I am strong because of my partner," replied (Sentinelmon). The voice was Cody's. "He gives me strength, and I give him strength. That is something that I hope you realize."

Musyamon was silent, even as the Dark Network crept up from behind.

He slashed backwards, cleaving the cables in twain. "We can speak later. Now, we must battle."

(Sentinelmon) nodded as he put his back to Musyamon's, his movements mirroring Cody's trained steps exactly. Goro Gyusalamee jumped back, his hand clenched onto a plasma sword. "Nice meeting you two here."

"Greetings," replied Musyamon and (Sentinelmon). The three swordsmen had their backs to each other, facing the encircling Dark Network.

They had one task: protect the people and the bridge.

It was time to fight.

And so the three charged forward, their blades flashing in the dim light of the darkened sky.

xxxx

/Outside Odaiba School, Odaiba, 7:14 PM/

KingEtemon grimaced as he pulled himself out of a building. "Confound it! How'd that kid get so tough?" The King shook the rubble off, taking a look around; he was back near the school.

And he was sighted by multiple Digimon.

"LIGHTNING SPEAR!"

KingEtemon blocked it with his fist.

"Wicked Flare Attack!" Daemon's hands glowed with gray fire, shaped like a demon's head. He blasted KingEtemon with them, sending him through the building entirely. The monkey came to a stop on the road below.

Next he noticed was a giant foot.

**SMASH!**

Machinedramon snorted. "Eliminated."

Then, his foot budged.

The massive machine could only yelp as KingEtemon _flipped_ him over. "You can't crush the King! Uh huh huh!"

The ground ruptured.

"DOUBLE GREY TORNADO!"

A piercing twister of orange and black slammed into him, pushing him upward at high speed. The golden Mega grunted as he clenched his right fist. "You twerps are starting to tick me off!" The golden Rosa Hurricane electric guitar materialized in his right hand. "Concert Ravage!"

This time, KingEtemon settled for smashing his electric guitar into the two Mega Digimon. The debilitating sound waves caused Wargreymon and BlackWargreymon to scream as they fell to the ground. The King held his electric guitar like a baseball bat, grinning madly. "Can't you all see this is pointless?"

"STAR SHOWER!"

"MIRACLE BLASTER!"

"NEEDLE SPRAY!"

KingEtemon started dancing in place (for the purpose of dodging in a comedic manner) to as TK's stars, Paildramon's gold lasers, and Togemon's needles starting bombarding his position. "Come on, stop tryin' to hit me!"

"Gate of Destiny!"

"Oh no you don't!" yelled KingEtemon as his Dark Network split into individual wires that spread out and slipped past the Gate's outer rim, slamming into a surprised MagnaAngemon.

"Horn Buster!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Insect Spike!"

KingEtemon yelped as he leapt away from the electricity, the hammer, and the spike barrage. "Don't any of you listen? Stop trying to hit me!" He suddenly thrust his hands into the ground, clutching the asphalt. He then LIFTED, pulling the road up…and then he swung his arms up and down, creating a wave effect in the road. MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, and Dinobeemon all became airborne as a result.

From the sidelines, Yolei was grimacing. "He's just too much! We need to get everyone back together and fight him at once!"

"Do not worry Yolei," said Halsemon, his Shield of Aegis protecting Yolei, Ken, Tai, Daichi, Izzy, Joe, Gatomon, Biyomon, and himself from the Dark Network's attack. "My shield will protect us while a new strategy is formed."

"We should focus on freeing the other girls!" yelled Tai.

Daichi turned towards Gremlimon, who was trying to blow his way through towards the three glass pods. "As long as those stupid cables are blocking our way, we can't do a thing. This is just sucky."

"Then let me help!"

Everyone looked up to see Davis descend, his arms holding Tomoe and Datamon. "D-er, Magna Warrior!" cheered the Digidestined (couldn't use his real name around someone who wasn't in the know). Gatomon suddenly noticed Davis' arms. "Hey, what's with the limbs?"

"Got an upgrade," replied Davis as he set Tomoe and Datamon down. "These two were attacked by KingEtemon…and Datamon wants to help out."

Izzy blinked at the sight of Datamon, wondering briefly if this was the same Datamon that had not only been Etemon's enemy, but the kidnapper of Sora.

His fears were put aside as Datamon said, "I was attacked for no reason, and I want to help out. It's the least that I can do."

_So he's not the same Datamon_, thought Izzy. He remembered Datamon's capabilities; he was capable of operating the Dark Network, even infecting it with a computer virus.

An idea formed.

"Datamon, Tomoe, follow me. There are some friends looking for equipment in the school…they might prove to be our best chance at stopping KingEtemon. But I'll need your help." Tomoe and Datamon nodded as they followed Izzy into the school.

Meanwhile, Davis turned towards the Dark Network barrier that Gremlimon was attacking. "So Kari, Sora, and Mimi are on the other side?"

"Yep. And it'd be REAAAAL nice if you'd help!"

Davis grinned as he put his right arm onto the wires. "Magna Blaze!"

Golden fire enveloped the wires, incinerating them.

When the glass pods came into view…everyone boggled.

They were broken already, courtesy of thugs with metal baseball bats.

_Matsuo Saito?_ Davis boggled at the sight of the gang leader. _What's he doing here? _"Uh, why are you here?"

"Parked in an alley, saw these girls trapped. Thought we'd help." Saito glanced quietly at the Magna Warrior. Then he stared at the Digidestined behind the Magna Warrior. "If you guys ever see Davis Inoue, tell him our debt is settled."

Yolei blinked. "Debt? What debt?"

"Saved me and my gang from his crazy karate sister," answered Saito.

Davis blinked out of remembrance. _I remember that!_ (And so should you. Go back to the Bonding: Chizuru chapter in Housemates!)

"Now if you don't mind, we must be off. Boys, we're done here! Let's get out of this crazy dump." As his goons turned back into the alleyway, Seiji Waya briefly glanced upward, his eyes falling upon the rooftop.

His eyes settled on four adults: the original Digidestined.

He snarled. _Even adults…these Digimon…these…MONSTERS…they don't even care…!_

"Waya, we're LEAVING!"

Waya blinked before following Saito into the alley, his rage disappearing for the time being. For some reason he couldn't fathom, the sight of those adults made him…furious…

So as the sound of motorcycles faded away, Daichi asked, "What the heck was that all about?"

"No idea," replied Davis, still slightly bewildered at the whole event (Saito had owed him a debt? Who knew?).

"Hoo…hoo…hah…agh…you…shouldn't have gone Ilene…"

"With all…due respect sir…it was the only excuse I had…to come back…"

"…you really wanted to fight, huh?"

"Of course…this place is my home!"

"It would've been easier if you hadn't crashed!"

"What was I supposed to do? I was being fired at!"

The Digidestined (plus Daichi) turned towards two bickering police officers, their uniforms caked with sweat: Ilene Isadora and Himuro Minamoto. Joe asked, "Hello officers. Why are you here?"

"To do our job," replied Ilene, her hands clenched tightly onto her two energy pistols. "And why are YOU kids here?"

Ken answered candidly. "To do OUR job," as he spoke, his eyes drifted toward Yolei, Tai, and Davis. They were helping the Mimi, Sora, and Kari (respectively) out of their broken pods.

"Oooh…owie…I feel funny," drowsily said Mimi as she sat up. "What happened?"

"A smelly monkey happened," indignantly said Yolei, none-too-fondly recalling her near-death experience upon breaking free of her own glass prison.

Kari moaned, woozy from her power being sapped to fuel Etemon's digivolution to KingEtemon. "Ugh…where…?" She opened her eyes to see the concerned brown irises of Davis Inoue staring back at her.

"Welcome back princess," jokingly said Davis as he offered a hand.

Kari took it, pulling herself up to her feet. She impulsively brushed at her armor before finally realizing the true magnitude of what was going on. Her expression became somber at the sight of the destruction. "Our home…" Memories of the Odaiba War came back. "Not again…"

Ilene stared at the White Angel (as seen on TV), her eyes full of disbelief. _Is that…a kid?_

"We'll put a stop to this once and for all," reassured Davis, his right hand grabbing Kari's shoulder.

Kari glanced back at Davis, her eyes filling with determination. "We will. We'll stop him." She turned towards Gatomon. "Ready to help out?"

Gatomon nodded. "Right!"

Gatomon digivolve to……Angewomon!

As the angelic beauty floated into the air, she said, "Now let's-"

"**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**

Sora's laughter suddenly interrupted the seriousness.

Tai, confused as all heck (he had just helped her out of the pod, and the first thing she did was point and laugh?), muttered, "Uh…what's so funny Sora?"

"Your…your…" She fell to her knees, giggling helplessly. "Your hair…!"

For the first time, everyone got a good look at Tai's hair.

Apparently, the earlier laser barrage HAD hit him. For his formerly spiky and messy hair, while still spiky and messy…was only an inch high.

"Huh?" He raised a hand…and felt air where his massive jungle of hair should've been.

Stunned silence.

The Digidestined suddenly couldn't help but laugh, despite their situation. Neither Daichi nor the two police officers got the joke.

Then Tai screamed.

"**THAT'S IT!** Not only does the King hypnotize my girlfriend and take away P.E. and destroy our home, but now he's _RUINED MY HAIR!_" He shook his fist at KingEtemon. **_"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO KEEP IT LIKE THAT?"_**

His response was barrage of lasers from the Dark Network.

"Shield of Aegis!"

Halsemon brought up his formidable shield. The Dark Network began to snake around it.

"**COWABUNG_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_"**

That high-flying, devil-may-care scream was courtesy of a certain human named Dietz, who suddenly fell from above, landing on the Dark Network cables. He then used his twin plasma swords to slice through them, falling twenty more feet to the ground below. "Whew…that was fun." His gaze turned towards Ilene and Himuro. "Yo. Long time no see!"

Ilene and Himuro were stunned speechless at the sight of their former officer. "…"

It was at that moment that four red Elitemon guards, three human guards, fourteen Junsas, two Junsa-buchos, one Grand Praetor, and one Prime Minister emerged onto the street from both above (Nola Kusulumee and his guards from atop a roof) and below (the police and Takeo Koimoto). Nola shouted out, "It seems we have reached the epicenter of this battle! Warriors, prepare for battle!"

"The Prime Minister?" said Ilene, her mind suddenly grasping how big everything was becoming. Ackerson and Miyuki shared her looks.

Then Cherubimon suddenly landed in front of them with a massive thud.

"Hahaha! Take THAT!" taunted KingEtemon from afar. The pink rabbit grimaced as she got back up and flew back into the air.

Everyone glanced at each other. Sora quickly reached for her digivice, exchanging a glance with Biyomon.

Biyomon digivolve to……Birdramon!

Birdramon digivolve to……Garudamon!

Then Davis, Kari, Gremlimon, the Grand Praetor, Dietz, Nola's guards, Garudamon, and Angewomon joined Wargreymon, BlackWargreymon, Paildramon, TK, MagnaAngemon, Togemon, Zudomon, Dinobeemon, MegaKabuterimon, Machinedramon, Cherubimon, Daemon, and Futa Ishisamee in the battle against KingEtemon and his Dark Network.

Halsemon, Himuro, Ilene, Ackerson, Miyuki, and the rest of the police officers remained behind to protect the Prime Minister.

And what of the Teenage Wolves…?

xxxx

/Inside Odaiba School, Odaiba, 7:20 PM/

Well…

"Brilliant plan Matt. 'Sneak into the school, even though it's practically infested'! Idiot."

"Watch it Akira."

"Please you two, don't argue right now."

"Yutaka's right; let's just try and get out of here!"

They were stuck.

Matt Ishida, Akira Youhei, Yutaka Chuu, and Takashi Koudo were bound by the Dark Network, stuck inside the school hallway for over half an hour. It was a very tense time, waiting in captivity while the sounds of battle echoed outside…never knowing if an errant blast would kill them.

However…they were finally about to get lucky.

MetalGarurumon stepped around the corner of the hall, his maw lined with broken wires. "Matt! I've been looking for you."

Matt sighed with relief. "Oh thank goodness MetalGarurumon, I was starting to think-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND **GET US OUT!**" roared Akira.

MetalGarurumon quickly complied, using his claws. The four Wolves were freed at last.

"Now…where were we? Looking for our equipment…" Matt suddenly walked towards the storage room, pulling it open. His lips contorted into a smile as he saw the familiar silhouettes of their instruments in the dark. "Perfect…time to hit KingEtemon where it hurts!"

"Exactly what I had in mind."

The Teenage Wolves and MetalGarurumon turned to see Izzy, Tomoe, and Datamon walking towards them. Izzy continued, "In order to stop KingEtemon, we need to divide his attention. To do that, you four need to fight him in a way that WILL get his attention…a face-off of sorts. And to do that, Datamon has agreed to help."

Datamon's fingers suddenly merged with the Dark Network, the electronic components in his brain flickering as he droned on. "Innate firewalls…bypassed. Self-defense protocols…bypassed. Hostile signals…rerouted. Establishing control…confirmed. I now am able to manipulate the Dark Network." He gazed at Izzy, who had already pulled out and turned on his laptop. His other hand split apart into wires, connecting to Izzy's laptop. "While I reprogram and manipulate the Dark Network, I need you to keep KingEtemon's eyes off of me."

"Can do," replied Izzy, his fingers already moving at a dizzying pace. "I once tricked Machinedramon's sensors on Spiral Mountain; KingEtemon should be no problem to trick." He quickly began inserting random commands into the Dark Network via Datamon; this would make it seem the Dark Network was being attacked and accessed in multiple areas, while 'hiding' Datamon from the system. "Now Datamon…let's do what we planned."

Datamon replied, "Affirmative. Tomoe, get ready. Teenage Wolves, get to your instruments. The show is about to begin."

xxxx

Outside the school, the battle had become far more chaotic.

"Magna Ray!"

"Cat's Eye Beam!"

"Equis Beam!"

Rays of holy energy slashed through the Dark Network as Davis, Kari, and TK flew side-by-side, avoiding incoming lasers as they did.

"Gaia Force!"

"Terra Destroyer!"

Twin orbs of orange and red energy created craters in the auditorium, vaporizing the wires that were there.

"Wing Blade!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

A fiery phoenix and a white arrow plunged through the Dark Network.

"Giga Cannon!"

"Flame Inferno!"

"Lightning Spear!"

The trio attacked simultaneously with an onslaught of yellow power, orange fire, and holy lightning.

As Togemon hopped away from an incoming Dark Network battering ram, she yelled, "Help me digivolve Mimi!"

From the sidelines, Mimi cheered on her partner. "You've got it!"

Togemon digivolve to……Lilymon!

The Ultimate flapped her leafy wings, merging her hands together. "Flower Cannon!" a green orb struck the Dark Network.

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Dino Thrash!"

Zudomon slammed his hammer into the Dark Network, smashing his target. Dinobeemon bit into the massive jumble of wires, tearing it to shreds.

"Horn Buster!"

"Miracle Blaster!"

"Bada Bang!"

"Gate of Destiny…RELEASE!"

Orange Electricity, golden energy, green fire, and a stream of red energy sliced through the thin wires.

As for the Grand Praetor and his guards, they were steadily moving further, switching between plasma swords and energy rifle barrages on the fly to deal with any appropriate threats.

As for Futa Ishisamee…he was once again charging towards KingEtemon, his plasma swords now deactivated; he was going to fight with his fists now.

It was all a synchronized attack. Deadly, and absolutely devastating.

And KingEtemon was just getting annoyed. He punched Futa aside with his fist. "Man, you guys are just DUMB!" With a snap of his fingers, the Dark Network began to reproduce, growing back. So long as KingEtemon had the power, the Dark Network would continue to grow back. "And you all are idiots too!" The Dark Network transformed into an assortment of blades, lasers, and Etemon heads (complete with sharp teeth). "My Dark Network is INVINCIBLE! Ya'll couldn't beat me in a gajillion years! So just give up while I'm in a good mood! I've got records to make!"

"HEY, **MONKEY MAN!**"

The King blinked as he looked down from above his little column of black wires; to his surprise, a wide platform of wires had formed above the school (he didn't remember doing that…). Sound speakers had spawned from this platform, also comprised of the Dark Network. To his great surprise, the four Teenage Wolves were there, instruments at the ready.

Matt's electric guitar.

Yutaka's bass guitar.

Akira's drums.

Takashi's keyboard.

And of course, their mascot: MetalGarurumon, who suddenly took to the air.

Matt Ishida grinned as he strummed one string; the sound echoed out of the speakers. All of their instruments were connected to the Dark Network. The miniature microphones pinned to their clothes were connected to the Dark Network. They had to trust Datamon and Izzy to keep this going long enough to hit KingEtemon where he REALLY hurt.

His ego.

"We'd like to have a word with you." Matt turned to his fellow Wolves. "1, 2, 3, **HIT IT!**"

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 10: Live and Learn

xxxx

Author's Notes: (collapses) So much action…it's making me dizzy!

As some of you could guess, the 'Powers Three' was referring to the three new powers introduced: Halsemon's Shield of Aegis, Davis upgrade, and the coming of Sentinelmon, who can be controlled by Cody much like Submarimon could. But I gotta say, juggling what seems to be a dozen different plot threads is tiring. Xx

Anyhow, the battle finally ends next chapter. It appears Johnny N is the Echelon implant within Nola's guards, and the Echelon agent's job is apparently over! What are their plans?

You'll see in the final chapter…

The climax is upon us! Time for the Wolves to howl!

And also, the water the bartender gave away is named after reviewer Yami Vizzini. And, of course, the candy handed out by the Inoues (Cubed Dots) is named after one of my favorite reviewers, Dot Cubed. Hurry up and come back so you can review chapters 8 and 9! I wanna boot you off a cliff!

See you soon, and please review!


	10. Live and Learn

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Digi-! (drowns in homework)

Author's Notes: Well…by the time you read this, college will either be upon me…or will have started already.

So to balance in my studies AND my job (must have money for gas!)…I will be restricting my writing to about an hour at night. So updates will become fewer and farther between. It's saddening I know…but sacrifices have to be made. And I can't sacrifice my scholarship (A Master's Degree in Mathematics in 4 years! Maybe less!) for my writing…no matter how much I love it.

Because writing will still be here. A scholarship won't.

But hey, one day college will be over. I'll be my own man, and I'll be able to write at my leisure (career permitting and all that. What will be my career anyway? I'd like to be a novelist.). I certainly hope to conclude the whole Zero 2 timeline of stories before I die…because it's a long timeline.

Man, I guess I'm just feeling apprehensive…can you guys please pray for me? I'd be really appreciative; because this is a big step for me, and I hope I'll be able to handle it.

But I can't worry about the future now! Focus on the present! TO THE MAX (Yeah, I've been reading too much _Eyeshield 21_ lately…)!

Now…to begin the penultimate chapter!

xxxx

Chapter 10: Live and Learn

xxxx

/Pacific Ocean, East of Japan, 7:25 PM/

The Shadow hovered over the ocean waters, its silhouette barely visible in the sky. It slowly lowered towards a Japanese fishing trawler, which was anchored in the water of the Pacific.

The left prong opened up, and the Echelon agent in black hopped down. The Japanese people on the boat paid no attention to him; they were Japanese-Americans, and they were US government agents working undercover as fishermen on the island of Okinawa.

Needless to say, they were not given any explanation as to why they were ordered to come out to these particular coordinates. They were not given any explanation as to why they were ordered to 'make a pick-up' at some time between 1800 of May 27th and 1200 of May 28th.

However, the moment they saw the Shadow coming towards them from afar (they had thought it would be longer, considering the time parameters given), they knew it was something big. A Digimon vessel?

Then they saw the man in black, and they knew that it was best not to ask questions.

The man in black merely sat down, resting his legs for a moment. As Johnny N. flew the Shadow back towards Tokyo, the Echelon agent reflected upon what his next steps were.

The trawler would sail back to the island of Okinawa, where he could properly clean himself and change into more appropriate attire before his flight.

This flight would be from Kadena Air Base, the largest American military airbase in Asia.

From there, the Echelon agent would make a refueling stop at the Elmendorf Air Force Base near Anchorage, Alaska.

From Alaska, the man in black would return to the continental United States, stopping one more time at Fairchild Air Force Base in Spokane County, Washington.

Finally, he would return to the OTHER Washington; Washington D.C.

The District of Columbia.

Then there would be a short drive to the NSA Headquarters at Fort George G. Meade, Maryland. Ten miles northeast of Washington D.C.

Then, once he got there, he'd get to the main Project Echelon via-

**THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION HAS BEEN FILTERED FOR NATIONAL SECURITY PURPOSES.**

**WE APOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE. PLEASE DIRECT ALL COMPLAINTS TO PUBLIC AND MEDIA AFFAIRS AT (301) 688-6524.**

**WE RETURN TO YOUR REGULARLY DOWNLOADED HTML DOCUMENT.**

-once he finally got back to his superior, then he'd deliver the objective – 'Phase Two, to be literal, as the objective ITSELF was Phase Two – to the Echelon technicians, engineers, and computer scientists. Then they'd have their way with the Dark Network.

Mr. Bishop would then announce Phase Two as a success.

Of course, the Echelon agent wondered if Phase Two's alternative goal would be accomplished.

The man in black simply sighed as he leaned his head against the edge of the trawler's guardrails. He was in a mood for relaxation now; watching that monkey 24/7 had been tiring and bothersome.

And so did the Echelon agent's mission end.

Mission Accomplished.

xxxx

/Ruins of Odaiba School, Odaiba, 7:26 PM/

Matt supposed it was fitting, to come down in a battle like this one.

A Battle of the Bands.

Well, more like a Battle of the Solo Monkey Act and the Band, but that's beside the point.

It was like that time long ago…at a video game shop.

/Begin Flashback/

Long ago, about one year after the defeat of Apocalymon and the sealing off of the Digital World from the Real World…

Matt Ishida had simply been walking around. His eye had happened to catch the loose black hair of Yutaka Chuu, the local heartthrob of the school population (he never did get how the heck that guy had been so popular; maybe girls liked boys with long, dark hair?). He was staring through the window of a videogame store, apparently watching someone play at a Dreamcast kiosk.

"Yutaka Chuu…never knew you to be a videogame guy," commented Matt Ishida.

Yutaka glanced at the Ishida boy, his all-black attire – T-shirt, pants, shoes, even socks – complimenting his dark hair even more. If it weren't for his rather boyishly handsome face (not to mention those confident blue eyes, the sight of which would make girls melt in their shoes), he would've come off as a goth. "I may have some undeserved popularity because of my looks, but it doesn't mean I can't do some normal things."

"Is that so?" remarked Matt Ishida. It was no surprise, to be honest; Yutaka apparently liked to dress like that. It just happened to lead to uber-popularity. "Well, what are you doing?"

Yutaka pointed at the window. "Watching him."

Matt looked inside…and was silent. The one at the Dreamcast kiosk in question was a bespectacled boy with fuzzy blue hair. The Child of Friendship recalled the boy's name; Takashi Koudo. He was a rather smart student; an 'A-class' variety, so to speak. And a rather unfortunate target for bullies. _I wonder why…is it just because he's smart?_

That seemed like a stupid reason to pick on someone. Why bully someone just because they were intelligent? It would only prove your own lack of intelligence.

Either way, Takashi was pretty good. Perhaps he was only playing to pass the time, but he was still putting a lot of effort into it. A few minutes passed before the young boy stepped out (well, more like forced out by the proprietor for loitering; he had been there for a while, it seemed). He still looked like he wanted to play. "Aw…if only I had enough money to buy a Dreamcast, I wouldn't have to come here…"

"You did pretty well," said Yutaka with a smile. "What was that game?"

"Sonic Adventure," bashfully replied Takashi, looking a bit bewildered. I mean, one of the popular (and when I say popular, I mean _Elvis_ popular) kids was talking to him.

Matt briefly thought back to his younger days (as in, before his parents divorced). He had played the original Sonic game on the Sega Genesis. His fondest memory was that of TK watching him play with a look of rapt attention on his boyish face. _I miss those days…_

"Hmm…" muttered Yutaka. "You know, I happen to have both a Dreamcast and that game at my house…my skills are rather lacking, to be honest."

Takashi Koudo looked like he had been blindsided. Yutaka Chuu? The school heartthrob? Asking him to come and play? It was so…unexpected. It was an offer he couldn't help but accept. But still, the concept was so…WEIRD. "Uh…okay…but why?" His response was a mixture of both excited happiness and awkward shyness.

Yutaka shrugged. "It'd be nice to have a normal friend. One who doesn't want to hang out with me simply because I'm popular." The very nature of his popularity often mystified him; so he happened to look a certain way. Why did this somehow equate with 'fan club'? At least I don't have to deal with the pressure of being a genius. Sure, he got good grades…but he didn't like all of the attention. He momentarily wished that that kid genius, Ken 'the Rocket' Ichijouji went to Odaiba instead of Tamachi (even if the little guy was only nine, his intelligence and athleticism were downright remarkable). Just to deflect attention away from him.

Takashi couldn't help but grin. "That…sounds…GREAT!"

Matt Ishida smiled, briefly recalling his title as the Child of Friendship. _Well…friendship is friendship. Hope these two do okay…_

"Well this is a peachy-looking scene."

The three boys turned to see another boy walking towards them. Although he wore blue jeans, a blue denim jacket, and a black T-shirt, his identifying marks were his spiky, swept-back brown hair, his long nose…and the lit cigarette that hung limply from his mouth.

"Akira Youhei." Matt frowned at the sight of the delinquent. "What brings you here?"

The smoker shrugged. "Eh, just minding my own business. At least until I saw the loner," He pointed at Matt. "The popular goth," He pointed at Yutaka, who tried not to get offended at Akira's remark. "And the fuzzy little four-eyes," His finger stopped at Takashi. "Hanging out. It's one weird combo."

Matt seethed. Takashi impulsively cringed. _Scary!_

Yutaka only asked, "Pardon me…but goth?"

"I call em' as I see em'."

Matt retorted, "Just stop bugging them Akira. We're in no mood for any of your second-hand smoke."

Akira inhaled, taking a brief drag on his cigarette.

Then he blew a cloud onto their faces.

Ensue coughing.

Akira smirked. "Why not? Plenty to go around."

Matt grimaced as he blew away the smoke with his hand. He never quite understood why Akira could be so antagonistic to people; his grades were only average, his smoking got him into a lot of trouble, and he carried the presence of a juvenile delinquent (even though he had a perfect attendance record, which seemed odd). All in all, he never sought out a fight…but if anyone ever rubbed him the wrong way, you had better watch out.

Takashi – from behind Yutaka, of course – meekly chirped, "Um…p-please leave us alone!"

Akira arched an eyebrow at Takashi's demand. Then he chuckled. "Gutsy. Not that you have much of them."

Matt grimaced as he clenched Akira's shoulder. "Don't push it."

"Wanna make something of it?" cockily growled the delinquent as he glared at the blonde-haired loner.

Takashi gulped.

Then, Yutaka put up his hands. "Gentlemen, PLEASE…don't cause a commotion. You'll get us all kicked out."

Too late.

The punches were thrown.

Ten minutes later, the four of them were on the concrete outside Aquacity, having been forced out by mall security.

"But I wasn't doing anything…" whimpered Takashi Koudo.

"You were an instigator," cracked Akira Youhei.

"Oh shut it!" roared Matt Ishida.

And all the while, Yutaka Chuu just stared at the three of them, his blue eyes calculating something…and he shrugged.

What else could he lose?

"My father runs a music store, and revenue has been sagging recently."

The other three suddenly looked at Yutaka, who had started speaking out of the blue. "So to try and make ends meet, he's become one of the sponsors for the upcoming Tokyo Battle of the Bands."

Matt had only heard of it in passing; a tournament of amateurs to see who'd become Tokyo's next big star. He had always regarded those things as a waste of time. "And…?"

"To help sponsor my dad, I'll be joining the competition as a bass player…but I need a band." An odd look came to his eyes; it could be described as a strange mirthfulness. "I don't know why I'm even saying this…but I need a lead singer who can play the electric guitar, a drummer, and a keyboard player. And I want you three."

"Heh?"

"Huh?"

"Wha?"

Nothing was said.

Then Akira laughed. "AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my…oh _MY_…**HAHAHA!** Me, playing on a stage? PFFT. Screw that."

"The winning band will receive a substantial amount of prize money."

At that, Akira seemed to go stock-still. After moments of silence, he muttered, "I won't have to wear a stupid outfit, will I?"

"You could use your school uniform for all I care."

"Fine. I'm in."

Takashi gulped as he glanced at Akira; although he was flattered that Yutaka had asked him to join, he didn't warm to the idea of the smoker being part of the band.

But…it was the first time anyone had asked him to join anything.

Takashi muttered, "Uh…okay…"

Matt frowned. "This seems weird coming from you Yutaka. What's the deal?"

The black-haired boy shrugged, a weird smile on his face. "I honestly have no clue…I'm probably making a mistake…but call it a hunch. A weird hunch, but a hunch nevertheless."

Matt Ishida was quiet. Then, he slowly took out his harmonica and blew a few notes. Finally, he said, "I have no idea how to do the drums, the guitar, or the keyboard."

Yutaka stood up, looking at – as of ten seconds ago – his fellow band mates. "We have a few months to work on it then."

Akira grinned. "Doesn't matter what you have me do; money is money."

Takashi muttered, "I'll…do my best."

At this, Yutaka smiled. "An odd group…but let's see how far my hunch will take me…"

As it had turned out…Yutaka had underestimated the might of his hunch.

Within a few months, the quartet had prepared themselves as much as they could. Then, when the competition had begun…they surprised everyone. Including themselves.

Takashi Koudo was great as the supportive element at the keyboard, choosing the right sounds at the right time.

Akira Youhei was a demon at the drums, bashing away with all his might.

Yutaka Chuu's fingers were masterful at the bass, bringing out booming sound.

And Matt Ishida…not only had he proven to be quite good at the electric guitar…but he had a voice of gold.

They were the Teenage Wolves; four loners from different walks of life, coming together to form their own pack. They had stalked their way to the top of the music mountain, overcoming everyone else.

Their howls reached the ears of Tokyo upon their victory.

And Tokyo responded.

They would go on to not only become one of the hottest bands around…but also, they would go on to become the best of friends.

/End Flashback/

Matt Ishida grinned at the memories. How odd, that the four had ended up becoming so close. Or maybe, it wasn't that odd at all.

Matt had friends with the Digidestined. But his brother had moved away soon after the defeat of Apocalymon…and that had brought back a hole that had been filled by young TK's presence. Not only that…but with Gabumon gone – in the Digital World, away from him – he had been lonely.

Yutaka, being Mr. Popular, was effectively shut out. Who could find genuine companions when the only image people had of you was that of a false idol? He detested popularity for the falsity of it all…for he too, had been lonely.

Takashi, little guy that he was, could never fight back against those stronger than him. His intelligence and good grades aside, he had had little going for him. That was why he cherished the band…because he had also been lonely.

Akira…his story was a tragic one. One of an isolated boy, growing up with a single mom. While his father lived in the relative luxury of politics, he and his mom had been barely making ends meet. That was why the band was so important to him…for not only did the band provide him with precious funds to live off of…but it gave him three more people to care for. Three more people important to him…for he had been lonely.

Four lonely boys…that were no longer alone.

And that was why, no matter what the odds…that was why they would defeat the phony King…and take back the throne of rock that he had stolen! They had all lived hard lives…and they had learned of true companionship.

How fitting, the choice for their song to bring down KingEtemon.

A simultaneous thought ran through the four boys' heads.

_Let's rock._

Then they played.

At the same time…Davis, Kari, and TK flew up at KingEtemon.

The partners of three different Digidestined teams attacked the Dark Network.

The Grand Praetor led his guards – human and Elitemon alike – into battle, along with the Odaiba Police.

Halsemon formed a protective barrier around Prime Minister Takeo Koimoto, whose eyes were affixed on the Teenage Wolves.

And elsewhere, far at the Rainbow Bridge…(Sentinelmon), Musyamon, and Goro Gyusalamee spoke with their swords, defending the bridge from the Dark Network.

A simultaneous strike…the climax.

(Matt and Yutaka's fingers jammed along their instruments' strings, producing the familiar jamming sounds. Akira's drumsticks bashed against both drums and cymbals. Takashi's fingers were a blur, his trained eyes hitting the right keys at the right time.)

KingEtemon snorted at the display. "Huh. A song eh? Well you won't get one, cause the King's gonna be on top! Uh huh huh!" He brought up his own guitar. "Now…let's-!"

"**HYAAAA!"**

Davis, TK, and Kari's fists slammed into his gut.

(_"Can you feeeel liiiife…movin' through your miiiind…"_ crooned Matt, his voice having sung this song so many times, he could do so perfectly without even concentrating. He was merely letting the words flow.)

KingEtemon gagged as his body slammed into the ground. The Dark Network rose to strike, but simultaneous blasts from Machinedramon's Giga Cannon and Cherubimon's Lightning Spear. "Hey now, no fair-!"

BlackWargreymon and Wargreymon struck him from below the ground. "DOUBLE GREY TORNADO!"

(_"Ooooh, looks like it came back for moooore!"_)

KingEtemon yelped. But that wasn't all.

"ICE STREAM!"

MetalGarurumon's blue blast froze KingEtemon in place, even as the two Wargreymon grabbed the King and threw him into the ground.

(**_"YEAH YEAH YEAH!"_** roared all four wolves, their microphones amplifying their voices.)

KingEtemon broke free. How were their voices being amplified? How could he hear their voices? How could the sounds of their rock and roll overwhelm the sounds of battle? "It's not over yet!" He grunted, irritated.

("Can you feeeel tiiiime…slippin' down your spiiiine…" sung Yutaka, his deeper voice resonating through the air.)

Inside the school, Datamon's mind was computing billions of calculations per second. He was manipulating the Dark Network in key spots, formulating sound delivery systems; these were linked up with the Teenage Wolves' instruments, allowing their voices to echo throughout the entirety of Odaiba…and to allow this plan to continue, the wires that formed these sound systems were instructed to not fight, attack, or move. These speakers were powerful; nearly all of Tokyo could hear the Teenage Wolves now.

As for Izzy, his fingers were busy clicking away at the keyboard, keeping the eyes of KingEtemon away from the school. _I've still got it…with this coding, the Dark Network's defensive firewalls will be registering Datamon's hacking as nonexistent! Prodigious!_

And all the while, Tomoe Kaziwashi looked up at the platform the Teenage Wolves were on. "…they're pretty good."

("Ooooooh, you try and try to ignore!")

Outside, Dietz cut through a whole bushel of cables. "That's 346!"

He slashed again.

("Yeeeeah!")

"359!"

(Matt and Yutaka both screamed. _"But you can hardly swallow…!"_)

"Less talking!" roared the Grand Praetor as his blades flashed. A golden blur suddenly struck down a wiry spike coming toward his back. A blur he recognized. A golden Elitemon with a scratch on his helmet. "Outcast."

Hiroaki's partner growled out of annoyance. "It's FUTA!"

(_"Your fears and paaaaaain!"_)

Paildramon dashed toward Angewomon. "Let's go!"

The angel nodded. "Right!"

Paildramon…Angewomon…DNA Digivolve to……Aetherdramon!

The lithe, blue-skinned Mega flashed into being, his twenty-foot tall body covered by a white bodysuit from neck to waist. White holsters held golden daggers, and golden gauntlets – with a small slot for the Holy Arrow attack in front – covered his forearms. Two pairs of wings – ten-foot angel wings on top, five-foot leathery blue dragon wings on bottom – jutted out from his back. A silver helmet with a cross-shaped visor covered his head, revealing pale blue eyes. Long, platinum-colored hair went down from the back of the helmet.

Aetherdramon pulled out his two blades. "Miraculous Daggers!"

The golden knives sliced through incoming cables.

(_"When you can't help but follow…"_)

"Wing Blade!"

A fiery phoenix soared downward towards a mass of black wires; in its wake followed Daemon and MagnaAngemon. The demonic Mega incinerated a number of wires that were about to fire green lasers, whilst the angelic Ultimate brandished his rapier, slicing through cable after cable. Aetherdramon then came _behind_ them, attacking from long distance. "Golden Cross!"

A golden cross of energy shout out from the DNA Mega's visor, slamming into a bundle of wires. Stray data particles floated harmlessly into the air.

(Matt said one more solo line. _"It puts you right back where you caaaaaaaame!"_)

KingEtemon snorted. "This isn't supposed to be happening! My Dark Network's invincible!" However, its reactions…seemed slowed and dull, somehow. "What? Why aren't you working!"

"Because you're LOSING! **MAGNA SHOCK!**"

Golden electricity rumbled through KingEtemon, causing him to yelp. At the same time, TK and Kari shouted in unison. "Golden Noose!"

The line of golden power wrapped around KingEtemon, the ends conjoined to TK and Kari's hands. "Hey, no fair! Lemme out!"

(Matt's fingers went down the strings, causing a screeching sound effect.)

The Children of Light and Hope responded by slinging the Elvis Impersonator into the ground. Dust and rock went flying.

(**_"LIVE AND LEARN!"_**)

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

(_"Hanging on the edge of tomorrow!"_)

"Horn Buster!"

(**_"LIVE AND LEARN!"_**)

"Flower Cannon!"

("From the works of yesterdaaaay!")

"Lightning Spear!"

(**_"LIVE AND LEARN!"_**)

"Giga Cannon!"

(As Akira slammed on the drums, his mind felt like a blank. It was probably another reason he cherished the Wolves; whenever he played…he could forget his pain. The pain that came with being born out of wedlock. He screamed as hard as he could. **"If you beg or if you borrow!"**)

"BADA BANG!"

(**_"LIVE AND LEARN!"_**)

"MAGNA RAY!"

"STAR SHOWER!"

"ROSETTA STONE!"

("You may never find your waaaay!" yelled Takashi, sounding surprisingly strong for such a little guy. But what can you say; being in the band had done him some good. In more ways than one.)

The explosion that ensued was massive. The rumbling could be felt throughout Odaiba.

(_"Whoooooooa…yeah!"_)

Tatsuki Tamashiro turned her head. "That explosion…"

"It's best to keep moving," remarked Wizardmon. His tone become softer. "Besides…Gatomon and her friends are able fighters. They will not lose."

Tatsuki nodded. "Very well then…" She yelled out at the top of her lungs. "COME ON GIRLS! TO THE BRIDGE!"

"**YES MA'AM!"**

(_"Can you feel liiiife…tangle you up insiiiide…?"_)

KingEtemon grimaced as he pulled himself out of the hole. He was actually…in pain! "No way…this can't be happenin'…I'm the King! There's no way I can lose!"

Then Dinobeemon's head slammed into his body. The King toppled head over heels, stopping as his face skidded along the ground.

(_"Yeeeeah! Now you're face down on the floooor!"_)

KingEtemon growled as he stood up, clutching angrily at his guitar. "I ain't gonna lose to a stupid lizard like you! CONCERT RAVAGE!"

The sound of his guitar echoed through the air…

(_"Ooooh!"_)

…but to his horror, the sound of the Teenage Wolves **_overwhelmed_** his own. _No way! How'd they defeat my Concert Ravage?_

That's when BlackWargreymon barreled into him from behind.

(**_"But you can't save your sorrow!"_** sang Matt and Akira in unison.)

KingEtemon growled. "THAT'S IT! DARK NETWORK, ATTACK!"

(**_"You've paid in traaaade!"_**)

Green lasers crisscrossed through the night. Many of them soared towards the Teenage Wolves…

"GOLDEN SEEKER!"

Discs of gold erupted from Aetherdramon's gauntlets, arranging themselves around the Wolves. They all fired at the incoming lasers, negating them entirely.

KingEtemon grit his teeth in anger. "GRRR!"

Then TK's fist hit his face.

(**_"When you can't help but follow…!"_**)

From atop a nearby building, Hiroaki looked down at his sons with pride. "They're doing well…both of them."

"Will they be…okay?" asked Natsuko, still wary. After all, consider all the carnage around them.

(_"It puts you right back where you caaaame!"_)

"They'll be fine," said Joshua Kido. "They're Digidestined. They've endured worse." Miranda nodded out of agreement.

(Matt's fingers streaked down the strings again.)

Teela, meanwhile, was twirling her fingers. "I'll have to buy their CD!"

(**_"LIVE AND LEARN!"_**)

Black cables snaked around the edge of Halsemon's Shield of Aegis.

(_"Hanging on the edge of tomorrow!"_)

Ezekiel Ackerson pointed. "LOOK OUT!" He aimed his Winchester rifle.

(**_"LIVE AND LEARN!"_**)

Miyuki Shinako opened fire with her energy rifle, burning through the wires snaking behind them.

("From the works of yesterdaaaay!")

Ilene Isadora pulled the triggers of both energy pistols, bombarding the Dark Network with green bolts.

(**_"LIVE AND LEARN!"_**)

Himuro Minamoto ducked underneath one bolt and fired at the guilty wire with a blue blast of energy.

(**"If you beg or if you borrow!"**)

All the while, Prime Minister Takeo Koimoto – ignoring the gunshots and energy blasts by the police officers behind him – kept his eyes focused on the Teenage Wolves…and one in particular. "…"

(**_"LIVE AND LEARN!"_**)

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" roared Wolfgang Dietz as he spun in midair, like a buzz saw. Multiple wires fell in his wake…

("You may never find your waaaay!")

…then he fell down, his eyes dizzy. "Urk…shouldn't have spun…"

Ackerson found enough time to sweatdrop at Dietz. "Good grief." He resumed fire.

Amidst the sounds of rock and roll, Odaiba was rocking and rolling with battle.

(_"Oh, whoa, whoa…oh yeeeeeeeeeeeah!"_ screamed Matt as he went on a solo, his guitar's tunes soaring through the night sky. Yutaka, Akira, and Takashi were all silent, focusing everything on their music.)

At Rainbow Bridge, everyone started to slow down…because they could vividly hear the Teenage Wolves playing.

"That's Matt's band, isn't it?" asked Momoe.

"Apparently," said Chizuru.

Mantarou blinked. "Of all times to have a concert, they pick NOW?"

(**_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"_**)

Jun Inoue couldn't help but stare at Odaiba, its entire skyline filled with writhing black cables and the lights of energy, streaking back and forth. Dust littered the air…yet the sounds were so clear. Her heart clenched at the thought of Davis fighting with all his might. I…want to help…

A hand gripped her shoulder.

She turned to see a smiling Jim. "One thing's missing from this song…a band's nothing without cheers!"

Jun was silent.

And then she smiled. "Yeah…"

Then, they both yelled, "GO WOLVES! HOWL! BEAT THAT CRUMMY KING!"

The Inoues stared…but before anything else could be said, the cheers started coming up. Once people started realizing that the Wolves were facing off against the King (at least, they thought so), their cheers became paramount. Nobody wanted the King in town.

Soon, Tokyo was howling as loud as the four Wolves were.

At the endpoint of the bridge, Musyamon frowned. "Why are they all screaming incessantly?" As he spoke, he continued to fight beside

"Because," said (Sentinelmon) as he calmly sliced through another wire that had been close to skewering Goro's back. "They're cheering on my friends…to give them strength."

(_"There's a face searching faaaar…so far and wide!"_ roared both guitarists.)

"KING MONKEY FIST! KING MONKEY KICK!"

The flurry of punches and kicks found their targets. Wargreymon, Aetherdramon, and Machinedramon were sent flying. Aetherdramon split back into Paildramon and Angewomon.

(**_"There's a place where you dreeeeam…you'd never find!"_** howled both lead singer and drummer.)

KingEtemon growled angrily, his eyes turning back towards the Teenage Wolves. "You brats are DEAD! Uh huh HUH!" He leapt towards them.

(**_"Hold on to what if?"_**)

MetalGarurumon suddenly appeared in front of him. "GIGA MISSILE!"

(**_"HOLD ON TO WHAT IF?"_**)

KingEtemon yelped as the missile's icy explosion sent him rocketing toward the sky.

Davis, TK, and Kari flew up after him.

(Matt's fingers streaked along the strings yet again.)

KingEtemon gagged as his ascent into the air began to slow down…and then he heard them.

The cheers.

The cheers of Tokyo, howling for the Teenage Wolves.

KingEtemon couldn't believe it. His fans! His loyal fans! They were all gone! "No…HOW COULD THIS BE HAPPENING?"

(**_"LIVE AND LEARN!"_**)

"Simple!"

KingEtemon blanched as Davis, TK, and Kari – their armor shimmering in the night sky – grabbed him from three sides, binding him tightly. TK finished, "You're losing."

(_"Hanging on the edge of tomorrow!"_)

KingEtemon started struggling. "Hey, LEMME GO! MY COMEBACK TOUR NEEDS FINISHIN'!"

(**_"LIVE AND LEARN!"_**)

"It never started to begin with," said Kari. "Ready guys?"

"READY!"

("From the works of yesterdaaaay!")

Then the three soared down toward the ground. KingEtemon kept struggling. "I SAID LEMME GO!"

(**_"LIVE AND LEARN!"_**)

Then the three Digidestined began spinning as they flew down, their bodies becoming blurs of gold, white, and bronze in the darkness of the night.

(**"If you beg or if you borrow!"**)

"WAAAAAAH! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME HURL! STUPID DIGIBRATS!" protested KingEtemon, his strength rapidly fading away. Not just because of the combined assault of the Digidestined…not just because his Dark Network was losing power…but because the Teenage Wolves were getting more cheers than him.

And that would be called a definite 'buzz-kill'. Especially to one with an ego like KingEtemon's.

(**_"LIVE AND LEARN!"_**)

On the ground, Paildramon glanced up at the descending trio. "Hmm…it's time to end this!"

("You may never find your waaaay!")

Paildramon……Mega-Digivolve to……Imperialdramon!

(**_"LIVE AND LEARN!"_**)

Imperialdramon……Mode-Change to……FIGHTER MODE!

(_"Hanging on the edge of tomorrow!"_)

The mighty Mega stood over everyone, his right arm raised into the sky. It was his right arm that held his mighty Positron Laser.

(**_"LIVE AND LEARN!"_**)

Then – their velocity having reached a tremendous level – the Magna Warrior, the White Angel, and the Angel of Hope let go of KingEtemon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed the King as he kept flying downwards…

("From the works of yesterdaaaay!")

…and into Imperialdramon's cannon.

(**_"LIVE AND LEARN!"_**)

KingEtemon groaned. "Ow…my head…where am I?"

(**"If you beg or if you borrow!"**)

Then the darkened chasm he had found himself in began to glow. "…uh oh."

(**_"LIVE AND LEARN!"_**)

"**POSITRON LASER!"**

("You may never find your waaaay!")

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed KingEtemon as the blue and red laser beam carried him into the sky. He was nearly on the verge of defeat…

_NO! I HAVE A COMEBACK TOUR TO COMPLETE!_ "DARK NETWORK, COME TO ME! I NEED A LIFT!"

Then, the wires that were not under Datamon's control soared into the air, offering to return power to KingEtemon. Their tips jammed into his back…and power began to soar through him. "OH yeah! This is the stuff! My Dark Network makes me invincible! I'LL NEVER LOSE! CAUSE I'M THE KING! Uh huh huh, uh huh huh, uh huh huh!"

(_"Live and learn!"_ said Matt, his voice still going strong as they neared the end.)

Angewomon scowled. "Everyone, give me your power! Before he recharges!" A pink halo formed overhead. "HEAVEN'S CHARM!"

Everyone prepared to fire.

(**_"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!"_**)

"Positron Laser!"

"Magna Ray!"

"Equis Beam!"

"Cat's Eye Beam!"

"Giga Cannon!"

"Lightning Spear!"

"Flame Inferno!"

"Gaia Force!"

"Terra Destroyer!"

"Ice Stream!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Insect Spike!"

"Gate of Destiny…RELEASE!"

"Bada Bang!"

Released all at once, the Digimon's attacks soared into the pink halo.

(_"Live and learn!"_)

White energy soared into Angewomon's hands, forming into a white lance, brimming with more power than she had ever felt before. She took aim at the mass of black in the sky, gathering around KingEtemon. _Got to make this count!_

(**_"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!"_**)

"_**CELESTIAL LANCE!"**_

She heaved the lance into the sky, its own power carrying it towards KingEtemon.

Before KingEtemon could do anything else…

SHICK.

…the Celestial Lance impaled his stomach.

"…huh? What? This can't be…my hide was impenetrable…!"

Apparently not.

Defeat was finally upon him…

(Then…at that moment…the Teenage Wolves finished their song.)

…the Celestial Lance suddenly exploded from within.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_

KingEtemon screamed at the top of his lungs as he was enveloped in white energy, along with his Dark Network. Every single black line connected to him was also enveloped in white. Izzy and Datamon both yelped as white power arched through the wires. Datamon disconnected before he could be shocked…but Izzy's laptop was not so lucky.

It was electrified.

The Child of Knowledge blanched. "…"

The Teenage Wolves blinked as the platform of black wires they stood on burst into data…but they all fell into the gigantic hands of Imperialdramon, instruments and all. The data of the Dark Network coalesced around KingEtemon in the air…moments before he burst as well.

The mixture of energies suddenly caused a ripping sound…and for the briefest of moments, a tear in the sky appeared.

Everyone paused at the sight of it. It was a doorway of some kind, leading to a multi-colored world…it wasn't the Digital World…or Digital Limbo…or the Dark World…so what was it?

"That is the Dream Dimension."

Everyone suddenly turned. Floating there in the air was the familiar image of a tall woman with flowing blue hair, which seemed to be 'leaking', so to speak, binary code. Her obsidian eyes and robes of pure white light contrasted each other perfectly.

Davis and Kari blinked. "Siara." Messenger of the Guardian Beasts.

Siara smiled. "Glad to see you remembered me."

"What do you mean by Dream Dimension?" asked Tai, his hand subconsciously clutching at his short hair (which reminded him…HIS HAIR! NOOOOO!).

"It is an alternate dimension that exists alongside the Real World, effectively bridging the Digital World and the Dark World together." Her eyes gazed up. The tear in the sky was already gone. "Without it, the Digital World would not exist…for the dreams of mankind manifest themselves there as pure psionic energy. Those dreams, combined with bits and pieces of data, created the Digital World and its inhabitants…the Digimon."

A wave of shock rolled through the Digidestined, along with the Digimon. They had known about the Digimon being made of missing or broken pieces of data…but also of dreams? New questions of how interconnected the worlds were began to form in Ken's head.

"What about…nightmares?" asked Joe, a bit fearfully I might add.

Siara replied, "As you may have guessed, nightmares were what created the dark half of the Digital World before it split into two. The Dark World, and the Dark Digimon you've all fought before, were all spawned by data and the nightmares of humans."

_I'd hate to have seen the nightmares that spawned Myotismon_, thought Gatomon with a shiver; her fur stood on end.

Siara sighed with relief as she stared around. "So much devastation…and yet you all defeated KingEtemon. That is good; I'll need to report this to the Guardian Beasts. Once again, thank you all."

Then, in brief flicker, she was gone.

Davis grumbled. "She left before we could ask if those Guardian guys could fix up Odaiba."

It was true; although not completely leveled as it had been during the Odaiba War, the district still looked leveled. It would be months before everything would be repaired…maybe longer.

Kari cringed. The images brought up too many bad memories.

"We'll just have to work hard…besides, we shouldn't become too reliant on their power," remarked TK.

Then, moments after Imperialdramon set the Teenage Wolves down, every single Digimon – with the exception of BlackWargreymon, Futa, Nola Kusulumee, and the other Elitemon – dedigivolved to Rookie or lower. They were utterly drained.

But they had won.

It was at the moment that they finally realized the sound…of cheers.

So many of them.

Cheers for the Teenage Wolves.

Akira grinned widely. "And all is right in the world."

Matt, Yutaka, and Takashi smiled in response.

Suddenly, a hand slipped a small envelope into Akira's jacket pocket.

"Hmm?" He turned…and blinked at the sight of Takeo Koimoto. His father. "You…"

Takeo Koimoto – speaking lowly enough so that only Akira could hear – said, "Due to the business with the Grand Praetor, I was unable to deliver this to your mother last week."

Akira Youhei blinked. "…what?"

Takeo smiled briefly before turning away. "When I retire…I'd like to start over." That was all he said before walking away towards the Grand Praetor.

Akira blinked out of confusion. What the heck was that all about? Then, the drummer pulled out the envelope and opened it.

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

It was a check for 3,000 dollars.

_What…the…?_

He suddenly had a lot of questions for his mom…but those would come later.

Right now, it was a time for rest.

At least, for the Digidestined.

Well…except for one.

Oikawa turned away from the originals as BlackWargreymon flew up to the rooftop.

"Hey."

Oikawa did not turn as Hiroaki stepped forward. "Thank you for your help."

The man in the purple trench coat said nothing. Not until he got into BlackWargeymon's arms, that is.

"I am sorry…for threatening to kill your wife."

Then the black Mega took off into the air, partner in tow.

Everyone blinked out of confusion.

Then Hiroaki and Natsuko both understood.

The Odaiba War…where Oikawa had held Natsuko at gunpoint.

A slight smile came to Hiroaki Ishida's face. "Heh…he's not all bad after all…"

"Still needs work though," remarked Joshua Kido.

"Like YOU don't?" jokingly retorted Teela Yamaki.

"Please…not now," said Miranda Akiyama. "Let's just relax…the battle's been won."

On that, they could all agree.

And Natsuko…well, the sight of her two sons giving each other pats on the back almost made all of the destruction worthwhile (well, not realistically speaking, but you get the idea.).

xxxx

(Sentinelmon) sighed as he glowed once, dedigivolving into two figures: Cody and Upamon.

Musyamon grunted as he sheathed his sword. "That wasn't too difficult."

"But it should have been difficult for someone like me, right?" remarked Cody with an odd glare in his eyes. "I may not be strong physically…but I am strong mentally and spiritually. And I have friends to give me strength. I have my weaknesses…but I can acknowledge them. I just want my students to acknowledge their own weaknesses…so they can become stronger too."

Musyamon said nothing.

However, a flicker of a smile came to his lips.

Meanwhile, Goro Gyusalamee walked back towards the Rainbow Bridge, ignoring the sounds of the cheering. He had done good…and that was just fine.

Although he liked his life here…he did not mind experiencing the thrill of battle. After all, why else do you think he worked at a bar?

xxxx

Izzy sighed as he looked down at his fried laptop. He had had it for years.

"Your assistance was appreciated," said Datamon. "Unfortunate that your computer construct was destroyed."

Izzy shrugged. It was to be expected, he supposed; he was kind of surprised it had lasted as long as it had. "Oh well. It's okay…it served me well."

Datamon nodded as he clambered over to Tomoe. "Shall we head back to the arcade?"

Tomoe Kaziwashi chuckled at Datamon's question. "We won't be heading back for a little while. I'm kind of ready for a break."

xxxx

Dietz grinned. "Well…that was fun."

"Define 'fun'," grumbled Ackerson, his rump seated on a bunch of rubble.

"I like to sleep for fun," remarked Himuro.

Ilene rolled her eyes. "You don't do ANYTHING fun. Mr. Workaholic."

"Come on you two, quit bickering," admonished Miyuki. "At least we protected the Prime Minister."

Speaking of the Prime Minister, he was walking towards the Grand Praetor. "Well…I must say, I apologize for this mess."

"You had nothing to do with KingEtemon's attack," assured Nola Kusulumee.

The Prime Minister said nothing as he looked around, his slick black hair caked with dust. Odaiba was utterly ruined. "What a horrific conclusion…the battle may have been won, but the district is destroyed, and Human-Digimon relations are bound to take a hit because of this incident…"

The Grand Praetor as silent, his formally shiny armor now as dull as Odaiba and the current situation they were in. His eyes briefly turned toward the silhouette of a Shadow – piloted by none other than Johnny N. – flying towards their location.

Then an idea struck.

"I have a solution," said the Grand Praetor, a glimmer coming to his eyes.

xxxx

One week later.

Thousands of people standing on Rainbow Bridge watched tentatively as a purple warship flew towards Odaiba, its sides flanked with dozens upon dozens of Shadows.

It was the _Great Journey_.

It had just returned from the Digital World, its innards laden with purple ore mined from the OMEGA sectors (not to mention the Shadows; they were filled to the brim with the stuff.). The same purple ore that they had used to build the Forbidden City and the Transcendent City from the ground up. The Prophets of Reality and Absolution had been enthusiastic about the Grand Praetor's idea.

It had been quite simple…

To help rebuild.

Not only that, but a number of Digimon were also standing in Odaiba, surrounded by human workers. The Grand Praetor smiled as the _Great Journey_ stopped above head.

The one standing beside him – Prime Minister Takeo Koimoto – smiled brightly as the gigantic ship's gravity lift activated, sending down workers and supplies down to the ground. "It is time to rebuild Odaiba…and make it grander than ever."

xxxx

_**TO BE CONCLUDED…**_

_**NEXT TIME…**_

Chapter 11: Odaiba, Tokyo's Violet Blossom

xxxx

Author's Notes: It just occurred to me that I have not read a single story that elaborates on the Teenage Wolves. Is it because there aren't a lot of them?

It's kind of weird. As Dark Qiviut will attest, there need to be more fics about Oikawa, who's a relatively important character who receives NO attention at all, save for a few stories. And the Teenage Wolves, outside of perhaps a passing reference, get the shaft too!

By pointing out the fact that I write heavily about these characters, am I boasting…?

Oh well. I liked this chapter. I like the bit of 'government intrusion', where the text showing the location of Project Echelon was physically removed by the NSA. X3

See you soon, and please review!


	11. Odaiba, Tokyo's Violet Blossom

Standard Disclaimer: I…DO NOT OWN…DIGIMOOOOOOOON! (smashes his guitar into the wall)

Author's Notes: Well, we're at the last chapter of the Comeback Tour. I have to say that this story has been a bit of a challenge in terms of plotlines; juggling them, making sure the characters get their time in the spotlight…that's why I've got a little surprise in store for people at the end of this chapter. What is it? Well…read and find out. ;)

Also, by the time you read this, 9/11 will have come and gone. Five years since the day the direction of this country changed.

A moment of silence for the lost.

And after that, a big 'hooah' for our troops; after all, control of the Iraqi armed forces has been fully handed over to the Iraqis! Progress keeps on going.

Anyhow, let us start.

Begin!

xxxx

Chapter 11: Odaiba, Tokyo's Violet Blossom

xxxx

/Soccer Field, Tamachi School, Tamachi, Tokyo, Friday, June 3rd, 2:19 PM/

Jonathon Motoyama, Principal of the Odaiba School, sighed.

Right now, in the middle of the soccer field, a number of tents were arranged on the green grass, housing refugees from Odaiba. Free space throughout Tokyo – school yards, parks, and the like – was taken up by tents housing refugees, with hotels throughout the city holding a number of the more well-off refugees. Many people had actually moved into different districts, or out of Tokyo entirely.

He couldn't blame them.

Odaiba had been destroyed twice in the span of less than a year. The first time around, it had been rebuilt in a flash, as though nothing had happened.

This time though…

The principal sighed as he stared at the Tamachi school; inside, all of the students were taking the final tests – delayed by the tremendous destruction of last week – of the year. He was grateful that Tamachi School allowed them the space to conclude the year's test…but even so, there was a good chance that the permanent records at Odaiba School were ruined; if that was the case, most, if not all, of the students would have to be held back a year (and THAT wouldn't be nice).

_This is all troublesome…_

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."

Motoyama turned around to see Saya Hakashi walking towards him, her face etched into an expression of pain. "You okay?"

"I've had to walk a lot. My feet aren't used to that…because my 2005 Toyota Solara was slashed to pieces!" moaned the teacher. (At the same time, at the rebuilding site in Odaiba, Dietz sneezed.)

Prinicipal Motoyama chuckled. "It's nice to see you can make a fuss about that considering everything that's happened."

Mrs. Hakashi frowned as she gazed in the direction of Odaiba. "Well…I try not to think about it."

Jonathon Motoyama nodded; that was certainly understandable. "I understand…but still, it's a horrible thing. This is the second time in about seven months that Odaiba's been subject to a conflict involving Digimon…" He briefly glanced upward at the slumbering Betamon atop his head. It had been a miracle that the little guy was alive at all (thank goodness he had been swimming through Tokyo Bay that day to relax; he had practically missed the entire Odaiba conflict with the King). "It's only going to get tougher on those who have partners…"

"But it was Digimon who helped put an end to this crisis." The female teacher pointed up at the _Great Journey_, situated directly above Odaiba. "That can't be ignored."

A concerned look came to the principal's face. "About that…the Magna Warrior and the Angel of Hope…" He smiled sadly. "I don't think those boys thought that through too well."

Mrs. Hakashi smirked. "I know…they want to help and that's fine…but what are the odds that they've forgotten the costume contest by now?"

It was true; Davis and TK, for the last few months or so, had been fighting as the Magna Warrior and the Bronze Angel/Angel of Hope, alongside the White Angel/Angel of Light. The fact that more students hadn't made the connection yet was sheer coincidence (or luck on Davis and TK's part).

"Should we tell them…?" asked Motoyama.

Saya Hakashi sighed. "Well…they fight for us. They certainly have strange powers that I can't hope to comprehend…the fact that they use those powers for our sake is heartening. I vote for not letting their identities be known."

"Same here…but one of the students will say something one day."

Saya Hakashi didn't respond to the principal's words.

xxxx

/Sky Above Tokyo, 2:45 PM/

Everything looked so small from such heights.

That was a thought that always came to BlackWargreymon when he took to the air. His power was great…but the sensation of flight seemed to solidify that reality. The reality that he was a mighty warrior, capable of many things. His power was destructive…yet at the same time, he had used it to protect.

To protect that small, man-made island in the middle of Tokyo Bay…that island called Odaiba…

"Why haven't we returned to the Digital World yet?" asked BlackWargreymon.

"…no particular reason. I just felt like coming to my old home for a little while…"

_Hmm._ BlackWargreymon turned his gaze at the massive purple airship hovering above Odaiba, helping to administer the rebuilding process. _The battle destroyed so much, and yet the humans continue on…that place was already destroyed once before._ The black Mega frowned. "Why do humans fight so hard to protect one certain place?"

Sitting in his arms was Oikawa; the man stared down at the city in silence, his face in an odd look of contemplation. _They strive to live, despite the horrors they endure._ He brought a hand up to his chest, feeling at the scar beneath the fabric of his clothing. _Just like me…I live, despite the horrors I've endured…and also despite the horrors I've inflicted…_

BlackWargreymon glanced at his partner. The man known as Yukio Oikawa was troubled and psychologically scarred. His quest for repentance might never end.

But somehow…he still found the strength to go on.

_That kind of strength…is worthwhile._ BlackWargreymon would've smiled, had he felt inclined to. _Humans…such a mystery. Weak and strong at once…_

In a way, BlackWargreymon was always fighting. He was fighting his inability to fully grasp human behavior. What persuaded humans to fight on, even in near-death situations? Why would they back away during a small conflict, while a life-or-death struggle would produce not one single coward? Why did their partners feel so compelled to protect them?

BlackWargreymon had once thought it was because humans, though physically weak, were strong in other ways…perhaps strong from a mental point of view.

But now he had to reevaluate his thoughts. Witnessing those Digidestined humans fight was one thing…but what of the others? Those girls, rushing to the aid of the one called Ken Ichijouji? Those motorcycle-riding boys, freeing three female Digidestined from confinement? Those policemen, frail and mortal as any other human, yet charging into battle against a superior foe?

They didn't have partners.

And yet…

_One day, I will figure it out_, thought BlackWargreymon. _I vow to myself that I WILL figure it out. I was on the very edge of grasping the truth once before…I must find it again._

That time he had nearly stumbled upon the truth of why Digimon and human partners fight on…had been when he had saved the life of Davis from SkullSatamon, taking a fatal blow that had killed him. It was a memory of his past life…but it was as clear as day.

xxxx

_/BlackWargreymon's Flashback/_

_BlackWargreymon felt a tad…dizzy._

_He looked down at his gut; the scepter had run through him. As SkullSatamon pulled the scepter out, BlackWargreymon saw black blood ooze out of the wound. _I should be feeling pain…so why does it feel so…painless?

_Even as a cold numbness enveloped his body, BlackWargreymon felt…serenity._

_There was a strange satisfaction running through his veins…even though he was dying, he felt at peace. _Is this why they fight to protect those weaker than them? To feel this feeling…?

_As he slowly slumped to his knees, BlackWargreymon's mind squelched that train of thought. _No…there's more to it…I just know there is…but will I ever find out?_ A wry grin came to his face as he thought about it. _Maybe I'll understand…after I'm reborn…will I even be reborn?

As his body began the process of deletion, his yellow eyes caught a glimpse of Davis'.

_In those eyes, BlackWargreymon saw shock, confusion…and sorrow. _Do I see sadness in those eyes…?

_Then he thought no more._

_/End Flashback/_

xxxx

It honestly still bewildered him why he bothered saving the boy. What had made him choose to sacrifice himself? What?

_I will find out one day…_

The thoughts of Davis brought another one to mind. His partner. "Remember that valley full of Veemon? That the boy's partner supposedly came from?"

"Yes?"

"I want to…find out something."

Oikawa arched an eyebrow at BlackWargreymon's request.

xxxx

/Outside Tamachi School, Tamachi, Tokyo, 3:14 PM/

Ken Ichijouji aand Joe Kido sweatdropped as Yolei Inoue walked out of the school and fell to her knees. "Um…"

"Tests…are…a…pain…"

The Rocket and the medical student – both having no need to do final tests, for they weren't students of Odaiba School – looked up as the rest of the Digidestined and the Teenage Wolves – along with the other Odaiba students – filtered out of the school. Daichi grimaced as he fell to his rump. "Meh. Those tests are annoying."

"At least you didn't have a problem with cramming," dizzily said Mimi.

"You wouldn't have had to cram if you hadn't been such King fanbrats last week," grumbled Akira.

**POW!**

Akira's face was now on the ground. Yolei grumbled, "And you don't have to call us 'fanbrats'."

"Uh, how is telling the truth equate to getting knocked on the head?" remarked Davis. He quietly slinked away under her subsequent glare.

Takashi Koudo hid behind Yutaka Chuu, trembling at the sight of Yolei. _Why do we have to run into so many scary girls?_

Joe looked over at the Tamachi soccer field, noting that their Digimon were volunteering by delivering drinks and snacks to the various tents. "It's nice that Gomamon's found something to do with his time."

"I still don't get how Impmon hasn't made a ruckus yet," wondered Daichi.

"Two words: Gatomon Guard," giggled Kari. However, one couldn't remove the hint of sadness in her eyes; people in tents. Japanese people living as refugees in their own city. It was utterly flabbergasting.

She just wished that her home would be left alone.

TK looked at her eyes and said, "Don't worry Kari. Odaiba will be rebuilt, and we'll all go home." _Eventually._

"Yeah! And in the mean time, just have some of this!" Davis reached into his pocket and pulled out his favorite candy bar: Chocolate Explosion. "It's reaaaaal good!"

He peeled open the wrapper.

"_**MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!"**_

…_uh oh._ Davis looked upward to see Veemon diving from the roof.

_SMASH!_

Davis had barely dodged to the side in time to avoid Veemon's dive. His head was now embedded into the cement…which wasn't a problem, considering how hard his skull was.

In a flash, Veemon was on his feet. "MINE!"

**CHOMP.**

"**AAAAAAAH!"**

Everyone sweatdropped at the sight of Davis rolling around on the ground, Veemon's mouth attached to his hand. Tai fidgeted with his blue baseball cap, muttering, "Oy vey…"

A hand suddenly plucked the cap off of his head. Tai moaned as he turned to Sora, who held the item in question. "Can I please have my hat back?"

"Your hair looks good that way Tai," said Sora with a smile.

Tai groaned. "I'd normally say 'thank you'…but this is my HAIR. My trademark! It'll take months for it to grow back! And that laser makes it look someone just sliced a whole chunk of it off!"

Sora looked at Tai's hair thoughtfully. Then she reached into her backpack and pulled out a pair of scissors; she always brought them (you know, arts and crafts? That kind of thing.). Even though today was final exams…but you know, why take them out?

Meh, whatever. Back to the story!

Sora reached up to Tai's hair and started snipping. "Hold still."

"But-"

"I'm trimming it."

"But-!"

"Just shut up Tai," said Matt with a grin.

Tai leered at Matt as Sora began trimming. "Hmph."

"Ooh, that reminds me!" exclaimed Mimi. Her eyes turned towards Izzy. "Your laptop's gone, isn't it?"

The Child of Knowledge casually shrugged. "Oh well."

"Oh well? OH WELL? That was your PINEAPPLE LAPTOP! It's like, your OWN trademark!" roared Tai.

Kari lightly tapped Tai on the nose. "Hold still. Or Sora might accidentally cut your ear off."

Tai froze. "I'll be good."

"In any case, although my laptop was destroyed, I had backups of my hard drive. I managed to get them from the ruins of my apartment – and my room, thankfully, was relatively undamaged – so once I get a new laptop, I'll be just fine," replied the Child of Knowledge.

"How many backups?" asked Yolei out of curiosity.

Izzy pulled off his bulky backpack and unzipped it. "They're in here."

There were about 500 CD cases neatly packed together inside his backpack.

Everyone sweatdropped. Izzy blinked. "What? I had lots of data."

Akira and Daichi just smacked their foreheads. They simultaneously thought, _These people are absolutely nuts._

"There we go!" cheered Sora as she looked at her handiwork. Tai's hair was now a bit shorter, but arranged into a somewhat orderly arrangement of spikes; not as even as Davis', but less messy than his old hairstyle. "I think it'll grow on you."

"I can't wait for it to grow PERIOD," moaned Tai. "Thanks anyway." _It certainly beats having her hit me_, thought Tai with a smile, his mind going back to the day the King had brainwashed her. _But man…she has a hard punch!_

"**_YOU'RE ALL FORGETTING ME!"_** roared Davis, Veemon's mouth still physically attached to his hand.

Cody simply watched, his mind elsewhere at the moment. The Japanese government, before sealing Odaiba off for repairs, had allowed the citizenry to go back in and retrieve any personal items. Cody, Anna, and Armadillomon had managed to retrieve all of his grandfather's kendo titles and belongings; but the dojo itself was a loss.

_Grandpa…_

Cody Hida frowned. He would have to find some way of continuing the teaching of his students until the dojo could be rebuilt. But he couldn't think of one. And he had a meeting with his students in the Tamachi school's gymnasium today; a meeting arranged the day after KingEtemon's defeat, so as to give his students time to get there. _Hmm…_

"_**SOMEBODY GET VEEMON OFF MY HAND!"**_

Ken Ichijouji watched the proceedings with fondness. To think that, no more than a year ago, he was their sworn enemy. As the Digimon Emperor, he had been consumed by darkness…but they had shown him the light. Despite the rather chaotic nature of the group, they were like family now. A family with their own individual quirks and habits…but a family, nonetheless.

It was almost depressing that he lived so far away from them all. "…"

A shadow fell over them.

"Boy."

Everyone stopped and looked up at the hovering figure in the air. It was none other than BlackWargreymon, with Oikawa sitting on his right shoulder. "You, the one with the Veemon."

Davis suddenly stopped wiggling his arm, allowing his partner to finally unclamp his mouth and devour the rest of the chocolate bar. "What?"

"It concerns your partner's home."

Veemon blinked confusedly. "Uh…wasn't our house destroyed Davish?"

BlackWargreymon scowled. "Not that place. I'm talking about your home before you met your partner."

A wave of surprise and shock went through the Digidestined; Veemon had had a home before being sealed under the Digiegg of Courage? And those two had found it?

BlackWargreyon descended further, holding out his arm towards Davis and Veemon. "Come."

Davis felt a brief twinge of suspicion. But it quickly faded when he remembered that BlackWargreymon had once sacrificed his life for him. _He's not a bad guy._ "Okay…" He looked towards Veemon." Are you ready?"

Veemon was already on BlackWargreymon's left shoulder. A happy smile adorned his face; it was as though he thought he was going on a field trip. "Well, let's go Davish!"

Davis Inoue smiled. _Man…if I just discovered what Veemon just discovered…how the heck does he pull off being so light-hearted?_ "Well, in that case…" He clambered onto BlackWargreymon's arm. "We'll be back later guys."

BlackWargreymon immediately took off before anyone else could say anything. Tai looked at them taking off and asked, "So…should we count that as an abduction?"

"Har har," said Matt. "Nice joke."

Akira Youhei stared up at the black Mega, his mind becoming slightly distant; he patted at his pocket, which held the check Takeo Koimoto had given. The check his _DAD_ had given him.

He still hadn't shown it to his mom. After all, he didn't quite know what to say to her. She was his mother, abandoned by his deadbeat father…apparently.

But a check for 3,000 dollars?

A check that, if he deduced Takeo's words right…was sent regularly?

What was going on?

_Ah screw it._ Akira grunted as he stomped off towards the tents on the soccer field, heading for the one where he and his mother had holed up in for the duration. The waiting was just too much of a hassle to deal with; he'd get it over with now, and to heck with the consequences!

He ran a hand through his long, swept-back brown hair before pulling open a tent flap and ducking inside.

Sitting there on a small cot was a relatively small, frail woman. She wore some rather pedestrian clothes; worn-out jeans, a gray T-shirt, and a blue denim jacket with a hole in the elbow. Her long brown hair went down to her hips; it was uncombed and littered with dust, seeing as how she hadn't been able to take a shower since Odaiba fell. Her orange eyes were hidden by the newspaper she held in her hands; the cigarette that hung limply from her lips was also hidden by the newspaper (don't drop it! THERE'LL BE A FIRE!). Her face was rather weary-looking, considering the ordeal everyone had gone through…but there was a hidden softness as well. She looked old beyond her years, but that was only due to her unkempt appearance and the lack of sleep she'd had over the last few days.

Beside her on the cot were some old clothes and a big black briefcase; it was a briefcase that she had had for years…yet he never saw her use it.

Akira waved his hand in front of her eyes.

No response.

He snapped his fingers.

No response.

He plucked the cigarette from her mouth.

**SLAM!**

Akira now found himself on the ground, his arm pinned behind his back and his mother sitting on him. The cigarette was back in her mouth. "You know better than that boy," muttered Kayoko, her voice sounding rather unenthusiastic.

"Well, I've got your attention," grumbled Akira. He quickly pulled the check out of his pocket and held the check in front of her face. "Explain."

Kayoko looked at it quietly. Then she muttered, "Huh. I was wondering why the check didn't come last week."

"So there's been MORE," growled Akira, his frustration growing by the moment. "Where's the rest?"

Kayoko pointed at the briefcase.

Moments later, Akira was fumbling with the locks; Kayoko said nothing as he opened the clasps. She figured that it was probably a good time for him to know anyway.

Upon opening the briefcase, Akira Youhei felt as though he had been hit as hard as his drums.

Cash. Lots of it.

"I always cash those checks in when I get them. Since Takeo has them written in the name of a close friend of his, it doesn't draw any suspicion from any of his political opponents that try to snoop around."

Akira glared at his mother, who he was suddenly starting to trust less and less. "How long?"

Kayoko cupped a hand around her chin, thinking back. "Hmm…one check a month since you were…5…and six months old. And the value of the payments increased once he became Prime Minister…so about…252,000 dollars."

The Teenage Wolf stared out of shock. Over two hundred grand? In CASH? From his old man? "What…what…" He could barely keep himself from shouting. "WHAT IS THIS…?"

Kayoko Youhei sighed as she sat back on the cot, lying down. Her orange eyes seemed to glow under the dull glow of her lit cigarette. "Well…I have to say, I sent several letters to Takeo after our little 'encounter'…he went back to politics, I had to raise you on my own…life was tough, sure…" Kayoko smirked. "I tended to use colorful language."

Akira forced himself to be silent; he suddenly found himself wishing for a cigarette. Although the other Wolves knew that he was the son of the Prime Minister…they didn't know the circumstances behind it (the 'Love Hotel', to be blunt).

"I actually got a reply." She reached into the briefcase and pulled out a small letter. "Read."

Akira grabbed it and glared the letter.

xxxx

_Kayoko,_

_My apologies. I did not mean to burden you. However, my current station prevents me from coming to see you._

_I will instead compensate. Payment every month. That should be enough to help you with your son. I would like to help on a more personal level. But for the time being, he will be your son, not ours. Perhaps when everything's done with, we can start anew._

_Raise him well._

_Regards, Your Son's Father_

xxxx

"So he's been sending you checks every month, eh? Child support payments?" Akira glared at his mother. "With that kind of cash, you wouldn't even have to work as hard as you do. We'd have an even EASIER life."

"I've been saving it up."

Akira stomped his foot. "But **WHY!** Why hide it!"

Kayoko let a small cloud of smoke drift from her mouth. "For one thing, I didn't want you to get complacent…after all, you'd be a good deal less well off, in my opinion. The only time I ever drew money out was when the rent prove too large for my regular income."

Akira Youhei scowled as his perceptions kept getting hammered by cold hard punches from reality. His mother…had hid this? He had thought his father to always be a total jerk and a waste of a human being for abandoning them…but he had been sending them money…?

Akira growled as he bit back at the questions he really wanted to ask. Instead, he asked something else. "Why…did he say that he couldn't come?"

"…are you an idiot?

Akira glared at his mom.

Kayoko continued. "THINK. You have a brain. What do you think would happen if it were revealed that a politician with the visibility and clout of the Prime Minister position actually had an illegitimate child? Can you imagine what would happen?"

Akira growled as he forced himself to think. His dad was a politician.

Politicians were known for playing political games, compromising, and backstabbing.

Scandals of all shapes and sizes were a common factor in the political field.

DISCOVERING those scandals…was a big deal.

If a scandal involving a certain politician was discovered…then the entire political party he was affiliated with would be put under investigation by their opponents. Other scandals might come to light, bringing even more investigations. The policies of the politician and his party would come under scrutiny…and might even be discredited. Maybe so far as to be…mocked.

So what would happen if Takeo Koimoto – a big pusher for Digimon rights – was discovered to have an illegitimate son?

Akira scowled. He understood now. "I see…"

Kayoko sighed, exhaling more smoke. "I don't worry about it too much…besides, your attempts at trying to get us more money led to you forming that band. And that worked out well…didn't it?"

…_it did, didn't it?_ Akira was silent as he thought back to how the Teenage Wolves had started. They had helped to make him into a better person. They actually helped him kick his smoking habit, to boot. "Yeah…I guess so."

"In any case, I'm looking forward to the time Takeo retires." An odd, slightly sad smile came to her face. Was she regretting that she had hid this from him? It sure looked like it. "I suppose that he could just be a jerk who's doing this out of a sense of duty and honor…but if he's actually a nice guy…then things will certainly look up after that, won't they?"

Akira Youhei sat down beside his mom on the cot. She was certainly wise beyond her years, that she was. Though he was still a bit miffed that she had hidden something like this from him…he could understand.

He couldn't help but smile. "Well…you never know. We'll just have to wait and see."

xxxx

/Grid-01J, Valley of the Veemon, 5:30 PM/

Oikawa and BlackWargreymon had originally come to Tokyo through the old computer in Warehouse #7. Since it had been destroyed, they had to go through a computer at an Internet Café in Shinjuku (much to the surprise and shock of the customers; it's not often two humans and two Digimon suddenly disappear through a computer.). Due to the lack of a control program to choose what sector to go to, they had ended up in 01-000-ALPHA (it was the site of where the Emperor's old base fell…and which became UmbraDevimon's base later on).

After over two hours of flying…

Davis and Veemon gaped at the sight. "Whoa…"

Veemon. Lots and lots of Veemon. Along with them were Chibomon and Demiveemon as well.

There were a lot of Veedramon as well, smaller versions of AeroVeedramon, sans the red wings, and with white skin replacing the bone-colored flesh.

And, of course, there was AeroVeedramon.

With the exception of the winged Ultimate, all of their eyes were yellow.

"Ooh…" mumbled Veemon, his red eyes looking at the massive crowd. "That's a lot of me!"

"So the Chosen One is here, eh?" AeroVeedramon looked down at Davis' partner, a look of joy in his eyes. "It's been many years since the Guardian Beasts took you away from the V-Clan. It brings us great honor to have you back!"

_Veedramon? AeroVeedramon? Those aren't what Veemon digivolve to_, thought Davis with a confused look on his face. He briefly felt for the Crest of Miracles embedded in his chest. _Is it because of this? Or maybe me?_

Veemon looked at his fellow Digimon in silence.

Then he asked, "Uh…do you have any food?"

Seconds later, a mound of the purple fruit that Oikawa had had once before was dropped in front of Veemon by two Veedramon. AeroVeedramon boastfully roared, "Enjoy!"

"WOOO!" Veemon dove into the mound, chomping away.

A number of Veedramon sweatdropped. This was the Chosen One?

BlackWargreymon noted their looks. _Fools. They do not know his true strength._

It seemed AeroVeedramon was thinking along the same lines. "Chosen One."

Veemon paused in his hungry rampage. "Hmm?"

"Could you show us…how strong you are? How strong your link with your partner has made you?"

BlackWargreymon's eyes narrowed. _Link with your partner?_

Veemon glanced back at Davis. "Well Davish? Can I show off?"

"What do you mean? OF COURSE!" Those were the magic words for the confident, cocky Davis Inoue. He pulled out his D-3. "Digivolve!"

Veemon digivolve to……XVmon!

"Oooooh!" The excitement of the V-Clan was palpable; they had never, in their entire history, had a Veemon digivolve into anything other than a Veedramon.

AeroVeedramon looked on in silence. _Less bulky than a Veedramon…more nimble…smaller…and capable of flight. Interesting._ "Your Ultimate form?"

Davis grinned as the Crest of Miracles began to glow. "Show them what you've got XVmon!"

XVmon digivolve to……Paildramon!

"Aaaaaah!" The V-Clan, as a whole, was in awe; the winged Ultimate clad in armor of gold was a sight to behold.

AeroVeedramon blinked. _Such power emanating from him…how would I fare if I went one-on-one against him?_ "…can you digivolve any further?"

Paildramon grinned. "Just watch!"

Paildramon……Mega-Digivolve to……Imperialdramon!

"Wooooah!" exclaimed the entire V-Clan. The massive, four-legged dragon that stood before them was both intimidating and awe-inspiring.

AeroVeedramon paled. _So he can achieve the Mega level? Unfathomable…no wonder he was chosen to be this boy's partner._

Then, to the Ultimate's shock, Imperialdramon grinned. "And that's not all."

Imperialdramon……Mode-Change to……Fighter Mode!

"……" The bipedal being that now towered over them brought utter silence to the V-Clan. The tales of the Chosen One's departure from their land had been told through years…they had always spoken of how his link with a Digidestined would bring about great power from within him. Never would they have imagined it to be this great.

AeroVeedramon's jaw dropped. _Un…believable…he's something else…entirely…_

Imperialdramon grinned as he pointed his arm into the air. "Now for a light show! POSITRON LASER!"

The V-Clan stared in silence and in rapture as the blue-and-red laser soared into the sky, splitting the clouds and bringing light to the atmosphere.

AeroVeedramon gulped. _Never in all of my years…_

BlackWargreymon stared at Imperialdramon in silence. Then he gazed at Davis Inoue. "Hmm." The black Mega had long wondered about the link between partners…and why Digimon who had partners tended to be stronger than all others.

_Why is that? How does the link between partners make a Digimon stronger? Even powerful Digimon like UmbraDevimon and Piedmon fell before the might of the Digidestined…how does that link make one strong?_

He still didn't understand…but he intended to find out.

"Fancy light show!"

"Trying to shoot someone down with that thing?"

Everyone gazed upward to see none other than the Guardian Beast Xuanwumon descending on a cloud of black mist. Davis blinked at the sight. _…is that turtle flying?_

"So, it seems that you've reunited with your folk, eh?" asked the left turtlehead.

"You're not going to start crying are you?" asked the right snakehead with an annoyed look in his eyes.

Imperialdramon blinked. "Why would I want to do that?"

Xuanwumon chuckled. "Oh, nothing…" The turtlehead turned to Oikawa and BlackWargreymon. "Gennai would like to speak to you as soon as possible. I'll give you a lift there to save time." The snakehead, at the same time, spoke to Davis. "Also, Gennai wants you to have Izzy come to his house in sector 11-000-IOTA and meet him. He says it has to do with computers or something like that."

Davis blinked. "Uh…okay?"

BlackWargreymon frowned. "Why must we meet that old man again?"

"It's fine BlackWargreymon," muttered Oikawa. "Let's just go."

The Mega snorted as he grabbed Oikawa and ascended towards Xuanwumon. The black Digimon glanced once more at Imperialdramon. _Such power you have…what is the key to that power?_

BlackWargreymon kept his thoughts to himself as he and Oikawa disappeared within Xuanwumon's black mist. In seconds, they were gone.

Davis and Imperialdramon blinked. "Huh."

"Boy."

Davis turned around to stare at AeroVeedramon. "Yeah?"

The Ultimate smiled. "It is because of you that the Chosen One is strong…will you do us of the V-Clan a favor and remain strong?"

Davis Inoue couldn't help but grin. No wonder Veemon was such a great partner; he came from a clan of good guys! "You don't even have to ask!"

xxxx

/Gymnasium, Tamachi School, Tamachi, 6:00 PM/

Cody Hida looked at his students quietly. All of them were gathered there, inside the Tamachi school's gym. Even Komei Nobunaga and his partner Musyamon were there. Beside Cody was Sentinelmon.

Sentinelmon's purpose would be made clear in a moment.

"Everyone…the old dojo was wrecked by the chaos wrought on Odaiba. So for the time being, until repairs are complete, classes will be suspended. I will expect you to at least keep practicing on your own…" Cody's green eyes lowered. His grandfather's dojo – the last thing that he had owned – was gone now.

Demolished.

Only a few items were salvageable. Namely, the Kendo gear, some shinai…but most importantly, his grandfather's titles. Of the most prominence was a document that certified Daniel Hida as a Judan.

But still…it was a terrible loss.

His hand clenched tightly. He would not give up now. He would endure. Just like everyone else.

"Musyamon, please step forward."

The Champion had a rough idea of what was coming next. Without saying anything, he stepped forward and drew his blade.

Cody calmly merged with Sentinelmon (causing most of his students to gape and secretly wish that they had partners as well). The Double Armored Champion held his blade tightly, in the traditional style of Kendo. "Come."

Musyamon charged.

_CLANG!_

Musyamon's blade clattered onto the ground. (Sentinelmon's) blade was at his throat.

"!" Musyamon's eyes were wide.

"With our physical strength equal, the result of the match is clear. My strength may not be great physically," muttered (Sentinelmon). Cody spoke quietly…determinedly. "But I am strong in other ways. I have trained hard, and I am training others to attain the skills I've attained through hard work. This is something I hope you realize." (Sentinelmon) turned away, knowing – somehow – that Musyamon was smiling. "I'm going to Odaiba with some friends…to help rebuild. Once the dojo's rebuilt, I'll give notice to you all."

(Sentinelmon) started walking away, leaving his students behind. There was no way he could continue Kendo lessons right now…not when everything was in such disarray…

"Sempai."

(Sentinelmon) turned around.

And he stared.

All of his students were standing there, looking at him with looks of resolve.

Komei was the first to speak. "It would be…unfitting if the students let the instructor do all the work."

They all bowed. Even Musyamon. "Let us help you rebuild!"

(Sentinelmon) blinked at the sight.

_Heh. Looks like they're willing to stick with ya, eh 'sempai'?_

_…apparently so._

All the while, standing at the far end of the gym, Ken stood there.

And he watched.

And he felt…detached.

The others – the Digidestined, the Teenage Wolves – all lived in Odaiba. So they were all hit the hardest by this whole incident.

But his home…was still standing.

He was glad, of course…but it still didn't erase the fact that he was separated from this crisis, in a way. It irritated him.

He wanted to help. Even his father, Kazuma, was in Odaiba right now, working with the reconstruction team.

Ken Ichijouji sighed as his desire became clear. _But I can't do that…that's…selfish of me._

How odd that the thing that the Rocket suddenly wanted most was the one thing that he couldn't have.

A life in Odaiba.

A life near the Digidestined. Near his friends. Near Yolei.

But did he really think that he could just uproot his parents to move just for his sake?

No. He couldn't ask that.

The Child of Kindness grimaced as his fists clenched. He forced himself to turn away-

**BOOF.**

"Urk!" Ken fell back on his rear; he had walked right into the muscular form of the 8'6" Elitemon, Futa Ishisamee. The golden Mega looked down at Ken quietly as the boy said, "Sorry…"

The partner of Hiroaki Ishida handed a paper to Ken. "Here."

The Rocket blinked. "Hmm?"

"The Grand Praetor," Futa briefly snorted; he obviously still didn't like dealing with members of the Forbidden/Transcendent City Digimon. "Asked me to deliver this to each Digidestined that lives in Odaiba, as well as the Teenage Wolves and the one known as Daichi Etsuya."

Ken frowned as Futa walked away. Saying nothing, the Child of Kindness looked at the paper and began reading.

His eyes widened. His pupils dilated. His jaw dropped.

His lips…contorted into a smile.

_This is…!_

Any faith he had in the Japanese government – which he was rather indifferent to, seeing as how he wasn't TOO politically minded – suddenly quintupled. Especially in the Prime Minister.

To think that Prime Minister Koimoto…could pull this off… 

It didn't surprise him that the Japanese government knew of the Digidestined's identities. Given how often they fought to protect Tokyo from rogue Digimon, the government would undoubtedly want to find out. Also, considering their close links to America – which, in turn, had a VERY close link to the Transcendent City – further information on them would've been available.

The Digimon Emperor would've viewed this as an attempt to try and reveal their identities to the public, to humiliate or discredit them.

But he did not exist anymore.

Ken Ichijouji, the Child of Kindness, saw this as repayment.

He had to go get his mom, Keiko…and then he'd have to speak with the principals of both the Tamachi school and the Odaiba school…

Because, if his parents agreed on this…

"Heh…I might actually move to Odaiba…"

Ken's comment to himself as he walked out of the gym was heard by a few females.

Coincidentally, they were Rocketeers.

Which was why they quickly scampered off to inform Tatsuki Tamashiro and the rest of the dreaded fangirl legion.

As for Futa…

xxxx

/Top Observatory, Tokyo Tower, Shiba Park, 6:24 PM/

Futa Ishisamee scaled the side of the massive tower, coming up the observatory at the top in silence. When he scaled the protective rails, his four mandibles clicked together. "They've all been delivered."

Hiroaki Ishida.

Joshua Kido and DemiDevimon.

Teela Yamaki and Lopmon.

Miranda Akiyama and Hagurumon.

Natsuko Ishida.

The Original Digidestined, plus one.

"Good," remarked Hiroaki as he stared at the paper that had been delivered to all of the Digidestined…plus the Teenage Wolves…plus their close friend Daichi Etsuya…and finally, plus their families. "I have to say, it's nice that the Japanese government will be constructing a whole building just for us."

Teela was frowning as she read the paper again. "I don't like it. It smells…rotten."

"I have to agree with you there," remarked Joshua. "However, considering the fact that our children have single-handedly been saving this city from disaster, I would wager that the Japanese government is willing to make some concessions to us. Even for the Teenage Wolves and this 'Daichi' fellow, whoever he is."

"Daichi Etsuya is a close friend of the Digidestined, particularly with Davis," remarked Futa. "He has been helping the Digidestined quite often. Whenever rogue Digimon battle with this city's protectors, they are bound to get media coverage. Their faces are bound to show up on television. After that, it would be simple to match those faces with a name."

Joshua chuckled. "I suppose so…the government can prove to be incompetent more often than not…but when it comes to seeking information about people…they sure don't hesitate."

"Which is why I don't like this," repeated Teela, her fingers messing with her long, raven hair. "It's like they're trying to buy us off with a new home. My home wasn't destroyed, so I have no interest in pursuing this offer. Same with Miranda."

The quiet Akiyama muttered, "Well…I might consider. After all, it's only me and Hagurumon…"

Teela frowned. "I just don't want we Digidestined being reduced to mere weapons."

"We understand your point quite clearly," said Hagurumon in a matter-of-fact tone. "We Digimon are quite powerful when we digivolve to our Champion and Ultimate levels. Our Mega forms, to be blunt, would obliterate nearly any military force."

"Exactly." Teela angrily turned to face her fellow Digidestined. "I know none of you are stupid. As Digimon become more integrated with human society, we'll eventually end up witnessing Digimon being used as tools of war…and this…I just feel like this is just an attempt at weakening us to the point where we become nothing more than dogs of the military."

The point just remained there. Nothing else could be added to her point. After all, it was quite valid; given the nature of humans, it wouldn't take long for a madman to try and utilize the power of a Digimon for his own foul purposes (the fact that it hadn't yet happened was nothing short of a miracle). In the end, nations would begin creating their own Digimon forces…and – with their powers far exceeding that of humans – the world would thus descend into chaos.

"Then all we'd need to do…is to make sure it doesn't happen."

Everyone turned toward Natsuko. She continued on without stopping. "I mean…look at our children. Remember the end of the Odaiba War? Where they were offered a chance to meet the President of the United States? They declined."

DemiDevimon snorted. "Still can't believe they didn't take the chance to meet a big shot like that. I mean, that's just the STUPIDEST thing I've ever-"

**POW!**

"Please continue," muttered Futa, cracking his knuckles as he stared at the new bump on DemiDevimon's head.

"They declined because they were tired, and wanted to rest," finished Natsuko.

Miranda slightly smiled. "I see…"

"See what?" asked Teela with a frown. "What's your point?"

Natsuko's eyes twinkled as she thought of her two sons. "Our children…they are the ones who will shape the future…they're the ones who will serve as the example to the world." She accepted the fact that her children would continue to get into dangerous situations. It was what they chose to do. Why?

Because they had the power. The power to defeat any enemy that came their way as long as they were united. The power to make a difference…and, most importantly, the power to change the way people thought.

"Because most people have the desire to aim for the sky…and when they see our children in that sky, showing that humans and Digimon can coexist…" She turned towards Odaiba, looking at the ruined district and the purple airship hovering over it. "Then they'll try to reach just as high."

Hiroaki smiled at his wife. "Very eloquently put."

"I certainly like it!" cheered Lopmon.

"Thank you. I just want to have a home again. That's all." Natsuko couldn't help but blush slightly; she had kind of gone off on a bit of a tangent there. "But what I wanted to say was this…if the government IS trying to buy us over, and they try and ask us to fight under their banner in the future…then we'll just say no."

"Funny, I always thought that when a woman said 'no', she meant 'yes'," cracked DemiDevimon.

Considering the fact that DemiDevimon had wings, Teela had no problem with chucking the little Rookie off of the tower.

And if he hadn't had wings…well, she probably would've done so anyway.

xxxx

/11-000-IOTA, Gennai's House, 7:01 PM/

"And that's all there is to say."

"I see…so tell me Oikawa…do you think it was worth it?"

Yukio Oikawa stared listlessly at the old man known as Gennai. They were both sitting in his computer room; BlackWargreymon was standing to the side, his arms crossed. Ever since they had been taken there by Xuanwumon, the last member of the Order had inquired as to what had happened in the battle at Odaiba. Needless to say, some of the details surprised him (Etemon had Mega-Digivolved into an even more powerful form? How…interesting.). However, it had progressed in a manner he was rather accustomed to; Digidestined rise to the occasion, villain initially overwhelms them, Digidestined discover new powers, Digidestined fully unite, villain goes boom.

The total damage, however, was rather troubling. _They'll be in for a rather hectic rebuilding process…_

Oikawa still hadn't answered.

"Well?"

Finally, the pale man said, "It hurt…to see a repeat of what I had caused last time…but at least this time…I was fighting against what I had done. If that makes any sense."

"Mm-hmm." Gennai turned towards BlackWargreymon. "And you?"

"…well…" BlackWargreymon happily sneered as he sharpened the claws on his gauntlets. "I certainly enjoyed myself."

Gennai sweatdropped.

"I don't quite understand why you sent me," muttered the black-haired man, his purple trench coat still caked with the dust of Odaiba. "I'm…such an imperfect being compared to those children. I'm downright ugly…and putrid…when compared to those children. When compared to the Digidestined that my friend Hiroki was a part of…I am nothing. Even those who were not Digidestined tried to fight…I was not needed there."

Gennai frowned at Oikawa. "You beat up on yourself too much."

"Do I not deserve it?"

Gennai grimaced at the bitter tone in Oikawa's voice. The man was being far too pessimistic for his own good. "What I'm saying is that your actions…your deeds…ARE repentance. And the destiny you have is leading you on the path to redemption."

Oikawa snorted. "What destiny? What destiny could someone like me have?" He was nothing. He hadn't even done that much in the previous battle…all he could do was travel around the Digital World now for the rest of his days, working to try and erase the sins that were too heavy for him to ever bear.

Gennai promptly delivered a smack in the face to Oikawa…figuratively speaking of course. It was a smack delivered with words. "Yukio Oikawa…your destiny is unique amongst Digidestined. You have no crest, but your purpose is defined in its purposelessness. You are He Whose Destiny is Not Yet Destined."

The pale man blinked at these words. _What?_

BlackWargreymon's eyes narrowed. _A destiny that isn't destined? What is he talking about?_

"A destiny that isn't carved into stone…that fits you perfectly," remarked Gennai. "Drifting from place to place, never stopping, doing all you can to repent…doing what must be done to make up for your sins…coming at the right time, coming at the darkest hour of the Digidestined…that is who you are." Gennai nearly felt like opening his eyes to stare at Oikawa. "You are like the sword that remains in the sheath until the last moment."

The scarred man considered the notion. He had often considered himself a drifter…perhaps an old-fashioned _rurouni_; a wanderer…but all too often, he thought very little of who he was. He always thought that his destiny was destined to end in failure…not only because of his sins…but because of the fact that he had no idea why he was doing anything at all.

But to hear that his destiny was to have no destiny? To hear that it was literally open-ended, not bound into stone? That was strangely refreshing to him.

Why?

Because it helped him realize that if his destiny wasn't concrete…then his repentance, no matter how much he loathed himself, was still in reach.

Oikawa smiled. "Let's go BlackWargreymon. I want to get back on our journey."

The black Mega arched an eyebrow; that had been quite a swift change in demeanor. _Humans._ That was really all that could be said, actually; humans were such a conundrum, a box of mystery that was not only locked, but the key to that lock was also inside the box.

In that way, they were more complex than Digimon.

But that also made understanding them…a challenge.

And BlackWargreymon never backed down from a challenge.

The Mega smirked as he followed his partner out of the room. The two ignored a certain redhead as he walked in. "Oops, pardon me." Izzy Izumi looked back at the two – curiosity briefly in his eyes – before turning to Gennai. "When Davis came back, he told me that you had something to ask."

"Yes I did," said Gennai, stretching his old arms. "Oikawa filled me in about the battle, but I'd like to hear your account. Take as long as you need."

And so Izzy filled him in as well, filling I some details that Oikawa was unaware of, such as the bridge evacuation and other aspects of the fight. "Also, when speaking with the others after the battle ended, I inquired about the new powers that Davis, Yolei, and Cody seemed to exhibit."

Gennai nodded. "Oikawa only gave me a few details about that. Appearances and what they did…can you be more specific?"

"Yes I can," replied the Child of Knowledge. "Halsemon was able to utilize a new technique called the 'Shield of Aegis', which was able to reflect any attack launched at it. It was certainly strong enough to handle KingEtemon's attacks…though its exact durability is unknown. I think Yolei said it was activated when she saw that Ken was about to be killed."

_Ah. Love. How poetic._ "And?"

Izzy continued on. "Well, Cody said that Armadillomon 'Double Armor Digivolved' into a creature called Sentinelmon; it was Armadillomon with the power of the Digieggs of Knowledge and Reliability. Not only that, but Cody was capable of physically merging with Sentinelmon, able to fight with his own skills…which is pretty deadly when you consider his skill at Kendo. As for why he managed to unlock it…it was because he recognized his own weakness."

Gennai frowned. _Interesting…well, Cody IS the Child of Humility…I can hardly think of a more able person able to symbolize both knowledge and reliability at once. Both knowledge and reliability…beat into his noggin by his grandfather's teachings._ The old man smiled. "They say that the smartest and most reliable of men are those who don't make a big show of how smart or reliable they are…and Davis?"

"Davis said that when he personally confronted KingEtemon, he became so mad that he ignored any possibilities of losing to him. He just charged right in, saying that he would bring him down with the help of his friends. He then utilized the Digieggs of Courage and Friendship in a procedure called 'Mega Armor Energizing'. It would seem that he utilized the two in conjunction with the Holy Armor of Miracles, supplementing and even increasing his power."

Gennai nodded, thinking back to his conversation with Azulongmon after Shurimon's battle against Ninjamon, Taijamon, and Genjamon.

xxxx

_/Gennai's Flashback/_

"_**So…what do you think?"**_

"…_for once Azulongmon, I am at a loss." Gennai was honest; he was completely and utterly stumped. "Shurimon never exhibited such a power. Where did it come from?"_

_"**Well, I never quite got to finish my little Q&A session with the Digidestined after the bout with UmbraDevimon. I wanted to tell them more about the Digieggs, but they were needed in the Real World."**_

_Gennai turned his attention to the Guardian Beast's face. "Then start by telling me."_

_Azulongmon chuckled. **"Although Baithumon, Xuanwumon, Zhuqiaomon, and I all used our Digicores to create new Crests after Shaun's arrival in order to compensate for the new danger, we went back to the old Digieggs we created and imbued them with special powers. The Digieggs of Miracles, Light, Hope, and Wisdom became the Holy Armors: battle-suits that Davis, Kari, TK, and Shaun could call upon at will, with a special ability for each one to boot; Davis could absorb power, Kari was a bane to darkness, TK could rejuvenate Digimon, and Shaun possessed telepathic abilities. HOWEVER,"** A glint came to the Guardian's eyes. **"It wasn't just those four."**_

_"You imbued the Digieggs of Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, and Reliability with special abilities as well…" muttered Gennai._

_"**Correct. Nothing on part with the Holy Armors; they had to be on a smaller scale. However, they were potent powers nonetheless…powers that could be unlocked during periods of emotional duress where both partners realize the virtue of the Digiegg in question. For Shurimon and Yolei, it was Sincerity…and his special power was the Mirror Eye, the ability to see the truth behind truths…in other words, his perception is heightened to an incredible degree, and he can mimic techniques of other Digimon."** The Blue Dragon chuckled again. **"It's quite fitting, considering sincerity is basically another word for honesty…or the ability to tell the truth."**_

_Gennai nodded as he processed this new information. "Yes…what of the other Digieggs? What are their abilities?"_

_"**They will be revealed if the time comes. All I can say is that Courage and Friendship are different than the other four…in the meantime, I must be off. So long."**_

_/End Flashback/_

xxxx

_Hmm. Azulongmon was right…Love gave a new ability to Halsemon. Reliability and Knowledge combined with Armadillomon to give Cody the strength to fully use his skills…but Courage and Friendship merely act as power boosters for Miracles. Considering that Davis is the Child of Miracles though, I can't complain._ "I see. That's good to know." He glanced at his computer, seeing the information being added as they spoke; he had set up a microphone to record their voices and save the data in a simple document format. As a precaution, this information was also being upload to a backup database in the basement; at the first sight of a ping from an unknown host (no doubt looking to crack their way into the hard drive), the backups would disconnect from the main computer, ensuring that they wouldn't be hit by any hacking attempts. "I was also made aware of a rift opening up in the sky?"

Izzy blinked. "Oh yeah! It happened when Angewomon's super-charged attack skewered and destroyed KingEtemon and his Dark Network. I hypothesize that this was because of a tremendous flux of energy and power that resulted in a brief tearing between barriers. Siara told us that it was a 'Dream Dimension'…"

"That is correct," replied Gennai with a nod. "Existing parallel to the Digital World is an alternate dimension that has existed for an unknown amount of time. The idea behind the whole thing – and to properly explain it would require me breaking the laws of physics – is that the energy of human dreams and nightmares gathers in this dimension. This dimension then – through a process that would make your head explode, in all probability – interacts with missing and broken pieces of data. This gave rise to the Digital World, which was split by Huanglongmon into a light world and a dark world. Dreams manifest here…while nightmares manifest in the Dark World."

The Child of Knowledge blanched as he fully allowed this information to filter through his mind. _So…humans are actually responsible for creating Digimon…in more ways than one._ He wondered if any of his dreams had created a Digimon. _What about nightmares, though?_

That opened up some possibilities that he dared not to pursue.

Shaking the chills away, Izzy asked, "Is…there a reason you wanted to see me Gennai?"

Gennai nodded. "Yes, actually. I-"

The computer started beeping a tinny-sounding warning siren. Gennai grimaced. "Hold on…" He turned back toward his computer; wires emerged from his forearms, merging with the computer circuitry as his fingers dashed along the keyboard. His frustration became more and more apparent. "…mmm…rrr…curses…darn it!" Gennai exhaled forcefully. "All the data I just recorded…copied and taken away…and still no clue as to who's behind it…"

Izzy Izumi looked at the old man, a frown on his face. To see the old man act so angry…was uncharacteristic. "What was that? Did someone just hack into your computer?"

The old man nodded. "You see Izzy…for the past couple of months…someone has been hacking into my computer. Downloading information that was privy to the Order. Information detailing many secrets about the Digital World and its origins…profiles on the Digidestined and the Order, statistics on Digimon, data on the Dream Dimension…so much…so much that could be so horribly abused if it fell into the wrong hands...that's why you're here."

Izzy felt oddly uncomfortable now. "Uh…what are you saying Gennai? What am I here for?"

"I'm old boy," admitted the old man, looking frailer than he had ever looked before. "I…I'm not as good as I used to be. I'm not as nimble. I've been outwitted and outfoxed so many times by this hacker that I'm going nuts! I can no longer use my abilities to their fullest! I, a member of the Order tasked with protecting the Digital World, **_am failing!_**"

The Child of Knowledge was shocked into silence. He had never seen Gennai look so…_vulnerable_. "Gennai…"

The old man's gaze suddenly hardened. "That's why I want you to take my place."

The Digidestined paled. "What?"

"You can decline if you want; I have no intention of forcing you to do this against your will. But know this; if this information gets into the wrong hands…I fear the worst…" The old man flexed his fingers, feeling the aches and pains of a long life. "I can't just let this continue."

The Child of Knowledge couldn't say anything. At all.

But in the end…he could only say one thing.

"I'll do it."

Gennai nodded, feeling relieved. "Very well…for the next couple of months, I'll be teaching you everything I know…and the process won't be easy either. You will be carrying on the mantle of the Order, and I have to prepare you for it."

Izzy Izumi grimaced; that was a low blow. "I guess so…but…what about home?"

"I will send a message detailing why you're here and how long you'll be away…but we can't waste any time."

"Tentomon?"

"The procedure…isn't pretty."

The Child of Knowledge grimaced, already feeling the pain of homesickness set in. Heck, what about Tentomon? He was going to be downright SAD.

But Izzy couldn't let that put him down. No way.

He had a responsibility to uphold.

The responsibility…of a Digidestined.

And like it or not, he had to bear it.

"Okay Gennai."

The old man nodded as he gazed at his computer monitor, which now seemed ominous with its tremendous size. "Then let's begin…" _It's time for me to pass on my knowledge to the young…_

xxxx

/Rainbow Bridge, Shinagawa, 8:45 PM/

"GET YOUR SOUP AND SANDWICHES HERE! COST: ONE DOLLAR!"

"Digitamamon."

"Eh, sorry bout' that boss. Cost: ONE PENNY!"

"…"

"Bah…fine, it's FREE!"

Noboru Watsuki sighed; apparently, Digitamamon had never heard of 'charity during a crisis' before. At least Goro Gyusalamee was still around to deal with any hecklers.

Gathered at the end of the bridge, Noboru had set up the establishment to pass out Digitamamon's food and any other supplies he could round up. Several people happened to be there right now.

Keibu (Inspector) Walter Macarthur.

Junsa-bucho Ezekiel Ackerson.

Junsa-bucho Miyuki Shinako.

Junsa-bucho Himuro Minamoto.

Junsa-cho Ilene Isadora.

Grand Praetor Guard Wolfgang Dietz.

Dietz sipped some water before saying, "So you guys had some kind of get-together after I left?"

"If by 'get-together', you mean 'went to the bar', then yes," replied Miyuki.

Dietz fake-scowled. "You all suck."

Walter Macarthur sweatdropped. "I see you haven't changed much." He hadn't been around for the action like the others had; in a way, it was almost upsetting. He had been in the thick of things during the Odaiba War, and he knew how morale improved when the highest-ranking officer was right by you in the trenches.

"Except I've become a super kung-fu swordsman with mad skillz!" And yes, he had a 'zzz' sound at the end. Just roll with it.

Ilene sighed. "You know, you _could_ be a bit more restrained."

Dietz grinned. "Why should I? We kicked butt and saved the day."

"And all of Odaiba was leveled," wryly said Ackerson. He had a dry taste in his mouth…and not just because of the sandwiches. "It seems that since Digimon have been introduced into society…things have just gotten more and more hectic."

"Aw, you can't say that!" protested Dietz. "Those guys fought hard and prevented more damage from being done! You know what that's like? It's like a guy shoots a thief inside his own house, and his wife calls the cops on him!"

Himuro smiled. "Oh, I remember that case…that was a hoot. Media had a heyday with the fact that a citizen owned a gun when he shouldn't have."

"Conveniently forgetting that he was an ex-cop," replied Miyuki.

Dietz grinned as he sipped some of the warm miso soup. He didn't care that his red armor made him look out of place compared to the police officers in blue and the Inspector in a brown coat. It was just like old times.

But he would have to leave inevitably.

So he would enjoy their time together while it lasted. Deep down, he knew they were thinking the same.

In the meantime, Dietz would be content with nostalgia. "Okay guys, remember when I ran down that panty thief and when I tried to take back what he stole, it looked like I had stolen the panties at first glance? And it turned out to be Ilene's and Miyuki's? And they arrived on the scene EXACTLY when the thief let go, leaving me with the stolen goods?" The exuberant man rubbed his cheek. "Man, I swear I still feel pain there sometimes…"

Miyuki and Ilene flushed madly upon remembering that story. Himuro and Macarthur sweatdropped. Ackerson merely slapped his forehead. _No tact…whatsoever…_

But then again, he couldn't imagine Dietz in any other way.

xxxx

/Ruins of Odaiba, Saturday, June 4th, 8:32 AM/

Inside his tent, Takeo Koimoto looked at the massive blueprints out of worry. The Transcendent City Digimon had indeed constructed a masterful plan to rebuild the city. A plan that would turn Odaiba…into something grand.

But still…it would take a lot of time. Even with the physical aid of the Transcendent City Digimon and the financial aid coming in from America and the rest of the world – charity due to the attack on Odaiba – it would still take time. Less time than usual…but perhaps half a year, at the least.

The Prime Minister sighed. Things were going to get hectic.

"Prime Minister Koimoto."

Takeo turned as the Grand Praetor walked into the tent; the Prime Minister had been adamant about being on the site to help lead reconstruction. It was to serve as an example to the rest of Japan that the government was on top of things. "Yes?"

"You might want to come see this."

Takeo Koimoto frowned as he followed Nola Kusulumee out of the tent…but when he came out, his eyes widened with shock.

Streaming towards Odaiba…were Digimon. And humans.

Not just the Digidestined – sans Izzy – either. But other humans as well.

Leading the pack was Imperialdramon: Fighter Mode; atop his shoulder was none other than Davis the Magna Warrior.

"It would seem that the citizens of Japan wish to help rebuild this place," remarked Nola with a smile.

For the first time since KingEtemon's attack…Takeo Koimoto felt a glimmer of hope rise from within. The Grand Praetor had chosen his words well.

Citizens of Japan…human and Digimon alike.

"Yes…I suppose so." The Prime Minister grinned. Things were most certainly looking up.

Speaking of Imperialdramon, he looked at Odaiba and said, "Well, we've got lots of work to do!"

"Imperialdramon?"

The massive Mega glanced at his partner. "Yeah?"

Davis frowned as he recalled the Valley of the Veemon and the V-Clan. Why hadn't Veemon protested when they had to leave? "Are you upset about not remembering them?"

The bipedal Digimon shrugged. "Not sure. I mean, I can't remember my life before being sealed under the Digiegg of Courage, so I wouldn't know."

"…I see." Davis felt a pang of sadness. That had to be awful. Not remembering what life was like at your old home? Not remembering your old family? The Child of Miracles cringed at the thought of forgetting the Motomiya name. Never. Never never never. His partner, despite his happy face, had to be hurting inside. He had to. "Are you…angry?"

Imperialdramon looked at Davis as if he had just sprouted a talking pimple. "What are you talking about? Discovering my family just gives me another reason to be happy! Why would I be upset?"

And just like that, Davis was proven wrong.

The Child of Miracles couldn't help but laugh. _Geez…how the heck does he stay so dang happy?_

Such happiness – a happiness that would not die – was a miracle in and of itself. "Well…no reason I guess."

Imperialdramon smiled. "Then let's get to work!"

"Yeah!" yelled Davis as he took to the air.

xxxx

And so…time passed…

We now turn…to August…of 2005…

xxxx

/Odaiba Control Room, Central Control Tower, Odaiba, Friday, August 16th, 1:00 PM/

Within the top of Odaiba's tallest building was a massive room that monitored and regulated all of the functions of the city, from the self-sufficient plasma reactor (nearly limitless energy? Bonus!) to the timing of the trains. It was deep within the basement of the Central Control Tower, which now stood in the center of the district. Multiple monitors, all interconnected with the computer network that would run the district, glowing amidst the white lights of the purple expanse.

Amidst the halls of purple metal and glowing circuitry, Prime Minister Takeo Koimoto frowned as he looked at the translucent monitor. The technicians from the Transcendent City were busy trying to utilize and turn on the automated computer network that would help regulate everything in the district…but it was proving to be an arduous task.

Nola Kusulumee stared at the monitor as the technicians worked, grimacing all the while. "This city is rebuilt. All that needs to be put in place is this computer control system; people are getting tired of living outside of Odaiba."

"We're trying our best Grand Praetor," grumbled a black Elitemon, his mandibles clicking together out of frustration. "But the system is enormously complex; more so than that of the Transcendent City. This city is built with many human elements, so it's more difficult to fix the bugs in the programming."

The Elitemon, the Grand Praetor, and the Prime Minister were so fixated on the main monitor, they didn't notice a flash of light on the monitor on the wall behind them.

Suddenly, a voice asked, "Pardon me."

They all turned around.

They paled as wires snaked out of the boy's – yes, BOY – hands, interfacing with the control system beneath the monitor. The boy's eyes seemed to twinkle as the monitor suddenly became alight with information and data readouts, performing trillions upon trillions of calculations per second.

Suddenly, the lights all turned on.

The Elitemon technician blinked at the reports coming in on the screens around him. "Power is online. Everything is operational…!"

Takeo Koimoto stared at the boy in awe.

"No need to thank me. I've already memorized the schematics to this building, so I'll show myself out." With that said, the boy walked away.

The Digimon – plus one human – stared at him in silence.

Finally, Nola said, "Well…it seems our task here is done."

"Indeed it does," muttered Takeo Koimoto, a small smile on his face. "Perhaps it's time to open Odaiba to the public now…"

xxxx

The boy calmly stepped down the steps of the Observation Deck, facing eastward as the sun rose over the horizon. His profile was completely visible; medium build, khaki pants, green shirt, black trench coat, blue tennis shoes, red hair…and the Crest of Knowledge, dangling over his shirt. Resting in his left arm was a silver laptop: one last gift from Gennai, with a hard drive of twenty petabytes (and that is a LOT of space).

Looking down, Izzy Izumi smiled. "Boy. They've sure done a lot of work in two months. Prodigious!"

Odaiba…was brand new.

Not only that…but it was BIG.

The Central Control Tower – the veritable nerve center of the district – was gigantic, stretching over 2,500 feet in the air and possessing a base with a diameter of 500 feet, a circumference of roughly 1,571 feet, and an area of around 196,350 square feet (if you couldn't tell, I'm a math major). This easily made the conical tower – its sides sloping upward at an 84.289406885-degree angle (and that kids is why trigonometry is important. Sine and cosine for the win!) – the tallest manmade (or should I say 'monmade'?) structure of any kind in the world. Affixed to the top of the structure were a number of antennae and satellite dishes; after all, the Central Control Tower served another purpose as well. In essence, it was also the reincarnation of Fuji Television Station. Not only that, but deep at its base was the plasma reactor that powered the whole district with energy. It was a marvel of engineering, and a testament to the work of the Transcendent City.

The actual island of Odaiba itself was drastically altered as well; where all of Odaiba had once been based, it solely existed now as a docking point for ships and a storage area for wares and cargo. Not only that, but it served to hold and support the base of the Central Control Tower; Rainbow Bridge now led straight to a lifting platform affixed straight to the tower, which would lift vehicles and people up like an elevator. So where did all the homes go? The malls? The stores? The amusement park?

About 1,000 feet up, platforms jutted out from the sides of the control tower. Three rectangular platforms – each one with a base of roughly 314 feet and a length of 1,000 feet – jutted out from the tower surface, supported by gigantic struts that stretched down into the waters of Tokyo Bay and to the base of the Tower. These three platforms, each with an area of around 314,000 square feet, served different purposes.

Platform 1: Recreational Sector – Parks, Pallete Town (complete with a new Ferris wheel), amusement parks, and arcades. There was also a domed area that was separated into 12 different sections; within time, the cherry blossom trees within would grow to the point where – with proper environment and climate control provided by the dome – visitors would be able to see cherry blossom trees all year.

Platform 2: Business Sector – The majority of businesses from before were located on this platform; there were also a lot of vacant lots to allow for future construction. Bars, restaurants, hotels, malls, and stores could be found here. Also, Odaiba University had been rebuilt here as well.

Platform 3: Living Sector – All homes were located here. Apartments, condominiums, houses, and the like. Also, since the majority of people lived here, there were multiple marketplaces and restaurants, along with a few hotels; there was also a green parkland on this platform, upon which the Odaiba School had been built.

Each platform was interconnected by highways that spanned along the side of the Central Control Tower; not only that, but the Observation Deck that Izzy stood on could be reached via elevators that traveled up the side of the tower.

The Central Control Tower was made of purple metal, as were the platforms; most of the buildings were constructed in the same style as the rest of Tokyo, with a few exceptions here and there. It was a unique and wondrous fusion of Japan and Transcendent City.

Izzy looked down at Rainbow Bridge; people were waiting on the other side in the Shinagawa district, waiting for Odaiba to be reopened. _Well, looks like everyone's ready to come back home._

He remembered the paper Futa had handed him before leaving to 'train' with Gennai. It spoke of a building that would house the Digidestined, their families, and – as a bonus – the families of Daichi Etsuya and the Teenage Wolves.

It was a 16-story building entitled _Destiny Haven_.

The Child of Knowledge quietly recalled the schematics he had analyzed when linking up with the Central Control Tower's main computer system. He knew where that building was.

_Well, better get going._

Izzy Izumi smiled as he stepped into one of the pod-shaped elevators. Things were looking up.

xxxx

/Outside Destiny Haven, Platform 3, Odaiba, 1:35 PM/

It was like a horde of people.

The Inoue Family: Davis, Jun, Yolei, Mantarou, Momoe, Chizuru, Sasuke, Subaru Veemon, and Hawkmon.

The Hida Family: Cody, Anna, and Armadillomon.

The Ichijouji Family: Ken, Kazuma, and Wormmon.

The Kamiya Family: Tai, Kari, Susumu, Yuuko, Agumon, and Gatomon.

The Takenouchi Family: Sora, Haruhiko, Toshiko, and Biyomon.

The Tachikawa Family: Mimi, Keisuke, Satoe, and Palmon.

The Izumi Family: Masami, Yoshie, and Tentomon.

The Kido Family: Joe, Jim, Joshua, Gomamon, and DemiDevimon.

The Akiyama Family (if you could call it that): Miranda and Hagurumon.

The Ishida Family: Matt, TK, Hiroaki, Natsuko, Gabumon, and Patamon.

The Etsuya Family: Daichi, Seta, Yumi, and Impmon.

The Koudo Family: Takashi, Mr. Koudo, and Mrs. Koudo.

The Chuu Family: Yutaka, Mr. Chuu, and Mrs. Chuu.

The Youhei Family: Akira and Kayoko.

And no, Yutaka and Takashi's parents will not get names or descriptions until I focus on them. So don't ask.

"Ooh…" muttered the Digimon as they gazed up at the 16-story building, its purple surface glimmering in the light of the morning sun. It was quite large too; square-shaped all the way up, with a diameter of 200 feet.

That was the equivalent of 40,000 square feet per floor.

Each family would have a LOT of living space, seeing as how there would be one family per floor.

"OOH!" Veemon charged at the front doors, planting his face onto the glass. "It's the convenience store! And there's FOOD."

Every single Digimon was looking in.

Everyone sweatdropped. Seta glanced at his son and asked, "Do they always have such a big appetite?"

Daichi stared at his dad as if he'd asked if the Earth was round. "We live with Impmon, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

Cody briefly recalled the blueprints; they had mentioned a dojo on the second floor. _So I'll be able to continue teaching. Excellent._

"I have to say that it's nice that the government picked up the tab for us," said Sasuke with a grin. "Not only building us a new – and BIGGER – place, but restocking the store and putting in new furniture to boot!"

Subaru sighed at her husband's exuberance. "EVERYONE in Odaiba got new things to go with their homes." She recalled the process utilized by the government; due to all of the extra funds that normally would've gone into reconstruction (you know, considering the Digimon that constituted most of the reconstruction team worked for free) and the enormous amount of charity donations from around the world, the Japanese government had no qualms (well, not as much as they normally WOULD have) about paying the Odaiba populace for new furniture and appliances. With a limit of 5,000 dollars per person, they would be given a catalogue. They would then check off any appliances or furniture they desired (refrigerators, air conditioning, freezers, sinks, and a bathroom were already included in each house) before handing the catalogue back in. Essentially, it meant a lot of people were able to get a computer, but at the expense of a sofa or a chair. But it sure made a lot of people happy.

Despite the destruction of Odaiba, it had been rebuilt into something…else. Something grand. Something…otherworldly.

It was exciting.

Well, except for three.

Masami, Yoshie, and Tentomon. It wouldn't be exciting without Izzy.

"Oh man," buzzed the little Rookie, his bulbous green eyes filled with fright. "Where's Izzy? I miss him!"

"Gennai said he'd be gone for a couple of months," said Yolei, recalling the message Gennai had sent to everyone's D-Terminal in June. "I wonder what they're doing?"

"He didn't say," said Mimi.

Masami frowned, his silence saying plenty. Izzy was not his son by birth…but he was still his son. And he was downright MIFFED that his son had essentially been whisked away without warning.

Still…considering the nature of being a Digidestined…he was not as angry as he might have been. It didn't make it any less frustrating though.

"Well, I hope he comes back soon," grumbled Matt. "It just won't be complete without him!"

"After all, 11 needs to have 1 added to have 12 Digidestined."

Everyone turned around to see an astonishing sight: Izzy Izumi.

"IZZY!"

Tentomon barreled him over, blubbering, "Oh how I missed you Izzy! My dear friend! You've been gone so long that I felt making my own cocoon and hibernating to pass the time but I couldn't do that so I-"

Izzy sweatdropped. "Tentomon, calm down! It's okay though…I missed you too." As he held his partner, his eyes gazed at his parents. "Mom…Dad…sorry I've been gone for the summer…but there was something I needed to do."

Silence.

Then Yoshie Izumi smiled as she embraced her son with her lone right arm. "It doesn't matter…you're home now."

"That's all that matters," said Masami, realizing that his frustration had dissipated the moment Izzy had returned. He couldn't stay mad at his son (now Gennai, on the other hand…).

Izzy smiled warmly. "Yeah…it does."

Home.

Home had been rebuilt.

That was something that made Kari Kamiya smile as bright as the light of her Crest. "Well everyone…should we settle in?"

Unfortunately, that triggered an instantaneous reaction amongst the Inoue children, sans Chizuru.

"I CALL MY OWN ROOM!"

Davis, Yolei, Mantarou, Momoe, and Jun charged at the front door, trying to force their way in.

Everyone sweatdropped. Hawkmon raised a finger, asking, "Umm…hasn't all the furniture been moved in already? So haven't their rooms been predetermined…?"

"Ssh! Let them have their fun!" shushed Sasuke and Mimi simultaneously.

Everyone facefaulted.

Meanwhile…

A teenager with slick orange hair and eyes of cold black peered out of a nearby alley, which was actually clean (no surprise, considering it's brand new). Seiji Waya scowled as he stared at the massive group. "Look at them…their stupid monsters help destroy the city, and they're acting as if nothing happened."

"Man Waya, you need to calm down," muttered Saito as he did a head count of his gang. "They helped out. I've gotta give em' that much." He was a bit miffed that they had to leave the bikes behind in Shinagawa for the time being…but it'd give him to memorize Odaiba's new layout. To find all of the hiding spots. To discover all of the shortcuts. "Let's just start browsing around."

As Saito turned around with his gang, Seiji Waya felt a rising swell of hatred emerge as he looked at the older Digidestined, their partners…and DemiDevimon in particular.

As he turned away, he immediately wondered why.

xxxx

/Oval Office, West Wing, White House, Washington D.C., United States of America, Saturday, August 17th, 1:00 AM/

"**To conclude my speech, I have to say that what has transpired here is an act of monumental and epoch-making proportions. Digimon have shown themselves to be not only sentient creatures…but they have shown themselves to be just as human as we are. One of their own, like a criminal with a terrible weapon, had wrought a horrible injustice upon us…but Digimon were the ones who brought that villain down. Digimon were the ones who helped us rebuild. It gives me credence to say that they are just like humans in that they have the capacity for both good and evil."**

"Nice point," muttered President Jonathon Yates, his shirt rather ruffled. He was watching a live broadcast of Prime Minister Takeo Koimoto's speech, translated via CNN. "Equating Digimon with humans because of their actions in respond to evil…quite fitting, wouldn't you say?"

"_I agree,"_ said the Prophet of Reality, the frail and downright alien-looking being staring at the television; his floating throne hovered in midair as he said, _"It reminds me of your speech last year, after the Odaiba War ended."_

President Yates nodded. "That's right; someone else of high political status is, basically, agreeing with my words. This will give the Digimon rights movement more legitimacy."

Reality nodded, his leathery brown skin etched with wrinkles. _"That district…Odaiba…it has changed much."_

"No surprise; it always seems to be the epicenter of these Digimon battles."

"_Because that is where the Digidestined live."_

"True." Yates sighed; the debate over Digimon was the number-one issue in politics the world over. This matter concerning Odaiba would only help Digimon in the long run. "I suppose I should congratulate you and your fellows on the success of Odaiba's reconstruction."

The Prophet of Reality replied, _"Gratitude can be saved for later. We should instead focus on the 'now', with the Prime Minister's push for Digimon citizenship in Japan, I suppose it's time for you to consider your own options."_

The President of the United States smiled sadly. "I suppose so…I just hope we won't need a digital version of Martin Luther King…"

"**So it is with great pleasure and honor that I ask the Japanese government to recognize these Digimon…as people, deserving of their own rights. Deserving of the protection of the law. Progress means to go forward…if we are to progress as Odaiba has within the last few months…then we need to start acting. Digimon destroyed Odaiba…but Digimon rebuilt it into something greater. This district is now Tokyo's Violet Blossom, a testament to the generosity and grace of these mighty and unfamiliar beings. A Digimon…is like a Digiman…in the sense that he warrants the considerations and dignity of a fellow human being."** Takeo Koimoto smiled as he spoke. **"Now…with all this in mind…let us move forward into a new age."**

xxxx

/Soccer Field, Odaiba School, Platform 3, Odaiba, Monday, August 19th, 3:21 PM/

From the air, a Legend of Zelda fan would've cried "TRIFORCE!"

After all, Odaiba School had been rebuilt as a triad; three triangular sections conjoined together, leaving a triangular space open in the middle. The triangles – each five-stories high – were split according to grades: 1-4 for Elementary. 5-8 for Middle. 9-12 for High. The center triangle was where lunch was held; the open space could also be covered by a retractable roof in case of adverse weather conditions.

However, our attention turns to the rest of the school grounds; sitting adjacent to a rectangular purple building – the new gymnasium and auditorium – was a soccer field.

Tai Kamiya smiled as he kicked the ball up and down; his hair had grown back slightly…but it was nowhere near where it once was. Despite that, he couldn't help but feel happy. After all…

"Sora, catch!"

The ball went towards a familiar red-haired girl, her body covered in the same red and white uniform of the Odaiba Overlords. She casually caught the ball with her foot, kicking it up into the air before bouncing it up and down off of her head.

"Nice one Sora!" cheered Tai. "I'm glad you switched back the soccer team instead of sticking with tennis; we haven't been on the same team since we were in fifth grade!"

"And we always won against the High School team, didn't we?" replied Sora with a smile as she let the ball drop onto her foot.

"Now we're back together as…" Tai karate-chopped the air. "THE FIERY OVERLORD DUO!"

Sora blinked.

Tai frowned. "You don't remember the nickname?"

Sora sweatdropped.

Tai facefaulted. "So harsh…"

Sora giggled at her boyfriend's goofiness. "Don't worry Tai. We'll just have to remind everyone."

"Yeah. We'll show Davis a thing or two," replied the Child of Courage as he stared at the Middle School team's bench. Davis was just standing there, talking to another player that they couldn't see at this angle. "Last year, the first game ended in a tie…the second one ended in Davis' favor…I barely pulled out ahead in the third one…and he won in the fourth game as well." Tai clenched his fists, smiling. "Time for some payback!" _What better way to start the new school year than kicking butt?_

It was a new year. Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Akira, Takashi, and Yutaka were now 17-year old seniors, in their final year of high school. Yolei had moved on up into high school as a 9th grade, 14-year old freshman. Davis, TK, Kari, Ken, and Daichi were now 13 in 8th grade, their final year in middle school. Cody, now at the age of 10, was in fifth grade. Jun and Momoe had both graduated, and were now attending Odaiba University. Joe was off at Tokyo University, going for his PhD in Medicine. Jim was still at Odaiba University, now in his junior year.

Time had passed…but they were all still bonded together.

Tai smiled wickedly. "Nothing's going to stop us this time. Nothing!"

As if hearing Tai speak, Davis turned around; a big smile on his face. "Oh Taiiiii…"

The former goggle-boy frowned. _…something tells me I overlooked something._

Davis stepped aside. "You forgot our newest playeeeeeer…"

Tai Kamiya's jaw fell to the ground as Ken Ichijouji smirked at him. _NOOOOO! I FORGOT THAT KEN GOES TO OUR SCHOOL NOW!_

The bleachers were filled with students, eager to see this first match-up…after all, the Rocket was on their team! The Digidestined were also in full force, save for Matt, who was with the Teenage Wolves at a makeshift stand near the edge of the field. Everyone was cheering loud and with pride.

However, one section of the crowd was rather…boisterous.

"_**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ROCKET!"**_

The Female Rocketeers cheered on; the high schoolers were clad in the standard uniform for the school.

Davis jaw dropped as he exclaimed, **"THEY FOLLOWED YOU HERE?"**

Ken sweatdropped. _Those are some…loyal fans…_

Atop the school roof, Wizardmon sweatdropped. "I wonder why she was chosen to be my partner…?"

"Why was Kari chosen as my partner?" jokingly replied Gatomon.

"Good point."

Gatomon sighed, a smile on her face; not only had Odaiba been rebuilt, but her old friend had been reborn. Truly, fate was smiling for a change. "So, how are things with her?"

Wizardmon shrugged. "Tatsuki is fine…but I just wish I could've come here at a more convenient time. After all, I arrived here during a gigantic battle, for goodness' sake. It's just…unsettling."

"Your introduction wasn't long, to be sure."

Wizardmon laughed. "True…but I suppose we have all the time to catch up now, don't we?"

The feline smiled, relishing the fact that her old friend was reborn. It was good to have friends.

On the benches, Daichi grumbled. "Stupid girls. Why'd they go through the trouble of transferring for one guy?"

Yolei shrugged as she tugged at her new, standard high school uniform; a green fuku with a blue ribbon and a knee-length skirt. "Fangirls." _Man, this thing is itchy._

"**And now ladies and gentlemen,"** Wormmon's distinctive voice echoed over the field; like at Tamachi, he was now the announcer for the Odaiba games. **"Prepare for a stirring performance in the First Quarterly Middle School-High School Game! Featuring the Teenage Wolves for a half time performance and live commentary. Now Rocket, go and kick butt!"**

All of the high school players, sans Sora, roared, **_"BIASED!"_**

Davis Inoue grinned as he lined up at left halfback. "Ready Ken?"

Ken Ichijouji smiled as he lined up at right halfback. "You bet."

Sora Takenouchi frowned as she lined up at left halfback. "Be strong Tai!"

Tai Kamiya whimpered as he lined up at right halfback. "We're doomed…"

The whistle blew.

What followed…was a relatively sound, 7-2 thrashing in favor of the Middle School students.

And yet, throughout it all, the Digidestined and their friends couldn't help but smile. No matter how things changed in the Real World…some things would always stay the same.

This was the way things should be.

And all the while, one child wearing goggles was watching the game. He was new at this school, having transferred from Shinjuku with two of his friends. Beside him was a red, reptilian Digimon.

The Digimon asked, "Takatomon, what are they doing?"

"They're playing soccer Guilmon!"

"…what does it have to do with socks?"

"Gah, just watch."

"Okay!"

And that, my dear readers, is all you're getting. So nyeh.

xxxx

/Rooftop, Destiny Haven, Platform 3, Odaiba, 4:00 PM/

As the soccer game continued on, a couple watched on from afar, standing atop the Digidestined's apartment complex. The top of the roof held a small garden of flowers, maintained daily by Miranda…who really didn't have much else to do, besides tend to her garden and work at the Fuji TV Station.

Natsuko Ishida sighed. "It all looks so different…"

Hiroaki Ishida replied, "And yet the people…are still the same." His eyes caught a glimpse of gold leaping from rooftop to rooftop; Futa was still doing his regular patrol of the district. Just as before. "Time has progressed…but some things still last…"

"I…hope that our marriage will last this time," muttered Natsuko, a hidden fear dwindling within her heart. She dreaded the possibility that something might go wrong again…would their children survive another divorce?

She couldn't bear the thought of it.

As if knowing that she wanted comfort, Hiroaki's muscular arms wrapped around her. "We'll meet any challenge head-on…because we have friends…and because we have our sons."

Natsuko smiled as she grasped at her husband's rough arms. "Yes…"

Silence drifted between them, the sound of a bustling Odaiba and a rocking-and-rolling Teenage Wolves band lingering in the background.

It was the perfect time for an innocent question.

"Our honeymoon won't have any Elvis impersonators, will there?"

At that, Hiroaki couldn't help but laugh.

Life was good…and after such tremendous hardship, things were finally looking up for the people of Odaiba, both human and Digimon alike.

xxxx

Meanwhile…an entire ocean away…somewhere in Maryland…

xxxx

In a dim room filled with computer monitors, Mr. Bishop asked, "So are the repairs complete?"

"Yes sir," replied a technician as a small computer screen showed the image of a black wire. "All links to the Digimon known as KingEtemon have been deleted. The Dark Network is now fully under our control; any and all firewalls and trap programs within the data have been erased."

"Good…" Mr. Bishop smiled. "Both parts of Phase Two are a success then?"

"Sir?"

The man chuckled, his form barely visible; amidst the black uniform, all one could see was a hair full of thinning black hair and shades. A smirk coated his clean-shaven face, which showed evidence of a man in his 40s who had been on the job for a very long time. "Part of Phase Two was, obviously, to obtain a sample of the Dark Network from Etemon. The foreign data from Digital Limbo managed to alter his code enough so as to enable him to change into an even more powerful form…but in the end, it was inconsequential. The second part…was a direct result of KingEtemon's attack."

The men and Digimon in the room were silent, letting Mr. Bishop continue on. "The return of KingEtemon was timed with the Grand Praetor's diplomatic visit to Japan…there was no doubt that he and the other Digimon would try and fight back. This would inevitably result in a big PR gain for Digimon as a whole, despite short-term losses after the destruction of the district. But as you know, Odaiba was rebuilt…and then some. Public opinion of Digimon is higher than ever before…and that high public opinion is going to be needed if we're to complete this project. Because the American people will have to be 'comfortable' with what we have in mind."

The man calmly turned towards a Vademon who was operating two computers at the same time. "Have you fully categorized the data from Gennai's computer?"

"Yes. It has all been labeled, documented, backed up, and stored."

Mr. Bishop smiled. "Excellent. That information was quite…illuminating." It was unfortunate that, earlier in the month, their access to the old man's databases had suddenly been blocked off; any further attempts they had made had been warded off by a firewall program unlike any they had ever encountered before. Despite that, all of the info they had attained was quite eye-catching.

Information about the Order and its founding. A full, detailed account of the Digidestined's journey in the Digital World. Details on the digivices, tags, and crests. Profiles on Digidestined and Digimon. And – the most interesting of all – the time-traveling powers of XeedMilleniummon and the tale of a boy named Shaun Kamiya.

Time travel was interesting, but Project Echelon had no interest in tampering with it. If they controlled someone with powers like XeedMilleniummon…maybe. But without such a medium, they would leave it alone.

They would only focus on more…attainable goals.

Mr. Bishop turned towards a black Elitemon. "How about Phase Three? Is it underway?"

"Yes sir," mumbled the Ultimate as he clacked his mandibles together. "We have begun splicing the necessary data, and our programmers are working on it as we speak." He pressed some keys, and an image appeared on the main monitor.

A red, upside-down triangle. Three smaller black triangles around it, one on each side. And the letters DR in white.

"Phase Three – Project **_Digital Reaper_** – is fully underway."

Mr. Bishop smiled. "Excellent." He turned towards the screen, his fist clenched. _You won't be able to hide…not from our D-Reaper…and once we find you, we'll commence Phase Four…and then everything will be in place._

The future was certainly looking bright for the members of Project Echelon.

xxxx

_**THE END**_

xxxx

Author's Notes: Well, it's finally over. In my longest Digimon chapter since Revision. You can just tell we're about to enter a new era of Zero 2. Anyhow, it seems that Project Echelon was responsible for hacking Gennai's computer, and unleashing Etemon for the purpose of obtaining the Dark Network for some seemingly darker purpose…and now they're creating the infamous D-Reaper from season 3? And we get our first glimpse at Takato and Guilmon! I'm such a tease.

Now tell me you aren't psyched.

In any case, during the course of the Comeback Tour, something occurred to me.

Zero 2 is TOO. FREAKIN'. BIG.

It can been seen just from this story alone and how many subplots and themes I had to juggle!

Digidestined vs. KingEtemon (The main conflict)

Teenage Wolves vs. The King (Coming together as a group – a pack – to blow away the competition)

Oikawa and BlackWargreymon (Repentance and the quest for understanding)

Gennai and Izzy (Growing old and passing on a legacy to a new generation)

Odaiba's destruction and rebuilding (Enduring a crisis and becoming stronger)

Kayoko, Akira, and Takeo (Awkward family situations)

Natsuko and Hiroaki get married (Importance of family)

The V-Clan (Discovering your origins)

Female Rocketeers (Devotion)

Saito's Gang (Fulfilling a debt and, in Waya's case, foreshadowing)

Takeo's push for Digimon rights (Civil rights movement)

Project Echelon (A new threat on the horizon…?)

You see? It's big. The whole has become infinitely greater than the sum of its parts. It can't be fit in just one story anymore.

That's why I'm beginning a new story.

_**Zero 2: Side Stories**_

It is as advertised; short stories, oneshots, drabbles, minifics, and even small arcs. BlackWargreymon and Oikawa's journey through the Digital World? Check. What Izzy went through with Gennai? You bet. Tales of Dietz and the other police from before Revision? Absolutely.

This way, I can elaborate on some mundane details – like who Mr. and Mrs. Chuu are – without wasting valuable story time. It will be updated randomly, and it will focus on multiple characters; it's true that I've focused on Davis a lot over other characters (he's my favorite after all), but he's also gone through the most changes up to a certain point (becoming the leader of the New Digidestined, turning into Darkheart and everything that came from that, dealing with becoming an Inoue, etcetera). But this is a Digimon story; not a Davis story. So I shall do my best to bring light to other characters.

Anyhow, there you have it. The Comeback Tour is over, and we are about 1/4th of the way through the whole Zero 2 saga.

Yep, we've still got a long way to go.

Anyhow, time for the regular question session!

Favorite Chapter (More than one can be listed. Personally? I liked Live and Learn.)

Favorite Humor Piece (Veemon mauling Davis for the chocolate. Hands down. More than one humorous scene can be listed.)

Favorite New Power (Mega Armor Energize, Double Armor Digivolve, or Shield of Aegis?)

Favorite Teenage Wolf (Yutaka, Takashi, or Akira?)

Favorite Part of the KingEtemon Battle (Any part can be listed.)

Favorite Twist (The return of Dietz? Izzy obtaining Gennai's powers? Ken transferring to Odaiba School? List them here!)

And now…for a quarterly questionnaire! These questions apply to ALL of Zero 2.

Favorite Story (For me…it's Revision.)

Favorite Chapter (The one chapter you wanted to read over and over again.)

Favorite Villain (List your favorite villain. More than one can be listed. For me…Darkheart.)

Favorite New Digimon (Aetherdramon, Goliamon, the Forbidden City Digimon…list em'!)

Favorite Original Character (More than one can be listed. I'm quite partial to Shaun, for obvious reasons. But I do like Akira and Daichi, as well.)

Favorite Laugh-Out-Loud Moment (The moment that made you laugh the most in the series. For me…nothing can quite compare to the Weirdest. Dream. Ever. :3 )

Favorite Battle (More than one can be listed. I honestly don't think I've outdone the Kari vs. Darkheart battle yet; it was so dramatic, powerful, and _intense_. Back-and-forth, with a surprise at the end. A classic good vs. evil battle.)

Favorite Canon Character (What characters from the original show do you think I've done justice to?)

Favorite Canon Re-Imagining (What new take on canon characters do you like the most? Oikawa's role? BlackWargreymon's? Izzy's? List them here!)

Story You're Looking Forward To Most (Tamers? Crisis on Infinite Digiworlds? Shadows of the Light? List em'.)

Favorite Twist (The moment that made you go 'HUH?' more than any other. More than one can be listed.)

Absolute Favorite Moment (The one moment in the series that stuck with you like none other. Only one please. For me…it's Shaun's revelations in episode 38 of Revision.)

And there you have it. Please take the time to answer! Now onto **_Crisis on Infinite Digiworlds!_**

See you later, and please review!


End file.
